The Hunger Games
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Cada año, el Capitolio obliga a cada uno de sus doce distritos a enviar a un chico y una chica adolescentes a competir en los Juegos del Hambre. Sasuke Uchiha, de quince años de edad, se verá obligada a confiar en su instinto, así como en los consejos de una antigua y ebria vencedora y su molesta compañera si quiere volver a ver a su familia. Basado en la novela de Suzanne Collins
1. Los Tributos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, así como el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**Adevertencia: La historia se desarrollará en el Universo del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, solo que con algunas mínimas variaciones. Están advertidos.**

**.**

* * *

**LOS TRIBUTOS**  
**_ 1 _**

* * *

Cuando despertó, la cama de al lado estaba vacía.

Alzó la cabeza buscando la silueta de Itachi, pero no encontró más que la basta funda de lona de su cama.

Suspiró, derrotado.

"_Seguro que tuvo pesadillas y se levantó temprano…_— pensó— _Claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha"._  
Se apoyó en un codo y se levantó un poco; en el dormitorio entraba algo de luz, así que pudo verlo. Su hermano mayor, Itachi, estaba acurrucado junto a la ventana, con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa tenue. Su hermano parecía más joven cuando dormía; su rostro era tan fresco como una gota de agua, tanto que casi lo hacía verse como un niño.  
Sentado sobre las rodillas de Itachi, para protegerlo, estaba el gato -en opinión de Sasuke- más feo del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un calabacín podrido. Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró al animal. Sabía que el gato lo odiaba o, al menos, no confiaba en él. Aunque habían pasado ya algunos años, pensaba que el animalejo todavía recordaba que intentó ahogarlo en un cubo cuando su hermano lo llevó a su casa; era un gatito escuálido, con la barriga hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de pulgas. Lo último que necesitaba la familia Uchiha era otra boca que alimentar, pero su hermano insistió mucho, e incluso lo amenazó para que dejara de fastidiarlo. Pero al final la cosa salió bien: su madre lo libró de los parásitos, y el horrendo gato se había convertido en un cazador de ratones nato; a veces, hasta cazaba alguna rata. Como de vez en cuando Sasuke le echaba las entrañas de algunas presas, había dejado de bufarle. Entrañas y nada de bufidos: no había más cariño que ése entre ellos.

Se bajó de la cama y se puso las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se adaptó rápidamente a sus pies. Se puso también los pantalones y una camisa, peinó su oscuro cabello como pudo y tomó la bolsa que siempre utilizaba para guardar todo lo que recogía en el bosque. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que servía para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encontró un perfecto trozo de queso de cabra envuelto de albahaca. Era un regalo de Itachi por el día de la cosecha; cuando salió de la casa, lo metió con cuidado en uno de sus bolsillos.  
Esa parte del Distrito 12, a la que todos solían llamar la Veta, estaba, a esas horas, siempre llena de mineros del carbón que se dirigían al turno de la mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentaban limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, ése día las calles manchadas de carbón estaban vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecían cerradas. La cosecha no empezaba hasta las dos, así que todos preferían dormir hasta entonces... si podían.  
La casa de la familia Uchiha estaba ubicada casi al final de la Veta, así que Sasuke sólo tenía que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que los lugareños llamaban la Pradera.

Lo que separaba la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, era una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino, que, en teoría, se suponía que estaba electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que vivían en los bosques y antes recorrían las calles del distrito -jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos-. Pero en realidad, como, con suerte, sólo había dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no solía ser peligroso tocarla. Aun así, Sasuke siempre se tomaba un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oía  
el zumbido que indicaba que la valla estaba cargada. En ese momento estaba tan silenciosa como una piedra.

Se escondió detrás de un grupo de arbustos, se tumbó boca abajo y se arrastró por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que llevaba suelta varios años. La alambrada tenía otros puntos débiles, pero ése estaba tan cerca de su casa que casi siempre él e Itachi entraban al bosque por allí.

Bufó mientras se adentraba entre los árboles, y una vez dentro de la espesura del bosque, recuperó una lanza desarmada en dos partes que tenía escondida en un tronco hueco. Esté o no electrificada, la alambrada había conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera del Distrito 12. Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulaban a sus anchas y existían otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Pero también había comida, si sabías cómo encontrarla. Su padre lo sabía y les había enseñado a Itachi y a él unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de una mina. No quedó nada de él que pudieran enterrar. Sasuke tenía diez años; cinco años después, muchas noches seguía despertando gritándole que corriera.  
Corrió unos cuantos metros con su lanza en la mano y se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás. Aunque entrar en los bosques era ilegal y la caza furtiva tenía el peor de los castigos, Sasuke sabía que habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema era que existían muy pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. Su lanza era una rareza que fabricó su fallecido padre, Fugaku, junto con otras armas similares que Itachi y él guardaban bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Fugaku podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolas, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Por suerte, casi todos los agentes de la paz hacían la vista gorda con los pocos que cazaban, ya que estaban tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho, estaban entre los mejores clientes. Sin embargo, nunca permitirían que alguien armase a la Veta.  
En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internaban en los bosques para recoger manzanas, aunque sin perder de vista la Pradera, siempre lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del Distrito 12 si surgían problemas.  
—El Distrito 12, donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad— murmuró; después miró a su alrededor rápidamente una vez más, porque, incluso allí, en medio de ninguna parte, le preocupa que alguien lo escuchase.  
Cuando eran más jóvenes, él y su hermano mataban a su madre del susto con las cosas que decían sobre el Distrito 12 y la gente que gobernaba el país de Panem, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada el Capitolio. Pero al final comprendieron que aquello sólo podía causarles más problemas, así que ambos hermanos Uchiha aprendieron a morderse la lengua y usar una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que realmente estaban pensando. Sasuke trabajaba en silencio en clase; hacía comentarios educados y superficiales en el mercado público; y se limitaba a las conversaciones comerciales en el Quemador, que era el mercado negro donde ganaban casi todo su dinero.  
Incluso en su casa, donde era menos simpático, evitaba entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Hambre. Sabía lo mucho que eso entristecía a su madre.

Cuando llegó a lo profundo del bosque se dio cuenta de que, extrañamente, ya estaba esperándolo la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo: Itachi, su hermano mayor. Los músculos del rostro de Sasuke se relajaron, pero una mueca de incredulidad se formó en él. Hubiera jurado que había dejado a su hermano dormido en su casa. Jamás entendería cómo hacía Itachi para llegar antes que él a cualquier parte.

Subió por las colinas hasta su lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protegía de ojos curiosos.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor. Verlo allí, esperándolo con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia siempre le revolvía en estómago, pero valía la pena sólo por verlo sonreír; su hermano nunca sonreía, salvo en los bosques.

— ¡Vaya! Ya estabas tardándote, Sasu— le dijo, en tono burlón.

Sasuke frunció mucho más el ceño mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

— ¿No se suponía que estabas dormido?

—No. Desperté temprano, hice unos mandados y fui a casa a descansar un poco— rió—; salí detrás de ti y llegué antes, como siempre. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que sólo hizo reír más fuerte a su hermano— Por cierto, mira lo que cacé.

Itachi sostuvo en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y Sasuke rió. Era pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que ellos hacían con sus raciones de cereales. El menor de los Uchiha lo tomó, sacó la flecha y se llevó el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia que le hacia la boca agua. El pan bueno como ése era sólo para ocasiones especiales.

—Umm… todavía está caliente— dijo. Sabía que su hermano debió haber ido a la  
panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa— ¿Qué te costó?

Itachi negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.

—Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no?— comentó su hermano menor, sin molestarse en poner los ojos en blanco— Que bueno que traje el queso— dijo, sacándolo.

—De nada— rió Itachi, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza— Nos daremos un verdadero festín— de repente, se puso a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Jiraiya, el hombre optimista hasta la demencia que iba al distrito una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha— ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!— Recogió unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que los rodeaban_— Y que la __suerte..._— empezó, lanzándole una mora. Sasuke la capturó con la boca y rompió la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto le estalló en la lengua.

_— ¡... esté siempre, siempre de nuestro lado!_— concluyó su hermano, con el mismo brío.

Todos los años era igual. Tenían que bromear sobre el tema porque la otra alternativa era morir de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio era tan dramático que casi todo sonaba gracioso con él.  
Sasuke observó a su hermano sacar un cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría decirse que ambos eran casi idénticos: pelo negro liso, piel pálida, y ojos negros como la noche. Casi todos los que trabajaban en las minas tenían un aspecto similar. Por esas características, la pequeña parte del distrito que pertenecía a la clase de comerciantes que servía a los funcionarios, los agentes de paz y algún que otro de la Veta, se distinguían con facilidad de ellos, pues todos en la parte 'rica' del distrito solían tener el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Esas particularidades eran lo que permitía diferenciar a los pobres de los ricos en el Distrito 12.

Itachi untó el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y colocó con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras Sasuke recogía bayas de los arbustos. Se acomodaron en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie podría verlos, aunque tenían una vista muy clara del valle, que estaba rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tenía un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida era estupenda, el pan caliente absorbía el queso y las bayas les estallaban en la boca. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si realmente ése fuese un día de fiesta, si ése día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Itachi para cazar la cena de esa noche. Sin embargo, él y su hermano tenían que estar en la  
plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

— ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo— dijo Itachi en voz baja.

— ¿El qué?

—Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo— Sasuke rodó los ojos ante esa idea demasiado absurda— Si no tuviésemos a mamá— añadió él rápidamente.

Nunca se atreverían abandonar a su madre, pues ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ellos? Aunque los dos cazaban todos los días, algunas veces tenían que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que había noches en las que iban a la cama con los estómagos vacíos. Incluso su madre trabajaba como sanadora, gracias a que había aprendido el oficio de una amiga de la zona comerciante; pero ni aun así el dinero les alcanzaba. Sólo podían pretender vivir con lo justo. Y Sasuke sabía que, de haber tenido otro hermano, era muy probable que hubieran logrado vivir tanto.

—No quiero casarme... ni tener hijos—dijo el menor de los hermanos, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte.

Itachi lo miró de soslayo y permaneció pensativo un segundo.

—Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

—Pero vives aquí— le recordó su hermanito, irritado.

—Olvídalo.

La conversación no iba bien. ¿Irse? ¿Cómo iban a dejar a su madre, que era la única persona en el mundo, además de Itachi, a la que estaba seguro de querer? No dudaba que Itachi la amara también, pero su relación con ella nunca había sido tan estrecha como con él.

Torció los labios con enfado. Si no podían irse, ¿por qué molestarse en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hicieran, ¿de dónde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Sasuke nunca pensaba en el futuro. Eso era algo impensado para alguien de su condición; ellos sólo vivían el hoy y al ahora porque no podían planificar nada a futuro sin saber si desfallecerían de hambre al día siguiente. Los sueños y esperanzas habían sido completamente erradicados de la Veta. Las personas no podían soñar cuando una cosa tan simple como un plato caliente sobre la mesa, era algo casi tan difícil de conseguir como un diamante en las minas de carbón.

Pero, a diferencia de él, Itachi pensaba en el futuro todos los días. Intentaba encontrar un sueño, una vida mejor que la que la el Distrito 12 podía ofrecerle. Sasuke estaba seguro de que si quería hijos, Itachi no tendría problemas para encontrar esposa: era guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurraban cuando pasaba a su lado en el colegio, estaba claro que lo deseaban. Sasuke a veces sentía celos, pero no por que él no recibía la misma atención de la gente, sino porque, aunque fuera egoísta y sumamente infantil, no era fácil para él aceptar a una persona desconocida dentro de su pequeño mundo. Siempre habían sido él e Itachi contra todo, y la única visión del futuro que Sasuke podía llegar a concebir era la de tener a su hermano a su lado. Siempre.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?— le preguntó, intentando deshacerse de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Buscaremos algo bueno para la cena.

La cena. Después de la cosecha, se suponía que todos tenían que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hacía, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se habían salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarían las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinarían.  
Ese día les fue bien a los hermanos Uchiha; los depredadores no les hicieron caso. A última hora de la mañana tenían una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas. Sasuke había descubierto el fresal unos años atrás y a Itachi se le había ocurrido la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales.  
De camino a su casa pasaron por el Quemador, el mercado negro que funcionaba en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Cuando los funcionarios descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, el Quemador fue quedándose con el espacio. Casi todos los negocios estaban cerrados a esas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro seguía bastante concurrido.

Cambiaron fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vendía cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, les compró la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que les hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero ellos se esforzaban por mantener una buena relación con Sae, ya que era la única que siempre estaba dispuesta a comprarles carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazaban a propósito, si los atacaban y mataban un par, bueno, la carne era la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», decía Sae la Grasienta, guiñándoles un ojo.  
En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que iban al Quemador podían permitirse ser un poco más exigentes.  
Una vez terminados sus negocios en el mercado, fueron a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, pues sabían que le gustaban especialmente y podía permitirse el precio. El hijo del alcalde, Naruto, les abrió la puerta. Sasuke lo reconoció al instante, después de todo, estaban en la misma clase del colegio.

Podría pensarse que, por ser el hijo del alcalde, era un esnob, pero no, Naruto era un chico bastante ruidoso y alegre que siempre sonreía a todo el mundo, sin importar que fueran de la ciudad o la Veta. El menor de los Uchiha y el hijo del alcalde tenían una relación un tanto extraña; se habían autoproclamado enemigos desde la primera vez que se habían visto, pero, paradójicamente, y a pesar de siempre estar compitiendo en cualquier cosa, como ninguno de las dos tenía un grupo de amigos, parecía que casi siempre acababan juntos en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacían grupos para las actividades deportivas... Sasuke apenas hablaba, y Naruto lo hacía hasta por los codos. Sasuke nunca reía, y la risa de Naruto podía oírse a metros de distancia. Ellos eran tan diferentes que parecían complementarse perfectamente el uno al otro, aunque pelearan la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ése día, Naruto había cambiado el soso uniforme del colegio por una cara camisa de seda y pantalones de mezclilla, y llevaba el corto cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás; la ropa de la cosecha.

—Bonita ropa— dijo Itachi.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, abriendo mucho sus ojos azules mientras intentaba averiguar si se trataba de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, la ropa no estaba mal, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Apretó los labios y sonrió.

—Bueno, tengo que lucir apuesto por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Ahora fue Itachi quien estaba desconcertado: ¿lo decía en serio o estaba tomándoles el pelo? Sasuke creyó que era lo segundo.

—Tú no irás al Capitolio— respondió Itachi con frialdad. Sus apagados ojos se posaron en el pequeño adorno circular que Naruto llevaba en la camisa; era de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses— ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

—No es culpa suya— intervino Sasuke, un tanto incómodo por la reacción de su hermano.

—No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son— añadió Itachi.

Naruto los miró con tristeza, y de inmediato agachó la cabeza.

—Buena suerte, Sasuke— dijo, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndole el dinero de las fresas en la mano.

—Lo mismo digo— respondió él, y se cerró la puerta. Normalmente, hubieran aprovechado cualquier ocasión para despotricar el uno contra el otro. Pero no ese día.

Los hermanos Uchiha caminaron hacia la Veta. Sasuke iba muy silencioso, más de lo normal. No le gustaba que Itachi se pusiera en contra de Naruto, pero tenía razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha era injusto y los pobres siempre se llevaban la peor parte. Los niños se convertían en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumplían los doce años; ese año, su nombre entraba una vez en el sorteo. A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegaban a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y su nombre entraba en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluía a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Panem. Sin embargo, había gato encerrado. Las personas más pobres y que estaban muriendo de hambre, como ellos, tenían la posibilidad de añadir su nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela valía por un pequeño suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También se podía hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de una familia, motivo por el que, cuando Itachi tenía doce años, su nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Sasuke, su madre y él mismo. De hecho, hacia lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo eran acumulativas. Nunca permitía que Sasuke lo hiciera, por eso, ahora, a los dieciocho años, el nombre de Itachi entraría cuarenta y dos veces en el sorteo de la cosecha.  
No costaba entender por qué se enojaba con Naruto, que nunca había corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre del hijo del alcalde saliera elegido eran muy reducidas si se comparaban con las de los que vivían en la Veta. No era imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció el Capitolio y no los distritos ni, sin duda, la familia de Naruto, era difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tenían que pedir teselas. Algunas veces, cuando él y su hermano estaban en lo más profundo del bosque, Sasuke lo he oído despotricar contra las teselas, diciendo que no eran más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en el distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Veta y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiaran los unos en los otros. «Al Capitolio le conviene que estemos divididos», le diría, si no hubiese nadie más que él escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha, si un chico con un alfiler de oro y sin teselas no hubiese hecho lo que seguramente él consideraba un comentario inofensivo.

Mientras caminaban, Itachi lo miró a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; a Sasuke, su ira le parecía inútil, aunque no se lo decía. No era que no estuviera de acuerdo con él, porque lo estaba, pero ¿de qué servía despotricar contra el Capitolio en medio del bosque? No cambiaba nada, no hacía que la situación fuera más justa y no les llenaba el estómago. De hecho, asustaba a las posibles presas. Sin embargo, lo dejó gritar; mejor que lo hiciera en el bosque que en el distrito.  
En su casa, encontraron a su madre esperándolos. Ella llevaba un vestido elegante. El único que su fallecido esposo le había regalado. Mikoto abrazó a su hijo mayor y sollozó sobre su hombro.

—Al fin— susurró— Ésta será la última vez. Estarás a salvo.

Sasuke la oyó llorar en silencio. Luego, ella se separó de Itachi, extendiéndole un brazo para que se sumara a aquel abrazo anual. Y él así lo hizo, sintiendo los suaves labios de su progenitora sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Todo saldrá bien— les dijo— Saldremos de ésta…

Pasada la escena con su madre, les esperaba una bañera llena de agua caliente.

—Lávate, y ponte algo bonito— ironizó el mayor, llenando una cubeta de agua.

Sasuke restregó su piel para quitarse la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso se lavó el cabello. Itachi, entretanto, había sacado dos camisas de lino y dos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, con zapatos negros también.

— ¿Otro año nos vestiremos igual?— le preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

El mayor soltó una sonrisa ladeada, tosiendo un poco.

—Claro que sí, y también deberías peinarte un poco para variar— le respondió. Su hermano gruñó por lo bajo y le lanzó una toalla húmeda que él fácilmente eludió.

Los dos terminaron a vestirse en silencio. Itachi seguía tosiendo, cada vez con más intensidad.

—Oye, estaba pensando que…— las palabras murieron en los labios de Sasuke cuando, al voltear, vio la imagen más aterradora que pudiera imaginarse: su hermano tenía la cabeza gacha, ahogando la tos que lo atacaba con una mano. Su camisa de lino blanco estaba completamente manchada de sangre en el pecho, al igual que la mano que cubría su boca— ¡Itachi! ¡Mamá!— corrió hacia él, colocando una mano sobre su espalda— ¡Mamá!— Su madre entró corriendo en la habitación.

— ¡Itachi!

Separó a Sasuke de su hermano, y ayudo a éste a sentarse sobre la cama mientras usaba un trapo para cubrir su boca y contener la sangre que seguía saliendo.

— No de nuevo…— murmuró Sasuke, alejándose de su ellos. Itachi había comenzado a gemir de dolor.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Trae las compresas y agua limpia, rápido!— gritó su madre, y él obedeció sin pegas, corriendo hacia la otra habitación de la pequeña casa. Llevó las compresas y un cuenco con agua caliente tan rápido como pudo, sentándose junto a su madre para ayudarla a limpiar a Itachi. Algo casi rutinario para ellos.

Su hermano estaba enfermo desde hacia muchos años, pero ni él ni su madre, pese a todos sus intentos, habían logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar a un médico. Por suerte para ellos, podían contener la enfermedad de Itachi sólo con hierbas de la Pradera e infusiones. Pero era muy frustrante para Sasuke el no poder hacer nada por él, por aliviar su dolor aunque solo fuera poco. Sobre todo, cuando los _síntomas _aparecían. Normalmente, no variaba de altas temperaturas, ocasionales malestares estomacales o visión nublada. Pero la sangre en sus pulmones se había convertido en un nuevo padecimiento; lo que garantizaba, sin duda, que la enfermedad sólo seguía avanzando.

—Estoy bien— dijo Itachi, ahogándose ligeramente con la sangre que aún quedaba en sus encías— Dejen de hacer eso. Yo puedo limpiarme solo.

Sasuke bufó y rodó los ojos con impaciencia, esbozando una tenue sonrisa ladeada.

—Eso no es cierto— contestó con suavidad, en el tono que sólo usaba para hablar con él— Siempre fuiste pésimo con el aseo.

Itachi intentó reír, pero acabó por volver a toser, débilmente.

—Presumido.

Sasuke y su madre acabaron de asearlo, ignorando sus quejas y comentarios. Le entregaron una camisa limpia, un poco más vieja que la anterior, y limpiaron la sangre que había caído en el piso.

—No tienes que limpiar por mi culpa— le dijo a su hermano menor mientras, lentamente, terminaba de abotonar la prenda.

Sasuke lo oyó mientras tallaba el suelo con un viejo, despeluchado y deforme cepillo.

— ¿Quién es el presumido ahora?— contraatacó. Itachi rió.

—No ensucies tus ropas o llegarás hecho un desastre al Capitolio— bromeó, pero su hermano no rió; dejó de tallar y mantuvo la mirada gacha, pensativo.

—Si ganara los Juegos del Hambre, podría comprar tus medicinas y llevarte al Capitolio…— musitó en voz baja, sentido. El mayor abrió los ojos y esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

—Te dije que dejaras de decir eso— ordenó, endureciendo sus facciones. Sasuke alzó la mirada, con enojo.

—No puedes ordenarme qué decir y qué no— respondió, altanero—. Además, es cierto. Si me ofreciera como voluntario…

—Morirías— lo cortó, con enfado— No vamos a discutir otra vez. Lo prometiste. Prometiste dejar de pensar en eso.

— ¡Yo no prometí nada!— se puso de pie y lanzó el cepillo lejos, dando dos grandes zancadas hacia él— ¡Y diré todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera! ¡Y si quiero pedir teselas, las pediré!— enfrentó a su hermano, plantándose frente a él.

—Yo no te permitiré hacerlo— contestó tranquilamente— Hice de todo para que tu nombre no apareciera más veces de las necesarias en el sorteo, y si tú insistes en esa tontería, ¡entonces seré yo quien se ofrezca de voluntario!

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke calló y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No le gustaba, pero para nada, que su hermano insinuara esas cosas.

Estaba aterrado, como todos los días de la cosecha. Él no era tan valiente como Itachi, pero, aunque temía ser sorteado, temía mucho más que Itachi lo fuera.

Sólo una cosecha más y su hermano se libraría para siempre. Eso bastaba para reconfortarlo, a pesar de que sabía que las probabilidades eran muchas, pero también lo habían sido antes, y siempre habían logrado salir bien librados. Sólo una vez más; una más y la pesadilla de Itachi acabaría. Eso era suficiente para Sasuke.

—No digas tonterías— dijo al fin, relajando sus facciones.

Itachi lo imitó y suspiró, peinándose el largo cabello negro hacia atrás.

—No son tonterías, tonto hermano menor… sí tu nombre hubiera salido sorteado, yo me hubiese ofrecido como voluntario… Aunque sé— añadió en tono jocoso, alzando dos dedos para golpear su frente con suavidad, como hacia cuando eran pequeños— que tú no habrías hecho lo mismo— sonrió— Eso es lo que debe hacer un hermano mayor.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y emitió un pequeño bufido, sobándose la frente con una mano.

— ¡No hagas eso, idiota!— protestó, ahogando una sonrisa tras una mueca de enfado. Itachi sonrió una vez más.

—Vamos a comer— dijo, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo— Y alégrate. Hoy todo acabará, y luego podremos estar seguros de que estaré siempre aquí para ustedes.  
Sasuke esbozó una mueca y siguió a su hermano hasta la mesa.

Decidieron dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que su madre ya estaba cocinando en un estofado, y guardaron las fresas y el pan para la noche, decidiendo que ésa sería su forma de festejar; bebieron la leche de la cabra de que Itachi le había regalado a su hermano, y comieron el pan basto que hacían con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tenía mucho apetito.  
A la una en punto salieron hacia la plaza. La asistencia era obligatoria, excepto para las personas que estuvieran a las puertas de la muerte. Esa noche los funcionarios recorrerían las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien mentía, significaría pena de cárcel.  
Era una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebrara en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza estaba rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hacía buen tiempo, parecía que era fiesta. Sin embargo, ése día, a pesar de los banderines de colores que colgaban de los edificios, se respiraba un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo servían para acentuar la sensación.  
La gente entraba en silencio y fichaba; la cosecha también era la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio llevara la cuenta de la población.

Los agentes de la paz conducían a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes detrás. Los familiares se ubicaban en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos tomados con fuerza de la mano. También había otros, los que no tenían a nadie que perder o no les importaba, que se colaban entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serían los dos chicos elegidos. Se apostaba por la edad que tendrían, por si serían de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarían y se echarían a llorar. La mayoría se negaba a hacer tratos con esa gente, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas solían ser informantes, y ¿quién no había infringido la ley alguna vez? Sasuke sabía que podrían pegarle un tiro todos los días por dedicarse a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando lo protegían, al igual que a su hermano; no todos podían decir lo mismo.

En cualquier caso, Itachi y él habían llegado al mutuo acuerdo de que, si pudieran escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida.  
La plaza se fue llenando, y se volvía más claustrofóbica conforme llegaba la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no era lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que era de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegaban al último tenían que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrían ver el acontecimiento en las  
pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisaba todo en directo.  
Sasuke se encontraba de pie, en un grupo de chicos de quince años de la Veta. Intercambió tensos saludos con algunos de ellos y todos centraron su atención en el escenario provisional que habían construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí había tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las mujeres. El joven Uchiha se quedó mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de los varones: cuatro de ellos tenían escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.  
Dos de las tres sillas estaban ocupadas por el alcalde Minato (el padre de Naruto, un hombre alto de brillante cabello rubio) y Jiraiya, el acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegado del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo grisáceo y un colorido traje rojo.  
Los dos murmuraban entre sí y miraban con preocupación el asiento vacío. Justo cuando el reloj dio las dos, el alcalde subió al podio y empezó a leer. Era la misma historia de todos los años, la que hablaba de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Asia. Enumeró la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición les dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no debían volver a repetirse, les entregó también los Juegos del Hambre.  
Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre eran sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debía entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participaran. Los veinticuatro tributos eran encerrados en un enorme estadio al aire libre en el que podía haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores debían luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el último sobreviviente, ganaba.  
Tomar a los chicos de los distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observaban; así les recordaba el Capitolio que estaban completamente a su merced, y que tendrían muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Daban igual las palabras que utilizasen, Sasuke sabía que el verdadero mensaje quedaba claro: «Miren cómo nos llevamos a sus hijos y los sacrificamos sin que puedan hacer nada al respecto. Si levantan un solo dedo, los destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13».  
Y para que resultase humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exigía que trataran los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensaba con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibía premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regalaba cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de los distritos luchan por no morir de hambre.

—Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias— recitó el alcalde.  
Después leyó la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que habían ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años, sólo dos ganadores habían salido del distrito, y sólo una seguía viva: Tsunade Senju, una desalineada mujer de mediana edad que, en esos momentos, aparecía berreando algo ininteligible, se tambaleó en el escenario y se dejó caer sobre la tercera silla. Estaba ebria, y mucho. La multitud respondió con su aplauso protocolario, pero la mujer estaba tan aturdida que sólo intentó darle un gran abrazo a Jiraiya, quien recibió su gesto con una sonrisa pervertida.  
El alcalde parecía angustiado. Como todo se televisaba en directo, de seguro, en ese mismo momento el Distrito 12 era el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabía.  
Intentó devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Jiraiya.  
El hombre, tan alegre y vivaracho como siempre, subió a trote ligero al podio y saludó con su habitual:

— ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado!  
Sasuke lo contempló y torció los labios, convenciéndose de que, seguramente, aquel pelo blanco-grisáceo era una peluca, porque tenía los las picudas puntas algo torcidas después de su encuentro con Tsunade.

El hombre empezó a hablar sobre el honor que suponía estar allí, aunque todos sabían lo mucho que deseaba una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que lo acosaban delante de todo el país.

Sasuke localizó a Itachi entre la multitud, y él le devolvió la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultándoles un poco entretenida. Pero, de repente, empezó a pensar en Itachi y en las cuarenta y dos veces que su nombre aparecía en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no estaba siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de los chicos.  
Y quizá su hermano estuviera pensando lo mismo sobre él, porque se puso serio y apartó la vista.  
«_No te preocupes, hay mil nombres_», deseó poder decirle, pero no podía acercarse.  
Había llegado el momento del sorteo.

Jiraiya dijo lo que siempre decía, _«_¡Primero las damas!», y se acercó a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las mujeres. Metió la mano hasta el fondo y sacó un papel. La multitud contuvo el aliento; Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que podría oír un alfiler caer. Él ni se inmutó. Ninguna de las niñas de la escuela le agradaba, así que poco le importaba quien fuese la elegida.

Jiraiya regresó al podio, alisó el trozo de papel y leyó el nombre con voz clara y cargada de emoción:

— ¡Ino Yamanaka!

El silencio reinó de inmediato, y Sasuke giró la cabeza, buscando con la mirada a la desafortunada elegida.

Reconoció su nombre, aunque nunca habían hablado directamente con ella. Ino Yamanaka, una de las chicas de su clase, la única hija del dueño de la florería de la ciudad y de la boticaria. La chica poseía una belleza exorbitante, y Sasuke la recordaba por ser de las más populares y escandalosas de la escuela.  
Lo observó avanzar hacia el escenario; vestía un caro y delicado vestido blanco, arcillos de oro,y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; altura media y delgada, cabello rubio platinado que le caía como una cascada sobre la espalda. En la cara se le notaba la conmoción del momento; Sasuke se percató de que luchaba por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas, constató la alarma que tan a menudo encontraba en sus presas.

Un desgarrador _¡No! _se oyó entre la multitud. De todos modos, ella subió con paso firme al escenario y ocupó su lugar, siempre escoltada por dos agentes de la paz.  
Jiraiya pidió voluntarios; nadie dio un paso adelante. Sasuke sabía que esa chica no tenía hermanos, pero sí varias primas mayores, las había visto en la florería, aunque seguramente a alguna ya se le había pasado la edad para ofrecerse voluntaria, y los demás no lo harían. Era lo normal. El amor fraternal tenía sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha.

Volvió a mirarla cuando Jiraiya pidió un aplauso. Nadie aplaudió. La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podía sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaudía, ni siquiera los que llevaban los corredores de apuestas, a los que ya no nada les importaba. La chica se había parada a un lado del escenario, con la mirada gacha y en silencio. Para nadie era un secreto que estaba llorando a mares. Incluso la ebria Tsunade pareció percatarse de ello, ya que le había tomado la mano y parecía intentar consolarla.

"_Lástima__…"_— pensó Sasuke, quien rara vez sentía pena por otros, sobre todo por lo ricos. Pero era más que obvio que esa chica, ni en sueños, sobreviviría a los Juegos. Y ella parecía ser plenamente conciente de que se dirigía a su inminente muerte. No tenía nada en su contra, es más, pese a que eran compañeros, ni siquiera la conocía, pues ella sólo hablaba con los de la zona comercial. Pero muy poco le importaba la desgracia de esa chica.

— ¡Qué día tan emocionante!— exclama Jiraiya mientras manoseaba su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha—. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!— Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su cabello, avanzó hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa despreocupada; después tomó el primer papel que se encontró, y Sasuke empezó a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que ése no fuera su nombre

—Que no sea yo, que no sea yo…— repetía en voz baja, apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.  
Jiraiya volvió al podio, alisó el trozo de papel y leyó el nombre con voz clara; y no fue el de suyo.

— ¡Itachi Uchiha!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Qué les pareció hasta el momento?**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**H.S.**


	2. Voluntario

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, así como el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**_ 2 _**

**VOLUNTARIO**

* * *

Recordaba la vez que estaba escondido en la rama de un árbol, esperando inmóvil a que apareciese una presa, cuando se quedé dormido y cayó al suelo de espaldas desde una altura de tres metros. Había sido como si el impacto le quitase hasta la última chispa de aire de los pulmones, y allí se había quedado, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que fuera. Así se sentía en ése momento. Intentaba recordar cómo respirar, no podía hablar y estaba completamente aturdido, mientras el nombre de su hermano rebotaba en las paredes de su cráneo. Alguien lo sujetó del brazo, un chico de la Veta; quizá había empezado a caerse y él lo había sujetado.

Tenía que haber un error, eso no podía estar pasando. Itachi no podía ir al Capitolio. ¡Era la última vez que su nombre participaría en el sorteo! Sasuke sabía que sus posibilidades de salir elegido no eran tan remotas como hubiesen querido, pero ni aun así se había molestado en preocuparse por él. Sintió como si algo le atravesara el pecho. Itachi había hecho todo lo posible porque su nombre no apareciera más veces de las necesarias en el sorteo; él había pedido las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo para protegerlo. ¿Por qué le sucedía aquello ahora? Solo eran cuarenta y dos papeles entre miles, por una última vez. Sasuke cerró los ojos e intentó respirar. La suerte había estado de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada.

En algún punto lejano, oyó a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, como hacía siempre que elegían a un chico de doce años o a alguien tan estimado en el distrito como su hermano; a nadie le parecía justo. Entonces lo vio, con la cara pálida, tambaleándose hacia el escenario, pasando por su lado. Sasuke notó que las mangas de su camisa tenían unas pequeñas pintitas de sangre manchando los puños, e Itachi tosió, cubriéndose la boca mientras volvía a toser. Fue ese detalle, la sangre en la ropa de su hermano, lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

— ¡Itachi!— Un grito estrangulado salió de su garganta y sus músculos volvieron a reaccionar_—_. ¡Itachi!

No hizo falta apartar a la gente, porque los otros chicos le abrieron paso de inmediato y crearon un pasillo directo al escenario. Llegó a él justo cuando estaba a punto de subir los escalones, pero cuando intentó sujetarlo, sintió que alguien lo detenía.

— ¡No! ¡Suelténme!— gritó, forcejeando con los agentes de la paz que intentaban arrastrarlo lejos del escenario— ¡No entienden! ¡Está enfermo…!— luchó una vez más por liberarse, pero los agentes seguían sosteniéndolo con fuerza— ¡Morirá si lo dejan ir!

Itachi giró la cabeza hacia él y le dirigió una mirada plagada de tristeza y resignación, susurrando algo que Sasuke no pudo oír, pero entendió a la perfección: _Mejor yo que tú_; y, volteando el rostro, volvió a girarse hacia el escenario, colocando un pie sobre el primer escalón.

Sasuke dejó de luchar, abriendo mucho los ojos al leer los labios de su hermano. Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante.

Los agentes de la paz siguieron arrastrándolo lejos de él, entonces, sin darse cuenta, de pronto volvió a luchar, alzando la cabeza para enfrentar a las personas sobre el escenario y exclamar con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡Soy voluntario!— gritó, con voz ahogada_—_. ¡Me presento voluntario como tributo!

Una pequeña conmoción se produjo en el escenario. Los agentes de la paz, anonadados, lo soltaron.

El Distrito 12 no enviaba voluntarios a los Juegos del Hambre desde hacía décadas, y el protocolo estaba un poco oxidado. La regla era que, cuando se sacaba el nombre de un tributo de la urna, otro chico en edad elegible, si se trataba de un chico, u otra chica, si se trataba de una chica, podía ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunos distritos en los que ganar la cosecha se consideraba un gran honor y la gente estaba ansiosa por arriesgar la vida, presentarse voluntariamente era complicado. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12, donde las palabras _tributo _y _cadáver _eran prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios habían desaparecido casi por completo.

— ¡Espléndido!— exclamó Jiraiya—. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar al ganador de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces...— dejó la frase en el aire, inseguro.

— ¿Qué más da?— intervino el alcalde, mirando a Sasuke con expresión de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, no se conocían, había un pequeño punto de contacto: Sasuke era el chico que le llevaba las fresas; el chico con el que su hijo discutía hasta el cansancio; el chico que, cinco años atrás, abrazado a su madre y a su hermano mayor, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizado en las minas_—_. ¿Qué más da?— repitió, en tono brusco_—_. Deja que suba.

Sasuke avanzó, intentando que no le temblaran las rodillas, ni demostrar todo el terror que lo invadía.

— ¡No!— Itachi retrocedió sobre sus patos, llegando hacia él y colocándolo detrás de su cuerpo mientras enfrentaba a la gente del escenario— ¡Yo fui seleccionado!— gritó, empujando a su hermano. Sasuke se soltó de su agarre e intentó seguir avanzando, pero Itachi lo detuvo una vez más, sujetándolo bruscamente por el brazo, respirando con brío.

— ¡Déjame!

— ¡No, Sasuke! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

—Itachi, suéltame— dijo con dureza, aunque con más calma. La situación comenzaba a alterarlo y no quería llorar. Cuando emitieran la repetición de la cosecha esa noche, todos tomarían nota de sus lágrimas y lo marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Un enclenque. No les daría esa satisfacción_—_. ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte ir!

Lo sujetó con mucha más fuerza, casi haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Sasuke de inmediato se giró hacia él, con los ojos centellantes de furia. Su hermano le devolvía una mirada igual de rabiosa, pero rebosante de dolor. Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que, finalmente, Sasuke cedió y se abrazó a él tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron. Itachi lo soltó de inmediato, sorprendido, pero no tardó en corresponderle.

—No puedo dejarte ir…— le susurró Sasuke— Tu salud no está mejorando. Tu visión falla a menudo. Serías una presa fácil para ellos— se abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano— Déjame hacerlo, por favor… sé que no es mucho, pero al menos yo tendré oportunidad de darles pelea…— su voz se quebró por un segundo, pero ninguna lágrima cayó de sus ojos— Hiciste demasiado por mí, y es hora de que te devuelva el favor… mamá y tú están a salvo ahora…

Su hermano también se abrazó a él con más fuerza, pero Sasuke de inmediato notó que alguien tiraba de él por detrás, así que se volvió y vio a Naruto, que separó a Itachi de él, pesé a que su hermano forcejeaba, sin intentar ocultar las amargas lágrimas de impotencia que inundaban su mirada.

—Arriba, _teme_— le dijo, intentando que no le fallara la voz; después se llevó a Itachi con su madre, y ambos se abrazaron, llorando en silencio. Sasuke se armó de valor y subió los escalones.

— ¡Bueno, bravo!— exclamó Jiraiya, lleno de entusiasmo_—_. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos!— parecía feliz de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito_—_. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sasuke Uchiha— respondió, después de tragar saliva. El hombre lo observó, suspicaz.

—Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermano. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo!— canturreó Jiraiya.

De nuevo, nadie aplaudió. Seguramente porque lo conocían del Quemador o porque conocían a su padre, o porque habían hablado con Itachi y a él era inevitable tenerle aprecio. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, Sasuke se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse, mientras ellos expresaban su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que conocían: el silencio. Un silencio que significaba que no estaban de acuerdo, que no lo aprobaban, que todo eso estaba mal.

Ino Yamanaka miró a su compañero de reojo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces pasó algo inesperado; al menos, Sasuke no se lo esperaba, pues no creía que el Distrito 12 fuera un lugar que se preocupaba por él. Sin embargo, parecía que algo había cambiado desde que había subido al escenario para ocupar el lugar de su hermano enfermo, y ahora parecía haberse convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encontraban en la multitud se llevaron los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después lo señalaron con ellos. Era un gesto antiguo -y rara vez usado- del distrito que a veces se veía en los funerales; era un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

En ese momento sí corrió el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Tsunade escogió ése preciso instante para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarlo.

— ¡Mírenlo, mírenlo bien!— bramó, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Tenía una fuerza sorprendente para ser una mujer de su edad, sobre todo, una tan hecha pedazos_—_ ¡Me gusta!— Sasuke desvió el rostro; el aliento le olía a licor—. Mucho...— No le salió la palabra durante un rato_—_. ¡Coraje!— exclamó, triunfal_—_. ¡Más que ustedes!—Soltó su cuello y se dirigió a la parte delantera del escenario_—_. ¡Más que _todos_ ustedes!— gritó, señalando directamente a la cámara.

El joven Uchiha frunció el ceño. ¿Se refería a la audiencia o estaba tan ebria que había sido capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabría, porque, justo cuando abrió la boca para seguir, Tsunade cayó del escenario y perdió la conciencia.

Era una mujer muy desagradable, pero Sasuke se sintió agradecido porque, con todas las cámaras fijas en ella, tenía el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el gemido ahogado que le bloqueaba la garganta y recuperarse. Puso las manos detrás de la espalda y miró hacia adelante. Vio las colinas que escaló esa mañana con su hermano y, por un momento, añoró algo... la idea de irse del distrito... de vivir en los bosques. Se arrepentía como nunca por no haber huido cuando su hermano se lo había propuesto.

Dos agentes se llevaron a Tsunade en una camilla y Jiraiya soltó una risilla nerviosa, intentando volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

— ¡Qué día tan emocionante!— exclamó, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha_. _Y siguió con su largo y tedioso discurso final mientras Sasuke intentaba mantenerse altivo, mirando hacia el frente e intentando esconder el terror que lo embargaba. Al otro lado del escenario, Ino Yamanaka seguía mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos azules bien abiertos, como si estuviera estudiándolo. Sasuke la contemplaba de reojo de tanto en tanto para asegurarse de que ella seguía con sus ojos puestos en él.

El alcalde terminó de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y les indica a Ino y a él que se dieran la mano. La suya era pequeña y cálida, tan delicada que, por un segundo, Sasuke creyó que podría romperla. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le apretó la mano, como para darle ánimos, aunque él creyó que quizá no había sido más que un espasmo nervioso.

Se volvieron para mirar a la multitud, mientras sonaba el himno de Panem. Aun así, podía seguir sintiendo la llorosa mirada de Ino sobre él.

Suspiró, manteniendo la vista al frente.

«_En fin_— pensó Sasuke—. _Habrá veinticuatro personas, sería mala suerte que tuviese que matarla yo.» _

Aunque, últimamente, no había quien se fiara de la suerte.

En cuanto acabó el himno, los pusieron bajo custodia. No los esposaron ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz los acompañó hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Sasuke dedujo que quizás algún tributo intentase escapar en el pasado, aunque él nunca lo había visto.

Una vez dentro, los condujeron a salas separadas y los dejaron a solas.

En cuanto lo dejaron solo, Sasuke lo contempló todo con atención. Era el sitio más lujoso en el que había estado; tenía gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sabía lo que era el terciopelo porque Naruto solía usar chaquetas de esa cosa. Cuando se sentó en el sofá, no pudo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; le ayudaba a calmarse mientras intentaba prepararse para la hora que seguiría. Ése era el tiempo que se les concedía a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No podía dejarse llevar y salir de esa habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no podía permitirse llorar porque habría más cámaras en la estación de tren.

Su madre y su hermano entraron primero. Sasuke extendió los brazos hacia su madre, y ella y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, como él hacía cuando era un bebé. Itachi se sentó a su lado y los abrazó a las dos. No hablaron durante unos minutos, pero después, Sasuke empezó a decirles las cosas que tenían que recordar hacer, y que él no estaría para recordarles.

Ya no existía el peligro de las teselas. Podían salir adelante, si tenían cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que llevaba su madre, quien había aprendido el oficio de una antigua amiga de la ciudad, para la gente de la Veta. Itachi le conseguiría las hierbas que ella no podía cultivar, aunque tendría que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conocía como Sasuke. También le rogó a su madre hasta el cansancio que no permitiera que Itachi regresara solo al bosque ahora que él ya no estaría para hacerle compañía y cuidar de su salud. Su hermano protestó, y discutieron por un rato, pero llegaron al acuerdo de que podría seguir cazando si no se alejaba demasiado del distrito.

Cuando terminó con las instrucciones sobre la salud de Itachi, la comida, el comercio y la caza, se volvió hacia su madre y la tomó con fuerza de la mano.

—Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando?— Ella asintió. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus apagados ojos negros—. Mamá, no llores, por favor, y escúchame…— ella asintió, aún conmocionada; Sasuke tragó duro, asimismo, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas— Cuando… cuando yo no esté, debes cuidar de tu tonto hijo mayor…— tragó duro una vez más, esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa— Sabes que es un cabeza hueca, y si no hay nadie que lo vigile, no cuidará de su salud

—Lo sé— le respondió ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo_—_. Lo sé, tu hermano es muy quisquilloso.

Sasuke sonrió una vez más.

—Sí, lo sé… por eso tendrás que hacerte cargo, porque yo no estaré para mantenerlo con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!

Su voz se quebró, pero no lloró. Su madre volvió a abrazarlo, llorando en su hombro.

—Todo saldrá bien, Sasuke— dijo, separándose para tomarlo por el rostro—. Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte; tu padre te enseñó todo lo que sabía, eres rápido y valiente, quizá puedas ganar…

Él esbozó otra sonrisa triste. No podía ganar; en el fondo, su madre debía saberlo. La competencia estaba mucho más allá de sus habilidades. Habría chicos de distritos más ricos, donde ganar era un gran honor, que llevaban entrenándose toda la vida para eso. Jóvenes que eran dos o tres veces más grandes que él; chicas que conocían veinte formas diferentes de matar con un cuchillo. Sí, también habría gente como él, chicos a los que quitarse de en medio antes de que empezara la verdadera diversión.

—Quizá— respondió; no podía decirle a su madre que luche si él ya se había rendido. Además, no era propio de él entregarse sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parecieran insuperables_—_. Y seremos tan ricos como Tsunade.

—Me da igual que seamos ricos. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. No importa lo que tengas que hacer; no…— tragó duro, y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse— No importa lo que veamos en las pantallas. Prométeme que lo intentarás. Lo harás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás por nosotros?

Sasuke ahogó un sollozo.

—Te lo juro— le dijo, y supo que tendría que hacerlo, por ella.

Segundos después, apareció un agente de la paz para decirles que se había acabado el tiempo. Él y su familia se abrazaron tan fuerte que casi dolió y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

—Los quiero, los quiero a los dos.

Ellos le dijeron lo mismo, el agente les ordenó que se marcharan y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke escondió la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerlo de todo lo que estaba pasando. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces, oyendo el sonido de la puerta. Alguien más había entrado en la habitación y, cuando miró, le sorprendió ver al Inoichi Yamanaka, el padre de Ino.

No podía creer que hubiese ido a visitarlo; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaría intentando matar a su única hija. Pero se conocían un poco, y el florista conocía incluso mejor a Itachi porque, de pequeños, él y Sasuke iban a buscar plantas medicinales para su madre, cuando aún eran muy pequeños para internarse en el bosque. Además, cuando su hermano vendía los quesos en el Quemador, siempre le guardaba dos al señor Yamanaka y él le daba una generosa cantidad de pan de la panadería de su hermano a cambio. Era mucho más amable que el resto de las personas de la ciudad, pero, en cualquier caso, frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

¿Por qué había ido a verlo?

El florista se sentó, incómodo, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas. Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, cabello rubio y ojos azules, al igual que su hija. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Era probable que acabara de despedirse de ella.

Sacó un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo ofreció. Sasuke lo abrió y encontró galletas, un lujo que él y su familia nunca podían permitirse.

—Gracias— respondió. El florista no era un hombre muy hablador, en el mejor de los casos, y ése día no tenía absolutamente nada que decirle_—_. Hoy en la mañana comí un poco del pan de la tienda de su hermano. Mi hermano Itachi le dio una ardilla a cambio— Él asintió, como si ya lo supiese— Creo él no hizo un buen trato.

Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia el suelo alfombrado, sin que se le ocurriese qué más decir. Los dos guardaron silencio hasta que un agente de la paz lo llamó. Él se levantó y tosió para aclararse la garganta.

—No perderé de vista a tu hermano. Me aseguraré de que tenga todas las hierbas que necesita para aliviarse, y de que no falte comida en tu casa— suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, dudoso— Sólo…— suspiró una vez más, con cansancio— Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero… Ino es lo único que me queda… y si tú…— hizo una repentina pausa, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones— sólo quiero que no le hagan daño. No lo permitas, por favor.

Sasuke sintió que al oírlo desapareció parte de la presión que le oprimía el pecho, pero una nueva aparecía. Quizás había cariño suficiente para mantener a Itachi con vida, aunque eso significara que él debía desaparecer.

Desvió la mirada y se deshizo de esos pensamientos.

Su siguiente visita también resultó inesperada: Naruto fue directo hacia él. No estaba compungido, ni evitaba hablar del tema, sino que sorprendió a Sasuke con el tono urgente de su voz.

—Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?

Le ofreció la insignia circular de oro que antes había adornaba su camisa. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, notó que era un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

— ¿Tu insignia?— le preguntó.

Llevar un símbolo de su distrito era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

—Toma, te lo pondré en la camisa, ¿está bien?— No esperó a su respuesta, se inclinó y lo abrochó—. Sasuke, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Galletas, una insignia... ése día le había dado todo tipo de regalos. Naruto le dio otro más: un abrazo. Después se fue y dejó a Sasuke pensativo. Quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fueran amigos.

En último lugar, Itachi regresó y, cuando abrió los brazos no dudó en lanzarse a ellos. Ése abrazo le resultó familiar: la calidez de Itachi, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que él ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo sentía temblar.

—Escucha— le dijo_—_, no quería decírtelo frente a mamá; no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que conseguir una lanza, o un arco. Es tu mejor opción.

—No siempre los tienen— respondió él, recordando el año en que sólo habían armado a los tributos con unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que tenían que matarse a golpes.

—Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener nada.

Sasuke soltó una risilla nerviosa. Había intentado copiar los arcos de su padre con malos resultados, pues no era tan fácil. Incluso él tuvo que desechar su trabajo algunas veces.

—Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera— dijo.

Otro año, el Capitolio había soltado a los participantes en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para él esos habían sido unos de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed.

—Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío— le respondió su hermano—. No resultaba muy entretenido.

Era cierto; él y su hermano habían pasado unos Juegos enteros viendo cómo los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo y no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. El Capitolio había considerado muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde entonces, solía haber madera para hacer fuego.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Sasuke, es como cazar, y eres el mejor cazador que conozco.

—No es como cazar, Itachi, están armados. Y piensan.

—Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar.

—Pero no personas.

— ¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia?— preguntó Itachi, en tono triste.

Lo más horrible para Sasuke era que, si conseguía olvidar que eran personas, sería exactamente igual para él.

Los agentes de la paz volvieron demasiado pronto e Itachi les pidió más tiempo, pero se lo llevaron y Sasuke empezó a asustarse.

— ¡Cuida de mamá!— gritó, aferrándose a su mano—. ¡No la dejes sola!

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Sabes que no lo haré! Sasuke, recuerda que eres un Uchiha...— dijo, entonces los separaron y cerraron la puerta, dejándolo nuevamente a solas, pero mucho más alterado que la última vez.

Volvió a sentarse, juntando las rodillas y llevándoselas al pecho. Nadie más fue a verlo y, pasados unos diez minutos, los agentes de paz fueron por él, llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

.

* * *

La estación de tren estaba cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque Sasuke nunca antes había viajado en coche. En la Veta, todos se desplazaban a pie. Llegando al lugar, tuvo la completa certeza de que había hecho bien en no llorar, pues la estación estaba a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándole a la cara, como insectos. Pese al acoso, él tenía mucha experiencia en no demostrar sus sentimientos, y eso fue lo que hizo. Se vio de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que estaban retransmitiendo su llegada en directo, y le alegró comprobar que parecía indiferente, casi aburrido.

Por otro lado, no cabía duda de que Ino Yamanaka había estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intentaba esconderlo. Sasuke se preguntó al instante si esa era su estrategia para los juegos: parecer débil y asustada para que los demás creyeran que no era competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. A una chica del Distrito 7, Karin Uzumaki, le había funcionado muy bien unos años atrás. Parecía una idiota llorona y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedó un puñado de concursantes. Al final, había resultado ser una asesina despiadada y letal; una estrategia muy inteligente, perfecta para alguien como Ino Yamanaka, la hija de un florista, pequeña, y de aspecto frágil y tan delicado como el de una flor. Sasuke resolvió que realmente no harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que la pasase por alto.

Tuvieron que quedarse unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullían sus imágenes; después los dejaron entrar al vagón y las puertas se cerraron piadosamente detrás de ellos. El tren empezó a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad los dejó son aliento. Obviamente, nunca habían estado en un tren; estaba prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se tratese de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En el Distrito 12, al uso de los trenes se limitaba básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estaban en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanzaba una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. El viaje les llevaría menos de un día.

El tren de los tributos era aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenía su propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En su casa, Sasuke no tenía agua caliente, a no ser que la hirviera. Había cajones llenos de ropa nueva y muy delicada, y Jiraiya les dijo a ambos que hicieran lo que quisieran, que se pusieran lo que quisieran, que todo estaba a su disposición. La única obligación que tenían era estar listos para la cena en una hora.

Sasuke se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes.

Se metió bajo el agua, teniendo la sensación de que era como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Se puso una camisa y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro e iba a abandonar la habitación, pero en el último segundo recordó la pequeña insignia de oro de Naruto y le echó un buen vistazo por primera vez: era como si alguien hubiese creado un pequeño pájaro dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo estaba unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconoció: era un _sinsajo_. Los _sinsajos_ eran unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para el Capitolio. Había oído que, durante la rebelión, el Capitolio había creado una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o _mutos_, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado _charlajo_ que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como era natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio miles de mentiras; de esa forma, el truco se les volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques. Sin embargo, no habían muerto, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre. Ademas, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que alguien tuviera la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase su voz.

Su padre sentía un cariño especial por los _sinsajos._ Cuando iban de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que su padre cantaba, todos los pájaros de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Sasuke siempre creyó que lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta y clara. No fue capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. Pero de cualquier forma, ése pájaro tenía algo que lo consolaba de cierta forma; era como llevar una parte de su padre con él, protegiéndolo. Se lo prendió a la camisa y, con la tela azul oscuro de fondo, casi pudo imaginarse al sinsajo volando en un cielo oscuro.

Jiraiya fue a recogerlo para la cena, y él lo siguió por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Había una mesa en la que todos los platos se veían muy frágiles, e Ino Yamanaka ya estaba sentada esperándolos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está la vieja Tsunade?— preguntó el mayor, en tono alegre.

—La última vez que la vi me dijo que iba a dormir una siesta— respondió Ino con voz tranquila, entrelazando elegantemente las manos sobre el delicado mantel.

—Bueno, fue un día agotador— comentó él, y Sasuke creyó que se sentía aliviado por la ausencia de Tsunade. ¿Quién podía culparlo?

La cena siguió su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Jiraiya se pasó toda la comida recordándoles que tenían que dejar espacio, porque quedaban más cosas, pero Sasuke se atiborró; nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y probablemente, lo mejor que podía hacer hasta que comenzaran los Juegos era ganar unos cuantos kilos.

—Por lo menos tienen buenos modales— dijo Jiraiya, mientras Sasuke terminaba el segundo plato_—_. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme el estómago.

Sasuke dejó sus cubiertos y observó al hombre de cabello blanco, ceñudo. La pareja del año anterior habían sido dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ino era rica; su madre les había enseñado a Itachi y a él a comer con educación, así que, sí, sabía manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero se asqueó tanto con el comentario que se esforzó terriblemente por comerse el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después se limpió las manos en la ropa, lo que provocó que Jiraiya apretara los labios con fuerza.

Una vez terminada la comida, tuvo que esforzarse por no vomitarla y notó que Ino también estaba un poco verde. Sus estómagos no estaban acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos. Sin embargo, si Sasuke era capaz de soportar el mejunje de carne de ratón, entrañas de cerdo y corteza de árbol de Sae la Grasienta -su especialidad de invierno-, estaba dispuesto a soportar eso.

Luego de la cena, Jiraiya los condujo a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Las personas de la cadena intentaban ir celebrándolas a lo largo de todo el día, de modo que alguien pudiera verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos eran los únicos que no tenían que ir a las cosechas.

Vieron las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecieron voluntarios y los que no, que abundaban más. Examinaron las caras de los chicos contra los que competirían y Sasuke se quedó con algunas: un mastodonte que se apresuró a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; una chica de brillante cabello rubio y cara astuta en el Distrito 5; un chico un tanto asustadizo en el Distrito 10; y, lo más inquietante, un chico de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tenía piel un poco oscura y ojos de un brillante color verde, pero, aparte de eso, su mirada amable y decidida le recordaba en cierta forma a Itachi. Sin embargo, cuando subió al escenario y pidieron voluntarios, sólo se oyó el viento que silbaba entre los decrépitos edificios que lo rodeaban; nadie estaba dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Por último, apareció el Distrito 12: primero, Jiraiya sacando el nombre de Ino y ella ocupando su lugar en silencio. Los comentaristas estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una joven 'de belleza extraordinaria'. Y en segundo lugar, el momento de la elección de Itachi, y él corriendo a presentarse voluntario.

Notó perfectamente la desesperación en su voz cuando gritó que Itachi estaba enfermo, como si temiera que no lo oyesen y se lo llevaran. Sin embargo, estaba claro que lo habían oído. Vio a Naruto quitándoselo de encima y a él mismo subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no sabían bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso, cosa que no sorprendió en absoluto a Sasuke. Uno dijo que el Distrito 12 siempre había estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales podían resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Tsunade se cayó y todos dejaron escapar un gruñido cómico. Después, el momento en que Ino y él se dieron la mano, pusieron otra vez el himno y terminó el programa.

Jiraiya estaba disgustado por el estado de su extraña peluca picuda.

—Su mentora tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

—Estaba ebria— respondió Ino, riéndose de forma inesperada_—_. Se embriaga todos los años.

—Todos los días— añadió Sasuke, sin poder reprimir una mueca.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Sí, qué raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos; incluso a mí me lo parece, pero no lo es tanto. Ya saben que su mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que los aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Tsunade puede suponerles la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso momento, Tsunade Senju entró tambaleándose en el compartimento.

— ¿Me perdí la cena?— preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomitó sobre la costosa alfombra y cayó sobre su vómito.

— ¡Ya lo hiciste de nuevo, Tsunade!— exclamó Jiraiya; acto seguido se levantó de un salto, rodeó el charco de vómito con sus zapatos puntiagudos y salió riendo de la habitación.

Sasuke e Ino se miraron, preocupados.

Si Tsunade Senju sería su única esperanza, entonces estaban decididamente muertos.

Durante unos instantes, asimilaron la escena de su mentora intentando levantarse del charco de vómito resbaladizo que había soltado su estómago. El hedor a comida rancia y alcohol puro hizo que a Sasuke se le revolvieran las tripas. Se miraron una vez más; estaba claro que Tsunade no era gran cosa, pero Jiraiya tenía razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, sólo la tendrían a ella. Entonces, como si hubiesen llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso, Ino y él la sujetaron por los brazos y la ayudaron a levantarse.

— ¿Tropecé?— pregunta la mujer—. Huele mal.

Se limpió la nariz con la mano y se manchó la cara de vómito.

—Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para asearte un poco— le dijo Ino, como si le hablara a una niña pequeña y no a una cincuentona alcohólica.

La llevaron de vuelta a su compartimento medio a empujones, medio a rastras. Como no podían dejarla sobre la colcha bordada, la metieron en la bañera y encendieron la ducha; ella apenas se enteró.

—No te preocupes— dijo Ino—. Yo me encargo.

Sasuke la miró por un segundo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco agradecido, ya que lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era desnudar a Tsunade, limpiarle el vómito del cabello y meterla en la cama. Seguramente, su compañera intentaba causarle buena impresión, ser su favorita cuando empezaran los juegos. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el estado en el que estaba, Tsunade no se acordaría de nada en la mañana.

—De acuerdo, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte— le dijo, pues había varias en el tren. Cocinaban para ellos, les servían y los vigilaban; cuidarlos era su trabajo.

—No, no las quiero.

Asintió y regresó a su cuarto. Entendía cómo debía sentirse Ino, él tampoco podía soportar a la gente del Capitolio, pero hacer que se encargaran de Tsunade podía ser una pequeña venganza, así que meditó sobre la razón que la llevaría a insistir en ocuparse de ella, así, de repente. «_Es porque está siendo amable. Igual que su padre»_, pensó.

La idea hizo que se parara en seco: una Ino Yamanaka amable era mucho más peligrosa que una desagradable. La gente amable conseguía abrirse paso hasta él y quedársele dentro, y Sasuke no podía dejar que ella lo hiciera, no en el sitio al que iban.

Decidió que, desde ese momento, debía tener el menor contacto posible con la hija del florista.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, el tren se detuvo en un andén para cargar provisiones. Abrió rápidamente la ventana, tiró las galletas que le había regalado el padre de Ino y cerró el cristal de golpe. Se había acabado, no quería nada más de ninguno de los dos.

Por desgracia, el paquete de galletas cayó al suelo y se abrió sobre un grupo de dientes de león que había junto a las vías. Sólo los vio un instante, porque el tren salió de nuevo, pero le bastó con eso; era suficiente para recordarle aquel otro diente de león que había visto tantos años atrás…

Cuando su padre murió, el distrito les había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo suficiente para un mes de luto. Su madre a penas si ganaba con su botica, pues ya no había nadie que consiguiera las hierbas que usaba. Al final, el dinero se acabó y comenzaron a morir de hambre poco a poco. Sasuke y su hermano a penas veían a su madre durante el día; ella siempre estaba fuera, buscando conseguir la forma de llevar algo de comida a la mesa. Fue así como Itachi, a los trece años y con un hermano de diez, se había convertido en la cabeza de la familia; no había tenido alternativa. Cuidaba de él cuando su madre no estaba, compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía e intentaba, como podía, ayudar a su madre con su negocio. Sasuke recordaba cómo su hermano, pese a que la situación sólo empeoraba cada vez, no dejaba de decirle que todo estaría bien. Fue así cómo -pese a que su padre se lo había prohibido después de las primeras veces- que Itachi volvió a pedir teselas. Pero a la ración de cereales y aceite no alcanzaba. Al final, las cosas nunca mejoraron. Sólo vivían tomando té de menta silvestre. Hasta que un día, Itachi había llevado a Sasuke por primera vez al Quemador, intentando vender algunas de sus ropas de bebé. Pero en un distrito dónde era común que su gente muriera de hambre todos tenían cosas más importantes que conseguir que ropas usadas.

Sasuke recordaba que su hermano lloraba; tal vez de hambre, o tal vez de rabia, mientras ambos volvían a casa con las ropas en las manos. Fue entonces cuando apartó el rostro y se encontró con un diente de león. Soltó la mano de su hermano y lo arrancó con cuidado para dárselo a Itachi. Él sólo lo miró, se sorbió la nariz, secó sus lágrimas con un puño y tomó la flor, mirándola con ojos como platos. Entonces volvió a tomar la pequeña mano de Sasuke y corrió a su casa; tomó un cubo y los dos corrieron a la Pradera, la cual estaba llena de aquellas semillas de cabeza dorada. Después de recogerlas, rebuscaron por el borde interior de la valla a lo largo de un kilómetro y medio, hasta que llenaron el cubo de hojas, tallos y flores de diente de león. Aquella noche se atiborraron de ensalada.

— ¿Qué más?— le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano—. ¿Qué más comida podemos encontrar?

—De todo tipo— le respondió_—_. Sólo tengo que acordarme.

Su madre tenía un libro que una amiga le había regalado tiempo atrás; las hojas estaban hechas de pergamino viejo y tenían dibujos a tinta de plantas, junto a los cuales habían escrito en pulcras letras mayúsculas sus nombres, dónde recogerlas, cuándo florecían y sus usos médicos. Sin embargo, su padre había añadido otras entradas al libro, plantas comestibles, no curativas: dientes de león, ombús, cebollas silvestres y pinos. Itachi y él se pasaron el resto de la noche estudiando detenidamente aquellas páginas.

Al día siguiente no tenían clases. Su hermano había despertado temprano y despertado a su hermanito menor. Se había despedido de él y le había dado un fuerte abrazo.

Ése día, él había entrado al bosque solo por primera vez, y desde entonces, había comenzado a cazar para que él y su madre pudieran tener qué comer.

Tiempo después, Sasuke había conseguido el valor necesario para acompañarlo, pero nunca olvidó aquella primera vez, cuando Itachi había regresado en la noche, con las ropas sucias y rasgadas, y un conejo muerto en sus manos.

Su hermano lo había salvado de morir una vez, y ahora podía sentirse orgulloso de decir que había hecho lo mismo por él.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla de nuevo, pero sin saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera a tanta velocidad. A lo lejos vio las luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No podía saberlo. Pensó en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse. Imaginó su casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarían haciendo su madre e Itachi? ¿Habrían sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estaría todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrían visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenían en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que habían llorado más. ¿Estaría resistiendo su madre, estaría siendo fuerte? La sola idea de ser el causante de su sufrimiento le oprimía el corazón. Al menos, lo consolaría saber que el viejo gato zarrapastroso se hubiese colocado sobre su regazo para protegerla. Si lloraba, él se abriría paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucaría allí hasta que se calmara y se quedara dormida.

Cómo se alegraba de no haberlo ahogado.

Pensar en su casa hacia que se le formara un hueco en el estómago. Había sido un día interminable. ¿Cómo era posible que Itachi y él estuvieran recogiendo moras esa misma mañana? Era como si hubiese pasado en otra vida, como un largo sueño que se iba deteriorando hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Si conseguía dormirse, quizá despertaría en el Distrito 12, el lugar al que pertenecía.

Seguro que había muchos pijamas en la cómoda, pero se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, y se acostó en ropa interior. Las sábanas eran de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que calentó su cuerpo de inmediato.

Si iba a llorar, sería mejor que lo hiciese en ése momento; por la mañana podría arreglar el estropicio que hiciesen las lágrimas en su cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigue, estaba demasiado cansado o entumecido para llorar, sólo quería estar en otra parte; así que dejó que el tren lo meciera hasta sumergirse en el olvido.

·

* * *

Estaba entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando lo despertaron unos suaves golpes. Oyó la voz de Jiraiya llamándolo para que se levantara.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Durante un instante intentó imaginarse cómo sería el interior de la cabeza de ése hombre. ¿Qué pensamientos llenaban las horas en que estaba despierto? ¿Qué sueños tenía por las noches? No tenía idea.

Volvió a vestirse con el traje azul, pues no estaba muy sucio, sólo algo arrugado por haberse pasado la noche en el suelo. Recorrió con los dedos el círculo que rodeaba al pequeño sinsajo de oro y pensó en los bosques, en su padre, y en su madre e Itachi levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día. Se dejó el cabello como estaba. Daba igual: no podían estar lejos del Capitolio y, cuando llegaran a la ciudad, el estilista decidiría el aspecto que iba a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esa noche. Sólo esperaba que no creyera que la desnudez era el último grito de la moda.

Cuando entró en el vagón comedor, Jiraiya se acercó a él con una taza de café solo, murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Tsunade estaba riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja por los abusos del día anterior. Ino tenía un panecillo en la mano y parecía algo avergonzada.

— ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!— exclamó Tsunade, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto Sasuke lo hizo, le sirvieron una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Había un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantuviera fresca, y tenía delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda su familia durante una semana. También había un elegante vaso con jugo de naranja; al menos, creyó que era jugo de naranja. Sólo había probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque su padre compró una como regalo especial. Una taza de café; su madre adoraba el café, aunque casi nunca podían permitírselo, pero a él le parecía aguado y amargo. Al lado había una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que él nunca había visto antes.

—Lo llaman chocolate caliente— le dijo Ino—. Está bueno.

Probó un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aunque el resto de la comida lo llamaba, no le hizo caso hasta que terminó la taza. Después se atiborró de todo lo que pudo, procurando no pasarse con los alimentos más grasosos. Cuando sintió que el estómago le iba a estallar, se echó hacia atrás y observó a sus compañeros de desayuno. Ino seguía comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos elegantemente en el chocolate caliente. Tsunade no le había prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero estaba tragándose un vaso de jugo rojo que no dejaba de mezclar con un líquido transparente que sacaba de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, Sasuke resolvió que se trataba de algún tipo de alcohol. No conocía a Tsunade, aunque la había visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vendía licor blanco. Estaría diciendo incoherencias cuando llegaran al Capitolio.

Se dio cuenta de que detestaba a esa mujer; no era de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tuvieran ni una oportunidad. No era sólo que estuvieran mal alimentados y les faltara entrenamiento, porque algunos de sus participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguían patrocinadores, y ella tenía gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoyaba a los tributos -ya fuera porque apostaban por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador- esperaba tratar con alguien más elegante que Tsunade Senju.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?— le preguntó Ino. Sasuke la miró antes de recordar que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, y le sorprendió encontrarse con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parecía tan afable.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? No mueras— respondió Tsunade, y se echó a reír.

—Muy gracioso— dijo él y en un arrebato, le pegó un bofetón al vaso que Tsunade tenía en la mano, el cristal se hizo añicos en el suelo y desparramó el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón_—_. Pero no para nosotros.

Tsunade lo pensó un momento y le dio un golpe a Sasuke en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla y dejándolo turbado durante un segundo. A penas el joven se recuperó del impacto, vio cuando la mujer se volvió para tomar el alcohol, entonces Ino Yamanaka clavó su cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella, casi cortándole los dedos. Sasuke abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa al verla. Ella pareció prepararse para rechazar un golpe que no llegó; Tsunade se echó hacia atrás y los miró de reojo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me tocó un par de luchadores éste año?

Él se levantó del suelo y rápidamente tomó un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero. Empezó a llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula.

—No— lo detuvo Tsunade—. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que peleaste con otro tributo incluso antes de llegar al estadio.

—Va contra las reglas.

—Sólo si te atrapan. Ese moratón dirá que luchaste y no te ganaron; mucho mejor— Después se volvió hacia Ino_—_. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Sasuke y la mentora observaron atentamente a la hija del florista. Ella arrancó el cuchillo de la mesa, lo tomó por la hoja y lo lanzó a la pared de enfrente, clavándolo en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, satisfecha con su demostración. Tsunade soltó un pequeño silbido y Sasuke gruñó, algo desconcertado.

—Vengan aquí los dos— les pidió la mujer, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Ellos obedecieron, y Tsunade dio vueltas a su alrededor, tocándolos como si fuesen animales, comprobando sus músculos y examinándoles las caras_—_. Bueno, no todo está perdido. Parecen en forma y, cuando los estilistas terminen con ustedes, se verán mucho más atractivos— Ino y él no lo pusieron en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no eran un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecían conseguir más patrocinadores_—_. Bien, haré un trato con ustedes: si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobria para ayudarlos, siempre que hagan todo lo que les diga.

No era un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido diez minutos atrás, cuando no tenían guía alguna. O al menos, eso creyó Sasuke.

—De acuerdo— respondió Ino_— _Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estarán en manos de los estilistas. No les va a gustar lo que les harán, pero, sea lo que sea, no se resistan.

—Pero... _— _empezó a protestar Sasuke.

—No hay peros que valgan, no se resistan— dijo Tsunade. Después tomó la botella de la mesa y salió del vagón. Cuando se cerró la puerta, el vagón se quedó a oscuras; aunque todavía había algunas luces dentro, fue como si se hubiese hecho de noche en el exterior. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que debían estar en el túnel que atravesaba las montañas y llevaba hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas formaban una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Era casi imposible entrar por allí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esa ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que lo había convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Ino Yamanaka y él guardaron silencio mientras el tren seguía su camino. El túnel duró y duró, los separaba del cielo, y Sasuke sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Odiaba estar encerrado en piedra, le recordaba a las minas y a su padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad.

El tren por fin empezó a frenar y una luz brillante inundó el compartimento.

No pudieron evitarlo, los dos salieron corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo habían visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirigía Panem.

Sasuke se quedó realmente asombrado. Las cámaras no mentían sobre su grandeza, aunque no lograban capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectaban un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corrían por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecían artificiales: los rosas eran demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañaban los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podían permitirse en la tienda de dulces del Distrito 12.

La gente empezó a señalarlos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entraba en la ciudad. Él se apartó de la ventanilla, asqueado por su emoción, sabiendo que estaban deseando verlos morir. Sin embargo, Ino se mantuvo en su sitio, e incluso comenzó a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que la miraba con la boca abierta. Sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando el tren se metió en la estación y les tapó la vista.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

Él asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

La había juzgado mal. Empezó a pensar en sus acciones desde que había comenzado la cosecha: el amistoso apretón de manos, su padre regalándole galletas y prometiendo cuidar de la salud de Itachi... ¿Sería idea de Ino? Sus lágrimas en la estación, presentarse voluntaria para lavar a Tsunade y después retarla esa mañana al descubrir que, por lo visto, hacerse la buena no servía de nada.

Y ahí estaba ahora, saludando por la ventanilla, intentando ganarse al público.

Las piezas todavía no habían encajado del todo, pero Sasuke sintió que se formaba un plan, que ella no había aceptado su muerte.

Ya estaba luchando por seguir viva, lo que significaba, además, que la dulce y amable Ino Yamanaka, la chica frágil y delicada, estaba luchando por matarlo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leen; sobre todo, a quienes dejaron sus reviews :)**

**ino-sakura14, inochan-uchiha, esto fue para ustedes.**

**Beso!**

**H.S.**


	3. En Llamas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**Aclaración: Todos los nombres utilizados en éste fic (exceptuando al de Sae) realmente pertenecen a Naruto.**

* * *

**_ 3 _**

**EN LLAMAS**

* * *

**.**

* * *

¡Ras! Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras Fū, una mujer de cabello color azul-verdoso y pintura dorada sobre las cejas, le arrancó una tira de tela del abdomen, llevándose con ella la fina capa de pelo que había debajo.

— ¡Lo siento!— canturreó ella con su estúpido acento del Capitolio_—_. Al menos no tienes mucho vello en pecho.

Él frunció el ceño con enojo. ¿Por qué hablaba esa gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abrían la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acababan todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usaba para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pegaba su acento.

Fū ladeó la cabeza, intentando demostrar su comprensión.

—Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Listo?

Sasuke se sujetó de los bordes de la mesa en la que estaba recostado y asintió con la cabeza. La mujer de extraño cabello arrancó de un doloroso tirón la última zona de vello debajo de su abdomen.

Llevaba más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conocía a su estilista. Al parecer, no estaba interesada en verlo hasta que Fū y los demás miembros del equipo de preparación se hubiesen ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluyó restregarle el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo le había quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a sus uñas y librarse de su escaso vello corporal. Brazos, torso y parte de sus cejas habían quedado sin un solo pelo. Se sentía raro. En su distrito, los hombres nunca hacían cosas como esas; incluso era extraño que las mujeres las hicieran. No le había gustado; tenía la piel irritada, le picaba horriblemente y la sentía muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, había cumplido su parte del trato que Ino y él habían hecho con Tsunade y no había puesto ni una objeción.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien— Sasuke giró su ofuscada mirada hacia un tipo llamado Rōshi, quien agitó sus tirabuzones de color rojo y le aplicó una capa de lo que le pareció labial_—_. Si hay algo que no soportamos es a los llorones. ¡Esfoliación!

Fū y Fuku, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro –y, curiosamente, bastante parecida a Ino-, le dieron un masaje con una loción que primero picaba y después le calmaba la piel. Acto seguido, lo levantaron de la mesa y le quitaron la fina bata que le habían permitido vestir de tanto en tanto. Sasuke se quedó allí, completamente desnudo, mientras los tres lo rodeaban y utilizaban pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de vello que no estuviera en sus piernas o axilas. Sabía que debía sentir vergüenza, pero ellos le parecían tan poco humanos que era como si tuviese a un trío de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de sus pies.

Los tres pájaros dieron un paso atrás y admiraron su trabajo.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano!— exclamó Rōshi, y todos rieron.

—Gracias— respondió él entre dientes, y, en un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, obligándose a sonreír para demostrarles lo 'agradecido' que estaba—. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos. Sobre todo, para deshacernos del vello sobrante.

—Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura!— exclamó Fuku, juntando las manos, consternada. Sasuke ahogó una sonrisa ladeada. Al parecer, se los había ganado con su respuesta.

—Pero no te preocupes— añadió Fū—. Cuando Hotaru acabe contigo, ¡vas a parecer un verdadero dios!

— ¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto vello y suciedad, ¡luces absolutamente perfecto!— afirmó Rōshi, para animarlo—. ¡Vamos a llamar a Hotaru!

Salieron disparados del cuarto. Sasuke los observó salir, esbozando una mueca. Los miembros del equipo de preparación eran tan idiotas que le resultaba difícil odiarlos. Sin embargo, curiosamente, sabía que eran sinceros en su intento por ayudarlo.

Miró las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resistió el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sabía que esa Hotaru, su estilista, haría que se la quitara en cuanto llegase, así que se llevó las manos al cabello, la única zona que su equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Masajeó las cortas hebras de color azabache, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, desnudo, en aquella habitación solitaria y fría.

La puerta se abrió y entró una joven que debía de ser Hotaru. Sasuke se sorprendió de lo normal que parecía; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistaban en la televisión estaban tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultaban grotescos, pero Hotaru llevaba el cabello un poco largo y, en apariencia, de su color rubio natural. Vestía un sencillo vestido negro, y la única concesión a las modificaciones de aspecto parecía ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resaltaba las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar del asco que a Sasuke le producían el Capitolio y sus horrendas modas, no pudo evitar pensar que la hacía muy atractiva.

—Hola, Sasuke. Soy Hotaru, tu estilista— dijo en voz baja, aunque casi sin la molesta entonación típica del Capitolio.

—Hola— respondió él, con precaución.

—Dame un momento, ¿sí?— pidió. Caminó a su alrededor y observó su cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarlo, pero parecía tomar nota de cada centímetro. Sasuke resistió el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre sus partes íntimas—. ¿Te cuidas el cabello con algún producto especial?

Se pasmó por la pregunta, e incluso abrió los ojos con desconcierto, pero optó por seguir pareciendo simpático.

—No.

—Es precioso. Brillante, la verdad, en equilibrio perfecto con el contraste de tu piel.

Él suspiró. Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que lo viera como un trozo de carne que había que preparar para una bandeja. Hotaru no era nada de eso.

—Eres nueva, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes— le dijo. No era que intentara ser simpático de pronto, pero necesitaba decir algo para deshacerse de la vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir. Además, la mayoría de los estilistas le resultaban familiares, pues eran constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevaban en eso desde que tenía memoria.

—Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos.

—Así que te dieron el Distrito 12— comentó; sabía que los recién llegados solían quedarse con ellos, el distrito menos deseable.

—Lo pedí expresamente— respondió ella, sin dar más explicaciones_—_. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Él obedeció sin objeciones y la siguió hasta un salón en el que había dos sillones rojos con una mesilla baja en medio. Tres paredes estaban vacías y la cuarta era entera de cristal, de modo que podía verse la ciudad. Por la luz, Sasuke intuyó que debía ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se había cubierto de nubes. Hotaru lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones y se sentó frente a él; después pulsó un botón que había en el lateral de la mesa y el techo se abrió para dejar salir un segundo tablero con comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre había un pudin de color miel.

Él abrió mucho los ojos y su mirada oscura se perdió en los alimentos; intentó imaginarse a su madre preparando esa misma comida en su casa. Los pollos eran demasiado caros, pero podrían apañarse con un pavo silvestre. Hubiese necesitado matar un segundo pavo para cambiarlo por naranjas. La leche de cabra hubiera tenido que servir de sustituta de la nata. Podían cultivar guisantes en el huerto y tendrían que conseguir cebollas silvestres en el bosque. No reconoció el cereal porque sus raciones de las teselas se convertían en una fea papilla marrón cuando las cocinaban. Para conseguir los panecillos lujosos tendría que haber hecho otro trueque con el panadero, quizás a cambio de dos o tres ardillas. En cuanto al pudin, ni siquiera se le ocurría qué llevaría dentro. Hubiesen hecho falta varios días de caza y recolección para hacer esa comida y, aun así, no llegaría a la altura de la versión del Capitolio.

Se preguntó cómo era vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparecía con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicarían las horas que pasaban recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento él e Itachi si fuera tan fácil conseguirlo? ¿Qué hacían todo el día esos habitantes del Capitolio, además de decorarse el cuerpo y esperar al siguiente cargamento de tributos para divertirse viéndolos morir?

Levantó la mirada y notó los ojos de Hotaru clavados en los suyos.

—Esto debe parecerte despreciable— Sasuke se sorprendió. ¿Se lo había visto en la cara o, de algún modo, le había leído el pensamiento? Sin embargo, tenía razón: toda esa gente asquerosa le resultaba despreciable_—_. Da igual— añadió—. Bueno, Sasuke, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañero, Sai, es el estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Ino, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

Sasuke asintió; se suponía que en la ceremonia inaugural tenía que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de su distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significaba que, al venir del Distrito 12, Ino y él llevarían algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho traje de los mineros no resultaba especialmente atractivo, los tributos de su distrito solían acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los habían sacado completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre eran horrendos y no ayudaban a ganarse la simpatía del público, así que se preparó para lo peor.

—Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero?— preguntó, esperando que no fuera indecente.

—No del todo. Verás, Sai y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de ustedes si llevan eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables.

_«Está claro que deberé desnudarme»_, pensó, tragando duro.

—Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.

«_Desnudo y cubierto de polvo negro_», pensó otra vez.

—Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema— dijo Hotaru—. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Sasuke?— Vio su expresión y sonrió.

Unas cuantas horas después, estaba vestido con lo que podía ser el traje más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevaba una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que le cubría del cuello a los tobillos, unos pantalones y una ajustada chamarra de cuello alto y unas botas con punta, todo de cuero brillante. Sin embargo, lo que definía el traje era la capa que ondeaba al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas. Hotaru pretendía prenderles fuego justo antes de que el carro del Distrito 12 recorriera las calles.

—No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Sai y yo inventamos. Estarás completamente a salvo— le aseguró Hotaru, pero no acababa de convencerlo; era posible que acabara convertido en barbacoa humana cuando llegaran al centro de la ciudad.

Gracias al Cielo, apenas llevaba maquillaje, sólo un poco de rubor que Hotaru lo había convencido de usar. Le habían cepillado el pelo y lo habían peinado hacia atrás.

A pesar de la revelación de esa mañana sobre el carácter de Ino, se sintió aliviado al verla aparecer con un vestido idéntico. Como era sobrina del panadero y a veces la había visto ayudarlo en la panadería, sabía que debía estar acostumbrada al fuego. Su estilista, Sai, un joven de piel extremadamente pálida y cabello oscuro, y el resto de su equipo la acompañaban, y todos estaban de ansiosos por la sensación que iban a causar. Todos salvo Sai, que aceptó las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado.

Los condujeron al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que era, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural iba a empezar y estaban subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los suyos eran negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitaban un jinete que los guiase. Hotaru y Sai los guiaron hasta su carro y les arreglaron con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos. Después, Sai se acercó a Ino y le sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña mientras le daba unos retoques a la larga trenza que llevaba colgando sobre unos de sus hombros.

—Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio— dijo Sai, en tono casi entusiasta_—_: Ino, la chica en llamas.

Sasuke entornó la mirada; se le pasó por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Sai podía estar ocultando a un loco de remate.

— ¿Qué piensas?— le susurró Ino en cuanto su extraño estilista se alejó—. Del fuego, quiero decir.

—Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía— respondió él, entre dientes.

—Trato hecho— El asintió. Quizá, si lograban quitárselas lo bastante deprisa evitarían las peores quemaduras. Lo malo era que los soltarían en el campo de batalla estuvieran como estuvieran—. Sé que le prometí a Tsunade que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta éste detalle.

Ino rió suavemente.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

—Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerla cerca cuando ardamos.

De repente, los dos se echaron a reír. Sasuke supuso que estaban tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no estaban actuando de forma racional.

Empezó la música de apertura. No les costó oírla, la ponían a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio.

Unas puertas corredizas enormes se abrieron a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile duraba unos veinte minutos y terminaba en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde todos los tributos serían recibidos, cantarían el himno y serían escoltados hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que sería su hogar/prisión hasta que comenzaran los juegos.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones durante un instante; luego, decidió pasear la mirada sobre los demás participantes. Los tributos del Distrito 1 iban en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. El joven Uchiha debía admitir que realmente lucían muy atractivos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabricaba artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oyeron el rugido del público; siempre eran los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se colocó detrás de ellos.

En pocos minutos, Sasuke e Ino se encontraron acercándose a la puerta y el chico notó que, entre el cielo nublado y que empezaba a anochecer, la luz se había vuelto gris.

Los tributos del Distrito 11 acababan de salir cuando Sai apareció con una antorcha encendida.

—Allá vamos— dijo, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prendió fuego a sus capas. Ino ahogó un grito; Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que llegara el calor, pero sólo notó un cosquilleo. Sai se colocó delante de ellos, prendió fuego a los tocados y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio_—_. Funciona— Después levantó la barbilla de Ino con cariño—. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Sai se bajó del carro de un salto y tuvo una última idea.

Les gritó algo que Sasuke no oyó por culpa de la música, así que volvió a gritar y gesticuló.

— ¿Qué dice?— le preguntó a Ino. Por primera vez, la miró y se dio cuenta de que, iluminada por las llamas falsas, estaba resplandeciente, y que él también debía estarlo.

—Creo que dijo que nos tomemos de la mano— respondió.

Le tomó la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miraron a Sai para confirmarlo. Él asintió y dio su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que Sasuke vio antes de entrar en la ciudad.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al verlos aparecer se transformó rápidamente en vítores y gritos de _«¡Distrito 12!_». Todos se volvieron para mirarlos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenían delante. Al principio, Sasuke se quedó helado, pero después se vio en una enorme pantalla de televisión y tanto su aspecto como el de Ino lo dejaron sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego les iluminaba las caras, como si las capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Hotaru había hecho bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos lucían más atractivos y, además, se los reconocía perfectamente.

«_Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!» _Oyó las palabras del estilista de Ino en su cabeza, así que tomó ese consejo como propio y levantó la barbilla, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y saludó con la mano que tenía libre. Se alegró de estar agarrado a Ino para guardar el equilibrio; aunque ella no era muy fuerte, se sentía sólida como una roca.

Conforme ganó confianza, Ino comenzó a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente del Capitolio se había vuelto loca, los bañaba en flores, gritaba sus nombres, sus nombres propios, ya que se habían molestado en buscarlos en el programa.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración corrieron por las venas de Sasuke, y no puedo evitar emocionarse. Hotaru le había dado una gran ventaja, nadie lo olvidaría ahora. Ni su aspecto, ni su nombre; mucho menos el de su compañera: Ino, la chica en llamas.

Por primera vez sintió una chispa de esperanza. ¡Tenía que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerlos! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... ¿Por qué iba a dar los juegos por perdidos?

Alguien le tiró una rosa roja y él la tomó en el aire, la olfateó con delicadeza y también lanzó un beso en dirección a quien se la había tirado. Cientos de manos intentaron capturar su beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!— Los oía gritar su nombre por todas partes. Todos parecían querer sus besos. Entonces Ino apretó con fuerza su mano, y él la miró, entendiendo de inmediato sus intenciones.

Entre tantos gritos y exclamaciones, alzaron sus manos entrelazadas al cielo en señal de triunfo, y el público enloqueció. La multitud estaba eufórica, aún más que antes, y lo demostraba aumentando la intensidad de sus vítores. Hasta que entraron en el Círculo de la Ciudad, no se dio cuenta de que debía haberle estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Ino de tan fuerte que la tenía sujeta. Miró sus dedos entrelazados y aflojó un poco el agarre, pero ella volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza.

—No, no me sueltes— dijo, y la luz del fuego se reflejó en sus ojos azules_—_. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

—Está bien.

Siguieron tomados de la mano, aunque Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse extraño por la forma en que Sai los había unido. No era justo presentarlos como un equipo y después tirarlos en la arena para que se matasen el uno al otro.

Los doce carros llenaron el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo estaban abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Sus caballos los llevaron justo hasta la mansión del presidente Shimura, y allí pararon. La música terminó con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello oscuro, les dio la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenían encima. Lo tradicional era enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla vio que Ino y él salían más de lo que les correspondía. Con forme oscurecía, más difícil era apartar los ojos de sus centelleantes atuendos. Aunque cuando sonó el himno nacional hicieron un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantenía fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorría el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas, los rodearon los equipos de preparación, que farfullaban halagos apenas inteligibles. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y notó que muchos de los otros tributos los miraban con odio, lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que los habían eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecieron Hotaru y Sai, que los ayudaron a bajar del carro, y les quitaron con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Sai los apagó con una especie de bote con atomizador.

De pronto, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que seguía pegado a Ino y se obligó a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos se masajearon las manos.

—Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba— dijo Ino.

—No lo parecía—. Contestó con frialdad.

—Seguro que no prestaron atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien— le dijo, y después le ofreció una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hizo que se sintiera muy cerca de ella.

Sin embargo, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza: «_No seas tan estúpido: ella planea matarte— _se recordó_—. Quiere que te confíes para convertirte en una presa fácil. Cuanto más te guste, más mortífera será_».

Pero, como él también sabía jugar, se giró hacía ella, sonrió de la forma más galante que conocía, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

* * *

El Centro de Entrenamiento tenía una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos.

Ése sería su hogar hasta que empezaran los juegos.

Cada distrito tenía una planta entera, sólo había que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número. Fácil de recordar.

Sasuke había subido un par de veces en el ascensor del Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 12, una para recibir la medalla por la muerte de su padre, y el día anterior, para despedirse por última vez de su familia y amigos. Sin embargo, aquél era una cosa oscura y ruidosa que se movía como un caracol y olía a leche agria. Las paredes del ascensor del Capitolio estaban hechas de cristal, así que podían ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme salían disparados hacia arriba. Era emocionante y Sasuke sintió la tentación de preguntarle a Jiraiya si podían volver a subir, pero, por algún motivo, creyó que sonaría infantil.

Al parecer, las tareas de Jiraiya no concluían en la estación, sino que Tsunade y él los supervisarían hasta que llegaran al mismísimo campo de batalla. En cierto modo, para Sasuke era una ventaja, porque, al menos, podían contar con él para que los llevara de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no habían visto a Tsunade desde que cerraron el trato en el tren.

Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en que de seguro estaba inconsciente en alguna parte. Por otro lado, era como si Jiraiya estuviese en una nube; era la primera vez que el equipo al que acompañaba causaba sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alababa no sólo sus trajes, sino también su conducta y, según decía, él conocía a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y había estado hablando bien de ellos todo el día, intentando conseguirles patrocinadores.

—Pero fui muy misterioso— dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados_—_, porque, claro, Tsunade no se molestó en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, hice todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Sasuke se había sacrificado por su hermano enfermo y que los dos lucharon con éxito por superar la barbarie de su distrito— Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. ¿Barbarie? Era irónico que lo dijera un hombre que ayudaba a prepararlos para una matanza. ¿Y en qué basaba su éxito? ¿En que sabían comportarnos en la mesa? La sola idea bastó para asquearlo_—_. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque son del distrito minero. Así que les dije, y fue muy astuto por mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!».

Jiraiya esbozó una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que ni él ni su compañera tuvieron más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivocara. El carbón no se convertía en perla, pues las perlas crecían en el interior de los moluscos. Seguramente había querido decir que el carbón se convierte en diamante, aunque tampoco era cierto. Sasuke había oído que en el Distrito 1 había una máquina que podía convertir en diamante el grafito, pero ellos no extraían grafito, eso era parte del trabajo del Distrito 13, hasta que lo destruyeron.

Se preguntó si lo sabrían las personas con las que los había estado promocionando; a lo mejor tampoco les importaba.

—Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer la vieja Tsunade— sigue diciendo él, en tono lúgubre_—_. Pero no se preocupen, la llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario— esbozó una sonrisa macabra— Pídanme que lo haga.

Aunque tenía muchos defectos, Sasuke tenía admirar la determinación de ése hombre.

Su alojamiento era más grande que toda su casa en la Veta; era lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tenía tantos artilugios automáticos que creyó que no le daría tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Sólo en la ducha había un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando salió, pisó una alfombrilla que se activó para secarle el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del cabello húmedo, colocó la mano en una caja que enviaba una corriente eléctrica a su cuero cabelludo, de modo que tenía el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. De seguro Ino aprovecharía mejor ése aparato.

Programó el armario para que eligiera un traje a su gusto. Las ventanas ampliaban y reducían partes de la ciudad, siguiendo sus órdenes. Si susurraba el tipo de comida que quería de un menú gigantesco en una especie de micrófono, la comida aparecía calentita en menos de un minuto. Recorrió la habitación comiendo hígado de ganso y pan esponjoso hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Era Jiraiya, para decirle que era la hora de cenar.

Bien, estaba muerto de hambre.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, Ino, Hotaru y Sai estaban de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se veía el Capitolio. Sasuke se alegró de ver a los estilistas, sobre todo después de oír que Tsunade se uniría a ellos. Una comida presidida por Jiraiya y Tsunade estaba abocada al desastre. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no era comer, sino planear sus estrategias, y Hotaru y Sai ya habían demostrado lo valiosos que eran.

Un hombre silencioso, vestido con una túnica blanca les ofreció unas copas de vino. A Sasuke se le ocurrió rechazarlo, pero nunca lo había probado, salvo el fluido casero que utilizaba su madre para la tos, y ¿cuándo podría volver a probarlo? Le dio un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pensó para sus adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharaditas de miel.

Tsunade apareció justo cuando estaban sirviendo la cena. Parecía que ella también había pasado por un estilista, porque estaba arreglada y más sobria que nunca, al menos desde que Sasuke la conocía. No rechazó el vino, pero, cuando empezó la sopa, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía comer. Quizá fuera de verdad capaz de controlarse lo bastante para ayudarlos.

Hotaru y Sai parecían ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Tsunade y Jiraiya. Al menos, se dirigían el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogiaban sin parar el acto de inauguración de los estilistas. Mientras ellos parloteaban, él se concentró en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derretía en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que les había llevado el vino, se movían sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estuvieran siempre llenos. Cuando llevaba la mitad del vaso de vino, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, así que se pasó al agua. Se sintió extraño. No le gustaba esa sensación y esperaba que pasase pronto; era un misterio cómo Tsunade podía estar así todo el tiempo.

Intentó concentrarse en la conversación, que trataba sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica colocó una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la encendió con habilidad. La tarta se iluminó y las llamas parpadearon en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apagaron. Sasuke tuvo un momento de duda.

— ¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol?— preguntó, mirando a la chica_—_. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

No era capaz de ponerle nombre ni de ubicar el rostro de la chica, pero estaba seguro: cabello color berenjena, rasgos llamativos, piel de porcelana blanca. Sin embargo, mientras lo decía, notó que las entrañas se le encogían de ansiedad y culpa al verla, y, aunque no podía acordarse, sabía que existía un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. La expresión de terror que le pasó por la cara sólo sirvió para confundirlo e incomodarlo más. Sacudió la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se alejó a toda prisa de la mesa.

Cuando miró a sus acompañantes, los cuatro adultos lo observan como halcones.

—No seas ridículo, Sasuke. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox?— le dijo Jiraiya_—_. Es absurdo.

— ¿Qué es un avox?— preguntó, como si fuera estúpido.

—Alguien que cometió un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar— contestó Tsunade—. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

—Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden— dijo el hombre de cabello blanco—. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Sin embargo, él la conocía y, cuando Tsunade pronunció la palabra _traidora, _supo que no podía admitirlo, porque todos se le echarían encima.

—No, supongo que no, es que...— balbuceó; el vino no ayudaba.

—Sasame Fūma— añadió Ino, chasqueando los dedos_—_. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me dí cuenta de que es idéntica a Sasame.

Sasame Fūma era una chica delgada de cara mustia y cabello pelirrojo que se parecía a la sirvienta tanto como un escarabajo a una mariposa. También era probable que fuera la persona más simpática del planeta: sonreía sin parar a todo el mundo en el colegio, incluso a él. Nunca había visto sonreír a la chica del cabello color berenjena, pero recogió con gratitud la sugerencia de Ino.

—Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el cabello— dijo.

—Y también algo en los ojos— añadió Ino.

—Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso— dijo Sai, y la mesa volvió a relajarse_—_. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de su fogoso debut.

Comieron la tarta y pasaron a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que estaban pasando por televisión. Había otras parejas que causaban buena impresión pero ninguna estaba a su altura. Hasta su equipo dejó escapar una exclamación cuando los vieron salir del Centro de Renovación.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de que se tomasen de la mano?— preguntó Tsunade.

— De Sai— respondió Hotaru.

—El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Sasuke se detuvo a pensarlo un momento y lo entendió cuando recordó a las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarse no como adversarios, sino como amigos, habían destacado tanto como sus trajes en llamas.

—Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reúnanse conmigo para el desayuno y les contaré cómo quiero que se comporten— les dijo Tsunade—. Ahora váyanse a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Ino y él recorrieron juntos el pasillo hasta sus habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, ella se apoyó en el marco, no para impedir que entrase, sino para captar su atención.

—Conque Sasame Fūma. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela.

Le estaba pidiendo una explicación y Sasuke sintió la tentación de dársela. Los dos sabían que lo había encubierto, así que ahora se sentía en deuda con ella. Si le contaba la verdad sobre la chica, quizá estarían a mano. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle? Aunque repitiera por ahí la historia, no podría hacerle mucho daño, porque sólo era algo que había visto hacía tiempo. Además, ella había mentido tanto como él al decir lo de Sasame Fūma.

Se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con alguien sobre la muchacha, con alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a averiguar su historia. Itachi habría sido su primera elección, pero no era probable que volviera a verlo. Se mantuvo pensativo durante un segundo. Intentaba decidir si contárselo a Ino le daría alguna ventaja sobre él, aunque no veía cómo. Quizá compartir una confidencia le hiciese creer que lo consideraba una amiga.

Además, la idea de la chica con la lengua cortada lo hacia estremecerse, le había recordado por qué estaba allí. No era para lucir modelitos sorprendentes y comer manjares, sino para morir de forma sangrienta mientras la audiencia animaba al asesino.

¿Debía contárselo o no? Todavía sentía el cerebro embobado por culpa del vino, así que miró al pasillo vacío, como si la decisión estuviese allí mismo.

Ino notó su vacilación.

— ¿Ya estuviste en el tejado?— él negó con la cabeza_—_. Hotaru me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Sasuke tradujo su comentario como: «Allí nadie nos oirá hablar». No le resultó extraño; él también tenía la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

— ¿Podemos subir sin más?

—Claro, vamos— respondió Ino.

La siguió escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Había una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que daba al exterior. Cuando salieron al frío aire nocturno, la vista le quitó el aliento: el Capitolio brillaba como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Distrito 12 llegaba y se iba; lo habitual era que sólo tuvieran unas cuantas horas al día. Era normal que por las noches se iluminaran con velas, y sólo podían contar con ella cuando televisaban los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno que debían ver por obligación. Sin embargo, allí no tenían escasez nunca.

Ino y él caminaron hasta el borde del tejado, y Sasuke inclinó la cabeza para observar la calle, que estaba llena de gente. Se oían los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico. En el Distrito 12 ya todos estarían pensando en acostarse.

—Le pregunté a Hotaru por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por la cornisa— comentó Ino.

— ¿Y qué te respondió?

—Que no se puede— estiró una mano hacia el borde, que parecía vacío; se oyó un chasquido y la apartó muy deprisa_—_. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

Sasuke bufó, revolviéndose el alborotado cabello negro.

—Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad— dijo. Aunque Hotaru le hubiese enseñado a Ino el tejado, se preguntó si podían estar ahí a esas horas, solos. Nunca había visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quería decir que no los estuvieran grabando_—_. De seguro nos observan.

—Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.

Al otro lado de la cúpula habían construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas colgaban cientos de llamadores metálicos, los culpables del tintineo. Allí, en el jardín, en esa noche ventosa, bastaban para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no querían ser oídas.

Ino miró a Sasuke con expectación y él se percató de ello, finjiendo que examinaba una flor. Finalmente suspiró con resignación, desviando la mirada hacia la vista del Capitolio.

—Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa— susurró.

— ¿Tu padre y tú?

—No, con mi hermano Itachi. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy seguro de que era la misma chica. Un chico con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Durante un instante guardó silencio, mientras rememoraba cómo los había paralizado la imagen de aquella extraña pareja, obviamente de fuera del Distrito 12, huyendo a través del bosque. Más tarde, Itachi y él se habían preguntado si hubieran podido ayudarlos a escapar, y quizá sí, quizá hubiesen podido esconderlos de haberse dado prisa. Los habían tomado por sorpresa, sí, pero éran cazadores, sabían cómo se comportaban los animales en peligro; tanto él como su hermano supieron que la pareja tenía problemas en cuanto la vieron, y sólo se habían limitado a mirar.

—El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada— siguió contándole a Ino—. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy seguro de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

— ¿Te vieron?

—No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso— respondió, aunque sí lo sabía: hubo un momento, después de la advertencia del pájaro pero antes de que llegase el aerodeslizador, en que la chica los había visto. Lo miró a los ojos y le pidió ayuda, e Itachi y él no respondieron_— _Estás temblando— dijo. Acto seguido, y sin pensarlo, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Ella empezó a retroceder, pero al final lo dejó hacer.

Guardaron silencio por un momento. El viento y la historia le habían robado el calor del cuerpo a él también, y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. El grito de la chica resonaba en su cabeza... ¿habría sido el último?

— ¿Eran de aquí?— preguntó ella, mientras abrochaba un botón del cuello. Sasuke asintió. Recordaba que los dos tenían el aire del Capitolio, tanto el joven como la chica_—_. ¿Adónde crees que iban?

—No lo sé— respondió. El Distrito 12 era el final de la línea, más allá sólo había territorio salvaje. Sin contar las ruinas del Distrito 13, que todavía ardían por culpa de las bombas tóxicas. De vez en cuando las sacaban por televisión para que no lo olvidaran—. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí— admitió, bajando la cabeza.

Tsunade había dicho que los avox eran traidores, pero ¿traidores a qué? Sasuke intuía que sólo podían ser traidores al Capitolio, pero ahí tenían todo. No habría razón para rebelarse.

—Yo me iría— comentó Ino. Después miró a su alrededor, nerviosa; lo había dicho lo bastante alto para que la oyeran, a pesar de los llamadores_—_. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. Ella lo había vuelto a encubrir: si alguien la había escuchado, no serían más que las palabras de un tributo asustado, no de alguien dándole vueltas a la incuestionable bondad del Capitolio_— _Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos— dijo. Luego, siguió hablando en tono casual_—_. Tu hermano, Itachi, esa fue su última cosecha, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

Ella pareció pensar la respuesta, manteniéndose en silencio y con la mirada en alto.

—Bueno, algo así…— hizo una pausa, pero prosiguió ante la mirada curiosa de Sasuke— En realidad, iba a mi casa a veces… él y mi padre solían conversar bastante.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con intriga.

—No, lo sabía.

— ¿Fue a decirte adiós?— le preguntó, después de asentir con la cabeza, hermética.

—Sí— respondió, observándola con atención_—_, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.

Ino alzó las cejas, como si no lo supiese, pero, después de verla mentir con tanta facilidad, Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermano y tú le caen bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener hijos varones, en vez de sólo una niña— Sasuke arqueó las cejas; la idea de que Ino y su padre hubiesen hablado de él durante la comida, junto al fuego de la panadería o de pasada en la florería, hizo que se sobresaltase—. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.

Otra sorpresa para Sasuke, aunque probablemente cierta.

—Ah, sí, ella siempre nos dijo que tenía amigos en la ciudad— respondió; no le pareció educado decir que nunca había mencionado a su padre, salvo para elogiar su jardín.

Llegaron a la puerta de Ino, así que le devolvió la chaqueta.

— Nos vemos por la mañana.

—Hasta mañana— respondió lacónicamente, y se alejó por el corredor.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la chica de cabello color berenjena estaba recogiendo sus mallas de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde él las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiso disculparse por si la había metido en problemas antes, hasta que recordó que no debía hablar con ella, a no ser que tuviera que darle una orden.

—Tsk, lo siento— dijo_—_. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Hotaru. Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?

Ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos, asintió brevemente y se fue.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle que sentía lo de la cena, pero sabía que sus disculpas eran más profundas, que estaba avergonzado por no haber intentado ayudarla en el bosque, por dejar que el Capitolio matase al chico y la mutilase a ella sin mover ni un dedo para evitarlo.

Como si hubiese estado viendo los juegos por la tele.

Se quitó los zapatos y se metió bajo las sábanas sin quitarse la ropa. No había dejado de temblar. Quizá la chica no se acordaba de él, aunque sabía que se engañaba al pensar en eso: uno nunca olvidaba la cara de la persona que era su última esperanza. Se tapó la cabeza, como si eso lo protegiese de la muchacha de pelo oscuro que no podía hablar. Sin embargo, pudo sentir sus ojos claros clavados en él, atravesando muros, puertas y ropa de cama.

Se preguntó si ella disfrutaría viéndolo morir, y, con eso en mente, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias mil a quienes dejaron sus rr.**

**En cuanto al resto de los tributos, en el próximo capítulo!**

**Beso!**

**H.S.**


	4. Puntaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**_4_**

**PUNTAJE**

* * *

Su sueño se llenó de imágenes inquietantes.

La cara de la chica de cabellos color berenjena se entremezclaba con postales sangrientas de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre, con su madre retraída e inalcanzable, y con Itachi, enfermo y aterrorizado. Sasuke se despertó gritándole a su padre que corriera, justo antes de que la mina estallase en un millón de mortíferas chispas de luz.

Se sentó sobre la cama y limpió el sudor de su rostro, respirando agitadamente.

El alba empezaba a entrar por las ventanas, y el Capitolio tenía un aire brumoso y encantado. Le dolía la cabeza y sintió un dolor punzante en la mejilla, como si se hubiera mordido el interior de la mejilla por la noche; lo comprobó con la lengua y notó el sabor a sangre.

Salió de la cama poco a poco y se metió en la ducha, donde pulsó botones al azar en el panel de control y terminó dando saltos para soportar los chorros alternos de agua helada y caliente que lo atacaron. Una avalancha de espuma con olor a limón le cayó encima, y al final tuvo que rasparse del cuerpo con un cepillo de cerdas duras. Al menos se había puesto la circulación en marcha.

Después de secarse e hidratarse con crema -por pedido especial de Hotaru-, encontró un traje que le habían dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color negro y zapatos de cuero. Se desordenó un poco el cabello. Era la primera vez, desde la mañana de la cosecha, que se parecía a él mismo: nada de peinados y ropa elegantes, nada de capas en llamas, sólo él, con el aspecto que tendría si fuera al bosque. Eso sirvió para relajarlo.

Tsunade no les había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie lo había llamado, pero tenía tanta hambre que se dirigió al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encontró no lo decepcionó: aunque la mesa principal estaba vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral había al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, esperaba instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando Sasuke le preguntó si podía servirse él mismo, asintió, entonces, se preparó un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de confitura de naranja y rodajas de melón morado claro. Mientras comía, observó la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Se sirvió un segundo plato de cereales calientes cubiertos de estofado de ternera. Finalmente, llenó uno de los platos con panecillos y se sentó en la mesa, donde se dedicó a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como había hecho Ino en el tren.

Mientras comía, comenzó a pensar en su madre e Itachi; ellos ya estarían levantados. Su madre prepararía el desayuno de papilla e Itachi ordeñaría su cabra antes de irse a la escuela. Hacía tan sólo dos mañanas, él estaba con ellos. ¿Dos? Sí, sólo habían sido dos, aunque le hubiesen parecido muchas más. Ahora la casa le parecía vacía, incluso desde tan lejos. No podía dejar de pensar en qué habrían dicho la noche anterior sobre su fogoso debut en los juegos. ¿Les había dado esperanzas o se habrían asustado más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir?

Ino y Tsunade entraron en el comedor y le dieron los buenos días para después pasar a llenarse los platos. Sasuke se sintió irritado por el hecho de que Ino llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que él, decidiendo que tenía que comentarle algo a Hotaru; ese juego de los gemelos les iba a estallar en la cara cuando empezaran los juegos, aunque de seguro lo sabían. En eso estaba, cuando recordó que Tsunade le había dicho que hiciera todo lo que le ordenasen los estilistas. De haber sido otra persona y no Hotaru, habría sentido la tentación de no hacerle caso, pero después del triunfo de la noche anterior no tenía mucho que criticar.

Todos comían en silencio. Sasuke bajó la mirada e ignoró a sus acompañantes.

El entrenamiento lo ponía nervioso. Había tres días para que todos los tributos practicasen juntos. La última tarde tendrían la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarse cara a cara con los demás tributos le revolvía el estómago; empezó a darle vueltas al panecillo que acababa de alzar de la cesta, pero se le había quitado el apetito.

Después de comerse varios platos de estofado, Tsunade suspiró, satisfecha, sacó una pequeña botella de licor de su bolsillo, le dio un buen trago y apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazando los dedos debajo del mentón.

—Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si quieren, podemos entrenarlos por separado. Decididánlo ahora.

— ¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado?— preguntó Sasuke. Tsunade suspiró.

—Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

—No tengo ninguna— dijo Ino, en respuesta a la mirada de su compañero_—_. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Mi padre y yo comimos más de una de tus ardillas.

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Ino probase las ardillas que él cazaba; siempre se había imaginado que el florista las freía en secreto para comérselas él. No por glotonería, sino porque las familias de la ciudad solían comer la carne de la carnicera, que era más cara: ternera, pollo y caballo.

Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Puedes entrenarnos juntos— le dijo a Tsunade. Ino asintió.

—De acuerdo, pues denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer.

—Yo no sé hacer nada— respondió Ino—, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan. Mi tío me enseñó.

—Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Aunque, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no. Pero solía practicar tiro con mi padre.

— ¿Con arco y flechas?

—A veces.

—Bien, podemos conseguirte algo—. Tsunade exhaló y se dirigió a Sasuke— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué habilidades tienes, Sasuke?

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—No tengo ninguna, pero sé cazar. Con lanza, arco y flechas.

— ¿Y eres bueno?— preguntó Tsunade. Sasuke tuvo que pensárselo un segundo. Llevaba cuatro años ayudando a su hermano a poner comida en la mesa, lo que no era poca cosa. No era tan bueno como mi Itachi, pero él tenía más práctica.

—No se me da mal— respondió.

—Es excelente— añadió Ino—. Mi padre y mi tío le compran las ardillas y siempre comentan que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar desconfiar; esa evaluación de sus habilidades lo tomó completamente desprevenido. En primer lugar, el hecho de que Ino se hubiese dado cuenta, y, en segundo, que lo estuviese halagando así.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó, suspicaz.

— ¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Tsunade te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

— ¿Y tú qué?— preguntó, a la defensiva; por algún motivo, su comentario lo había descolocado_—_. Te vi ganando apuestas en la escuela, puedes atinarle a cualquier cosa donde sea. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

—Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de dianas para que pueda clavarles dardos. No es como que se me dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

—Ino es muy veloz— le dijo a Tsunade—. Ganó el primer lugar en la competición del colegio del año pasado.

— ¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto a alguien ganar los juegos solo por correr muy rápido?— preguntó ella, disgustada.

—Siempre que procures mantenerte a salvo. Sólo necesitas conseguir unos cuchillos, o un arco y flechas, y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Eras la más rápida de la escuela; en cambio yo, si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerto!

Notó que había comenzado a subir el tono.

— ¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi tío cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti!— estalló Ino.

Sasuke guardó silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? Era obvio que ella no tenía oportunidad, aunque intentara hacerle ver lo contrario.

—No seas idiota, se refería a ti— dijo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Dijo: «_Ése chico sí que es un superviviente»._ Ése chico.

Eso lo detuvo en seco. ¿De verdad le había dicho eso su familia eso sobre él? ¿Lo valoraban más que a su propia sangre? Vio el dolor en los ojos de Ino y supo que no le mentía.

—Pero sólo porque tenía a Itachi. Ahora estaré solo.

Los ojos de Ino se clavaron en el panecillo que tenía en la mano. Se encogió de hombros.

—La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

—Igual que a ti.

—No lo entiende— dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Tsunade y poniendo los ojos en blanco_—_. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

Acarició los nudos de la madera de la mesa y se negó a mirarlo.

Sasuke la contempló con auténtica molestia. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Que la gente lo ayudaba? ¡Cuando moría de hambre nadie lo había ayudado! Nadie salvo él, Itachi, la razón por la que estaba allí. Las cosas sólo habían cambiado una vez tuvieron algo con lo que comerciar; su hermano era bueno negociando... ¿Qué efecto se suponía que ejercía en la gente? ¿Creían que era débil y necesitado por ser pobre? ¿Estaba insinuando que conseguía buenos tratos porque daba pena a la gente? Intentó analizar si era cierto. Quizás algunos de los comerciantes fuesen algo generosos en los trueques, pero siempre lo había atribuido a su larga relación con su padre. Además, sus presas eran de primera calidad. ¡Sasuke Uchiha no le daba pena a nadie!

Miró con rabia el panecillo, seguro de que lo había dicho para insultarlo.

Al cabo de un minuto, Tsunade intervino.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Sasuke, no podemos garantizar que encuentres una lanza, o arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de las lanzas. ¿Saber fabricar trampas?

—Sé unas cuantas básicas— masculló.

—Eso puede ser importante para conseguir comida— dijo la mujer, girándose hacia la chica_—_. Ino, él tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la velocidad en el campo de batalla. A menudo las habilidades físicas le dan la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán arcos, flechas, y cuchillos, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos tu puntería. El plan será igual para los dos: vayan a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasen algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; usen espadas, utilicen mazas o aprendan a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guarden lo que mejor sepan hacer para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro?— Ino y él asintieron—. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estén juntos en todo momento— Los dos empezaron a protestar, y Tsunade golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano_—_. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordaron hacer lo que yo dijera! Estarán juntos y serán amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salgan de aquí. Reúnanse con el viejo Jiraiya en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y regresó de mal humor a su habitación, asegurándose de que Ino pudiera oír el portazo que dio. Se sentó en la cama, odiando a Tsunade, odiando a Ino, odiándose a sí mismo por estar allí.

Vaya broma; ¡Ino y él fingiendo ser amigos! Habían resaltado las habilidades del otro, insistieron en que no se subestime... Debía ser una broma, porque en algún momento tendrían que abandonar la farsa y aceptar que eran adversarios a muerte. Sasuke estaría dispuesto a hacerlo en ése mismo momento, si no fuese por la estúpida orden de su mentora, que los obligaba a permanecer juntos durante el entrenamiento. Suposo que era culpa suya por decirle que no tenía por qué entrenarlos por separado. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que quisiera hacerlo todo con Ino, quien, por cierto, estaba claro que tampoco quería tenerlo de compañero.

Oyó en su cabeza la voz de Ino: «_No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás»_. El odio comenzaba a embargarlo. Estaba seguro de que lo había dicho para menospreciarlo. Aunque una diminuta parte de él se pregunta si no había sido un halago, si no hubiese querido decir que él tenía algún tipo de atractivo. Era extraño que ella le hubiese prestado tanta atención, como, por ejemplo, con lo de la caza. Y, al parecer, él tampoco había sido tan ajeno a ella como lo había creído: la puntería, la agilidad... Le había estado siguiendo la pista a la chica de las flores sin darse cuenta.

Se recostó sobre la cama, mirando al techo, y para cuando se miró su reloj, eran casi las diez. Se cepilló los dientes y se revolvió al cabello para peinarlo. La ansiedad por encontrarse con los demás tributos bloqueaba temporalmente su enfado, aunque notó que aumenta sus nervios. Cuando se reunió con Ino y Jiraiya en el ascensor, se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose las uñas, pero aun así, muy a su pesar, siguió haciéndolo.

El zumbido que el elevador hacia al descender le retumbaba en los oídos. Las salas de entrenamiento estaban bajo el nivel del suelo del edificio. El trayecto en ascensor fue de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abrieron para dejarles ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no eran las diez, pero fueron los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos estaban reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se podía leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien le ponía el número doce en la espalda, Sasuke hizo una evaluación rápida: Ino y él eran la única pareja que vestía de la misma forma.

En cuanto se unieron al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Anko, dio un paso adelante y comenzó a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habría un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y ellos podrían ir de una zona a otra como quisieran, según las instrucciones de sus mentores. Algunos puestos enseñaban tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Estaba prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenían ayudantes a mano por si querían practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Anko empezó a leer la lista de habilidades, él no pudo evitar fijarse en los demás tributos. Era la primera vez que estaban reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y el alma se le cayó a los pies: casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, eran enormes en comparación con él, aunque muchos debían de haber pasado hambre. Se les notaba en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía. Sasuke era más bajo que la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad, pero, en general, el ingenio de su familia le daba una ventaja. Enderezó la espalda, sabiendo que, aunque estuviera delgado, era fuerte; la carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, le habían proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que los que veía a su alrededor.

Las excepciones eran los chicos de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentaban y entrenaban toda la vida para ése momento. Los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 solían tener ese aspecto. Los del Distrito 1, dos chicos de cabello negro y miradas cargadas de superioridad, se veían bastante fuertes, incluso la chica, que parecía ser como dos pulgadas más alta que él. Los del Distrito 2 fueron los que más llamaron su atención: el chico, un mastodonte de casi dos metros de altura, sumamente fornido y de cabello rojizo cortado como si se le hubiera arrancado él mismo, se mostraba hasta divertido, cruzado de brazos y mirando a los demás tributos con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si estuviera planeando la muerte de cada uno. Su compañera también era pelirroja, de consistencia fuerte y ojos sádicos; era claro que esos dos tenían experiencia. El chico del Distrito 4 también era un mastodonte. Su cabello era azul, y su piel, extrañamente, tenía un tono similar

En teoría, Sasuke sabía que iba contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucedía todos los años. En el Distrito 12 los llamaban tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi siempre eran los que ganaban.

La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, su fogoso debut de la noche anterior, pareció desvanecerse ante sus competidores. Los otros tributos parecían tenerles celos, pero no porque Ino y él fueran asombrosos, sino porque sus estilistas lo eran. En ése momento, no veía nada más que desprecio en las caras de los tributos profesionales. Cualquiera de ellos pesaba de veinte a cuarenta kilogramos más que él, y proyectaban arrogancia y brutalidad. Cuando Anko los dejó marchar, ellos fueron directamente a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejaron con soltura.

Sasuke estaba tan concentrado viéndolo que cuando Ino le dio un codazo, se sobresaltó. Ella seguía a su lado, como les había dicho Tsunade.

— ¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar?— le preguntó, seria.

Él volvió a echarle un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumían de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que recibían sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar.

— ¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

—Buena idea— contestó Ino.

Se acercaron a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parecía encantado de tener alumnos; Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando notó que él sabía algo sobre trampas, les enseñó una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Se concentraron en ella durante una hora hasta que los dos dominaron la técnica y pasaron al puesto de camuflaje. Ino pareció disfrutar de verdad con él y se dedicó a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. El entrenador que dirigía el puesto estaba entusiasmado con su trabajo.

—Yo hago los pasteles de la tienda de mi tío— le confesó a Sasuke.

— ¿Los pasteles?— preguntó con algo de desconcierto, había estado ocupado observando al enorme chico del Distrito 2, que acababa de atravesar el corazón de un muñeco con una lanza a trece metros de distancia_—_. ¿Qué pasteles?

—En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

Sasuke sabía que se refería a los que su tío tenía en exposición en los escaparates de la tienda: pasteles elegantes con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado. Eran para cumpleaños y Año Nuevo. Cuando estaban en la plaza, su madre siempre lo arrastraba hasta allí para admirarlos, aunque nunca habían podido permitirse uno. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12 había poca belleza, así que no podía negarle ese gusto.

Comenzó a mirar con un ojo más crítico el diseño del brazo de Ino: el dibujo, que alternaba luz y sombras, le recordaba a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los bosques. Arqueó las cejas de inmediato, preguntándose cómo lo sabía, pues dudaba que ella hubiese cruzado alguna vez la alambrada. ¿Lo habría sacado con tan sólo mirar el viejo y esquelético manzano que tenían en la escuela? No sabía por qué, pero todo eso -su habilidad, los pasteles inaccesibles, las alabanzas del experto en camuflaje- le molestaba.

—Es muy bonito, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte— siseó con sarcasmo. Ino frunció los labios.

—No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...?— empezó a decir, pero Sasuke la interrumpió:

— ¿Y si seguimos? Si van a obligarme a estar contigo, al menos saquémosle provecho—. Le dijo, fríamente. Ino se mostró algo decepcionada por su actitud, pero no dijo nada.

Los tres días siguientes se dedicaron a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendieron algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta manejar una espada, pasando por fabricar refugios. A pesar de la orden de Tsunade de parecer mediocres, Ino sobresalía en la cinta de velocidad y Sasuke arrasó sin problemas en la prueba de Plantas Comestibles, siendo solo igualado por la chica rubia del Distrito 5. Eso sí, se mantuvieron lejos de los arcos y las lanzas; querían reservarlo para las sesiones privadas.

Los Vigilantes aparecieron casi al alba. Eran unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sentaron en las gradas que rodeaban el gimnasio, a veces daban vueltas para observar a los tributos y tomar notas, y otras veces comían del interminable banquete que habían preparado para ellos, sin hacerles caso. Sin embargo, parecían no quitar los ojos de encima de los tributos del Distrito 12. A veces, Sasuke levantaba la cabeza y veía a uno de ellos mirándolo. También hablaban con los entrenadores durante las comidas y ellos los veían a todos reunidos cuando regresaban del comedor.

Tomaban el desayuno y la cena en su apartamento, pero a mediodía debían almorzar los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocaban la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno podía servirse lo que quisiese. Los tributos profesionales tendían a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tenían miedo de nadie y que a los demás los consideraban insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos parecían sentirse solos, como ovejas perdidas. Nadie se les había acercado; Ino y él comían juntos, y, como Tsunade no dejaba de insistir en ello, intentaban mantener una conversación amistosa durante las comidas.

No era fácil encontrar un tema: hablar de su casa resultaba doloroso; hablar del presente era insoportable. Un día Ino vació una cesta del pan y comentó que habían procurado incluir panes de todos los distritos, además del refinado pan del Capitolio. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas era del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11. Por algún motivo, aunque estaban hechos de lo mismo, a Sasuke le parecieron mucho más apetitosos que las feas galletas fritas que solían tomar en su casa.

—Y eso es todo— dijo Ino, volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta.

—Tú sí que sabes.

—Sólo de flores y pan. Vamos, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso— Los dos dejaron escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hicieron caso de las miradas que les dirigían los demás_—_. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú— comentó la joven.

La orden de Tsunade de que debían parecer amigos estaba desgastándolos a ambos, porque, desde el día en que él había dado aquel portazo, se había levantado una barrera entre ellos. Pero eso no importaba, tenían que obedecer.

— ¿Ya te conté que una vez me persiguió un oso?

—No, pero suena fascinante.

Sasuke debía hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para ser simpático con ella, cosa que estaba costándole horrores; sobre todo, sonreír. Él nunca sonreía para otra persona que no fueran su madre o su hermano, pero ahí estaba ahora.

Intentó poner cara de interés mientras recordaba el suceso, una historia real, en la que retó como una idiota a un oso negro por el derecho a quedarse con una colmena. Ino se rió y le hizo preguntas en el momento preciso; eso se le daba mucho mejor que a él.

El segundo día, mientras estaban intentando manejar la espada, ella le susurró:

—Creo que tenemos una sombra.

Sasuke atacó a un muñeco y notó que la espada no se le daba demasiado mal, siempre que no estuviera demasiado cerca de su oponente; entonces localizó al niño del Distrito 11 detrás de ellos, observándolos. Era el de doce años, el que le había recordado tanto a Itachi por su mirada amable y decidida. De cerca aparentaba sólo diez; sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, su piel era de un marrón sedoso y estaba ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese listo para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Era imposible mirarlo y no pensar en un pájaro.

Sasuke buscó otra espada mientras Ino maniobraba la suya.

—Creo que se llama Yota— le dijo en voz baja.

Él se detuvo y contempló al niño de reojo. No debía de superar los treinta kilos, ni empapado de agua.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?— le preguntó, en un tono más duro de lo que realmente había pretendido.

—Nada, sólo hablar.

Sasuke asintió, pero ahora que sabía que el niño estaba allí, le resultaba difícil no hacerle caso. Se acercaba con sigilo y se unía a ellos en distintos puestos; como él, era habilidoso con las plantas, trepaba con habilidad y tenía buena puntería. Acertaba siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué serviría una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada?

De regreso en el penthouse del Distrito 12, Tsunade y Jiraiya los acribillaron a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué habían hecho, quién los había observado, cómo eran los demás tributos. Hotaru y Sai no estaban ése día, así que no había nadie que aportara algo de cordura a la cena; tampoco era que los mayores siguieran peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en algo y estar decididos a prepararlos como fuera. Estaban llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberían hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Ino tenía más paciencia; Sasuke estaba harto y se volvió grosero.

Cuando por fin escapó a la cama la segunda noche, Ino masculló:

—Alguien debería darle una copa a Tsunade.

Él dejó escapar un ruido a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada, pero se contuvo. Intentar saber cuándo eran supuestamente amigos, y cuándo no, lo estaba volviendo loco. Al menos en el estadio estaría claro lo que había entre ellos.

—No finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke— respondió ella, con cansancio.

Después de eso sólo hablaban delante de los demás.

El tercer día de entrenamiento empezaron a llamarlos a la hora de la comida para las sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero la chica y luego el chico. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 quedaba para el final, así que Ino y Sasuke esperaron en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresaba después de la sesión. Conforme se vaciaba la sala, la presión por parecer amigos se aligeró y, cuando por fin llamaron a Yota, se quedaron solos, permaneciendo sentados, en silencio, hasta que llamaron a Ino y ella se levantó.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade sobre lanzar los cuchillos— dijo su boca sin pedirle permiso.

—Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... dispara bien.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza; no sabía por qué había dicho eso, aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, si perdía, le gustaría que Ino ganase. Sería mejor para el distrito, mejor para Itachi y su madre.

Después de quince minutos, lo llamaron.

Se alisó como pudo el cabello, enderezó los hombros y entró en el gimnasio. Al instante, supo que tenía problemas; los Vigilantes llevaban demasiado tiempo ahí dentro y ya habían visto otras veintitrés demostraciones. Además, se notaba que casi todos habían bebido demasiado vino y parecían querer irse a casa de una vez.

Algo cohibido, no pudo hacer más que seguir con el plan: caminó hacia las armas, debatiéndose un segundo entre las lanzas y los arcos, pero finalmente se dirigió al puesto de tiro con arco. ¡Las armas! ¡Llevaba días deseando ponerles las manos encima! Arcos hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sabía nombrar. Flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escogió un arco, lo tensó y se echó al hombro la funda de flechas a juego. Había un campo de tiro que le pareció demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas. Se dirigió al centro del gimnasio y escogió el primer objetivo: el muñeco de las prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando tiró la flecha, supo que algo estaba mal: la cuerda estaba más tensa que la de los arcos de su casa y la flecha era más rígida. Se quedó a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y perdió la poca atención que se había ganado. Durante un instante se sintió humillado, pero después regresó a la diana, y disparó una y otra vez hasta que se acostumbró a las armas nuevas.

De regreso al centro del gimnasio, se colocó en la posición inicial y le dio al muñeco justo en el corazón. Después cortó la cuerda que sostenía el saco de arena para boxear. Sin detenerse, rodó por el suelo, se levantó apoyado en una rodilla y disparó una flecha a una de las luces colgantes del alto techo del gimnasio, provocando una lluvia de chispas.

Había sido una exhibición excelente. Se volvió hacia los Vigilantes y notó que algunos le daban su aprobación, pero que la mayoría seguía concentrada en un cerdo asado que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

De repente, se puso furioso, le ardía la sangre al pensar que, con su vida en juego, ni siquiera tenían la decencia de prestarle atención, que lo eclipsara un cerdo muerto. Empezó a latirle el corazón muy deprisa, le ardía la cara y, sin pensarlo, sacó una flecha de la funda y la envió directamente a la mesa de los Vigilantes. Oyó gritos de alarma y vio que la gente retrocedía, pasmada; la flecha había dado en la manzana que tenía el cerdo en la boca y la clavó en la pared que había detrás. Todos lo miraron, incrédulos.

—Gracias por su _consideración_— dijo; después hizo una breve reverencia y caminó a la salida sin esperar a que le diesen permiso.

De camino al ascensor, se colocó el arco en un hombro y la funda en el otro. Después apartó a los avox boquiabiertos que protegían los ascensores y le presionó al botón número doce con el puño. Las puertas se cerraron y salió disparado hacia arriba. Oyó que los demás lo llamaban desde el salón, pero caminó por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerró con pestillo y se tiró en la cama.

Lo había hecho. Lo había echado todo a perder. Cualquier rastro de oportunidad que hubiese tenido se había desvanecido al disparar esa flecha a los Vigilantes. ¿Qué le harían ahora? ¿Detenerlo? ¿Ejecutarlo? ¿Cortarle la lengua y convertirlo en un avox para que pudiera servir a los futuros tributos de Panem? ¿En qué había estado pensando? Por supuesto, no estaba pensando, disparó a la manzana por la rabia que le daba que no le hiciesen caso. No intentaba matarlos. De haberlo intentado, ya estarían muertos.

Suspiró con cansancio y volteó su cuerpo. Bueno, ¿qué más daba? De todos modos, no iba a ganar los juegos, así que ¿qué importaba lo que le hicieran? Lo que de verdad lo asustaba era lo que pudieran hacerles a su madre y a Itachi, lo que podía sufrir su familia por culpa de su estupidez. ¿Les quitarían lo poco que tenían o los enviarían a la cárcel? ¿Los matarían? Se horrorizó ante la idea.

No los matarían, no podían hacerlo… pero, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué más les daba a ellos?

Comenzaba a creer que tendría que haberse quedado para disculparse, o para reírse, como si hubiese sido una broma, quizás eso los habría vuelto más indulgentes. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, salió de allí corriendo de la forma más irrespetuosa posible.

Tsunade y Jiraiya llamaron a la puerta; les gritó que se largaran y, al cabo de un rato, lo hicieron. Tardó al menos una hora en deshacerse de todos los pensamientos persecutorios; después se quedó hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, acariciando las sábanas de seda, viendo cómo se ponía el sol sobre la artificial silueta de caramelo del Capitolio.

Al principio creyó que irían a detenerlo de un momento a otro, pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo y la cosa parecía menos probable, se tranquilizó. Seguían necesitando a los dos tributos del Distrito 12, ¿no? Si los Vigilantes querían castigarlo podían hacerlo en público, esperar a que estuviera en el estadio y así lanzarle animales salvajes hambrientos. Se asegurarían de que no tuviera armas para defenderse. Sin embargo, antes le darían una puntuación tan baja que nadie en su sano juicio querría patrocinarlo. Eso era lo que pasaría esa noche. Como los telespectadores no podían ver el entrenamiento, los Vigilantes anunciaban la clasificación de cada jugador, lo que le daba a la audiencia un punto de partida para las apuestas que continuarían durante todos los juegos. El número, una cifra entre uno y doce, donde el uno era rematadamente malo y el doce inalcanzablemente bueno, representaba lo prometedor que era el tributo. La nota no garantizaba quién ganaría, no era más que una indicación del potencial que había demostrado el tributo en el entrenamiento. Debido a las variables del campo de batalla real, los tributos con puntuación más alta solían caer casi de inmediato y, unos años atrás, el chico que ganó los juegos sólo había recibido un tres. En cualquier caso, la clasificación podía ayudar o perjudicar a un tributo en la búsqueda de patrocinadores. Sasuke esperaba que sus habilidades con el arco le diesen un seis o un siete, aunque no tenía mucha fuerza física, pero ahora estaba seguro de que tendría la nota más baja de los veinticuatro. Tal vez debió usar la lanza…o tal vez eso hubiera sido peor.

Si nadie lo patrocinaba, sus posibilidades de seguir vivo se reducirían casi a cero.

Cuando Jiraiya llamó a la puerta para la cena, decidió que sería mejor ir. Esa noche televisarían el resultado de las puntuaciones y no podía esconderse para siempre. Fue al sanitario y se lavó la cara, aunque seguía ardiéndole.

Todos lo esperaban en la mesa, incluso Hotaru y Sai; Sasuke se sentó y deseó que los estilistas no estuviesen ahí porque, por algún motivo, no le gustaba la idea de decepcionarlos. Era como si hubiese tirado a la basura sin pensarlo el gran trabajo que habían hecho en la ceremonia inaugural. Evitó mirar a los demás a los ojos mientras se tomaba a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado; estaba salada, como las lágrimas de rabia que se agolpaban peligrosamente en sus ojos.

Los adultos comenzaron a parlotear sobre el tiempo y él dejó que Ino lo mirase a los ojos. Ella arqueó las cejas, como si preguntara: «¿Qué pasó?». Sasuke se limitó a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Después, cuando llegó el segundo plato, oyó decir a Tsunade:

—Bien, basta de parloteo. ¿Lo hicieron muy mal hoy?

—Creo que da igual— respondió Ino—. Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos cuchillos hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.

Eso hizo que, extrañamente, Sasuke se sintiera mejor; Ino no había atacado a los Vigilantes, pero al menos a ella también la habían provocado.

— ¿Y tú, cielito?— le preguntó Tsundade.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Por algún motivo, oír que lo llamara 'cielito' le molestó lo suficiente para ser capaz de hablar.

—Les lancé una flecha.

— ¿Que qué?— exclamó Jiraiya, y el horror que se reflejó en su voz confirmó los peores temores de Sasuke. Todos dejaron de comer.

—Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. Fue como dice Ino: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado!— exclamó, desafiante.

— ¿Y qué dijeron?— preguntó Hotaru, con cautela.

—Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

— ¿Sin que te diesen permiso?— preguntó Jiraiya, pasmado.

—Me lo di yo mismo— respondió, con más altanería de la que hubiese querido.

De pronto recordó que le había prometido a su madre hacer todo lo posible por ganar, y se sintió como si le hubiesen tirado encima una tonelada de carbón.

—En fin, ya está hecho— concluyó la mentora, untando con mantequilla un panecillo.

— ¿Crees que me detendrán?— preguntó él, reflejando miedo en su voz por primera vez.

—Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

— ¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

—No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que revelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

—Bueno, eso ya nos lo habían prometido de todos modos— añadió Ino.

—Cierto— corroboró Tsunade, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había pasado lo imposible: estaban intentando animarlo. Tsunade tomó una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hizo que Jiraiya frunciera el ceño, y la mojó en el vino. Después arrancó un trozo de carne y empezó a reírse_—_. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

—Estaban pasmados— respondió él, empezando a sonreír de lado—. Aterrados. Ridículos, al menos algunos— Una imagen le vino a la cabeza_—_. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Tsunade rió a carcajadas y todos la imitaron, excepto Jiraiya, aunque era claro que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Bueno, se lo tenían merecido. Su trabajo es prestarles atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso— afirmó. Después miró a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso_—_. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso— repitió, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Sasuke suspiró y asintió en silencio.

—Me darán una mala puntuación— comentó.

—La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia— explicó Sai, en un tono tal vez demasiado aburrido.

—Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar— dijo Ino—. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien tan mala como yo intenta lanzar unos cuchillos a un muñeco? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer uno en el pie.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír abiertamente y se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Cortó un trozo de cerdo, lo mojó en el puré de papas y empezó a comer. No pasaría nada, su familia estaba a salvo y, si estaban a salvo, no había ningún problema.

Después de cenar todos se sentaron en el salón para ver cómo anunciaban las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñaban una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponían su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como era natural, entraron en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se había ganado un cinco. Se sorprendió al ver que Yota había conseguido un siete; no sabía qué les iba a enseñar a los jueces, pero era tan diminuto que habría tenido que ser algo impresionante.

El Distrito 12 salió el último, como siempre. Ino había obtenido un ocho, así que, al menos, un par de Vigilantes la habían observado.

Él se mordió la lengua cuando apareció su cara, esperando lo peor. Entonces salió el número once en la pantalla.

Once.

Jiraiya dejó escapar un chillido, y todos le dieron palmadas en la espalda a Sasuke, gritaban y lo felicitaban, aunque a él no le parecía real.

—Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo... cómo pudo pasar?— le preguntó a su mentora.

—Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter.

—Sasuke, el _chico en llamas_— bromeó Hotaru, y lo abrazó—. Oh, ¡lástima que ya no podré diseñarte un traje igual!

— ¿Y que hay de las entrevistas?

—No. Esas son más del tipo formal— respondió la mujer, con un largo suspiro.

—Pero yo ya estoy trabajando en algo especial para ti, Ino— acotó Sai, sonriendo.

— ¿Más llamas?— preguntó ella, ligeramente asustada.

—Más o menos— respondió, travieso.

Ino y él se felicitaron. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo habían hecho bien, pero ¿qué significaba eso para el otro? Sasuke escapó a su cuarto lo antes posible y se enterró debajo de las mantas. La tensión del día lo había hecho polvo. Se quedó dormido, como si lo hubiesen indultado, aliviado y con el número once todavía grabado en la cabeza.

* * *

Al amanecer, se quedó un rato recostado en la cama, observando cómo salía el sol; hacía un día muy agradable. Era domingo, día de descanso en su casa.

Se preguntó si Itachi había desobedecido y estaba ya en el bosque. Normalmente dedicaban todo el domingo a proveerse de existencias para la semana: se levantaban temprano, cazaban y recolectaban, y después hacían trueques en el Quemador. Pensó en Itachi sin él. Los dos cazaban bien, pero eran mejores en pareja, sobre todo si intentaban cazar presas grandes. Sin embargo, también les daba una ventaja con las cosas más pequeñas, porque estaba bien tener un compañero para compartir la carga, para hacer que incluso la ardua tarea de llenar la despensa de mi familia resultase divertida.

Jiraiya llamó a la puerta para recordarle que le esperaba otro «_¡Día muy, muy, muy importante!_». El día siguiente, por la noche, los entrevistaría en televisión, así que supuso que todo el equipo estaría ocupado preparándolos para el acontecimiento.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que tocaba y bajó al comedor. Ino, Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban inclinados sobre la mesa, hablando en voz baja, lo que le pareció extraño, pero el hambre venció a la curiosidad y se llenó el plato antes de unirse a ellos.

Llevaba ya reunida media montaña de comida cuando se dio cuenta de que no hablaba nadie. Le dio un buen trago al jugo de naranja y se limpió la boca.

—Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararán para las entrevistas, ¿no?

—Sí— respondió Tsunade.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No tienen que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

—Bueno, hubo un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.

Una vez más alzó la mirada, ceñudo.

— ¿Cuál?

No estaba seguro de cuál era su enfoque; la última estrategia que recordaba era intentar parecer mediocres delante de los demás tributos.

— Ino nos pidió que la entrenáramos por separado— contestó la mentora, encogiéndose de hombros.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Qué les pareció? **

**Las cosas entre esos dos ya están poniéndose tensas. Ya dí algunas pistas sobre los demás tributos, pero habrá más aclaraciones en el próximo capítulo.**

**Se acercan los juegos...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews, y quiero decirles que no tardaré en publicar; serán al menos dos capítulos por semana, así que estén atentos!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Beso!**

**H.S.**


	5. Juegos del Hambre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

_5_

JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE

* * *

Traición.

Fue lo primero que sintió, aunque resultara ridículo, porque, para que hubiese traición, debía haber primero confianza, y entre Ino y él la confianza nunca había formado parte del trato. Eran tributos. Sin embargo, ella lo había encubierto con el asunto de la chica avox, había insistido en que Tsunade conociera sus habilidades como cazador... ¿Acaso parte de él no podía evitar confiar en ella?

Por otro lado, se sentía aliviado por dejar de fingir que eran amigos. Era obvio que se había cortado cualquier débil vínculo que hubiesen sentido tontamente, y ya era hora, porque faltaban solo dos días para que los juegos empezaran y Sasuke sabía que la confianza no sería más que una debilidad. No entendía qué podría haber propiciado la decisión de Ino -aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con que la aventajase en el entrenamiento-, pero se alegró. Quizá por fin había aceptado el hecho de que, cuanto antes reconocieran abiertamente que eran enemigos, mejor.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el horario?— preguntó, usando su mejor máscara de frialdad y tono de indiferencia.

—Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Jiraiya para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido— respondió Tsunade—. Tú empiezas con Jiraiya, Sasuke.

—Bien— contestó sin más, concentrándose en sólo mirar su plato.

Nadie dijo nada más en lo que el desayuno duró y, al terminar éste, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Aunque al principio, Sasuke ni se había imaginado por qué necesitaba Jiraiya cuatro horas para enseñarle algo, acabó aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Fueron a su cuarto, se puso un ostentoso traje y zapatos de punta -no los que llevaría en la entrevista de verdad-, y Jiraiya le explicó cómo debía moverse sobre el escenario. Los zapatos eran lo peor: nunca había usado zapatos tan finos y no se acostumbraba a la presión que ejercían sobre la punta de sus pies. Sin embargo, el hombre del Capitolio corría por todos lados con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, y decidió que, si Jiraiya es capaz de hacerlo, también él. El traje le supuso otro problema; no dejaba de molestarle en la entrepierna, así que, por supuesto, se lo acomodó, momento en el cual el mayor cayó sobre él como un halcón para golpearle la mano y gritar:

— ¡No hagas eso en público!

Cuando por fin dominó los zapatos, todavía le quedaba la forma de sentarse, la postura -al parecer, tenía tendencia a agachar la cabeza y separar las rodillas-, el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. Sonreír ya no consistía en sonreír sin más. Jiraiya lo obligó a ensayar cien frases banales que empezaban con una sonrisa, se decían sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. A la hora de la comida tenía un tic nervioso en los músculos de las mejillas, de tanto estirarlos.

—Bueno, hice todo lo que pude— dijo el hombre, suspirando_—_. Recuerda una cosa, Sasuke: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

Sasuke entornó la mirada con ofensa.

— ¿Por qué crees que no le gustaré?

—No les gustarás si los miras con esa cara todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te la reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos.

— ¡Están apostando cuánto tiempo duraré vivo!— estalló—. No son mis amigos.

— ¡Pues fíngelo, señorito ironía!— exclamó Jiraiya. Luego recuperó la compostura y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_—_. ¿Ves? Así. Te sonrío aunque te deteste.

Él esbozó una mueca.

—Sí, muy convincente. Voy a comer.

Se quitó los zapatos de un par de patadas y salió hecho una furia hacia el comedor, acomodándose la entrepierna del pantalón en el camino.

Ino y Tsunade parecían estar de buen humor, así que Sasuke imaginó que la sesión de contenido sería mejor que los sufrimientos de la mañana. No podría estar más equivocado. Después de la comida, Tsunade lo llevó al salón, le pidió que se sentara en el sillón y lo miró con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó él finalmente, en tono molesto.

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua.

—Intento averiguar qué hacer contigo, cómo te vamos a presentar. ¿Vas a ser encantador? ¿Altivo? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: te presentaste voluntario para salvar a tu hermano enfermo, Hotaru te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores.

Sasuke bufó. Llevaba toda su vida viendo entrevistas con los tributos, así que sabía que había algo de verdad en lo que Tsunade había dicho. Si le gustaba a la audiencia, ya fuera porque les resultara cómico, brutal o excéntrico, se ganaría su favor.

— ¿Cuál es el enfoque de Ino? ¿O no puedo preguntarlo?— soltó, entre dientes, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de la mujer.

—Intentará ser dulce y simpática—. Informó— Sabe cómo reírse de sí misma y hacer sentir bien a quienes están con ella, le sale de forma natural. Por otro lado, cuando tú abres la boca, pareces malhumorado y hostil.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y gruñó.

— No es verdad.

—Por favor. No sé de dónde sacaste a ese chico alegre que saludaba a la gente desde el carro de fuego, pero no lo he visto desde entonces.

—Con la de razones que me diste para estar alegre...

—No tienes que agradarme a mí, yo no te voy a patrocinar. Finge que soy tu público, encandílame.

— ¡Bien!— volvió a gruñir.

Tsunade adoptó el papel del entrevistador y él intentó responder a sus preguntas de forma adorable, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado enfadado con ella por lo que había dicho e incluso por tener que responder a sus preguntas. Sólo podía pensar en lo injusto que era todo, en lo injustos que eran los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué iba a ir dando de saltos de un lado a otro como un perro amaestrado que intentaba agradar a la gente a la que odiaba? Cuanto más durara la entrevista, más salía a relucir su furia, hasta que empezó a escupirle las respuestas, literalmente.

—Bien, ya basta— le dijo la mentora, frotándose las sienes con cansancio—. Tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque. No sólo eres hostil, sino que tampoco sé nada sobre ti. Te hice cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme una idea de cómo son tu vida, tu familia y las cosas que te importan. Quieren conocerte, Sasuke.

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¡Es que no quiero que me conozcan! ¡Ya me están quitando el futuro! ¡No pueden llevarse también lo que me importaba en el pasado!— gritó con brío, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Entonces miente! ¡Inventa algo!

Tsunade también se puso de pie, entonces, Sasuke se calmó, miró a su mentora y volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Ella lo imitó.

—No sé mentir.

—Pues aprende, y deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta— Oh, eso sí le había dolido. Hasta Tsunade tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de que se había pasado, porque suavizó un poco el tono de su voz_—_. Tengo una idea: intenta actuar con humildad.

—Humildad.

—Muéstrales que no te puedes creer que un niño del Distrito 12 haya podido hacerlo tan bien, que todo esto es más de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Habla de la ropa de Hotaru, de lo simpática que es la gente, de cómo te asombra esta ciudad. Si no quieres hablar de ti, al menos halágalos. Sigue diciéndolo una y otra vez, habla con entusiasmo.

Las horas siguientes fueron una verdadera tortura para Sasuke. Al instante quedó claro que no podía hablar con entusiasmo. Intentaron que se hiciera el intrigante, pero no tenía la arrogancia necesaria. Al parecer, era demasiado 'vulnerable' para apostar por la ferocidad. No era ingenioso, ni divertido, algo misterioso, pero no lo suficiente como para captar la atención del Capitolio. Sexy, tal vez, pero Sasuke se negó rotundamente a usar su apariencia para venderse como di fuera un trozo de carne.

Cuando terminaron la sesión, no era nadie. Tsunade había empezado a beber más o menos por la parte ingeniosa y ahora tenía un tono desagradable.

—Me rindo, cielito. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo mucho que lo desprecias.

Sasuke asintió y salió de allí, rebosante de odio.

Cenó en su cuarto. Pidió una cantidad escandalosa de manjares y comió hasta indigestarse; después desahogó su rabia contra Tsunade, los Juegos del Hambre y todos los seres vivos del Capitolio lanzando platos contra las paredes de la habitación. Cuando entró la chica del pelo color berenjena para abrirle la cama, el estropicio hizo que se sobresaltara.

— ¡Déjalo como está!— le gritó, lanzando un pesado florero contra una de las paredes_—_ ¡Déjalo como está!

También la odiaba a ella. Odiaba sus ojos rencorosos que lo llamaban cobarde, monstruo, marioneta del Capitolio, tanto entonces como en ese momento. Seguramente para ella estaba haciéndose justicia; al menos su muerte ayudaría a pagar por la vida del chico del bosque.

Sin embargo, en vez de salir corriendo, la chica cerró la puerta y entró en el sanitario, de donde salió con un trapo húmedo; después se acercó a él y le limpió la cara y la sangre que manchaba sus manos por culpa de un plato roto. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué él la dejaba? Su tacto lo quemaba, pero no la apartó.

La chica sólo hacía su trabajo, tan cerca de él que no pudo evitar mirarla y sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Sí, se sentía culpable; culpable por causa de esa chica a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Ella parecía tan amable y servicial… y la odió mucho más por eso, pero la odió aún más porque realmente no podía odiarla.

—Tendría que haber intentado salvarte— susurró, con tanta sinceridad que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tomándolo con suavidad por el rostro para limpiar una gota de sudor de su mejilla. Sasuke la observó, atónito. ¿Quería decir que habían hecho bien en no acercarse? ¿Qué lo había perdonado?

—No, estuvo mal— insistió.

Ella se dio un golpecito en los labios con los dedos y después le tocó con ellos el pecho. Sasuke creyó que significaba que él también habría acabado siendo un avox, como ella. Seguramente estaba en lo cierto: avox o muerto.

Se pasó la hora siguiente ayudándola a limpiar el cuarto. Una vez tirada toda la basura y limpiada la comida del suelo, la joven avox le abrió la cama, él se metió dentro como si tuviera cinco años y dejó que ella lo arropase. Después intentó irse, pero él la detuvo:

—Por favor…— susurró, tomándola por el brazo; la chica se giró hacia él, contemplándolo con ojos como platos—; quédate… quédate hasta que me duerma, por favor…— su voz había sonado tan suplicante que por un momento creyó que no era suya.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza de inmediato. Sasuke se sintió mal por ello. No quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Abrió la boca para deshacer su pedido, pero ella se le adelantó, y se sentó a un lado de la cama antes de que pudiera decir nada, juntando las manos sobre su regazo y manteniendo la vista al frente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño pequeño. Se acomodó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ella no se iría hasta que se durmiera.

Por alguna razón, en verdad quería que ella se quedara hasta que se durmiera, que estuviese allí cuando despertase. Quería, necesitaba la protección de esa chica, aunque ella no tuvo la suya.

·

* * *

Por la mañana no estaba esperándolo la chica avox, sino el equipo de preparación. Las clases con Jiraiya y Tsunade habían terminado, ese día le pertenecía a Hotaru, su última esperanza. Quizá podía darle un aspecto tan maravilloso que nadie prestaría atención a lo que saliera de su boca.

El equipo trabajó con él hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo su piel en satén reluciente, esponjándole el cabello y peinándolo. Por último, le cubrieron todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que lo hacía relucir. Para cuando acabaron, debía admitir que Hotaru y los suyos habían trabajado mucho: lucía realmente impresionante con su traje negro con adornos de llamas. La tela resaltaba su piel pálida y, con la luz adecuada, parecía reflejar unas pequeñas llamas.

Sasuke se sintió momentáneamente aliviado. No era atractivo. No era elegante. Pero al menos, resplandecía como el sol.

Todos se limitaron a mirarlo durante un rato.

—Hotaru— consiguió susurrar por fin_—_. Gracias.

—Da una vuelta completa— le dijo la mujer, Sasuke extendió los brazos y lo hizo.

El equipo de preparación gritó, entusiasmado.

Hotaru le ordenó a sus ayudantes que se fueran e hizo a Sasuke moverse por la habitación con el traje y los zapatos, que eran mucho más manejables que los de Jiraiya. El pantalón le ajustaba a la perfección, lo que le quitaba otra preocupación de encima.

—Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista?— le preguntó Hotaru.

A juzgar por su expresión, Sasuke supo que había estado hablando con Tsunade, ergo, sabía lo desastroso que era.

—Doy asco. Tsunade dijo que parecía una babosa muerta. Lo intentamos todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no puedo ser una de esas personas que ella quiere.

— ¿Y por qué no eres tú mismo?— le preguntó ella, después de pensárselo un momento.

— ¿Yo mismo? Tampoco sirve. Tsunade dice que soy malhumorado y hostil. Y no se equivoca.

—Bueno, eso es verdad... cuando estás con Tsunade— respondió la estilista, sonriendo_—_. A mí no me lo pareces, y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los Vigilantes. En cuanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, bueno, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu espíritu.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, confundido. Su espíritu; eso era nuevo. No sabía bien qué significaba, aunque sugería que era un luchador, que era valiente o algo así. Tampoco era que no supiera ser agradable. Quizá no iba por ahí repartiendo amor entre la gente, quizá fuera difícil hacerlo sonreír, pero había personas que le importaban.

— ¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo de casa?— le dijo, sujetándole las manos, que estaban heladas; las suyas no_—_. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

—Mi hermano— respondió al instante_—_, aunque no tiene sentido, Hotaru, porque nunca le contaría esas cosas personales a Itachi. Ya las sabe.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme una amiga?

—Creo que sí, pero...

De toda la gente que había conocido desde que partió del Distrito 12, Hotaru era, de lejos, su favorita. Le había gustado desde el principio y no lo había decepcionado todavía.

—Estaré sentada en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas; podrás mirarme directamente. Cuando te pregunten algo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

— ¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible?— preguntó. Podría ser así, de verdad.

Hotaru sonrió, enseñando su perfecta dentadura de dientes perlados.

—Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asintió. Tenían un plan... o, al menos, algo a lo que aferrarse.

El momento de salir llegó demasiado pronto. Las entrevistas se realizaban en un escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos de salir de su cuarto estaría delante de la multitud, de las cámaras, de todo Panem.

Cuando Hotaru iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, él le tomó la mano.

—Hotaru…— El miedo escénico lo tenía completamente petrificado.

—Recuerda, ya te quieren— le dijo con amabilidad_—_. Limítate a ser tú mismo, y sin decir más lo guió fuera para reunirse con el resto del equipo del Distrito 12 en el ascensor. Sasuke notó a Ino y no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola. La criatura que tenía frente a él había llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brillaba, los ojos deslumbraban y, al parecer, hacían la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque su vestido estaba completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejaban la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentuaban las puntas de dibujos de llamas. Llevaba dibujos de llamas también en los brazos y uñas; su largo cabello rubio trenzaba varios mechones rojos en un recogido que partía de su oreja izquierda, le rodeaba la cabeza y caía convertido en una sola trenza por su hombro derecho. Sus ojos resaltaban mucho más tras el maquillaje, sobre todo por las pestañas que despedían rayitos de luz cuando parpadeaba.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo sin poder creerse que ésa fuera su compañera. Ella pareció notarlo, ya que ensanchó sus carnosos labios color carmín en una sonrisa radiante.

—Luces muy apuesto— le dijo, regresándolo a la realidad.

Sasuke parpadeó, desajustó un poco la corbata de su traje y entró al elevador. ¿Debía responder? Al parecer sí, porque Ino no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Y tú… no luces nada horrorosa.

Ella pestañeó, provocando varias luces.

— ¿Gracias?

Él asintió, concentrándose en mirar los interesantes botones del elevador.

Tenía que admitir que ella lucía despampanante, pero eso no era de extrañarse. Ella siempre había sido la más bella de la escuela. Incluso Itachi volteaba a verla a veces.

Suspiró y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Aunque tenían buen aspecto juntos, realmente era un alivio que no los hubiesen vestido exactamente igual.

Tsunade y Jiraiya también se habían arreglado para la ocasión; Sasuke evitó a su mentora, pero aceptó los cumplidos de Jiraiya. A pesar de que ese hombre podía ser fastidioso e irritante, al menos no era destructivo, como Tsunade.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y vieron que los demás tributos se ponían en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro se sentaron formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Él sería el último, o el penúltimo; el chico siempre precedía a la chica de su distrito. Ojalá hubiera podido salir primero y quitárselo ya de encima, pero ahora tendría que escuchar lo ingeniosos, divertidos, humildes, feroces o encantadores que eran los demás antes de que le tocara su turno. Además, el público empezaría a aburrirse, igual que los Vigilantes, y no sería buena idea dispararles una flecha para llamar su atención.

Justo antes de que salieran a desfilar por el escenario, Tsunade se les acercó por detrás y gruñó:

—Recuerden, siguen siendo una pareja feliz, así que actúen como si lo fueran.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Había creído que habían dejado eso cuando Ino resolvió pedir entrenamientos separados, pero supuso que se trataba de una cosa privada, no pública. En cualquier caso, no tenían mucho espacio para interactuar, ya que caminaban de uno en uno hasta sus asientos y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares en silencio.

Con tan sólo poner el pie en el escenario, se le aceleró la respiración. Notó los latidos de las venas en las sienes. Era un alivio llegar a la silla, porque, entre los zapatos de punta y el temblor de sus rodillas, le daba miedo tropezar.

Aunque ya era de noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad estaba más iluminado que un día de verano. Habían construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverían hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccionara a su trabajo. También había un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se habían hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que daban a él estaban completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores estaban encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem los veían. Esa noche no habría apagones.

Maito Gai, el hombre que se encargaba de las entrevistas desde hacía diez años, entró en el escenario.

Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que daba un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado, aunque cada año lo teñía de un color diferente; el mismo traje de ceremonias, verde claro salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas. En el Capitolio tenían cirujanos que hacían a la gente más joven y delgada, mientras que, en el Distrito 12, parecer viejo era una especie de logro, ya que muchos morían jóvenes. Si veían a un anciano, daban ganas de felicitarlo por su longevidad, de preguntarle el secreto de la supervivencia. Todos envidiaban a los gorditos, porque su aspecto significaba que no habían tenido problemas para comer, como la mayoría de ellos. Allí era distinto: las arrugas no eran deseables, y una barriga redonda no era símbolo de éxito.

Ése año, Gai llevaba el pelo de un sobrio color azabache, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono. Era extraño, aunque no daba tanto miedo como el año anterior, que había aparecido de escarlata y daba la impresión de que estaba sangrando.

El presentador contó algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después puso manos a la obra.

El chico del Distrito 1, Zaku, fue el primer entrevistado. Vestía un brillante smocking de color dorado, con zapatos haciendo juego. Su enfoque había sido la simpatía, aunque había momentos en los que casi no podía ocultar sus deseos de matar. Cuando su tiempo terminó, su compañera, Kin, subió al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente del mismo color que el de su compañero y se unió a Gai para la entrevista. Estaba claro que su mentor no había tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese largo y brillante cabello oscuro, los ojos grandes y brillantes, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., era sensual la mirasen por donde de la mirasen.

Las entrevistas duraban tres minutos, pasados los cuales sonaba un zumbido y subía el siguiente tributo. Había que reconocer que Gai hacía todo lo posible por que los tributos brillasen; era agradable, intentaba tranquilizar a los nerviosos, reía con las bromas tontas y podía convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción.

Sasuke lo observaba y escuchaba todo, permaneciendo sentado como una caballero, siguiendo las instrucciones de Jiraiya, mientras los distritos seguían pasando, 2, 3, 4. Todos tenían un enfoque: el chico monstruoso del Distrito 2 era una máquina de matar implacable; la chica rubia con cara astuta del Distrito 5, Temari, era maliciosa y escurridiza, como una comadreja. Sasuke ubicó a Hotaru en cuanto se sentó, pero ni siquiera su presencia lo ayudó a relajarse. 8, 9, 10. El chico del Distrito 10 era un tanto desfachatado y ansioso.

A Sasuke le sudaban las manos. 11.

Yota, con un alegre traje de seda que resaltaba sus enormes ojos verdes, revoloteó hasta el centro del escenario, y la multitud guardó silencio al verlo; parecía un soplo de aire. Se sentó frente a Gai con una seguridad propia de un rey, y comenzó a mecer sus pequeños pies con aire juguetón. El presentador lo trató con dulzura y alabó el siete que había obtenido en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño. Cuando le preguntó cuál sería su punto fuerte en el estadio, él no vaciló:

—Cuesta atraparme— dijo, con voz trémula_—_. Y, si no me atrapan, no podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa.

—Ni en un millón de años— respondió Maito Gai, animándolo.

La chica del Distrito 11, Mabui, tenía la misma piel morena de Yota, pero ahí se acababa el parecido. Sus ojos eran azules, y su cabello, plateado como el de una anciana. Era una de los gigantes, tenía una constitución fuerte y atlética, aunque Sasuke sabía que había rechazado las invitaciones de los tributos profesionales para unirse a ellos. Había preferido quedarse sola, sin hablar con nadie y mostrando poco interés por el entrenamiento. Aun así, había conseguido un diez, y no costaba imaginar qué había impresionado a los Vigilantes. Hizo caso omiso de los intentos de Gai por bromear con ella y respondía a todo con sí o no, o, simplemente, no decía nada.

Sasuke bufó y se sujetó con ambas manos a la silla la ver su entrevista. Si él tuviera su tamaño podría causar buena impresión siendo malhumorado y hostil, y nada hubiese pasado. Estaba seguro de que la mitad de los patrocinadores ya estaba pensando en ayudarla a ella. Si él tuviese dinero, también lo haría.

Y al fin había llegado su turno. Llamaron a Sasuke Uchiha, y se sintió como en un sueño, levantándose y acercándose al escenario central. Aceptó el apretón de manos de Gai y él tuvo la elegancia de no limpiarse el sudor de inmediato en el traje.

—Bueno, Sasuke, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

Sasuke lo miró, horrorizado. ¿Qué había dicho? Era como si sus palabras no tuviesen sentido.

Sentía la boca tan seca como una suela de zapato. Buscó con desesperación a Hotaru entre la multitud y la miró a los ojos; se imaginó que las palabras habían salido de sus labios: _«¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?»._ Se le removió el cerebro intentando pensar en algo que lo hubiese hecho feliz desde su llegada. «_Sé sincero_— pensó_—_. _Sé sincero.»_

—El estofado de cordero— consiguió decir. Maito Gai rió y Sasuke se dio cuenta, vagamente, de que parte del público hacía lo mismo.

— ¿El de ciruelas pasas?— preguntó Gai, y él asintió—. Oh, yo lo como sin parar— se volvió hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con una mano en el estómago_—_. No se me notará, ¿verdad?— Todos gritaron para animarlo y aplaudieron_—_. Bueno, Sasuke— prosiguió, en tono confidencial_—_, cuando tú y tu compañera aparecieron en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

Hotaru arqueó una ceja. Tenía que ser sincero.

— ¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moriría quemado?

El presentador se carcajeó, al igual que el público.

—Sí, a partir de ahí.

—Pensé que Hotaru era un genio— admitió; tenía que decírselo de todas formas—, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste— se levantó de la silla para girarse hacia el público— En fin, ¡fíjate!

Mientras el público se deshace en exclamaciones de admiración, vio que Hotaru hacia una seña de aprobación, señal para lo que seguiría. Alzó los antebrazos y los chocó en el aire; la reacción fue inmediata, todos se quedaron mudos un instante al ver las llamas que rodeaban sus brazos. Sasuke esbozó su mejor cara de confianza, entrecerró las manos y alzó los brazos rebosantes de fuego hasta la altura de las caderas, adquiriendo una pose de absoluto dominio.

— ¡Asombroso!— exclamó Gai, y la multitud estalló en aplausos y vítores— ¡¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

Sasuke corroboró que las llamas falsas se hubieran extinguido y volvió a tomar asiento. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sonriendo de la forma más autosuficiente que se había imaginado.

—Lo siento, pero no queremos que se incendie ésta linda ropa, ¿verdad?

De nuevo la carcajada fue general, e incluso él sonrió.

—Sería una verdadera lástima— concordó Gai— No pasa nada— dijo para tranquilizar a la multitud_—_, conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, un tanto altanero.

—Ummm...— dijo, mirando a los Vigilantes, que estaban en el balcón—. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.

Las cámaras enfocaron a los Vigilantes, que estaban riéndose y

asintiendo.

—Nos estás matando— protestó el presentador, como si le doliese de verdad_—_. Detalles, detalles.

—Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad?— preguntó, mirando al balcón.

— ¡Así es!— gritó el Vigilante que se había caído dentro de la ponchera.

—Gracias— respondió—. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

—Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermano en la cosecha— siguió el presentador, con un tono más pausado_—_. Tú te presentaste voluntario. ¿Nos puedes hablar de él?

Su corazón se paralizó. No, no, no, a ellos no quería contarles sobre él, pero quizá a Hotaru sí. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, haciendo una pausa un tanto dramática.

—Se llama Itachi... está muy enfermo desde hace años y lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Él fue como un padre para mí cuando el nuestro murió. Y es lo único que me queda, además de mamá— hizo otra pausa, para tragar duro— Venir a los juegos hubiera significado la muerte segura para él. Por eso me presenté voluntario.

El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

— ¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

_Sé sincero, sé sincero_. Tragó saliva.

—Él y mi madre me pidieron que intentase ganar como pudiera.

La audiencia estaba paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra.

— ¿Y qué respondiste?— preguntó Gai, con amabilidad, pero, en vez de sentirse arropado, Sasuke sintió que un frío glacial le recorría el cuerpo y que sus músculos se tensaban, como antes de atrapar una presa. Cuando habló, el tono de su voz pareció haber bajado una octava.

—Les juré que lo haría.

—Seguro que sí— dijo el presentador, apretándole la mano. Entonces sonó el zumbido_—_. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Sasuke Uchiha, tributo del Distrito 12.

Los aplausos continuaron mucho después de que se había sentado en su lugar. Miró a Hotaru para que lo tranquilizara, y ella levantó el pulgar para indicarle que todo había ido bien.

Se pasó aturdido la primera parte de la entrevista de Ino, aunque notó que tenía al público en sus manos desde el principio; podía oírlos reír y gritar. En un momento, vio que ella se ponía de pie y giraba, provocando que su vestido se llenara de llamas de una forma aún más impresionante de lo que lo había hecho su traje. Después contó una anécdota divertida sobre los peligros de las duchas del Capitolio.

—Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas?— le preguntó a Gai, y después se pasaron un rato olisqueándose por turnos, lo que hacía que todos se partieran de la risa. Sasuke empezó a recuperar la concentración cuando Gai le preguntó si tenía un novio en casa.

Ino vaciló y después sacudió la cabeza, aunque no muy convencida.

— ¿Una chica tan hermosa como tú? Tiene que haber un chico especial. Vamos, ¿cómo se llama?

—Bueno, hay un chico— respondió ella, suspirando_—_. Estoy enamorada de él desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante segura de que él no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha.

La multitud expresó su simpatía: parecían comprender lo que era un amor no correspondido.

— ¿Tiene a otra?

—No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchas chicas.

—Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh?— la animó.

Ella suspiró con pesar.

—Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó Gai, perplejo.

—Porque...— empezó a balbucear Ino, ruborizándose_—_. Porque... él está aquí conmigo.

Durante un momento, Sasuke notó que las cámaras se habían quedado clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Ino, mientras todos asimilaban lo que acababa de decir. Después vio su cara, boquiabierto, con una mezcla de sorpresa y protesta, ampliada en todas las pantallas: ¡era él! ¡Se refería a él! Apretó los labios y miró al suelo, esperando esconder así las emociones que empezaban a hervirle por dentro.

—Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte— dijo Gai, y pareció sentirlo de verdad.

La multitud le dio la razón en sus murmullos y unos cuantos soltaron grititos de angustia.

—No es bueno, no— coincidió ella.

—En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de ése jovencito. ¿Él no lo sabía?

—Hasta ahora, no— respondió Ino, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sasuke se atrevió a mirar un segundo a la pantalla, lo bastante para comprobar que el rubor de sus mejillas era perfectamente visible.

— ¿No les gustaría sacarlo de nuevo al escenario para obtener una respuesta?—preguntó Gai a la audiencia, que respondió con gritos afirmativos_—_. Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Sasuke Uchiha ha terminado. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Ino, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón. Ino Yamanaka, señores. ¡Distrito 12!

El rugido de la multitud fue ensordecedor; Ino los había borrado a todos del mapa al declarar su amor por él.

Cuando el público por fin calló, su compañera murmuró un «gracias» y regresó a su asiento. Todos se levantaron para el himno; Sasuke tuvo que alzar la cabeza, pues era una muestra de respeto obligatoria, y no pudo evitar ver que en todas las pantallas aparecía una imagen de ellos dos, separados por unos cuantos metros que, en las mentes de los espectadores, debían de parecer insalvables. La pobre pareja trágica.

Sin embargo, él sabía la verdad.

Después del himno, los tributos se pusieron en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Sasuke se aseguró de no meterse en el mismo que Ino. La muchedumbre frenó a su séquito de estilistas, mentores y acompañantes, así que se quedaron solos; no hablaron. Su ascensor dejó a cuatro tributos antes de quedarse solo y llegar a la planta doce. Ino acababa de salir del ascensor cuando se acercó a ella y le pegó un empujón en el pecho, sin importarle que fuera una chica; ella perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra una fea urna llena de flores artificiales. La urna cayó y se hizo añicos en el suelo, Ino aterrizó encima de los pedazos y las manos comenzaron a sangrarle de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!— le preguntó, horrorizada.

— ¡No tenías derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí!

Los ascensores volvieron a abrirse y apareció todo el grupo: Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hotaru y Sai.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Jiraiya, con un deje de histeria en la voz_—_. ¿Te caíste?

—Después de que él me empujara— respondió Ino mientras Sai y Hotaru la ayudaban a levantarse.

— ¿La empujaste?— le preguntó Tsunade, claramente furiosa, pero Sasuke no se dejó amedrentar.

—Todo fue idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en un idiota delante de todo el país?

—Fue idea mía— intervino Ino, quitándose los trozos de cerámica de las manos_—_. Tsunade sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

—Sí, Tsunade es una gran ayuda... ¡para ti!

—Eres un idiota, sin duda— dijo Tsunade, asqueada_—_. ¿Crees que te perjudicó? Esta chica acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú solo.

— ¡Me hizo parecer débil!

— ¡Te hizo parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántico como un trozo de roca hasta que ella dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12!

— ¡Pero no somos amantes!— exclamó.

— ¿A quién le importa?— insistió Tsunade, tomándolo por los hombros y golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared; Sasuke gimió de dolor_—_. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, aunque debo admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres un rompecorazones. Oh, las chicas de tu distrito caían abrumadas a tus pies. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores?

El olor a vino de su aliento lo asqueó; la empujó para quitársela de encima y retrocedió, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

—Tiene razón, Sasuke— le dijo Hataru, acercándose y rodeándolo con un brazo. Él la miró, encontrando un poco de calma en sus serenos ojos verdes.

—Tendría que haberlo sabido— respondió al cabo de un rato, sin saber qué pensar_—_. Así no habría parecido tan estúpido.

—No, tu reacción fue perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real— intervino Sai.

—Lo que le preocupa es su novia— dijo Ino, malhumorada, mientras se arrancaba un trozo ensangrentado de urna.

—No tengo novia— afirmó, aunque se le encendieron otra vez las mejillas. Y era la verdad; nunca había pensado en nadie en ese plan. Tenía una amiga en casa, sí, pero nunca, jamás, había pensado en ella de esa forma. ¿Acaso Ino se referiría a ella?

—Lo que tú digas, pero seguro que es lo bastante lista para reconocer una farsa. Además, tú no dijiste que me querías, así que ¿qué más da?

Las palabras empezaron a surtir efecto en él. Se tranquilizó. Ahora no sabía si debía pensar que lo habían usado o que le habían dado una ventaja. Tsunade tenía razón, había sobrevivido a la entrevista, pero ¿qué les había ofrecido? A un chico imbécil prendiendo fuego a las mangas de su traje y soltando risitas tontas. El único momento con sustancia había sido cuando habló de su familia. Comparada con Mabui y su fuerza silenciosa y mortífera, no era digno de recordar. Tonto, brillante y fácil de olvidar; bueno, no del todo; al menos tenía su once en entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, ahora Ino lo había convertido en objeto de amor, y no sólo del suyo. Según ella, ahora tenía muchos admiradores, y si el público creía de verdad que estaban enamorados... Recordó la energía con la que habían respondido a su confesión; un amor trágico. Tsunade tenía razón, en el Capitolio adoraban esas cosas. De repente se encontró a sí mismo preocupado por no haber reaccionado bien.

—Después de que dijese que me quería, ¿a ustedes les pareció que podría estar enamorado de ella?— les preguntó, todavía algo ceñudo.

—A mí sí— respondió Sai_—_. Por la forma en que evitabas mirar a las cámaras y el rubor en las mejillas.

—Y resultó hasta tierno ver a un joven como tú sonrojado— acotó Hotaru.

Los otros asintieron.

—Eres una mina, cielito, vas a tener a los patrocinadores haciendo cola— afirmó Tsunade.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar. Tenía bastante lógica si lo analizaba. La ira comenzaba a abandonarlo, abriéndole paso a la vergüenza.

—Siento haberte empujado_— _le dijo a Ino, obligándose a mirarla, avergonzado por su reacción.

—Da igual— respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros_—_. Aunque, técnicamente, es ilegal.

— ¿Te lastimaste mucho las manos?

—Se pondrán bien.

En el silencio que siguió a su respuesta llegaron hasta ellos los deliciosos olores de la cena, que ya estaba en el comedor.

—Vamos a comer— dijo Tsunade, y todos la siguieron hasta la mesa y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Como Ino estaba sangrando demasiado, Sai se la llevó para que la atendiesen.

La cena comenzó, pero ningún bocado pasó por su garganta. La culpa era demasiada, y la ausencia de Ino solo empeoraba la sensación. Cuando terminaron con la sopa de nata y pétalos de rosa, ellos regresaron. Las manos de Ino estaban envueltas en vendas y Sasuke no pudo sentirse más culpable. El día siguiente estarían en el campo de batalla, ella le había hecho un favor y él le había pagado con una herida. ¿Siempre iba a terminar en deuda con ella?

Después de la cena vieron la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Él parecía presumido y superficial, encendiendo las mangas de su traje y soltando sonrisas tontas, aunque los demás le aseguraban que les parecía encantador. La que sí había sido realmente encantadora era Ino, y después resultó irresistible en su actuación de chica enamorada. Y ahí salía él, ruborizado y perplejo, apuesto gracias a las manos de Hotaru, deseable gracias a la confesión de Ino, trágico por las circunstancias y, sobre todo, imposible de olvidar.

Cuando terminó el himno y la pantalla se oscureció, la habitación guardó silencio. El día siguiente los levantarían al alba y los prepararían para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no comenzaban hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantaban tarde, pero Ino y él tenían que empezar temprano. Nadie sabía lo lejos que estaría el campo de batalla elegido para ese año.

Aun así, Sasuke sabía que Tsunade y Jiraiya no irían con ellos. En cuanto salieran de allí, ellos se desplazarían a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperaba, reclutarían patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarían en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarles los regalos. Hotaru y Sai viajarían con ellos hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que los lanzarían a la batalla. A pesar de todo, era el momento de despedirse.

Jiraiya los tomó a los dos de la mano y les deseó buena suerte. Les dio las gracias por ser los mejores tributos que había tenido el privilegio de patrocinar; después, como se trataba de Jiraiya y parecía estar obligado por ley a decir siempre algo horrible, añadió:

— ¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un distrito decente!

Después les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno y se alejó rápidamente, Sasuke no supo si abrumado por la sentimental despedida o por la posible mejora de su fortuna.

Tsunade se cruzó los brazos y los examinó.

— ¿Un último consejo?— preguntó Ino.

—Cuando suene la alarma, corran lo más rápido que puedan. Ninguno de los dos es lo bastante bueno para meterse en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Corran, pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio y encuentren una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Y después?— preguntó él.

—No mueran— respondió Tsunade.

Era el mismo consejo que les había dado en el tren, pero ésta vez no estaba ebria y riéndose. Asintieron. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Cuando fue hacia su cuarto, Ino se quedó atrás para hablar con Sai, cosa que lo alegró. No sabía cuáles serían sus incómodas palabras de despedida, pero podían esperar a la mañana. Vio que alguien había abierto su cama, aunque no encontró ni rastro de la chica morena. Sasuke pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado saber su nombre; debería habérselo preguntado y podía que ella se lo hubiese escrito o explicado con mímica, aunque era probable que sólo sirviera para que la castigasen.

Se dio una ducha y se quitó la pintura dorada, el poco maquillaje y el aroma de la belleza. Cuando acabó, no había quedado nada de todo el trabajo del equipo de diseño.

Se vistió con un pijama de seda y se acostó. En unos cinco segundos se dio cuenta de que no se quedaría dormido, y lo necesitaba desesperadamente; cada momento de fatiga en el estadio sería una invitación a la muerte.

No sirvió de nada; pasó una hora, luego dos, luego tres, y sus párpados se negaban a cerrarse. No pudo dejar de imaginarse en qué terreno los soltarían. ¿Desierto? ¿Pantano? ¿Un páramo helado? Sobre todo, esperaba que hubiese árboles que pudieran ofrecerle un escondite, alimento y cobijo. Solía haber árboles, porque los paisajes vacíos eran aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos acababan pronto. Pero ¿cómo sería el clima? ¿Qué trampas habrían escondido los Vigilantes para animar los momentos aburridos? Y luego estaban los otros tributos.

Cuanto más ansioso estaba por dormirse, menos lo conseguía. Al final estaba tan inquieto que tuvo que salir de la cama; recorrió la habitación notando que el corazón le latía tan deprisa que aceleraba su respiración. Era como estar en una celda, si no conseguía respirar aire fresco pronto iba a empezar a romperlo todo otra vez.

Corrió por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que daba al tejado, que no sólo no estaba cerrada, sino que la habían dejado entreabierta. Quizás alguien había olvidado cerrarla, aunque le daba lo mismo, porque el campo de energía que rodeaba el tejado impediría cualquier intento desesperado de fuga, y él no quería escapar, sólo llenarse los pulmones de aire; quería ver el cielo y la luna antes de que intentaran cazarlo.

El tejado no estaba iluminado por la noche, pero en cuanto pisó descalzo el suelo de baldosas, vio su silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejaban de brillar en el Capitolio. En las calles había bastante ruido, música, gente cantando y cláxones, cosas que no oía a través de los gruesos paneles de cristal de su habitación. Podría largarse en ése mismo momento sin que ella se diese cuenta; no lo oiría con tanto alboroto. Sin embargo, el aire nocturno era tan agradable que supo que no soportaría regresar a su agobiante jaula. ¿Y qué más daba? ¿Qué más daba si hablaban o no?

Avanzó sin hacer ruido por las baldosas; cuando estuvo a un metro de ella, le dijo:

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero no se volvió. Sasuke notó que sacudía un poco la cabeza.

—No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.

Se acercó a ella y se asomó al borde: las amplias calles estaban llenas de gente bailando. Se esforzó por distinguir los detalles de sus figuras diminutas.

— ¿Están disfrazados?

— ¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta las coloridas ropas que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

—No podía dejar de pensar— admitió.

Ino emitió un sonido de comprensión.

— ¿Piensas en tu familia?

—No— volvió a admitir, sintiéndose un poco culpable_—_. No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro— Con la luz que llegaba desde abajo pudo ver la cara de Ino, la extraña forma de sujetarse las manos vendadas_—_. Siento mucho lo de tus manos, de verdad.

—No importa, Sasuke. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.

—No debes pensar así.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y...— vaciló.

— ¿Y qué?

—No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo misma. ¿Tiene sentido?— preguntó, y él sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a morir siendo otra persona?—. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así— Sasuke se mordió el labio, sintiéndose inferior. Mientras él cavilaba sobre la existencia de árboles, Ino le daba vueltas a cómo mantener su identidad, su esencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie?— inquirió.

—No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy segura de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.

—Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos.

—Bueno, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo— insistió_—_. ¿No lo ves?

—Un poco. Aunque, sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Ino?

—A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa podría preocuparme en estos momentos?— le preguntó, enfadada. Lo miró a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos azules, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Preocúpate por lo que dijo Tsunade— respondió, dando un paso atrás_—_. Por seguir viva.

—Está bien— contestó ella, esbozando una sonrisa triste y burlona_—_. Gracias por el consejo, _cielito_— Usó el mismo tono condescendiente de Tsunade; para Sasuke fue como si le hubiese dado un bofetón.

—Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el estadio, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Distrito 12.

—No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Envíale saludos a mi tío cuando vuelvas, ¿sí?

—Puedes contar con ello— Se volvió, enojado, y bajó del tejado.

Regresó a su cuarto y se pasó el resto de la noche dando cabezadas, imaginándose los comentarios cortantes que le haría a Ino Yamanaka por la mañana.

Ino Yamanaka. Ya vería lo noble y elevada que se volvía cuando tuviera que decidir entre la vida y la muerte. Seguramente se convertiría en una de esos tributos bestiales, de los que intentaban comerse el corazón de alguien después de matarlo. Había visto a un tipo así hacía unos cuantos años, Kakuzu, del Distrito 6. Se había vuelto completamente salvaje y los Vigilantes habían tenido que derribarlo con pistolas eléctricas para recoger los cadáveres de los jugadores que había matado y evitar que se comiera sus corazones. En el estadio no había reglas, pero el canibalismo no era del gusto del público del Capitolio, así que intentaron eliminarlo. En ése tiempo, se había especulado que la avalancha que acabó finalmente con Kakuzu había sido preparada para asegurarse de que el ganador no fuese un lunático.

·

* * *

No vio a Ino por la mañana.

Hotaru fue a por él antes del alba, le dio una túnica sencilla y lo acompañó al tejado. Los últimos preparativos se harían en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Un aerodeslizador surgió de la nada, igual que el del bosque el día que había visto cómo capturaban a la chica de cabello color berenjena, y dejó caer una escalera de mano. Sasuke puso pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, se quedó paralizado. Una especie de corriente lo pegó a la escalera hasta que lo subieron al interior.

Aunque se imaginaba que la escalera lo soltaría al llegar, siguió pegado a ella y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se le acercó con una jeringa.

—Es tu dispositivo de rastreo, Sasuke. Cuanto más quieto estés, mejor podré colocártelo— le explicó.

¿Quieto? Era una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que notara un dolor agudo cuando la aguja introdujo el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel de su antebrazo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrían localizarlo en todo momento. No les gustaría perder a un tributo.

En cuanto el dispositivo estuvo colocado, la escalera lo soltó. La mujer desapareció y recogieron a Hotaru del tejado. Un chico avox se acercó y los acompañó a una habitación donde habían servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que notó en el estómago, comió todo lo que pudo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no lo impresionaron. Estaba tan nervioso que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Lo único que lo distraía era la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolaban la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que había más allá. Eso era lo que veían los pájaros, sólo que ellos eran libres y estaban a salvo. Justo lo contrario que él.

El viaje duró cerca de media hora. Después se oscurecieron las ventanas, lo que les indicó que habían llegado al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterrizó, y Hotaru y él volvieron a la escalera, aunque esa vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que daba a las catacumbas. Siguieron las instrucciones para llegar al destino de Sasuke, una cámara donde realizarían los preparativos. En el Capitolio la llamaban la sala de lanzamiento. En los distritos, la conocían como _el corral,_ donde guardaban a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

Todo era nuevo; él sería el primero y único ocupante de esa sala de lanzamiento. Los campos de batalla eran emplazamientos históricos y los conservaban después de los juegos, destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio: podían pasar allí un mes, volver a ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes. Incluso podían participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos.

Decían que la comida era excelente.

Luchó por no vomitar el desayuno mientras se duchaba y se lavó los dientes. Hotaru 'desordenó' su cabello igual que siempre; después llegó la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Hotaru no tuvo nada que ver con su traje, ni siquiera sabía qué había en el paquete, pero lo ayudó a vestirse con la ropa interior, los pantalones rojizos, la blusa verde claro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que le llegaba casi hasta los muslos.

—El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas— le dijo la mujer.

Las botas, que se colocó sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, eran mejores de lo que cabría esperar: cuero suave, parecidas a las que tenía en su casa. Sin embargo, ésas tenían una suela de goma flexible con dibujos, perfectas para correr.

Cuando creyó que ya había terminado, Hotaru se sacó del bolsillo la insignia del _sinsajo_ dorado. Sasuke se había olvidado por completo de ella.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?— le preguntó, incrédulo.

—Del traje azul que llevabas puesto en el tren— respondió—. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no?— Asintió, y ella se lo colocó en la camisa_—_. Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Sí eliminaron un anillo de la chica del Distrito 1; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, perdió su símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómodo.

Caminó, corrió en círculos y agitó los brazos.

—Sí, está bien. Me queda perfectamente.

—Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada— suspiró la estilista—. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

Rechazó la comida, aunque aceptó un vaso de agua que bebió a traguitos mientras esperaban en el sofá. No quería morderse las uñas ni los labios, así que acabó mordisqueándose el interior de la mejilla. Todavía notaba las heridas que se había hecho hacia unos días; no tardó en sangrar.

Los nervios se convirtieron en terror cuando empezó a pensar en lo que le esperaba. Podría estar muerto, muerto del todo, en una hora o menos. Se tocó de manera obsesiva el pequeño bulto del antebrazo, donde la mujer le había inyectado el dispositivo de rastreo. A pesar del dolor, lo apretó tan fuerte que se hizo daño.

— ¿Quieres hablar, Sasuke?

Sacudió la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un momento, le dio la mano y Hotaru se la apretó entre las suyas. Se quedaron así, sentados, hasta que una agradable voz femenina anunció que había llegado el momento de prepararse para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrado a las manos de Hotaru, se acercó a la placa de metal redonda.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo— dijo ella, y Sasuke asintió—. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

— ¿De verdad?— susurró, intentando distraerse.

—De verdad— afirmó Hotaru; después se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente_—_. Buena suerte, _chico en llamas_.

Entonces lo rodeó un cilindro de cristal que los obligó a soltarse, que obligó a Sasuke a separarse de ella. Hotaru se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla; él entendió de inmediato que quiso decirle que mantuviera la cabeza alta.

Levantó la barbilla y se quedó todo lo quieto que le fue posible. El cilindro empezó a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, se encontró a oscuras. Después notó que la placa metálica salía del cilindro y lo llevaba hasta la brillante luz del sol, que lo cegó por un momento; sólo fue consciente de un viento fuerte que llevó hasta él un esperanzador aroma a pino.

En ese momento, oyó la voz del legendario presentador Hayate Gekkō por todas partes:

—Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Qué les pareció?**

**Ya empezaron los juegos...**

**Gracias por leer, pero gracias especiales a quienes se tomarán el trabajo de dejar su reseña.**

**Pronto el capítulo 6!**

**Beso!**

**H.S.**


	6. Ino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

.

**6**

**INO**

.

* * *

Sesenta segundos.

Era el tiempo que tenían que estar de pie en los círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de una alarma los liberase. Si alguien daba un paso al frente antes de que acabara el minuto, las minas le volarían las piernas.

Tenía sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos. Todos estaban a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia, un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de las cosas que los ayudarían a sobrevivir allí, en el estadio: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material para hacer fuego. Alrededor de la Cornucopia había otros suministros, aunque su valor decrecía cuanto más lejos estuvieran del cuerno. A pocos pasos de él había un plástico de un metro de largo. Sin duda sería útil en un chaparrón. Sin embargo, cerca de la abertura vio una tienda de campaña que lo protegería de cualquier condición atmosférica, si tuviera el valor suficiente para entrar y luchar por ella contra los otros veintitrés tributos, claro, cosa que le habían aconsejado no hacer.

Observó atentamente el lugar al que los habían llevado. Estaban en un terreno despejado y llano, una llanura de tierra aplanada. Detrás de los tributos que tenía frente a él no veía nada, lo que indicaba que había una pendiente descendente o tal vez que un acantilado. A su derecha había un lago. A la izquierda y detrás, unos ralos bosques de pinos. Ésa era la dirección que Tsunade querría que tomase, y de inmediato.

De pronto, oyó las instrucciones de la mentora dentro de su cabeza: _«Corran, pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio y encuentren una fuente de agua»._

Sin embargo, era tentador, muy tentador ver el regalo delante de él, esperándolo, y saber que, si no lo tomaba él, lo haría otro; que los tributos profesionales que sobrevivirían al baño de sangre se repartirían casi todo el botín, esencial para sobrevivir durante los juegos.

Desvió la mirada de la Cornucopia y, de inmediato, algo le llamó la atención: sobre un montículo de mantas enrolladas había un carcaj de plata con flechas y un arco, ya tensado, esperando a que lo disparasen.

«_Eso es mío_— pensó—. _Lo dejaron para mí_.»

Movió los pies y bajó la cabeza.

Era rápido, podía correr más deprisa que los demás chicos de su escuela, aunque Ino le ganaba en las distancias largas. Pero la que lo separaba del arco era de menos de cuarenta metros, perfecto para él. Sabía que podía conseguirlo, sabía que podía llegar primero, aunque la pregunta era: ¿podría salir de ahí lo bastante deprisa? Cuando terminara de abrirse paso entre las mantas y tomara las armas, los demás ya habrían llegado al cuerno; quizá podría derribar a un par de ellos, pero, suponiendo que hubiera doce, tan cerca, podrían matarlo con las lanzas y los mazos. O con sus enormes puños.

Por otro lado, no sería el único objetivo. Estaba casi seguro de que muchos de los tributos no le prestarían atención, puesto que era de menor tamaño que ellos; aunque hubiese conseguido un once en el entrenamiento, podía asegurar que preferirían dedicarse a los adversarios más feroces. Además, Tsunade no lo había visto correr. De haberlo hecho, a lo mejor le hubiera dicho que lo intentara, que tomara el arma, teniendo en cuenta que era precisamente el arma que podía salvarlo. Sin contar que sólo veía un arco en toda la pila; y las lanzas estaban dentro de la Cornucopia.

Los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento.

Sabía que el minuto debía estar a punto de acabar y tenía que decidir cuál sería su estrategia; al final se colocó instintivamente en posición de carrera, no hacia el bosque que los rodeaba, sino hacia la pila, hacia el arco. De pronto, sus ojos se enfocaron en Ino, que estaba cinco tributos a su derecha; a pesar de la distancia, supo que lo estaba mirando y creyó que sacudía la cabeza de forma negativa, pero no podía estar seguro; el sol le caía sobre los ojos y casi no podía ver. Y mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, la alarma sonó.

Y perdió su oportunidad.

Los demás tributos se lanzaron como bestias hacia la Cornucopia, pero no él. Esos dos segundos de más sin prepararse habían bastado para hacerlo cambiar de idea.

Movió los pies de un lado a otro, sin saber la dirección que le indicaba el cerebro, y se lanzó hacia delante; recogió el plástico y una hogaza de pan; entonces cambió de dirección y comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato, observando el escaso botín en sus manos. Había obtenido tan poco y estaba tan enfadado con Ino por distraerlo que avanzó unos quince metros hacia la Cornucopia y tomó una mochila de color naranja que podía contener cualquier cosa, sólo porque no pudo soportar la idea de irse prácticamente sin nada. Al mismo tiempo, el chico del Distrito 9 intentó llevarse la misma mochila y, durante un breve instante, los dos tiraron de ella. De repente, el chico tosió y le llenó la cara de sangre. Dio un tambaleante paso atrás, asqueado por las cálidas gotas que cubrían su rostro; el otro chico cayó al suelo y, en ese instante, Sasuke vio el cuchillo que sobresalía de su espalda. La chica del Distrito 2 lo había asesinado. Los demás tributos habían llegado a la Cornucopia y estaban dispersándose para atacar. Sasuke se congeló por un segundo, pero no demasiado; la chica ahora corría hacia él, estaba a unos diez metros y llevaba media docena de cuchillos en la mano.

Sintió el pánico recorrerle la espina. La había visto lanzarlos en el entrenamiento: nunca fallaba. Y él era su siguiente objetivo.

Todo el miedo general que había sentido hasta ése momento se condensó en un miedo concreto a esa chica, a esa depredadora que podría matarlo en unos pocos segundos. Con la adrenalina por las nubes, se echó la mochila al hombro y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Oyó la hoja del cuchillo que se dirigía a él y, por acto reflejo, levantó la mochila para protegerse la cabeza; la hoja se clavó en ella. Sasuke bufó, quitó el cuchillo, se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y siguió corriendo hacia los árboles. De algún modo, supo que la chica no lo seguiría, que volvería a la Cornucopia antes de que se llevaran todo lo bueno. Sonrió y pensó: «_Gracias por el cuchillo_».

Al borde del bosque se volvió un instante para examinar el campo de batalla; había unos doce tributos luchando en el cuerno y algunos muertos tirados en el suelo. Los que habían huido desaparecían en los árboles o en el vacío que se veía al otro lado. Volvió a voltear y siguió corriendo hasta que el bosque lo escondió de los demás tributos y sólo después se permitió frenar un poco, intentando mantener un ritmo que le permitiera seguir un rato más. Durante las horas siguientes, fue alternando las carreras con los paseos para alejarse todo lo posible de sus competidores.

Mientras avanzaba, repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido. Había perdido el pan en el forcejeo con el chico del Distrito 9, pero consiguió esconder el plástico dentro de su manga derecha, así que, sin detenerse, lo dobló bien y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. También sacó el cuchillo; era bueno. Tenía una larga hoja afilada y con dientes cerca del mango -lo que, sin duda, le serviría para cortar cosas-, y lo metió en el cinturón. Siguió moviéndose. Sólo se detenía para ver si lo seguían.

Tenía mucha resistencia gracias a los largos días que había pasado en los bosques. Sin embargo, sabía que pronto necesitaría agua. Era la segunda instrucción de Tsunade y, como había fastidiado la primera, procuró prestar atención a cualquier rastro de humedad, aunque sin suerte.

El bosque empezó a evolucionar y los pinos se mezclaban con una variedad de árboles; algunos reconocibles y otros completamente desconocidos para él. En cierto momento oyó un ruido y sacó el cuchillo, pensando en defenderse, pero resultó ser sólo un conejo asustado.

—Me alegro de verte— susurró. Donde había un conejo, podría haber cientos esperando a que él los cazara.

El suelo bajaba en pendiente, cosa que no le gustó mucho; los valles siempre lo hacían sentirse atrapado. Quería estar en lo alto, como en las colinas que rodeaban el Distrito 12, desde donde podría ver a sus enemigos aproximarse. En cualquier caso, no tenía elección, así que continuó por un par de horas más.

Lo curioso era que no se sentía demasiado mal; los atracones de comida de los últimos días habían ayudado. Podía mantenerse aunque estuviera falto de sueño, y estar en el bosque le resultaba revitalizante. Agradeció la soledad, aunque no fuera más que una ilusión, ya que sabía que era muy probable que en ese mismo momento estuviera en pantalla, no de continuo, pero sí de vez en cuando. Había tantas muertes que mostrar el primer día que un tributo caminando por el bosque no debía resultar demasiado interesante. Sin embargo, sabía que lo sacarían lo bastante para que la gente supiera que seguía vivo, ileso y en movimiento. Uno de los días más fuertes de las apuestas era el de apertura, cuando llegaban las primeras bajas, aunque no podía compararse con lo que sucedía conforme la batalla se reducía a un puñado de jugadores.

A última hora de la tarde, empezó a oír los cañones. Cada disparo representaba a un tributo muerto. Por fin debía haber acabado la lucha en la Cornucopia, ya que nunca recogían los cadáveres del baño de sangre hasta que se dispersaban los asesinos. El día de apertura ni siquiera disparaban los cañones hasta que acababa la primera batalla, pues les resultaba demasiado difícil llevar la cuenta de los fallecidos. Sasuke se permitió una pausa, entre jadeos, para contar los disparos.

Uno, dos, tres, y así hasta llegar a once. Once muertos en total; quedaban trece para jugar.

Suspiró. Se rascó la sangre seca que el chico del Distrito 9 le había tosido en la cara. Sin duda, era uno de los muertos. ¿Qué habrá sido de Ino? No tenía idea, pero estaba seguro de que lo sabría en unas horas más, cuando los Vigilantes proyectaran en el cielo las imágenes de los muertos para que los demás las vieran.

Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente. De un momento para otro, lo sobrecogió la idea de que ella hubiese muerto, de que los Vigilantes hubiesen recogido su cadáver pálido y estuviera de regreso al Capitolio, donde la limpiarían, la vestirían y la enviarían al Distrito 12 en una sencilla caja de madera; de que ya no estuviera allí, sino camino a casa. Intentó recordar si la había visto después de que comenzara la acción, pero la última imagen que recordaba era la de Ino sacudiendo la cabeza al sonar la alarma.

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, pensativo. Quizá sería mejor que estuviera muerta. Ella no creía poder ganar y él no tendría que enfrentarse a la desagradable tarea de matarla. Quizá sería mejor que estuviera fuera del juego para siempre.

Se dejó caer junto a su mochila, agotado. Necesitaba revisarla antes de que cayera la noche y ver qué tenía para trabajar. Cuando desabrochó las correas notó que era robusta, aunque tenía un color muy desafortunado. Ese naranja casi brillaba en la oscuridad; tomó nota de que tenía que camuflarla en cuanto se hiciera de día. Abrió la solapa; en ese momento, lo que más deseaba era agua. El consejo de Tsunade de encontrarla de inmediato no había sido arbitrario: no duraría mucho sin ella. Quizá podía funcionar durante unos cuantos días con los feos síntomas de la deshidratación, pero sabía que después comenzaría a deteriorarse hasta quedar indefenso y moriría en una semana, como mucho. Sacó con cuidado las provisiones: un fino saco de dormir negro que guardaba el calor corporal, un paquete de galletas saladas, un paquete de tiras de cecina de res, una botella de yodo, una caja de cerillos de madera; un pequeño rollo de alambre, unas gafas de sol y una botella de plástico de dos litros con tapa, aunque estaba vacía.

Nada de agua.

Sasuke lanzó un bufido, molesto. ¿Tanto les habría costado llenar la botella? Se dio cuenta de lo secas que tenía la garganta y la boca, de las grietas de los labios. Llevaba moviéndose todo el día, hacía calor y había sudado mucho. Era lo mismo que ocurría en su casa, pero allá siempre había tenido arroyos para beber o nieve que derretir, si la cosa llegaba a ese extremo.

Mientras volvía a meter las cosas en la mochila, se le ocurrió una idea horrible: el lago, el que había visto mientras esperaba a que sonase la alarma, ¿sería la única fuente de agua del estadio? Consideró muy seriamente esa posibilidad. De esa forma, garantizarían que todos los tributos tuvieran que luchar por ella. El lago estaba a un día entero de camino desde su ubicación, una excursión muy dura si no tenía nada para beber. En cualquier caso, aunque llegara, tenía por seguro que estaría custodiado por algunos de los tributos profesionales.

Empezaba a entrar en pánico, hasta que recordó el conejo que había salido corriendo al principio de la jornada; él también tenía que beber, sólo debía descubrir dónde. Comenzaba a anochecer y no se encontraba cómodo. Los árboles estaban demasiado separados los unos de los otros como para esconderse en uno de ellos, y la capa de agujas de pino que amortiguaba sus pisadas también hacía que resultara difícil seguir el rastro de los animales para encontrar agua. Además, seguía bajando cada vez más hacia un valle que parecía no acabar nunca.

También tenía hambre, pero no se atrevía a gastar su preciado tesoro de galletas y cecina, así que sacó el cuchillo y cortó un pino, quitándole la corteza exterior y sacando un buen puñado de la interior, más blanda. Se dedicó a masticarla lentamente mientras caminaba. Después de una semana disfrutando de la mejor comida del mundo, era algo difícil de soportar, pero había comido mucho pino en su vida; se adaptaría rápidamente.

Al cabo de una hora estaba claro que tenía que encontrar un sitio para dormir. Las criaturas de la noche salían de sus guaridas; oyó algún que otro aullido y a los buhos, lo que le hizo pensar que tendría competencia en la caza de los conejos. En cuanto a si lo verían como fuente de alimentación, era pronto para decirlo. No quería saber cuántos animales estaban acechándolo en ése mismo momento. Sin embargo, decidió que su prioridad eran los otros tributos, ya que podía asegurar que seguirán cazando de noche. Los que habían luchado en la Cornucopia tendrían comida, agua abundante del lago, antorchas o linternas y armas que estarían deseando usar. Era inevitable pensar en eso. Sasuke sólo esperaba haberse alejado lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance.

Antes de acampar, sacó el alambre y colocó dos trampas de lazo en los arbustos. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero no tardaría en quedarse sin comida y podía preparar trampas sobre la marcha. En cualquier caso, caminó otros cinco minutos antes de detenerse definitivamente. Escogió un árbol con cuidado, un sauce no muy alto, aunque colocado en un bosquecillo con otros sauces, de modo que podía ocultarse entre las largas ramas colgantes. Lo trepó utilizando las ramas más fuertes, cerca del tronco, y encontró una bifurcación que le serviría de cama. Tardó un poco, pero consiguió colocar el saco de dormir en una posición relativamente cómoda y se metió dentro. Como precaución, se quitó el cinturón, lo paso por la rama y el saco, y se lo ató a la cintura. Así, si rodaba mientras dormía, no caería al suelo. Aunque era lo bastante pequeño para taparse la cabeza con el saco, se subió también la capucha. Conforme caía la noche, la temperatura bajó en picada. A pesar del riesgo que corrió al tomar la mochila, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, porque ese saco de dormir en el que se reflejaba el calor de su cuerpo para devolvérselo no tenía precio. Se sintió un poco aliviado. Seguramente, en esos momentos la principal preocupación de varios tributos era cómo entrar en calor, mientras que quizá él podía dormir algunas horas. Si no tuviera tanta sed...

Justo al caer la noche oyó el himno que precedía al recuento de bajas. A través de las ramas vio el sello del Capitolio, que parecía flotar en el cielo, aunque sabía que estaba viendo una pantalla enorme que transportaban en uno de los silenciosos aerodeslizadores. El himno terminó y el cielo se oscureció un momento. En los distritos estarían viendo la repetición de todos y cada uno de los asesinatos, pero el Capitolio consideraba que eso sería una ventaja injusta para los tributos supervivientes, así que ellos no podían verlo.

No, en el estadio sólo veían las mismas fotografías que televisaban cuando salían las puntuaciones del entrenamiento, simples fotografías de sus cabezas. Sin embargo, en vez de puntuaciones, lo que ponían debajo era el número del distrito. Respiró hondo conforme surgían los rostros de los once tributos muertos y fue contándolos con los dedos.

La primera había sido la chica del Distrito 3, lo que significa que los tributos profesionales de los distrito habían sobrevivido. No le sorprendió. Después, el chico de piel azulada del 4. Eso sí no se lo esperaba; los profesionales solían sobrevivir al primer día. El chico del Distrito 5... Supuso que la chica con cara de comadreja, Temari, lo había conseguido. Los dos tributos del 6 y el 7. El chico del 8. Los dos del 9. Sí, ahí estaba el chico que intentó llevarse la mochila. Había llevado las cuentas con los dedos, así que sólo quedaba un tributo muerto. ¿Sería Ino? No, era la chica del Distrito 10. Y eso fue todo. Volvieron a poner el sello del Capitolio con una última floritura musical. Después Sasuke se quedó a oscuras y regresaron los ruidos del bosque.

Por alguna extraña razón, significaba un gran alivio para él saber que Ino seguía viva. Contrariado, se repitió que, si lo mataban, su victoria beneficiaría a su madre y a Itachi. Era lo que se decía para explicar las emociones contradictorias que despertaba la hija del florista en él: la gratitud por la ventaja que le había dado al declarar su amor por él en la entrevista; la rabia ante su alarde de superioridad en el tejado; el miedo de encontrarse cara a cara con ella en la batalla.

Cansado, suspiró y se deshizo de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Ino.

Once muertos, pero ninguno del Distrito 12. Intentó repasar quién quedaba: cinco tributos profesionales; Temari, Mabui y Yota. Yota... Así que al final había sobrevivido al primer día; no pudo evitar alegrarse. Con eso eran diez, el día siguiente averiguaría los tres que le faltaban. Ahora, a oscuras y después de haber caminado tanto y subido a lo alto de un árbol, había llegado el momento de intentar descansar.

En realidad no había dormido mucho en los dos últimos días, a lo que había que sumar la larga jornada de viaje por el campo de batalla. Dejó que sus músculos se relajasen poco a poco. Se le cerraban los ojos. Lo último que pensó antes de dormirse fue que era una suerte que no roncase...

·

* * *

¡Crac!

El ruido de una rama rota lo despertó.

¿Cuánto llevaba dormido? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿Cinco? Tenía fría la punta de la nariz.

¡Crac! ¡Crac!

¿Qué estaba pasando? No era el sonido de una rama pisada, sino de una que se había roto en el árbol.

¡Crac! ¡Crac!

Calculó que estaba a varios metros a su derecha. Se volvió hacia allí lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Durante unos minutos no había más que oscuridad y ruido de movimiento, pero después vio una chispa y el inicio de una pequeña fogata. Un par de manos se calentaban encima, aunque no distinguió nada más.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar todas las groserías que se sabía. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Los que habían luchado en la Cornucopia, con su fuerza superior y sus generosas provisiones, quizá no hubiesen visto el fuego entonces, pero ahora que ya estarían rastreando el bosque en busca de víctimas... Sasuke sabía que aquello era como agitar una bandera y gritar: ¡Vengan por mí!

Y ahí estaba él, a merced del tributo más idiota de los juegos, atado a un árbol y sin atreverse a huir porque acabaría dándole su ubicación exacta a cualquier asesino que lo buscase. Es decir, sabía que hacía frío y que no todos tenían un saco de dormir, ¡pero había que apretar los dientes y aguantarse hasta el alba!

Se quedó dentro del saco hecho una furia durante un par de horas, pensando en que, si pudiera salir del árbol, no le importaría cargarse a su nuevo vecino. Su instinto le decía que huyera, no que luchara, aunque, obviamente, esa persona era un riesgo. La gente estúpida resultaba peligrosa, y la que había prendido la fogata de seguro no tenía armas, mientras que él contaba con un excelente cuchillo.

El cielo seguía oscuro, pero notó que se acercaba el amanecer.

Se acomodó dentro del saco y lanzó un pequeño bufido. Empezaba a pensar que quizás hubiesen -la persona cuya muerte planeaba y él mismo- pasado desapercibidos. Entonces lo escuchó: varios pares de pies que se lanzaban a correr. El de la hoguera debió haberse quedado dormido.

Cayeron sobre ella antes de que pudiera escapar; ahora sabía que era una chica, porque oyó sus súplicas y el grito de dolor que las acalló. Después hubo risas y felicitaciones de varias voces. Alguien gritó: «¡Doce menos, quedan once!». Los demás lo vitorearon.

Eran los profesionales.

Así que luchaban en manada; no lo sorprendió. A menudo se formaban alianzas en las primeras etapas de los juegos; los fuertes se agrupaban para cazar a los débiles y, cuando la tensión empezaba a crecer demasiado, se volvían unos contra otros. Estaba bastante claro quiénes forman la alianza: serían los tributos profesionales que quedaban de los distritos 1, 2 y 4, dos chicos y tres chicas, los que comían juntos.

Durante un momento pudo escucharlos registrar a la chica en busca de provisiones. Por sus comentarios, Sasuke supo que no habían encontrado nada bueno.

Se preguntó si la víctima sería Ino, aunque descartó la idea rápidamente; ella era demasiado lista para hacer una hoguera.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar— los oyó decir.

Casi estaba seguro de que había sido el gigante del Distrito 2. Escuchó murmullos de aprobación y, petrificado, vio que se dirigían a él, pero no se movió. Ellos no sabían dónde estaba. ¿Cómo iban a saberlo? Y estaba muy bien escondido entre los árboles, al menos mientras el sol siguiera bajo. Después, el saco de dormir negro pasaría de servirle de camuflaje a ser un problema. Si seguían avanzando pasarían por debajo de él y desaparecerían en un minuto.

Entonces, los profesionales se detuvieron en el claro que se encontraba a unos diez metros de su árbol. Tenían linternas y antorchas, vio un brazo por aquí y una bota por allá a través de los huecos de las ramas. ¿Lo habrían visto? No, todavía no. Por sus palabras supo que tenían la cabeza en otra parte.

— ¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?

—Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.

—A no ser que no esté muerta.

—Está muerta, la atravesé yo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?

—Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho.

—Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces.

— ¡Dije que está muerta!

Comenzaron una discusión, hasta que uno de los tributos silenció a los demás.

— ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Sasuke casi se cayó del árbol: la que había hablado era Ino.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Qué les pareció? Los juegos seguirán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bien, en cuanto a la historia hay varias cosas que noté que muchos preguntaron y que me gustaría aclarar: Primero, éste fic será un SasuIno, y la historia se basará en esa pareja.**

**Segundo, el chico del Distrito 2 NO es Juugo.**

**Bien, sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo,**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	7. Fuego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**7**

**FUEGO**

* * *

**.**

Fue una buena idea que hubiese tomado la precaución de sujetarse al árbol con el cinturón, porque había rodado de lado sobre las ramas y en un segundo estaba mirando al suelo, sujeto por el cinturón y una mano, y con los pies a horcajadas sobre la mochila, dentro del saco de dormir y abrazado al tronco. Tuvo que haber hecho algún ruido al deslizarse, pero los profesionales estaban demasiado absortos con su discusión como para oírlo.

—Ve, enamorada— le dijo el del Distrito 2_—_, compruébalo tú misma.

Sasuke vio de reojo a Ino, iluminada por una antorcha, dirigiéndose a la chica de la hoguera. Tenía un pequeño corte en la cara.

Frunció el ceño. Recordaba cómo Ino había sacudido la cabeza al inicio de los juegos para decirle que no fuera por las provisiones, mientras que ella había planeado meterse en la batalla desde el principio. Justamente lo contrario de lo que les había dicho Tsunade.

Aun así, eso podía soportarlo; ver tantas cosas juntas podría haber resultado tentador para cualquiera. Sin embargo, _eso_... _eso_ era distinto. Haberse aliado con esa manada de lobos profesionales para cazar a los demás... ¡A nadie del Distrito 12 se le habría ocurrido algo semejante! Los tributos profesionales eran malvados, arrogantes y estaban mejor alimentados, pero sólo porque eran los perritos falderos del Capitolio. Todo el mundo los odiaba profundamente, salvo la gente de su propio distrito.

Sasuke ni se imaginó lo que estarían diciendo de Ino en su hogar, ¿y ella había tenido el valor de hablarle de vergüenza? Estaba claro para él que lo de la chica noble del tejado había sido otro de sus jueguecitos, e iba a ser el último. Esa noche desearía que su muerte apareciera en el cielo, si no la mataba él antes.

Los tributos profesionales guardaron silencio hasta que ella salió de su alcance, para después hablar en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué no la matamos ya y acabamos con esto?

—Deja que se quede. ¿Qué más da? Sabe utilizar los cuchillos. Sin contar que es muy hermosa; tal vez nos sirva de algo.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir mucho el ceño. Eso era nuevo; cuántas cosas interesantes estaba aprendiendo de su _amiga_ Ino.

—Además, es nuestra mejor carta para encontrarlo.

Tardó solo un momento en darse cuenta de que hablaban de él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que el chico se tragó toda esa cursilería romántica?

—Tal vez. Parecía bastante simplón. Cada vez que lo recuerdo encendiendo las mangas de su traje me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Ojalá supiéramos cómo consiguió el once.

—Seguro que ella lo sabe.

Callaron al oír que Ino regresaba.

— ¿Estaba muerta?— le preguntó el chico del Distrito 2.

—No, pero ahora sí— respondió ella. En ese momento, sonó el cañonazo_—_. ¿Nos vamos?

Los profesionales salieron corriendo justo cuando despuntaba el alba y los cantos de los pájaros llenaban el aire. Sasuke se quedó en su incómoda postura, con los músculos temblando durante un rato más, y después se colocó de nuevo sobre la rama. Necesitaba bajar, seguir adelante, pero, por un momento, se quedó tumbado donde estaba, digiriendo lo que había oído. Él había conseguido un once porque sabía usar un arco a la perfección. Eso Ino lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, todavía no se los había dicho. ¿Estaba guardándose la información porque sabía que era lo que la mantenía con vida? ¿Seguiría fingiendo que lo amaba de cara a la audiencia? ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza?

De repente, los pájaros callaron y uno lanzó una aguda llamada de advertencia. Una sola nota, como la que Itachi y él habían oído cuando capturaron a la chica de cabello color berenjena. Un aerodeslizador se materializó sobre la hoguera moribunda y de él bajaron unos enormes dientes metálicos. Poco a poco, con cuidado, metieron a la chica muerta en el aparato. Después desapareció y los pájaros reanudaron su canción.

—Muévete— susurró para sus adentros.

Salió como pudo del saco de dormir, lo enrolló y lo guardó en la mochila.

Respiró profundamente. Mientras era de noche, el saco y las ramas de sauce lo habían ocultado, las cámaras no habrían podido obtener una buena imagen suya, pero sabía que debían estar siguiéndolo. En cuanto tocó el suelo, tenía garantizado un primer plano.

Se desperezó durante un segundo y se peinó con una mano. Sabía que la audiencia habría estado como loca, sabiendo que estaba en el árbol, que había oído la conversación de los profesionales y que había descubierto que Ino estaba con ellos. Ahogó un bostezo y se refregó los ojos. Hasta que averigüara cómo quería utilizar esa información, sería mejor que actuara como si estuviese por encima de todo. Nada de perplejidad y, obviamente, nada dé confusión o miedo.

No, tenía que parecer que iba un paso delante de los profesionales. Así que, salió del follaje y se movió a una zona iluminada por el alba, se detuvo un segundo para que las cámaras pudieran captarlo, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y sonrió con suficiencia.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando recordó las trampas. Creyó que quizá fuera imprudente comprobarlas estando los profesionales tan cerca, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez llevaba demasiados años cazando, además, moría de hambre. La recompensa fue un conejo. En un segundo limpió y destripó al animal, dejando la cabeza, las patas, el rabo, el pellejo y las entrañas debajo de una pila de hojas. Le hubiera encantado encender una fogata -comer conejo crudo podía darle tularemia, una lección que él y su hermano habían aprendido de la peor manera-; entonces se acordó de la chica muerta. Corrió de regreso a su campamento y, efectivamente, las brasas de su hoguera todavía estaban calientes. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cortó el conejo, fabricó un atizador con ramas y lo puso sobre las brasas, alegrándose de tener cámaras a su alrededor; quería que los patrocinadores vieran que podía cazar, que era una buena apuesta porque no caería en las trampas del hambre con tanta facilidad como los demás.

Mientras se asaba el conejo, machacó parte de una rama quemada e intentó camuflar la mochila naranja. El negro la disimulaba un poco, aunque creyó que una capa de lodo ayudaría bastante. Pero claro, para conseguir lodo necesitaba agua...

Recogió sus cosas, guardó el atizador, echó tierra encima de las brasas y salió en dirección opuesta a los tributos profesionales. Comió la mitad del conejo por el camino y envolvió el resto en el plástico para después. El estómago dejó de hacerle ruido, pero la carne no había servido para quitarle la sed. El agua era su principal prioridad.

Avanzó un poco más, teniendo la seguridad de que todavía salía en las pantallas del Capitolio, así que siguió ocultando sus emociones con cuidado; sin embargo, Hayate Gekkō debía estar pasándoselo en grande con sus comentaristas invitados, diseccionando el comportamiento de Ino y su reacción. ¿Qué querría decir todo eso? ¿Había revelado Ino sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Cómo afectaba eso a las apuestas? ¿Perderían patrocinadores? ¿Acaso tenían alguno? Sí, él creía que sí los tenían o, al menos, los habían tenido.

Estaba claro que Ino había lanzado una llave inglesa al engranaje de su dinámica de amantes trágicos. ¿O no? Quizá, como no había dicho mucho sobre él, todavía podían sacarle partido; quizá la gente pensara que lo habían planeado juntos, si daba la impresión de que el asunto lo divertía.

El sol subió en el cielo e, incluso a través de los árboles, le parecía demasiado brillante. La falta de agua comenzaba a hacer estragos en él. Se untó los labios con la grasa del conejo e intentó no jadear, aunque no sirvió de nada; ya había pasado un día y se deshidrataba rápidamente.

Exhausto, intentó pensar en todo lo que sabía sobre la búsqueda de agua: fluía colina abajo, así que, de hecho, seguir por el valle no era mala idea. Si pudiera localizar el rastro de algún animal o alguna zona de vegetación especialmente verde, eso podría ayudar, pero todo parecía igual. Sólo estaban la pendiente, los pájaros y los mismos árboles. Conforme avanzaba el día, supo que iba a tener problemas. La poca orina que expulsó era oscura, le dolía la cabeza y notó una sequedad en la lengua que se negaba a humedecerse. El sol le hacía daño en los ojos, así que usó las gafas de sol, aunque, al hacerlo, las notó raras y volvió a guardarlas en la mochila.

De repente, avanzada la tarde, creyó que había encontrado ayuda: vio un arbusto con bayas y corrió a recoger los frutos para ingerir el jugo. Sin embargo, cuando se los estaba llevando a la boca, les echó un buen vistazo: había creído que eran arándanos negros, pero tenían una forma distinta y, por dentro, eran rojos. No reconoció las bayas; aunque quizá fueran comestibles, le pareció que era un malvado truco de los Vigilantes. Incluso el instructor de plantas del Centro de Entrenamiento les había dicho que evitasen las bayas a no ser que estuvieran seguros al cien por ciento de que no eran tóxicas. Era algo que él ya sabía, pero tenía tanta sed que necesitó recordárselo para reunir fuerzas y tirarlas.

La fatiga empezaba a pesarle; no la fatiga normal después de una larga caminata, sino que tenía que detenerse y descansar frecuentemente. Sabía que no encontraría cura para su mal si no seguía buscando, así que intentó una táctica nueva, buscar rastros de agua, pero, por lo que pudo ver en todas direcciones, sólo había bosque y más bosque.

Decidido a seguir hasta la noche, caminó hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies. Había sido como una señal para él; sabía que no podría seguir adelante. Agotado, subió a un árbol y se ató a él. Aunque no tenía hambre, se obligó a masticar un hueso de conejo para tener la boca entretenida. Cayó la noche, tocaron el himno y vio en el cielo la imagen de la chica, que, al parecer, pertenecía del Distrito 8. La chica a la que Ino había rematado, pero no le dio demasiado importancia al asunto. El miedo que le inspiraban los profesionales no era nada comparado con la sed. Ademas, ellos se habían marchado en dirección opuesta y, en esos momentos, ellos también tendrían que descansar. Con la escasez de agua, era probable que hubieran vuelto al lago para reabastecerse.

Quizás ésa también era su única alternativa.

La mañana sólo le trajo preocupaciones. Le palpitaba la cabeza con cada latido del corazón. Los movimientos más simples hacían que le dolieran las articulaciones como si estuvieran clavándole cuchillos, así que, más que bajar del árbol, se cayó de él. Tardó varios minutos en recoger las cosas y, muy dentro de suyo, supo que no estaba bien, que debía actuar con más precaución y moverse con más urgencia. Sin embargo, se sentía atontado y le costaba seguir un plan. Se recargó en el tronco del árbol y se acarició con cuidado la superficie áspera de la lengua mientras evaluaba sus opciones. ¿Cómo podía conseguir agua?

Volver al lago: no, nunca lo conseguiría.

Esperar a que lloviera: no había ni una nube en el cielo.

Seguir buscando: sí, era su única opción. Entonces tuvo otra idea, y la rabia que sintió a continuación lo devolvió a la realidad. ¡Tsunade! ¡Ella podría enviarle agua! Podría pulsar un botón y enviársela en un paracaídas plateado en pocos minutos. Sabía que tenía patrocinadores, al menos uno o dos que podrían permitirse darle medio litro de agua. Sí, costaba dinero, pero esa gente era asquerosamente rica y, además, estaban apostando por él. Quizá Tsunade no se diera cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba, así que reunió todo el valor que pudo, dispuesto a hacérselo saber:

—Agua— dijo, todo lo alto que se atrevió a hablar, y esperó, deseando que un paracaídas descendiera del cielo.

No apareció nada.

Algo estaba mal. ¿Se había engañado al pensar que tenía patrocinadores? ¿O los había perdido por el comportamiento de Ino? No, no era posible. Ahí afuera había alguien que quería comprarle agua, pero Tsunade no se lo permitía. Como mentora, ella controlaba el flujo de regalos de los patrocinadores, y Sasuke sabía que ella lo odiaba, se lo había dejado bien en claro. ¿Lo odiaría lo suficiente para dejarlo morir? ¿Así? No podía hacerlo, ¿no? Si un mentor no trataba bien a sus tributos, sería responsable frente a los telespectadores, frente a la gente del Distrito 12. Ni siquiera Tsunade se arriesgaría a eso. Podían decir lo que quisieran de sus socios comerciantes del Quemador, pero no creía que le permitiesen volver a entrar allí si lo dejaba morir de ese modo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar entonces su alcohol? Por lo tanto, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Intentaba hacerle sufrir por haberla desafiado? ¿Estaba dirigiendo los regalos a Ino? ¿Estaba demasiado borracha para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Por algún motivo, no lo creyó posible, y tampoco creyó que estuviera intentando matarlo. De hecho, a su manera, había intentado de verdad prepararlo para eso. Entonces, ¿qué?

Se tapó la cara con las manos. No lloraría, no podría producir ni una lágrima aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Tsunade? A pesar de la rabia, el odio y la suspicacia, una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le susurró una respuesta: «_Quizá te esté enviando un mensaje_». ¿Un mensaje para decirle qué? Entonces lo entendió; Tsunade sólo tendría una buena razón para no darle agua: saber que estaba a punto de encontrarla.

Apretó los dientes y se levantó. La mochila parecía pesar el triple de lo normal. Tomó una rama rota que le serviría de bastón y se puso en marcha. El sol era aún más abrasador que en los dos primeros días, y Sasuke se sintió como un trozo de cuero secándose y agrietándose con el calor. Cada paso le suponía un gran esfuerzo, pero se negaba a parar, se negaba a sentarse. Si lo hacía, era muy probable que no volviera a levantarse, que ni siquiera recordara cuál era su objetivo.

Sentía miedo. Sabía que se había convertido en una presa muy fácil. Cualquier tributo, incluso uno pequeño como Yota, podría acabar con él en ése instante; sólo tendría que empujarlo y matarlo con su propio cuchillo, y a él no le quedarían fuerzas para resistirse. Sin embargo, si había alguien más en esa parte del bosque, no le hacía caso. Lo cierto era que se sentía a millones de kilómetros del resto de la humanidad.

En cualquier caso, no estaba solo; seguramente una cámara estaba siguiéndolo. Pensó en los años que se había pasado viendo cómo los tributos morían de hambre, congelados, desangrados o deshidratados. A no ser que hubiese una buena pelea en alguna parte, debía ser el protagonista.

Recordó a Itachi; era probable que no estuviera viéndolo en directo, pero anunciarían las últimas noticias en la escuela durante el descanso para comer, así que intentó no parecer tan desesperado, por él. Sin embargo, cuando cayó la tarde, supo que se acercaba el final. Le temblaban las piernas y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Se le olvidaba continuamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Tropezó una y otra vez, y, aunque conseguía levantarse, cuando por fin se le cayó el improvisado bastón, se derrumbó por última vez y no volvió a levantarse. Completamente exhausto, dejó que se le cerraran los ojos.

Había juzgado mal a Tsunade: no había tenido ninguna intención de ayudarlo.

_«No importa_— pensó—. _Aquí no se está tan mal.»_

El aire era menos caluroso, lo que significaba que se acercaba la noche. Había un suave aroma a dulce que le recordó a los nenúfares. Acarició la suave tierra y deslizó las manos fácilmente sobre ella.

«_Es un buen lugar para morir_.»

Dibujó remolinos en la tierra fresca y resbaladiza_. «Me encanta el lodo»,_ pensó. ¿Cuántas veces había podido seguirle la pista a una presa gracias a esa superficie suave y fácil de leer? También era bueno para las picaduras de abeja. Lodo. Lodo. ¡Lodo! Abrió los ojos de golpe y hundió los dedos en la tierra. ¡Era lodo! Levanto la nariz y olfateó: ¡eran nenúfares! ¡Plantas acuáticas! Se arrastró sobre el barro, avanzando hacia el aroma. A unos cinco metros de donde había caído atravesó una maraña de plantas que daban a un estanque. En la superficie flotaban unas flores amarillas, los nenúfares.

Resistió la tentación de meter la cara en el agua y tragar toda la que pudiera, le había quedado la suficiente sensatez para no hacerlo. Con manos temblorosas sacó la botella, la llenó de agua y añadió el número correcto de gotas de yodo para purificarla. La media hora de espera fue una agonía, pero resistió. Al menos, supuso que había pasado media hora, aunque, sin duda, era lo máximo que pudo soportar.

«_Ahora, poco a poco_», se dijo. Dio un trago y se obligó a esperar. Después otro. A lo largo de las dos horas siguientes bebió los dos litros enteros. Después otra botella. Se preparó otra antes de retirarse a un árbol, donde siguió tomando, comiendo conejo e incluso se permitió gastar una de las preciadas galletas saladas. Cuando sonó el himno, se sentía mucho mejor. Esa noche no hubo ninguna fotografía en el cielo, no había muerto ningún tributo.

Se sentía débil aún, por lo que decidió quedarse allí el día siguiente, descansando; camuflaría su mochila con lodo, pescaría algunos de los pececillos que había visto mientras bebía y desenterraría las raíces de los nenúfares para prepararse una buena comida. De pronto, se sintió un poco más animado. Se acurrucó en el saco de dormir y se sujetó a la botella de agua como si su vida dependiera en ello, ya que, de hecho, así era. Unas cuantas horas después lo despertó una estampida.

Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado. Aún no había amanecido, pero sus maltrechos ojos lo vieron; hubiera sido difícil pasar por alto la pared de fuego que descendía sobre él.

Aún horrorizado, su primer impulso fue bajar corriendo del árbol, olvidando que estaba atado con el cinturón. Consiguió soltar la hebilla de algún modo y cayó de espaldas al suelo, todavía envuelto en el saco de dormir. No hubo tiempo para guardar nada. Por suerte, tenía la mochila y la botella dentro del saco, así que metió el cinturón, se colgó el saco al hombro y huyó.

El mundo se había transformado en un infierno de llamas y humo. Las ramas ardiendo caían de los árboles convertidas en lluvias de chispas a sus pies. No pudo hacer más que seguir a los otros, a los conejos y ciervos, e incluso a una jauría de perros salvajes que corrían por el bosque. Sabía que podía confiar en su dirección; los instintos de los animales estaban más desarrollados que los suyos. Sin embargo, ellos eran mucho más rápidos, volaban por el bosque con gran agilidad, mientras que sus botas no dejaban de tropezar con raíces y ramas caídas, y Sasuke no pudo seguir su ritmo de ninguna manera.

El calor era horrible, pero lo peor era el humo que amenazaba con ahogarlo en cualquier momento. Se subió la camisa para taparse la nariz y se alegro de que estuviera mojada de sudor, ya que eso le ofreció una pequeña protección. Y siguió corriendo, ahogándose, con el saco rebotando en su espalda y la cara llena de cortes por las ramas que se materializaban delante sin avisar, surgidas de la niebla gris, razón por la que se suponía que tenía que correr.

Eso no lo había causado una hoguera descontrolada de un tributo, ni tampoco un suceso accidental; las llamas que lo acechaban tenían una altura antinatural, una uniformidad que las delataba como artificiales, creadas por humanos, creadas por los Vigilantes. El día había estado demasiado tranquilo; no había muerto nadie y quizá ni siquiera hubo peleas, así que la audiencia del Capitolio empezaría a aletargarse y a comentar que esos juegos resultaban casi aburridos. Y los Juegos del Hambre no podían ser aburridos.

Era fácil entender la motivación de los Vigilantes. Había una manada de profesionales y después estaban los demás, seguramente repartidos a lo largo y ancho del estadio. Sasuke supo de inmediato que se incendio estaba diseñado para juntarlos, para que se encontraran. Aunque tal vez no era el dispositivo más original que había visto, era muy, muy eficaz.

Saltó por encima de un tronco ardiendo, pero no saltó lo suficiente; la parte trasera de su chaqueta se incendió, y tuvo que detenerse para quitársela y apagar las llamas. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a abandonar la prenda, aunque estuviera achicharrada y caliente; se arriesgó a meterla en el saco de dormir, esperando que la falta de aire terminara de extinguir el fuego. Lo que llevaba en la mochila era lo único que tenía, y ya era bastante poco para sobrevivir. En cuestión de minutos notó la garganta y la nariz ardiendo. La tos comenzó poco después, y tuvo la impresión de que se le freían los pulmones. La incomodidad se convirtió en angustia, hasta que cada vez que respiraba sentía una puñalada de dolor que le atravesaba el pecho. Consiguió refugiarse debajo de un saliente rocoso justo cuando empezaron los vómitos, y perdió su escasa cena y todo lo demás que le quedase en el estómago. Se apoyó sobre las rodillas y las manos y siguió con las arcadas hasta que no hubo nada más que echar.

Sabía que tenía que seguir moviéndose, pero estaba temblando y mareado, jadeando por la falta de aire. Se permitió tomar una gota de agua para enjuagarse la boca y escupir, y después le dio un par de tragos más a la botella.

«_Tienes un minuto_— se dijo_—_. _Un minuto para descansar.»_ Usó ese tiempo para reordenar sus provisiones, enrollar el saco y meter todo a lo bruto en la mochila. Se acabó el minuto. Sabía que había llegado el momento de moverse, pero el humo lo había dejado aturdido. Los veloces animales que lo guiaban lo habían dejado atrás y al alzar la mirada supo que no había estado antes en esa parte del bosque, que no había visto rocas grandes como ésa en sus anteriores excursiones. ¿Adónde lo llevaban los Vigilantes? ¿De vuelta al lago? ¿A un nuevo terreno lleno de nuevos peligros? El ataque había comenzado justamente cuando por fin había logrado tener unas cuantas horas de paz.

Jalándose de los cabellos, inspiró profundamente, mientras intentaba reordenar las ideas de su cabeza. ¿Habría alguna forma de avanzar en paralelo al estanque y regresar después, al menos por agua? La pared de fuego debía terminar en alguna parte y no podía arder para siempre. No porque los Vigilantes no pudieran hacerlo, sino porque, de nuevo, la audiencia se quejaría.

Si pudiera meterse detrás de la línea de fuego, evitaría encontrarse con los profesionales. Sin embargo, cuando por fin decidió intentar dar la vuelta, aunque eso conllevase varios kilómetros de viaje para alejarse de ese infierno y otros cuantos para regresar, la primera bola de fuego se estrelló contra la roca, a medio metro de su cabeza. Sasuke salió corriendo del saliente. El miedo le había dado energía renovada.

El juego había dado un giro inesperado: el incendio era una excusa para hacer que todos se movieran, para que la audiencia viera diversión de verdad. Más atento, cuando oyó el siguiente siseo, se tiró al suelo boca abajo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, y la bola de fuego dio en un árbol a su izquierda y lo envolvió en llamas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó respirar. Quedarse quieto significaría morir; apenas logró ponerse en pie cuando la tercera bola golpeó el lugar en el que había estado tumbado y levantó una columna de fuego a sus espaldas. El tiempo perdía significado mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques. No podía ver desde dónde los lanzaban, aunque estaba seguro de que no era un aerodeslizador, pues los ángulos no eran lo bastante extremos. Tuvo la idea de que, seguramente, los Vigilantes habían armado toda esa zona del bosque con lanzadores de precisión escondidos en árboles o rocas. En algún lugar, en una habitación fresca e inmaculada, había un Vigilante sentado delante de unos controles, disparando los gatillos que podrían acabar con su vida en cuestión de segundos; sólo hacía falta un blanco directo. Pero ése no sería él.

Corrió en zigzag, se agachó, se levantó de un salto y, entre unas cosas y otras, se quitó de la cabeza el vago plan de regresar al estanque. Las bolas de fuego eran del tamaño de manzanas, pero liberaban una potencia enorme al hacer contacto. Tuvo que utilizar todos sus sentidos al máximo para sobrevivir, no había tiempo para juzgar si un movimiento era correcto o no: si oía un siseo, o actuaba o moría. No obstante, algo lo hacía seguir adelante; después de toda una vida viendo los Juegos del Hambre en la televisión, sabía que existían algunas zonas del estadio que estaban preparadas para ciertos ataques y que, si conseguía salir de esa zona, quizá podía alejarse del alcance de los lanzacohetes. También era posible que acabara dentro de un nido de víboras, pero en ése momento no podía preocuparse por eso.

Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo se había pasado esquivando bolas de fuego, finalmente, los ataques comenzaron a decaer, cosa que le significó cierto alivio porque volvía a sentir arcadas. Esa vez se trataba de una sustancia ácida que le quemaba la garganta y se le metía en la nariz.

Se vio obligado a parar, entre convulsiones, intentando desesperadamente librarse de los venenos que había absorbido durante el ataque. Esperó al siguiente siseo, a la siguiente señal para salir corriendo, pero no llegó. La violencia de las arcadas había hecho que le saltaran las lágrimas, y le ardían los ojos. Tenía la ropa empapada en sudor y, de algún modo, a pesar del humo y el vómito, llegó a su nariz el olor a cabello quemado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y descubrió que una bola de fuego le había achicharrado parte del cabello del lado izquierdo; los mechones de pelo ennegrecido se deshacían entre los dedos y se quedó mirándolos, fascinado por la transformación, hasta que, de pronto, regresaron los siseos.

Sus músculos reaccionaron automáticamente, aunque esa vez no fueron lo bastante rápidos y la bola de fuego cayó junto a él, no sin antes deslizarse por su pantorrilla derecha. Ver la parte baja de su pantalón en llamas le hizo perder los nervios: se retorció y retrocedió a gatas, gritando de dolor, intentando apartarse del horror. Cuando por fin recuperó el sentido común, hizo rodar la pierna por el suelo, lo que sirvió para apagar casi todo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sin pensar, arrancó la tela que quedaba con las manos desnudas, provocándose quemaduras en ellas también.

Se sentó en el suelo, a pocos metros del incendio que había causado el ataque. La ardía el tobillo y tenía las manos llenas de ampollas rojas; temblaba demasiado para moverse. Si los Vigilantes querían acabar con él, ése era el momento.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, intentando soportar el terrible dolor, y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Repentinamente oyó la voz de Hotaru, que llevaba a su mente imágenes de telas lujosas y trajes ardiendo: «Sasuke, el chico en llamas». Los Vigilantes debían de estar muertos de risa con eso. Aún peor, quizá habían sido los deslumbrantes trajes de Hotaru la razón de esa tortura concreta. Sabía que ella no pudo haberlo prevenido y que debía estar angustiada porque, de hecho, creía que le importaba. A pesar de todo, en perspectiva, pensó que quizá le hubiera ido mejor si hubiese salido desnudo en el carro, y con eso en mente, intentó reír.

El ataque había terminado. Estaba claro que en el Capitolio no lo querían muerto, al menos todavía. Todos sabían que podrían destruir a cualquier tributo en cuanto sonara la alarma, pero el verdadero entretenimiento de los juegos era ver cómo los tributos se mataban entre ellos. De vez en cuando mataban a uno para que los demás jugadores supieran que podían hacerlo, aunque, en general, lo que intentaban era manipularlos para que tuvieran que enfrentarse cara a cara. Eso significaba que, si ya no le disparaban, había al menos un tributo cerca. Abrió mucho los ojos; había peligro cerca, podía sentirlo, y se arrastraría hasta un árbol para refugiarse si pudiera, pero el humo todavía era lo bastante espeso para matarlo, así que se obligó a levantarse y se alejó cojeando del muro de llamas que iluminaba el cielo. Parecía que ya no lo perseguía, salvo con sus apestosas nubes negras.

Otra luz, la luz del día, empezó a surgir poco a poco, y los rayos de sol caían sobre los remolinos de humo. Sasuke tenía mala visibilidad, podía ver a una distancia de unos trece metros a su alrededor; cualquier tributo podría esconderse de él fácilmente. Debería sacar el cuchillo como protección, pero dudaba de su capacidad para sostenerlo durante mucho rato, aunque el dolor de las manos no podía compararse con el del tobillo. Odiaba las quemaduras, siempre las había odiado, incluso las pequeñas de sacar una sartén de pan del horno; para él era la peor clase de dolor, aunque nunca había experimentado nada como eso. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera notó que se encontraba en el estanque hasta que el agua le llegó a los tobillos. El agua provenía del arroyo que salía de una grieta en las rocas y estaba fresca, así que metió las manos dentro y sintió un alivio instantáneo. Rió débilmente. ¿No era lo que siempre decía su madre? ¿Qué el primer tratamiento para una quemadura era el agua fría? ¿Que así se absorbía el calor? Pero ella se había referido a quemaduras leves, como las de sus manos. ¿Qué pasaba con la pantorrilla? Aunque todavía no había reunido el valor suficiente para examinarla, intuyó que se trataba de una herida completamente distinta.

Agotado, se acostó boca abajo al borde del estanque durante un rato, con las manos en el agua. Se limpió la sangre y la ceniza de la cara e intentó recordar todo lo que sabía sobre quemaduras. Eran heridas comunes en la Veta, donde cocinaban y calentaban las casas con carbón; además, estaban los accidentes de las minas... Una vez, una familia había llevado a su casa a un joven inconsciente y le suplicó a su madre que lo ayudase. Recordaba que la mujer había dicho que el médico del distrito, responsable de tratar a los mineros, lo había dado por perdido y le había dicho que se lo llevase a casa a morir, pero ellos no lo habían aceptado. Recordaba, también, la imagen del joven, tumbado en la mesa de su cocina, inconsciente. De reojo vio la herida de su muslo, la carne abierta y achicharrada que dejaba el hueso al aire; después, salió corriendo de la casa, se metió en el bosque y cazó todo el día, perseguido por la imagen de aquella pierna espantosa y los recuerdos de la muerte de su padre. Lo más divertido fue que Itachi, quien odiaba hacer ése tipo de cosas, se había quedado con su madre para ayudar. Ella siempre decía que un sanador nacía, no se hacía. Lo habían ayudado en lo que pudieron, aunque el hombre murió, tal y como había dicho el médico.

Su pierna necesita atenciones, pero no se atrevía a mirarla. ¿Y si estaba tan mal como la de aquel hombre y podía verse el hueso? Entonces recordó a su madre decir que, si una herida era grave, la víctima a veces no sentía el dolor, porque los nervios quedaban destrozados. Animado por la idea, se sentó y puso la pierna delante, preparándose para lo que seguiría.

Casi se desmayó al ver el tobillo: la carne era de un rojo brillante, cubierta de ampollas. Se obligó a respirar lenta y profundamente, seguro de que las cámaras estaban emitiendo un primer plano de su cara; era el peor dolor que había sentido en su vida, pero, ni aun así olvidó que no podía parecer débil si quería patrocinadores. Lo que le conseguiría ayuda no era la lástima, sino la admiración que despertaría si se negaba a rendirse. Cortó los restos del pantalón a la altura de la rodilla y examinó la herida más de cerca. El área quemada era del tamaño aproximado de su mano y la piel no estaba ennegrecida. Tuvo la impresión de que podía mojarla, así que estiró la pierna con cuidado y la metió en el estanque, apoyando el talón de la bota en una roca, de modo que el cuero no se empapase demasiado; después suspiró; el agua había conseguido aliviarlo un poco. Sabía que existían hierbas que acelerarían la curación, si las encontrase, aunque no lograba recordarlas. Era probable que el agua y el tiempo fueran sus mejores alternativas. Se permitió respirar hondo y cerró los ojos un momento. ¿Debería seguir moviéndose? El humo empezaba a clarear, pero seguía siendo demasiado espeso. Si continuaba alejándose del fuego, ¿no iría directamente a las armas de los profesionales? Además, cada vez que levantaba la pierna del agua, el dolor volvía más fuerte que antes y tenía que meterla de nuevo. Sus manos estaban un poco mejor, podía sacarlas del estanque de vez en cuando, así que volvió a ordenar sus cosas. Primero, llenó la botella de agua del estanque, la trató y, cuando pasó el tiempo necesario, comenzó a hidratarse. Al cabo de un rato, se obligó a mordisquear una galleta salada, lo que ayudó a asentar su estómago. Desenrolló el saco de dormir y, excepto algunas marcas negras, notó que estaba bastante bien. La chaqueta tampoco estaba tan mal: apestaba, pero no estaba tan achicharrada como había creído, sólo había unos cuantos centímetros en la espalda que no tenían solución. Cortó la zona dañada y se quedó con una prenda que le llegaba justo al nivel de la cadera. Sin embargo, la capucha estaba intacta, y eso era mucho mejor que nada.

A pesar del dolor, empezó a adormecerse, pero no volvió a intentar moverse. Sabía que, si se subía a un árbol para intentar descansar, sería un objetivo demasiado fácil. Además, le resultaba imposible abandonar el estanque. Ordenó sus provisiones, incluso llegó a ponerse la mochila a la espalda, pero no consiguió alejarse. A pesar de eso, logró encontrar algunas plantas acuáticas con raíces comestibles y se preparó una comida ligera con lo que le quedaba de conejo. Bebió un poco de agua y observó cómo el sol trazaba su lento arco por el cielo.

No podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. ¿Acaso podía ir a algún sitio más seguro que ése? Se dejó caer sobre la mochila, vencido por el sueño. «_Si los profesionales me quieren, que me encuentren— _pensó, antes de quedarse dormido—_. Que me encuentren.»_

.

En efecto, ellos lo encontraron. Pero, para su suerte, cuando oyó los pasos ya estaba listo para moverse; tenía menos de un minuto de ventaja y había empezado a caer la noche. En cuanto se despertó del todo, se levantó y corrió por el estanque, para después meterse entre los arbustos. La pierna lo frenó, pero tuvo la impresión de que sus perseguidores tampoco sonaban tan veloces como antes del fuego. Los escuchó toser y llamarse entre ellos con voces roncas.

En cualquier caso, estaban acercándose como una jauría de perros salvajes, así que hizo lo que hacía siempre en tales circunstancias: eligió un árbol alto y comenzó a trepar, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano.

Si correr dolía, trepar era atroz, porque no sólo requería esfuerzo de su parte, sino contacto directo de las manos en la corteza. Sin embargo, era rápido, y cuando los profesionales llegaron a la base del tronco él ya estaba a seis metros de altura, expectante. Durante un momento se detuvieron todos y se observamos; Sasuke esperó que no oyeran cómo le latía el corazón.

«_Éste podría ser el final_», pensó. Y en parte era cierto. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía frente a ellos? Habían llegado los seis, es decir, los cinco tributos profesionales e Ino, y su único consuelo fue que ellos también estaban bastante dañados. Aun así, sonreían y gruñían, seguros de que era presa fácil; aunque su situación parecía desesperada, de repente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de otra cosa: ellos eran más fuertes y grandes que él, sin duda, pero también pesaban más. Había una razón por la que era él y no su hermano el que subía a recoger las frutas más altas o a robar los nidos más remotos: pesaba unos diez o veinte kilos menos que el tributo más pequeño.

Ahora era él el que sonreía.

— ¿Qué tal?— les gritó, en tono alegre.

Eso los sorprendió, aunque Sasuke supo que al público le había encantado.

—Bastante bien— respondió el chico del Distrito 2_—_. ¿Y tú?

—Un clima demasiado cálido para mi gusto— respondió; casi pudo oír las risas en el Capitolio_—_. Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no suben?

—Creo que lo haré— contestó el mismo chico.

—Toma esto, Jirōbō— le dijo la chica del Distrito 1, ofreciéndole un arco plateado y un carcaj con las flechas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con molestia.

¡Su arco! ¡Sus flechas!

Verlos lo puso tan furioso que deseó gritar, gritarse a sí mismo y a la traidora de Ino por distraerlo y evitar que los agarrase. Intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella parecía evitarlo a propósito y se dedicaba a limpiar las puntas de sus cuchillos con el borde de la camisa.

—No— dijo Jirōbō, apartando el arco—. Me irá mejor con la espada.

Sasuke vio el arma, una hoja corta y pesada que llevaba colgada al cinturón.

Le dio tiempo para que se subiera al tronco antes de seguir trepando. Itachi siempre decía que le recordaba a una ardilla por la forma en que corría sobre las ramas, incluso sobre las más finas. Parte de la razón era su peso, y la otra parte se debía a la práctica; había que saber dónde colocar manos y pies. Cuando llevaba otros nueve metros escalados oyó una rama que se rompía y vio que Jirōbō agitaba los brazos al caer, con rama incluida. Se dio un buen golpe en el suelo y, mientras Sasuke cruzaba los dedos para que se le hubiese roto el cuello, se puso en pie, soltando palabrotas como un loco.

La chica de las flechas, Kin, trepó por el árbol hasta que las ramas empezaron a crujir bajo sus pies y fue lo bastante sensata para pararse. Él ya se encontraba a veinticuatro metros, como mínimo. La chica ntentó dispararle flechas, pero resultaba evidente que no sabía utilizar el arco. Sin embargo, una de las flechas se clavó en el árbol, a su lado, y logró tomarla, agitándola en el aire para burlarse de ella, como si ése fuera su único propósito al recogerla, cuando en realidad pretendía usarla si alguna vez se le presentaba la oportunidad. Podría matarlos, matarlos a todos, si esas armas de plata cayesen en sus manos.

Los profesionales se reagruparon y los escuchó gruñir conspiraciones entre ellos, furiosos porque los había hecho parecer idiotas, pero ya había llegado el crepúsculo y su ventana de oportunidad para atacarle se cerraba. Por fin oyó a Ino decir, en tono duro:

—Bien, vamos a dejarlo ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; nos encargaremos de él mañana.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada rabiosa. Bueno, tenía razón en una cosa: no podía ir a ninguna parte. El alivio que le había proporcionado el agua del estanque había desaparecido y sentía toda la gravedad de las quemaduras. Bajó un poco hasta una rama en horquilla y se preparo la cama como pudo. Se puso la chaqueta, extendió el saco, se ató con el cinturón e intentó no gemir. El calor del saco era demasiado para su pierna, así que hizo un corte en la tela y sacó la pantorrilla al aire. Se echó agua en la herida y en las manos.

Ya se le habían acabado las bravuconerías; el dolor y el hambre lo habían debilitado, pero no conseguía comer. Aunque pasase toda la noche, ¿qué pasaría por la mañana? Se quedó mirando las hojas, intentando obligarse a descansar, aunque sin éxito; las quemaduras no se lo permitían. Los pájaros se acostaban y cantaban a sus polluelos; las criaturas de la noche comenzaron a desperezarse; oyó ulular a un búho y el débil olor de una mofeta atravesó el humo; los ojos de algún animal lo observaban desde el árbol vecino -quizá fuera una zarigüeya-, reflejando la luz de las antorchas de los profesionales. De repente, Sasuke se enderezó, recargado en un codo: no eran ojos de zarigüeya, sabía muy bien cómo brillaban. De hecho, no eran los ojos de ningún animal. Lo distinguió gracias a los últimos rayos de luz apagada, lo observaba en silencio desde un hueco entre las ramas. Era Yota.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, aunque no enfadado, pero sí algo confundido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Probablemente desde el principio, inmóvil e invisible mientras se desarrollaba la acción a sus pies. Quizá subiera a su árbol justo antes que él, al oír que se acercaban los profesionales.

Se miraron durante un rato y después, sin mover ni una hoja, las manitas del chico salieron al descubierto y apuntaron a algo por encima de su cabeza.

Sasuke siguió la dirección de los dedos de Yota; al principio, no tenía ni idea de qué le señalaba, pero, al enfocar la mirada, distinguió una vaga forma unos cinco metros más arriba de su cabeza.

Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Qué era? ¿Alguna clase de animal? Parecía del tamaño de un mapache, aunque colgaba del fondo de una rama y se balanceaba ligeramente. Había algo más; entre los familiares sonidos nocturnos, notó un suave zumbido. Entonces lo entendió: era un nido de avispas.

Sintió el terror recorrerle la espina, pero, aun así, tuvo el sentido común suficiente para quedarse quieto. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía idea de qué tipo de avispas se trataba; podrían ser las normales, las de «déjanos tranquilas y te dejaremos tranquilo». Sin embargo, estaba en los Juegos del Hambre y lo normal no era encontrarse con algo normal. Se removió sobre su lugar, alzando un poco más en mentón. Lo más probable era que se tratase de una de esas mutaciones del Capitolio, las _rastrevíspulas_. Como los _charlajos_, esas avispas asesinas se habían sido creadas en laboratorios y se habían colocado estratégicamente en los distritos, como minas, durante la guerra. Eran más grandes que las avispas normales, tenían un inconfundible cuerpo dorado y un aguijón que provocaba un bulto del tamaño de una ciruela con solo tocarlo. Casi nadie toleraba más de unas cuantas picaduras y algunos hasta morían al instante. Si sobrevivían, las alucinaciones producidas por el veneno podrían llevar a algunos a la locura; además, Sasuke sabía que esas avispas perseguían a cualquiera que las hubiese molestado e intentaban asesinarlo. De ahí el _rastreadoras _que formaba parte de su nombre. Después de la guerra, el Capitolio había destruido todos los nidos que rodeaban la ciudad, pero habían dejado los que estaban cerca de los distritos; él supuso que como un recordatorio más de la superioridad del Capitolio, igual que los Juegos del Hambre. Eran otra razón para quedarse dentro de los límites de la alambrada del Distrito 12. Cuando Itachi y él se topaban con un nido de rastrevíspulas en el bosque, cambiaban de dirección inmediatamente.

Torció los labios y entornó la mirada. ¿Era eso lo que tenía encima? Miró a Yota, en busca de ayuda, pero él se había fundido con el árbol.

Teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias, supuso que daba igual qué clase de avispas fueran, ya que estaba herido y atrapado. La oscuridad le había dado un ligero respiro, pero, cuando saliera el sol, los profesionales ya tendrían un plan para matarlo. Sabía que no podían hacer otra cosa después de que los había dejado en ridículo. Tal vez ése nido era su única opción; si podía dejarlo caer sobre ellos, quizá lograría escapar, aunque se jugaría la vida en el proceso. Por supuesto, no podía acercarse al nido lo suficiente como para cortarlo; tendría que cortar la rama del tronco y dejar que cayera todo. La sierra de su cuchillo debía bastarle, aunque ¿se lo permitirían sus manos ampolladas? ¿Y despertaría al enjambre con la vibración? ¿Y si los profesionales descubrían lo que estaba haciendo y trasladaban su campamento? Eso lo fastidiaría todo. Así que decidió que su mejor opción para cortar la rama sin que nadie se enterase era durante el himno, que podría empezar en cualquier momento.

Al fin tenía un plan; tal vez no era mucho y había grandes posibilidades de que no funcionara, pero tenía algo.

Salió a rastras del saco, se aseguró de tener el cuchillo en el cinturón y empezó a subir por el árbol. Eso ya era de por sí peligroso; las ramas eran finas hasta para él, pero siguió adelante. Cuando llegó a la rama que soportaba el nido, el zumbido se hizo más claro, aunque seguía siendo algo suave para tratarse de rastrevíspulas.

«_Es el humo_— pensó_—_, _están sedadas_.» Era la única defensa que habían encontrado los rebeldes durante la guerra para luchar contra ellas.

El sello del Capitolio brilló sobre su cabeza y empezó a sonar el himno.

—Ahora o nunca— se dijo, y comenzó a cortar. Conforme arrastró el cuchillo adelante y atrás, se le reventaron las ampollas de la mano derecha. Una vez hecha la ranura, el trabajo fue menos pesado, aunque seguía siendo casi más de lo que podía soportar, pero no podía detenerse.

Apretó los dientes y siguió cortando, mirando al cielo de vez en cuando para comprobar que no había habido muertes. Nada pasó; la audiencia estaría satisfecha con su herida, el árbol y la manada que tenía debajo. Sin embargo, el himno acabó y todavía le quedaba un cuarto de rama cuando la música terminó, se oscureció el cielo y se vio obligada a parar, suspirando.

¿Y ahora qué? Podría terminar el trabajo a ciegas, pero creyó que quizá no sería lo más inteligente, si las avispas estaban demasiado atontadas, si el nido se quedaba enganchado en la caída, si intentaba escapar, todo eso podría ser una mortífera pérdida de tiempo. Decidió que lo mejor era volver allí arriba al alba y lanzarles el nido a sus enemigos.

A la escasa luz de las antorchas de los profesionales, bajó hasta su rama y se encontró con la mejor sorpresa posible: sobre su saco de dormir había un botecito de plástico unido a un paracaídas plateado. ¡El primer regalo de un patrocinador!

—Tsunade debió enviarlo durante el himno— murmuró para sí mismo, acomodando su cuerpo sobre las ramas.

El botecito le cabía en la palma de la mano. ¿Qué podía ser? Comida no, seguro. Abrió la tapa y supo, por el olor, que era medicina. Tocó con precaución la superficie del ungüento y desapareció el dolor en la punta del dedo.

—Tsunade…— susurró—. Gracias.

No lo había abandonado, no lo había dejado solo. Sasuke sabía que la medicina debió costarle un gasto astronómico; seguro que habían hecho falta unos cuantos patrocinadores para comprar ese botecito diminuto. Pero para él, no tenía precio.

Metió dos dedos en el tarro y embadurnó con cuidado su pantorrilla. El efecto fue casi mágico, borró el dolor con sólo tocarla y dejó una agradable sensación de frescor. No se trataba de uno de los remedios de hierbas de su madre, de esos que conseguía machacando las plantas del bosque, sino una medicina de alta tecnología creada en los laboratorios del Capitolio. No había punto de comparación. Cuando terminó con la pantorrilla, echó un poco en sus manos. Después envolvió el bote en el paracaídas y lo guardó en la mochila. Como ya no sentía tanto dolor, consiguió colocarse en posición y dormir.

·

* * *

Un pájaro que se había colocado a pocos metros le avisó de que estaba amaneciendo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando no moverse demasiado. Bajo la luz gris de la mañana, se examinó las manos: la medicina había transformado los parches rojo intenso en una suave piel rosada. La pierna seguía inflamada; esa quemadura era mucho más profunda. Le puso otra capa de ungüento y guardó sus cosas en silencio. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que moverse, y rápido.

Comió una galleta y un trozo de cecina, y bebió unas cuantas tazas de agua. El día anterior lo había vomitado casi todo, y empezaba a notar los efectos del hambre.

Ino y los profesionales seguían dormidos en el suelo. Por su posición, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, intuyó que Kin era la encargada de montar guardia, pero el cansancio había podido con ella. Una vez que se aseguró de que ella dormía, desvió la mirada y entrecerró los ojos para intentar examinar el árbol que tenía al lado, pero no vio a Yota. Como había sido él quien le había dado el aviso, le pareció justo advertirle; sin contar que, si moría ése día, quería que él ganase. Por mucho que significara algo de comida extra para su familia, la idea de que Ino fuera declarada vencedora le resultaba insoportable.

Susurró el nombre de Yota y sus ojos verdes aparecieron de inmediato, abiertos y alerta. Le señaló de nuevo el nido, Sasuke levantó el cuchillo, hizo el ademán de cortar, y el pequeño asintió para luego desaparecer. Oyó un susurro en un árbol cercano y después en otro más allá; se dio cuenta de que Yota estaba saltando de un árbol a otro, y apenas logró contener la risa. ¿Sería eso lo que les había enseñado a los Vigilantes? Se lo imaginó volando sobre el equipo de entrenamiento sin llegar a tocar el suelo; pensó se había merecido por lo menos un diez, pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento al instante. No era momento para distracciones.

Unos rayos de sol rosados empezaron a llegarle por el este. No pudo permitirse esperar más. Comparado con el dolor atroz de la subida al árbol la noche anterior, eso le pareció demasiado fácil; cuando llegó a la rama que sostenía el nido, colocó el cuchillo en la ranura. Estaba a punto de cortarla cuando notó que algo se movía dentro del nido: era el reluciente brillo dorado de una rastrevíspula que salía con aire perezoso a la apergaminada superficie gris. No cabía duda de que estaba algo atontada, pero la avispa estaba despierta, lo que significaba que las demás saldrían pronto. Sasuke tragó saliva y dejó de respirar. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos a través de la pomada e hizo lo que pudo por secárselas en la camisa. Si no terminaba de cortar la rama en cuestión de segundos, todo el enjambre podría echársele encima.

No tenía sentido retrasarlo, así que respiró hondo, sujetó el cuchillo por el mango y cortó con todas sus fuerzas, concentrándose en hacerlo lo más rápido posible. _«¡Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás!»_ Las rastrevíspulas comenzaron a zumbar y las oyó salir. «¡_Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás!»_ Notó una punzada de dolor en la rodilla, y supo que una de ellas lo había encontrado y que las otras se le unirían. «_Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás.»_ Y, justo cuando el cuchillo llegó al final, empujó el extremo de la rama lo más lejos que pudo. Se estrelló contra las ramas inferiores, enganchándose un instante en algunas de ellas, pero cayendo después hasta dar en el suelo con un buen golpe. El nido se abrió como un huevo y un furioso enjambre de rastrevíspulas alzaron vuelo.

Sintió una segunda picadura en la mejilla, una tercera en el cuello, y su veneno lo dejó mareado casi al instante. Se agarró al árbol con un brazo mientras quitaba los aguijones de su piel con la otra. Por suerte, sólo esas tres avispas notaron su presencia antes de la caída del nido, así que el resto de los insectos se dirigieron a los enemigos del suelo.

Era el caos. Los profesionales se habían despertado con un ataque a gran escala de rastrevíspulas. Ino y unos cuantos más tuvieron la sensatez suficiente para soltarlo todo y salir corriendo. Oyó gritos de _«¡Al lago, al lago!»,_ e imaginó que esperaban perder a las avispas metiéndose en el agua. Intuyó que el lago debía estar cerca si creían que podían llegar allí antes que los furiosos insectos. Kin y otra chica, la que identificó como del Distrito 4, no tuvieron tanta suerte; habían recibido muchas picaduras antes de perderse de vista. Parecía que Kin se había vuelto completamente loca, chillaba e intentaba apartar a las avispas dándoles con el arco, lo que no sirvió de nada. La chica del Distrito 4 se alejó tambaleándose, aunque Sasuke diría que no tenía muchas posibilidades de llegar al lago. De inmediato vio caer a Kin, que se retorció en el suelo como una histérica durante unos minutos y después se quedó inmóvil.

El joven Uchiha abrió mucho los ojos y contempló la escena. El nido ya no era es más que una carcasa vacía. Los insectos habían salido en persecución de los otros y Sasuke estaba seguro de que no regresarían, aunque no quería arriesgarse. Bajó a toda prisa del árbol y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta al lago. El veneno de los aguijones lo mareaba, pero logró regresar a su pequeño estanque y sumergirse en el agua, sólo por si las avispas todavía le seguían la pista. Al cabo de cinco minutos, se arrastró hasta las rocas. La gente no exageraba sobre el efecto de esas picaduras; de hecho, el bulto de su rodilla tenía el tamaño de una naranja, más que de una ciruela, y los agujeros dejados por los aguijones rezumaban un líquido verde apestoso. Hinchazón, dolor, líquido verde; Kin retorciéndose en el suelo hasta morir; eran muchas cosas por asimilar y ni siquiera había amanecido del todo. No quería ni pensar en el aspecto que tendría la chica en ese momento: el cuerpo desfigurado, los dedos hinchados endureciéndose sobre el arco...

¡El arco! En algún lugar de su mente aturdida dos ideas lograron conectarse e hicieron que se pusiera en pie para volver con paso tambaleante a través de los árboles. El arco, las flechas, tenía que buscarlos. Aún no había oído los cañones, así que quizá Kin estaba en una especie de coma, con el corazón luchando contra el veneno de las avispas. Sin embargo, en cuanto parara y el cañonazo certificara su muerte, un aerodeslizador bajaría para llevarse su cadáver, y con él el arco y las flechas.

Se negaba a dejarlos escapar de nuevo.

Llegó hasta Kin justo cuando sonó el cañonazo. No había rastrevíspulas a la vista y esa chica, la que una vez estuvo tan bella con su vestido dorado en la noche de las entrevistas, había quedado irreconocible. Habían borrado sus facciones, sus extremidades eran el triple de su tamaño normal y los bultos de los aguijones habían empezado a estallar, supurando el líquido verde pútrido sobre ella. Sasuke desvió la mirada e intentó no vomitar. Tenía que romperle varios dedos -lo que antes eran sus dedos- con una piedra para liberar el arco. El carcaj de flechas estaba atrapado debajo de ella, así que intentó darle la vuelta al cuerpo tirando de un brazo, pero la carne se desintegró al tocarla y Sasuke cayó al suelo.

¿Eso era real? ¿O habían empezado las alucinaciones? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentó respirar por la boca y se ordenó no vomitar. El desayuno debía quedarse dentro, quizá no sería capaz de cazar hasta dentro de varios días. Sonó un segundo cañonazo, por lo que supuso que la chica del Distrito 4 acababa de morir.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que los pájaros callaron y después dejaron escapar una sola nota, lo que significaba que el aerodeslizador estaba a punto de aparecer. Desconcertado, creyó que llegaba por la chica, aunque no tenía sentido del todo, porque él seguía allí, todavía luchando por las flechas. Se puso de rodillas y los árboles empezaron a girar sobre él. Vio el aerodeslizador en el cielo, así que se lanzó sobre el cadáver de Kin como si deseara protegerlo, pero el aparato se llevó por los aires a la chica del Distrito 4.

— ¡Hazlo ya!— se gritó.

Apretó la mandíbula, metió las manos debajo del cadáver, agarró lo que deberían ser sus costillas y consiguió ponerla boca abajo a pesar de que estaba hiperventilando. No pudo evitarlo, era todo una pesadilla y estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Tiró del carcaj plateado, pero estaba enganchado en algo, enganchado en su omóplato, en algo; por fin se soltó. Justo cuando tuvo el carcaj en sus manos oyó pasos, varios pies que se acercaban a través de la maleza, y se dio cuenta de que los profesionales habían vuelto. Volvían para matarlo, para recuperar sus armas o para ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para correr. Tomó una de las finas flechas del carcaj e intentó colocarla en la cuerda del arco, pero, en vez de una cuerda, vio tres, y el hedor de las picaduras era tan asqueroso que no consiguió hacerlo. No pudo hacerlo.

Sintió impotencia cuando llegó el primer cazador, con varios cuchillos en alto, listo para atacar. Era Ino. La sorpresa en su rostro no le dijo nada; se quedó esperando el golpe, pero ella bajó el brazo.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?— siseó. Sasuke la miró sin entender nada mientras observaba la gota de agua que caía de la picadura que tenía en una de sus manos. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, como si se hubiese empapado de rocío_—_. ¿Te volviste loco?— lo empujó con las manos—. ¡Levántate!— Sin saber como, obedeció y ella siguió empujándolo. ¿Qué está pasando? Ino le pegó un buen empujón para alejarlo y luego lanzó un cuchillo contra un árbol_—_. ¡Corre!— gritó—. ¡Corre!

Detrás de ella, Jirōbō se abrió paso a través de los arbustos. Él también estaba mojado y tenía una picadura muy fea bajo un ojo. Sasuke distinguió un rayo de sol reflejándose en su espada e hizo lo que Ino le ordenó; sujetó con fuerza arco y las flechas, y corrió entre tropezones hacia los árboles que habían surgido de la nada. Dejó atrás el estanque y se adentró en bosques desconocidos. El mundo empezaba a doblarse de forma alarmante. Una mariposa se hinchó hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una casa y después estalló en un millón de estrellas; los árboles se transformaban en sangre y le salpicaban las botas; le salían hormigas de las ampollas de las manos y no podía quitárselas de encima; subían por sus brazos y por el cuello. Alguien gritó, un grito agudo que no se interrumpió para respirar; tuvo la vaga sensación de que había sido él. Tropezó y cayó en un pequeño pozo recubierto de burbujas naranja que zumbaban como el nido de rastrevíspulas. Aturdido, se hizo un ovillo, con las rodillas bajo la barbilla, y esperó la muerte.

Enfermo y desorientado, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: «_Ino Yamanaka me acaba de salvar la vida»._

Entonces, las hormigas se le metieron en los ojos y se desmayó.

**.**

Se vio metido en una pesadilla de la que despertó sólo para encontrarse con algo aún peor. Las cosas que más miedo le daban, las cosas que más temía que le sucedieran a los demás, se manifestaban con unos detalles tan vividos que le parecían reales. Cada vez que despertaba, creía que por fin se había acabado todo, pero no, tan sólo era el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo de torturas. Había visto morir a Itachi de muchas formas; había revivido los últimos momentos de su padre una y otra vez, y sentido que su cuerpo se desgarraba. Así funcionaba el veneno de las avispas, especialmente creado para atacar el punto del cerebro encargado del miedo.

Cuando por fin pudo regresar en sí, se quedó tumbado, esperando a la siguiente ola de imágenes. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato aceptó que su cuerpo había expulsado el veneno, dejándolo destrozado y débil.

Siguió tumbado de lado, en posición fetal. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y comprobó que estaban enteros, sin rastro de las hormigas que nunca existieron. El mero hecho de estirar las extremidades le suponía un esfuerzo enorme; le dolían tantas cosas que decidió que no valía la pena que pensara en ello. Después de un rato, consiguió sentarse muy, muy despacio, intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Estaba en un agujero poco profundo que no estaba lleno de las ruidosas burbujas naranja de sus alucinaciones, sino de viejas hojas muertas. Su ropa estaba húmeda, pero no sabía si era de agua, rocío, lluvia o sudor. Pasó un buen rato sin poder hacer nada más que darle traguitos a la botella y observar un escarabajo que se arrastraba por el lateral de un arbusto de madreselva. Cuando sintió que sus sentidos volvían a despertar, su mente se llenó de preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? Era de mañana cuando perdió la razón y ahora parecía ser tarde, aunque sentía las articulaciones tan rígidas que le pareció que había pasado más de un día; quizá dos. Si era así, no tenía forma de saber qué tributos habían sobrevivido al ataque de las rastrevíspulas. Estaba claro que Kin y la chica del Distrito 4 no seguían vivas, pero aún quedaban el chico del Distrito 1, los dos del Distrito 2 e Ino. ¿Habrían muerto por las picaduras? Si estaban vivos, debían de haberlo pasado tan mal esos días como él. ¿Y qué había pasado con Yota? Era tan pequeño que no se hubiese necesitado mucho veneno para acabar con él. Sin embargo... las avispas tendrían que alcanzarlo primero, y el niño les llevaba cierta ventaja.

Repentinamente notó un sabor asqueroso en la boca, y el agua poco pudo hacer por eliminarlo, así que se arrastró hasta el arbusto de madreselva y arrancó una flor; le quitó con cuidado el estambre y se dejó caer una gota de néctar en la lengua. El sabor dulce se extendió por su boca, pasó por la garganta y calentó sus venas con recuerdos del verano, los bosques de su hogar y la presencia de Itachi a su lado. Por algún motivo, recordó la discusión que habían tenido la última mañana.

_«— ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo._

— _¿El qué?_

—_Dejar el distrito, huir, vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo.»_

Y, de repente, dejó de pensar en su hermano y se acordó de Ino... ¡Ino! ¡Le había salvado la vida!, o eso creía. Pues, cuando se encontraron, él no distinguía bien qué era real y qué le había hecho imaginar el veneno de las avispas. Sin embargo, si lo hizo, y su instinto le decía que así era. ¿Por qué? ¿Se limitaba a explotar la idea de la chica enamorada que había puesto en marcha en la entrevista? ¿O de verdad intentaba protegerlo? Y, si lo hacía, ¿por qué se había unido a los profesionales? No tenía ningún sentido para él. De cualquier forma, sólo se centró en la única cosa buena que le pasó desde que había llegado al estadio: el arco y las flechas. Tenía una docena completa de flechas, si contaba la que había sacado del árbol. Por suerte, no tenían ni rastro de la nociva segregación verde que desprendía el cadáver de Kin -lo que lo llevó a pensar que quizá no había sido del todo real-, aunque sí bastante sangre seca, pero eso no importaba. Las podía limpiar después, pero decidió entretenerse un minuto disparando a un árbol. Aunque se parecían más a las armas del Centro de Entrenamiento que a las que tenía en su casa, ¿qué más daba? Podía soportarlo. Las armas le daban una perspectiva completamente nueva de los juegos. Aunque sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a oponentes difíciles, ya no era la presa que corría y se escondía o que adoptaba medidas desesperadas. Si Jirōbō surgía en ése momento de entre los árboles, no huiría, dispararía. Se dio cuenta de que esperaba con impaciencia ese momento. Sin embargo, primero debía recargar energías; estaba muy deshidratado y su reserva de agua estaba en niveles peligrosos. Había perdido los kilogramos de más que había conseguido engordar atiborrándose en el Capitolio, además de otros cuantos kilos propios. No recordaba haber tenido tan marcados los huesos de las caderas y las costillas desde aquellos horribles meses que habían seguido a la muerte de su padre. Además de eso, estaban las heridas: quemaduras, cortes y moratones por caerse entre los árboles, y tres picaduras de avispa, que estaban tan irritadas e hinchadas como al principio. Untó el ungüento que le había enviado Tsuande en las quemaduras e intentó hacer lo mismo en las picaduras, pero no surtió efecto. Su madre conocía un tratamiento para eso, un tipo de hoja que podía extraer el veneno; como apenas solía usarlo, Sasuke no recordaba ni su nombre, ni su apariencia.

_«Primero, el agua_— pensó_—. Ahora_ _puedes cazar mientras avanzas.»_

Le resultaba fácil seguir la dirección por la que había llegado hasta ése lugar, gracias a la senda de destrucción que había abierto su cuerpo enloquecido a través del follaje. De modo que se alejó en dirección contraria, esperando que sus enemigos siguieran encerrados en el mundo surrealista del veneno de las rastrevíspulas.

No pudo andar demasiado deprisa, pues sus articulaciones se negaban a hacer movimientos abruptos, pero mantuvo el paso lento del cazador, el que usaba cuando rastreaba animales en el bosque. En pocos minutos divisó un conejo y mató a su primera presa con el arco. Aunque no era uno de sus tiros limpios de siempre, lo aceptó. Al cabo de una hora encontró un arroyo poco profundo y ancho, más que suficiente para lo que necesitaba. El sol caía con fuerza, así que, mientras esperaba a que se purificara el agua, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la corriente. Estaba sucio de pies a cabeza. Intentó echarse agua encima, pero al final acabó tumbándose en el arroyo unos minutos, dejando que lavara el hollín, la sangre y la piel que había empezado a desprenderse de las heridas. Después de enjuagar la ropa y colgarla en unos arbustos para que se secaran, se sentó en la orilla durante un rato y se revolvió el cabello para secarlo también. Recuperó el apetito y comió una galleta y una tira de cecina. Después limpió la sangre a sus armas plateadas con un poco de musgo. Más limpio, volvió a tratar las quemaduras y se vistió con la ropa mojada; el sol la secaría rápidamente.

Seguir el curso del arroyo contracorriente le pareció lo más apropiado. Ahora avanzaba cuesta arriba, cosa que prefería, con una fuente de agua no sólo para él, sino también para posibles presas.

Derribó fácilmente un extraño pájaro que parecía ser una especie de pavo silvestre; en cualquier caso, le había parecido bastante comestible. A última hora de la tarde, decidió encender un pequeño fuego para cocinar la carne, suponiendo que el crepúsculo ayudaría a ocultar el humo y que tendría la hoguera apagada cuando cayera la noche. Limpió las piezas, prestando especial atención al pájaro, pero no notó nada alarmante. Una vez arrancadas las plumas, no era más grande que un pollo, gordo y firme. Cuando puso el primer montón sobre las brasas, oyó una rama quebrándose. Se volvió hacia el sonido, y sacó el arco y una flecha con un solo movimiento, pero no había nadie; al menos, nadie que él pudiera ver. Entonces, distinguió la punta de una bota de niño asomándose por detrás del tronco de un árbol; se relajó y sonrió.

Ese chiquillo podía moverse por los bosques como una sombra, tenía que reconocerlo. Si no, ¿cómo podría haberlo seguido?

Rió por lo bajo, y las palabras fluyeron de su garganta antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

— ¿Sabes que ellos no son los únicos que pueden aliarse?— dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta durante un momento. Entonces, uno de los ojos de Yota salió del cobijo del árbol.

— ¿Quieres que seamos aliados?

Sasuke suspiró. Incluso él mismo se había sorprendido con sus propias palabras.

— ¿Por qué no? Me salvaste de esas rastrevíspulas, eres lo bastante listo para seguir vivo y, de todos modos, no me libro de ti— el pequeño parpadeó, intentando decidirse_—_. ¿Tienes hambre?— Sasuke notó que había tragado saliva de forma visible y observaba la carne_—_. Pues ven, hoy maté dos presas.

Yota pareció seguir dudando.

—Puedo curarte las picaduras— dijo al cabo de un rato, dando un paso vacilante hacia él.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrarse algo escéptico.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?— él metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un puñado de hojas. Sasuke estaba casi seguro de que eran las que usaba su madre_—_. ¿Dónde las encontraste?

—Por ahí. Todos las llevamos cuando trabajamos en los huertos; allí dejaron muchos nidos. Aquí también hay muchos.

—Es verdad, eres del Distrito 11. Agricultura. Huertos, ¿eh? Por eso eres capaz de volar por los árboles como si tuvieses alas— Yota sonrió. Había dado con una de las pocas cosas que parecía admitir con orgullo_—_. Bueno, vamos, cúrame.

Se dejó caer junto al fuego y se remangó el pantalón para descubrir la picadura de la rodilla. Yota lo sorprendió metiéndose un puñado de hojas en la boca y masticándolas. Su madre usaría otros métodos, pero tampoco le quedaban muchas opciones. Al cabo de un minuto, Yota comprimió un buen montón de hojas masticadas y se lo escupe en la rodilla.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como si las hojas filtrasen el dolor de la picadura y lo expulsasen.

—Menos mal que tuviste la sensatez de sacarte los aguijones_— _comentó el niño, después de soltar una risilla_—_. Si no, estarías mucho peor.

— ¡El cuello! ¡La mejilla!— exclamó Sasuke ignorándolo, casi suplicante.

Yota se metió otro puñado de hojas en la boca y, al cabo de un momento, Sasuke río a carcajadas; el alivio era maravilloso. Entonces, notó que el niño tenía una larga quemadura en el brazo.

—Tengo algo para eso— Dejó a un lado las armas y le extendió la pomada en el brazo.

—Tienes buenos patrocinadores— dijo él, anhelante.

Sasuke asintió.

—A ti, ¿te enviaron algo?— preguntó, y Yota sacudió la cabeza_—_. Pues lo harán, ya verás. Cuanto más cerca estemos del final, más gente se dará cuenta de lo listo que eres.

Se acomodó sobre el piso y le dio la vuelta a la carne. El niño del Distrito 11 se sentó a una distancia prudencial y observó la comida con ojos muy atentos.

—No estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? Sobre lo de aliarnos— preguntó, con voz ligeramente temblorosa y anhelante.

—No, lo decía en serio.

Sonrió levemente al decir eso. Casi podía oír los gruñidos de Tsunade al ver que se juntaba con ese niño menudo, pero lo quería a su lado porque era un superviviente, porque confiaba en él y, por qué no admitirlo, ya no le recordaba a Itachi, sino a él mismo de pequeño.

—Está bien— respondió Yota, y le ofreció la mano, gesto que él aceptó—. Trato hecho.

Sasuke intentó sonreírle. Por supuesto, ese tipo de trato sólo podía ser temporal, pero ninguno de los dos lo mencionó.

Yota aportó a la comida un buen puñado de una especie de raíces con aspecto de tener almidón. Al asarlas al fuego sabían agridulces, como las zanahorias blancas. Además, el niño reconoció al pájaro, un ave silvestre a la que llamaban «_ganso_» en su distrito. Le contó a Sasuke que a veces una bandada llegaba al huerto y ese día todos comían bien. La conversación se detuvo un momento mientras se llenaban la barriga. El ganso tenía una carne deliciosa, tan jugosa que le caían gotitas de grasa por la cara cada vez que la mordía.

—Oh— dijo Yota, suspirando_—_. Nunca había tenido un muslo para mí solo.

Sasuke se lo imaginaba; y, extrañamente, se le encogió el corazón al pensar que, de seguro, apenas conseguía comer carne.

—Toma otro.

— ¿En serio?

—Come todo lo que quieras. Ahora que tengo arco y flechas, puedo cazar más. Además, tengo trampas y puedo enseñarte a ponerlas— Yota siguió mirando el muslo con incertidumbre_—_. Vamos, pequeño _baka_, Tómalo— insistió, poniéndole la pata en las manos_—_. De todos modos, se pondrá malo en unos días, y tenemos todo el pájaro y el conejo— Una vez que le puso la mano encima al muslo, su apetito ganó la batalla y le dio un buen mordisco.

El joven lo contempló por un segundo, luego, desvió la mirada hacia el frente y comentó.

—Creía que en el Distrito 11 tendrían un poco más para comer que nosotros. Ya sabes, como cultivan la comida...

—Oh, no, no se nos permite alimentarnos de los cultivos— respondió Yota, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Te detienen o algo?

—Te azotan delante de todo el mundo. El alcalde es muy estricto con eso.

Por su expresión, dedujo que no era algo poco común.

En el Distrito 12 no solía haber flagelaciones públicas, aunque sucedían de vez en cuando. En teoría, a Itachi y a él podrían azotarlos todos los días por ser cazadores furtivos -en teoría, podrían hacerles algo mucho peor-, pero todos los funcionarios compraban sus presas. Además, al alcalde, el padre de Naruto, no parecían gustarle mucho ese tipo de acontecimientos. Tal vez ser el distrito más desprestigiado, pobre y ridiculizado del país tenía sus ventajas, como, por ejemplo, que el Capitolio no les hiciera caso, siempre que produjeran su cupo de carbón.

— ¿Ustedes tienen todo el carbón que quieren?— le pregunta Yota, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Sasuke suspiró.

—No, sólo lo que compramos y lo que se nos pegue en las botas.

—A nosotros nos dan un poco más de comida en tiempo de cosecha, para que resistamos más.

— ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?

—No durante la cosecha; todos debemos trabajar— le explicó.

Sasuke lo oyó en silencio y sin interrumpirlo. Era interesante oír cosas sobre su vida. Tenían muy poca comunicación con los que vivían fuera de su distrito. De hecho, se preguntaba si los Vigilantes estarían bloqueando su conversación, porque, aunque la información parecía inofensiva, no querían que la gente de un distrito supiera lo que pasaba en los otros.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Yota, sacaron toda la comida que tenían, para organizarse. Él ya había visto casi toda la de Sasuke, pero añadió el último par de galletas saladas y las tiras de cecina a la pila. Yota había recogido una buena colección de raíces, nueces, vegetales y hasta algunas bayas.

El joven Uchiha tomó una baya que no le resultaba familiar.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es inofensiva?

—Oh, sí, en casa tenemos. Llevo varios días comiéndolas— respondió, metiéndose un puñado en la boca. Sasuke le dio un mordisco de prueba a una y comprobó que sabía tan bien como las moras del Distrito 12.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que aliarse con Yota había sido buena idea.

Dividieron la comida; así, si se separaban, estarían abastecidos durante unos días. Además de la comida, Yota tenía una pequeña bota con agua, una honda casera y un par de calcetines de recambio. También llevaba un trozo de roca afilada que utilizaba como cuchillo.

—Sé que no es la gran cosa— dijo, avergonzado_—_, pero tenía que salir de la Cornucopia a toda prisa.

—Hiciste bien— respondió él.

Cuando sacó todo su equipo, el pequeño ahogó un grito al ver las gafas de sol.

— ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

—Estaban en la mochila. Hasta ahora no me sirvieron de nada, no bloquean el sol y hacen que resulte difícil ver con ellas— comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No son para el sol, son para la oscuridad— exclamó Yota—. A veces, cuando cosechamos de noche, nos dan unos cuantos pares a los que estamos en la parte más alta de los árboles, donde no llega la luz de las antorchas. Una vez, un chico, Ion, intentó quedarse las suyas; se las escondió en los pantalones. Lo mataron en el acto.

— ¿Mataron a un chico por llevarse una cosa de éstas?— se horrorizó.

—Sí, y todos sabían que Ion no era peligroso. No estaba bien de la cabeza, es decir, seguía comportándose como un niño de tres años. Sólo quería las gafas para jugar.

Sasuke tragó duro. Oír eso hacía que el Distrito 12 le pareciera una especie de refugio. Estaba claro que la gente moría de hambre sin parar, pero no se imaginaba a los agentes de la paz asesinando a un niño simplón. Había una niñita, una de las nietas de Sae la Grasienta, que siempre estaba dando vueltas por el Quemador. No estaba del todo bien de la cabeza, pero la trataban como una mascota; la gente le daba las sobras y cosas así.

— ¿Y para qué sirven?— le preguntó a Yota, tomando las gafas.

—Te permiten ver en la oscuridad. Pruébalas esta noche, cuando se vaya el sol.

—De acuerdo.

Después de eso, le dio a Yota algunos cerillos y él se aseguró de que Sasuke tuviera hojas de sobra, por si se le hinchaban otra vez las picaduras. Apagaron la hoguera y se dirigieron arroyo arriba hasta que estuvo a punto de anochecer.

— ¿Dónde duermes?— le preguntó al niño—. ¿En los árboles?— Él asintió—. ¿Abrigado con la chaqueta, nada más?

—Tengo esto para las manos— contestó, enseñándole los calcetines de repuesto.

Sasuke frunció los labios.

—Puedes compartir el saco de dormir conmigo, si quieres— le ofreció; él nunca era tan amable con personas que no fueran su hermano, pero se acordaba bien de lo frías que habían sido las noches_—_. Los dos cabemos de sobra. No soy muy grande, y tú eres diminuto— Yota frunció levemente el ceño, pero su rostro se iluminó, y Sasuke supo que aquello era más de lo que se había atrevido a desear.

Eligieron una rama de la parte alta de un árbol y se acomodaron para pasar la noche justo cuando el himno comenzó a sonar. Ése día no había muerto nadie.

—Yota, acabo de despertar hoy. ¿Cuántas noches me perdí?

El himno debía ahogar sus palabras, pero, aun así, susurró. Incluso tomó la precaución de taparse los labios con la mano; no quería que la audiencia supiera lo que estaba pensando contarle sobre Ino. El niño se percató e hizo lo mismo.

—Dos. La chica del Distrito 1 y la del 4 están muertas. Quedamos diez.

Él asintió, algo pensativo, debatiéndose un segundo entre si hablar o no. Finalmente, se decidió por lo primero:

—Pasó algo muy extraño. Al menos, eso creo, aunque puede que el veneno de las rastrevíspulas me hiciese imaginar cosas. ¿Sabes quién es la chica de mi distrito? ¿Ino? Creo que me salvó la vida, pero estaba con los profesionales.

—Ya no está con ellos—. Contestó el niño, abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes— Los estuve espiando en su campamento, junto al lago. Regresaron antes de derrumbarse por el veneno, pero ella no iba con ellos. Quizá te salvara de verdad y tuviera que huir.

No respondió. Si, de hecho, Ino lo había salvado, volvía a estar en deuda con ella, y esa deuda no podía pagársela.

—Si lo hizo, seguramente sería parte de su actuación. Ya sabes, para que la gente se crea que me ama, y todo eso.

—Oh— dijo Yota, pensativo—. A mí no me pareció una actuación.

Sasuke bufó.

—Claro que sí, lo preparó con nuestra mentora— El himno acabó y el cielo se oscureció—. Vamos a probar esas gafas— Las sacó y se las puso; Yota no bromeaba, lo veía todo, desde las hojas de los árboles hasta una mofeta que se paseaba entre los arbustos a unos quince metros de ellos. Podría matarla desde allí si se lo propusiera, podría matar a cualquiera_—_. Me pregunto quién más tendrá unas de éstas.

—Los profesionales tienen dos, pero lo guardan todo en el lago. Y son muy fuertes.

—Nosotros también, aunque de una forma distinta.

Yota suspiró.

—Tú eres fuerte. Eres capaz de disparar. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Puedes alimentarte. ¿Y ellos?

—No les hace falta, tienen un montón de suministros.

—Supón que no los tuvieran. Supón que los suministros desapareciesen. ¿Cuánto durarían? Es decir, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿no?

—Pero, Sasuke, ellos no tienen hambre.

—No, es verdad, ése es el problema— reconoció, y, por primera vez desde que llegaron, se le ocurrió un plan, un plan que no estaba motivado por la necesidad de huir; un plan de ataque_—_. Creo que vamos a tener que solucionar eso, Yota.

**Continuará...**

.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Me gratifica leer sus opiniones.**

**Bien, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Beso!**

**H.S.**


	8. Yota, el héroe del Distrito 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**_8_**

**YOTA, EL HÉROE DEL DISTRITO 11**

**.**

* * *

Yota parecía haber decidido confiar en él sin reservas. Sasuke lo sabía porque, en cuanto el himno acabó, el pequeño niño se acurrucó a su lado y se quedó dormido.

Él tampoco se mostró receloso, ya que no había tomado ninguna precaución especial, decidiendo que, si Yota hubiese querido verlo muerto, le habría bastado con desaparecer de aquel árbol sin avisarle de la presencia del nido de rastrevíspulas. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su conciencia, notó la presión de lo obvio: no podían ganar esos juegos los dos. En cualquier caso, como lo más probable era que no sobreviviera ninguno, consiguió no hacer caso de ese pensamiento. Además, lo distrajo su última idea sobre los profesionales y sus provisiones. Yota y él debían encontrar la forma de destruir su comida; estaba bastante seguro de que a ellos les costaría mucho alimentarse por su cuenta. La estrategia tradicional de los tributos profesionales consistía en reunir toda la comida posible y avanzar a partir de ahí. Cuando no la protegían bien, perdían los juegos -un año la había destruido una manada de gigantescos reptiles y otro una inundación creada por los Vigilantes-. El hecho de que los profesionales hubiesen crecido con una alimentación mejor les jugaba en contra, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a pasar hambre; todo lo contrario a ellos. No obstante, estaba demasiado cansado para empezar a tramar un plan detallado esa noche. Sus heridas estaban sanando, seguía un poco aturdido por culpa del veneno, y el calor de Yota a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, hicieron que se sintiera seguro. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo solo que se había sentido desde que llegó al campo de batalla, de lo reconfortante que podía ser la presencia de otro ser humano. Se dejó vencer por el sueño y decidió que al día siguiente se equilibraría la balanza.

—Mañana serán los profesionales los que tengan que guardarse las espaldas— murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

.

* * *

Despertó al oír un cañonazo.

Unos rayos de luz atravesaban el cielo y los pájaros ya estaban trinando. Yota estaba encaramado en una rama frente a él, con algo en la mano. Esperaron por si se producían más disparos, pero no oyeron ninguno.

— ¿Quién crees que fue?

No pudo evitar pensar en Ino.

—No lo sé, podría haber sido cualquiera de los otros— respondió Yota— Supongo que nos enteraremos esta noche.

—Hmp…— Sasuke asintió, pensativo_—_ ¿Me puedes repetir quién queda?

—El chico del Distrito 1, los dos del Distrito 2, el chico del Distrito 3, Mabui y yo, e Ino y tú. Eso hacen ocho. Espera, y el chico del Distrito 10. Él es el noveno— Había alguien más, pero ninguno de los dos consiguieron recordarlo_—_. Me pregunto cómo habrá muerto el último.

—No hay forma de saberlo, pero nos favorece. Una muerte servirá para entretener un poco a las masas. Quizá nos dé tiempo a preparar algo antes de que los Vigilantes decidan que la cosa va demasiado lenta. ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

—El desayuno— respondió el pequeño; las abrió y le mostró dos grandes huevos.

— ¿De qué son?

—No estoy seguro; hay una zona pantanosa por allá, una especie de ave acuática.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Hubiesen deseado cocinarlos, pero no querían arriesgarse a encender una hoguera. Supusieron que el tributo muerto había sido una víctima más de los profesionales, lo que significaba que se habían recuperado lo suficiente para volver a los juegos. Pero no le dieron más vueltas al asunto. Se dedicaron a sorber el contenido de los huevos, y a comer un muslo de conejo y algunas bayas. Era un buen desayuno si tomaban en cuenta su precaria situación.

— ¿Listo para hacerlo?— preguntó, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

— ¿Hacer qué?— preguntó Yota a su vez; por la forma en que se había apresurado a responder, Sasuke supo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le propusiera.

—Hoy vamos a quitarle la comida a los profesionales.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

Vio que sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban de emoción. En ese sentido, era justo lo contrario que él: para Sasuke, las aventuras eran un calvario.

—No tengo idea. Vamos, se nos ocurrirá algo mientras cazamos.

Con esa idea en mente se adentraron en los bosques, listos para buscar comida. Aun así, no cazaron mucho; Sasuke se mantuvo demasiado ocupado sacándole a Yota toda la información posible sobre la base de los profesionales. El niño sólo se había acercado a espiar un poco, pero era muy observador.

Los profesionales habían levantado su campamento junto al lago, y su contrabando de suministros estaba a unos veinticinco metros. Durante el día dejaban montando guardia a otro tributo, el chico del Distrito 3.

— ¿El chico del Distrito 3?— preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿Está trabajando con ellos?

—Sí, se queda todo el tiempo en el campamento. A él también le picaron las rastrevíspulas cuando los siguieron hasta el lago— respondió Yota—. Supongo que acordaron dejarlo vivir a cambio de que les hiciese de guardia, pero no es un chico muy grande.

Sasuke asintió, concordando con él.

— ¿Qué armas tiene?

—No muchas, por lo que vi. Una lanza. Puede que consiga espantarnos a unos cuantos con ella, pero Mabui podría matarlo con facilidad.

— ¿Y la comida está ahí, sin más?— inquirió, y el pequeño asintió—. Hay algo que no encaja en ese esquema.

—Lo sé, pero no pude averiguar qué— hizo una pequeña pausa, pensativo—. Sasuke, aunque lograses llegar hasta la comida, ¿cómo te librarías de ella?

El joven de cabello negro frunció los labios y se rascó suavemente la barbilla, pensativo.

—No sé... La quemaría, la tiraría al lago, la empaparía de combustible...— Le dio con el dedo en la frente, como Itachi hacía con él—. ¡Me la comería!— él pequeño soltó una risita_—_. No te preocupes, pensaré en algo. Destruir cosas es mucho más fácil que construirlas.

Se pasaron un rato desenterrando raíces, recogiendo bayas y vegetales, y elaborando una estrategia entre susurros. Así acabó conociendo a Yota, el mayor de seis niños, tan protector de sus hermanos que les daba sus raciones a los más pequeños, tan valiente que rebuscaba en las praderas de un distrito cuyos agentes de la paz eran mucho menos complacientes que los del Distrito 12. Yota, el niño que, cuando le preguntaban por lo que más amaba en el mundo, contestaba que la música, nada más y nada menos.

— ¿La música?— repitió Sasuke. Estaba sorprendido. En su mundo, la música estaba al mismo nivel que un arco iris, en cuando a utilidad se refería. Al menos, los arco iris daban una pista sobre el clima_—_. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo para eso?

Yota sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cantamos en casa y también en el trabajo. Por eso me gusta tu insignia— añadió, señalando el sinsajo; Sasuke parpadeó, confundido. Se había vuelto a olvidar de su existencia.

— ¿Tienen sinsajos?

—Oh, sí, algunos son muy amigos míos. Nos dedicamos a cantar juntos durante horas y llevan los mensajes que les doy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó, curioso. El niño alzó el dedo índice y abrió mucho sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Suelo ser el que trepa más alto, así que soy el primero que ve la bandera que señala el fin de la jornada. Canto una tonada especial— dijo; entonces abrió la boca y cantó una melodía de cuatro notas con una voz clara y dulce_—_, y los sinsajos la repiten por todo el huerto. Así la gente sabe cuándo parar. Sin embargo, pueden ser peligrosos si te acercas demasiado a sus nidos, aunque es lógico.

—Oh…— Sasuke parpadeó, procesando la información en su mente_—_Toma, quédatelo tú— le dijo, quitándose la insignia_—_. Significa más para ti que para mí.

—Oh, no— contestó él, cerrándole los dedos sobre la insignia que tenía en la mano_—_. Me gusta vértelo puesto, por eso decidí que eras de confianza. Además, tengo esto— Sacó de debajo de la camisa un collar tejido con una especie de hierba. De él colgaba una estrella de madera tallada toscamente; o quizá fuera una flor, Sasuke no lo distinguió muy bien_—_. Es un amuleto de la buena suerte.

—Bueno, por ahora funciona— respondió, volviendo a prenderse el sinsajo a la chaqueta_—_. Quizá te vaya mejor sólo con él.

A la hora de la comida ya tenían un plan; lo llevarían a cabo a media tarde. Sasuke ayudó a Yota a recoger y colocar la madera para la primera de dos fogatas, aunque la tercera tendría que prepararla él solo. Decidieron reunirse después en el sitio donde habían comido juntos por primera vez, ya que el arroyo debería facilitarle la tarea de encontrarlo. Antes de partir, se aseguró de que el niño estuviera bien provisto de comida y cerillos, incluso insistió en que se llevara su saco de dormir, por si no lograban encontrarse antes de que cayera la noche.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿No pasarás frío?— le preguntó.

—No si tomo otro saco en el lago— respondió—. Ya sabes, aquí robar no es ilegal— añadió, sonriendo de lado.

En el último minuto, Yota decidió enseñarle su señal de sinsajo, la que cantaba para anunciar que había terminado la jornada.

—Quizá no funcione, pero, si oyes a los sinsajos cantarla, sabrás que estoy bien, aunque no pueda regresar en ese momento.

— ¿Hay muchos sinsajos por aquí?

— ¿No los has visto? Tienen nidos por todas partes— contestó. Sasuke reconoció que no se había dado cuenta.

—Pues bien. Si todo sale según lo planeado, te veré para la cena— le dijo. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose algo dudoso. De repente, Yota rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus delgados brazos, sobrecogiéndolo ligeramente; el joven Uchiha vaciló un instante, pero acabó devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Ten cuidado— le pidió el niño.

—Y tú— respondió; después volteó y caminó hacia el arroyo, algo preocupado. Preocupado por que Yota acabara muerto, por que Yota no acabara muerto y quedaran las dos hasta el final, por dejar a Yota solo, por haber dejado a Itachi solo en su casa. No, Itachi tenía a su madre y a Inoichi Yamanaka, que le había prometido cuidarlo. Yota sólo lo tenía a él. Era extraño, pero agradable en cierto modo. Sasuke siempre había dependido de los demás: su hermano, su madre, su padre; nunca nadie había dependido de él. Pero tener a alguien bajo su cuidado había despertado algo en él; lo mismo que debía sentir Itachi cuando era pequeño y lo dejaba subirse a su cama en las noches de tormenta. Instinto protector. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cuidar de Yota.

Una vez en el arroyo, no había más que seguir su curso colina abajo hasta el lugar en que había empezado a recorrerlo, después del ataque de las avispas. Tuvo que moverse con precaución por el agua, porque no dejaba de hacerse preguntas sin respuesta, la mayoría sobre Ino. Esa mañana había sonado un cañonazo. ¿Era para anunciar su muerte? Si era así, ¿cómo habría muerto? ¿A manos de un profesional? ¿Y habría sido para vengarse de que lo dejase escapar? Intentó recordar de nuevo aquel momento junto al cadáver de Kin, cuando ella había aparecido entre los árboles. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviese brillando le hacia dudar de todo lo que había sucedido.

Tardó pocas horas en llegar a la zona poco profunda donde se había bañado, lo que significaba que el día anterior se había movido muy despacio. Hizo un alto para llenar la botella de agua y añadió otra capa de barro a la mochila, que parecía decidida a seguir siendo naranja, independientemente de la cantidad de camuflaje que le pusiera.

La inminente proximidad al campamento de los profesionales hizo que se le agudizaran los sentidos y, cuanto más se acercaba a ellos, más alerta estaba; se detenía con frecuencia para prestar atención a ruidos extraños, con una flecha preparada en la cuerda del arco. No vio a otros tributos, pero sí que descubrió algunas de las cosas que había mencionado Yota: arbustos de bayas dulces; otro con las hojas que habían curado sus picaduras; grupos de nidos de rastrevíspulas cerca del árbol en el que se había quedado atrapado; y, de cuando en cuando, el parpadeo blanco y negro del ala de un sinsajo en las ramas que tenía encima. Llegó al árbol que tenía el nido abandonado en el suelo y se detuvo un momento para reunir valor. Yota le había dado instrucciones específicas para llegar desde ése punto al mejor escondite desde el cual espiar el lago. _«Recuerda__— _le había dicho—, _tú eres el cazador, no ellos.» _Acomodó el arco con decisión y siguió adelante.

Llegó hasta el bosquecillo del que le había hablado Yota y, de nuevo, admiró su astucia: estaba justamente al borde del bosque, pero el frondoso follaje era tan espeso por abajo que cualquiera podría observar fácilmente el campamento de los profesionales sin que ellos lo vieran. En medio estaba el amplio claro en el que habían comenzado los juegos. Caminó un poco más y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, desde donde podía ver el campamento con toda claridad. Había cuatro tributos: el chico del Distrito 1, Jirōbō, su compañera de distrito, y un chico escuálido y pálido que Sasuke creyó que debía ser del Distrito 3. El chico no le había causado ninguna impresión durante el tiempo que habían pasado en el Capitolio; no recordaba casi nada de él, ni su traje, ni su puntuación en el entrenamiento, ni su entrevista. Incluso ahora que lo tenía sentado delante, jugueteando con una especie de caja de plástico, le resultaba fácil no hacerle caso al lado de sus compañeros, más grandes y dominantes. Sin embargo, era conciente de que tendría algún valor para ellos, porque, si no, los profesionales no se habrían molestado en dejarlo vivir. En cualquier caso, verlo sólo servía para hacerlo sentir más incómodo sobre los motivos para ponerlo de guardia, para no matarlo. Los cuatro tributos parecían seguir recuperándose del ataque de las avispas. Aunque Sasuke estaba un poco lejos, distinguió los bultos hinchados de las picaduras sin problemas, decidiendo que, seguramente, no habían tenido la sensatez necesaria para quitarse los aguijones o, si lo habían hecho, no sabían nada de las hojas curativas. Al parecer, las medicinas que habían encontraron en la Cornucopia no les habían servido de nada.

La Cornucopia seguía donde estaba, aunque sin nada en el interior. La mayoría de las provisiones, metidas en cajas, sacos de arpillera y contenedores de plástico, estaban apiladas en una ordenada pirámide a una distancia bastante cuestionable del campamento. Otras cosas se habían quedado diseminadas por el perímetro de la pirámide, como si imitaran la disposición de suministros alrededor de la Cornucopia al principio de los juegos. Una red cubría la pirámide en sí, aunque Sasuke no le vio otra utilidad que alejar a los pájaros.

La configuración en su equipo le resultó desconcertante. La distancia, la red y la presencia del chico del Distrito 3. Lo que estaba claro era que destruir esos suministros no iba a ser tan sencillo como parecía; tenía que haber otro factor en juego, y Sasuke decidió que sería mejor que se quedara quieto hasta descubrir cuál era. Su teoría era que la pirámide tenía algún tipo de trampa; se le ocurrió por los pozos escondidos, redes que caían sobre los incautos o un cable que, al romperse, lanzaba un dardo venenoso directo al corazón. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, claro. Mientras le daba vueltas a sus opciones, oyó a Jirōbō gritar algo. Estaba señalando al bosque, lejos de él, y, sin necesidad de mirar, supo que Yota había encendido ya la primera hoguera. Los dos se habían asegurado de recoger suficiente madera verde para que el humo se viese bien. Los profesionales empezaron a armarse de inmediato, y se inició una pelea. Gritaban tan fuerte que el joven Uchiha oyó que discutían si el chico del Distrito 3 debía quedarse o acompañarlos.

—Claro que viene. Lo necesitamos en el bosque y aquí ya terminó su trabajo. Nadie puede tocar los suministros— dijo Jirōbō.

— ¿Y la chica enamorada?— preguntó el chico del Distrito 1, Zaku.

—Ya te dije que te olvides de ella. Tayuya sabe dónde le hizo el corte. Es un milagro que todavía no se haya desangrado. De todos modos, ya no está en condiciones de robarnos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sobresalto. Ino estaba en el bosque, malherida. Sin embargo, seguía sin saber qué la había llevado a traicionar a los profesionales.

—Vamos— Insistió Jirōbō, y le pasó una lanza al chico del Distrito 3; después se alejaron en dirección a la fogata. Lo último que Sasuke oyó cuando entraron en el bosque fue:_—_ Cuando lo encontremos, lo mataré a mi manera, y que nadie se entrometa.

Por algún motivo, dudó que se refiriera a Yota; no había sido él el que les había tirado un nido de avispas encima.

Se quedó en donde estaba una media hora, intentando decidir qué hacer con las provisiones. Su ventaja con el arco y las flechas era la distancia, podría disparar sin problemas una flecha ardiendo a la pirámide -con su puntería podía meterla por uno de los agujeros de la red-, pero eso no le garantizaba que todo se incendiara. Lo más probable era que se apagara sola y, entonces, ¿qué? No lograría nada y les habría dado demasiada información sobre él; que estaba allí, que tenía un cómplice y que sabía usar el arco con precisión. No tenía alternativa: tenía que acercarse más y ver si podía descubrir qué estaba protegiendo los suministros.

Sacó un pie de los arbustos, pero vaciló. Estaba a punto de salir al descubierto cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Varios metros a su derecha, vio a alguien salir del bosque; durante un momento creyó que era Yota, hasta que reconoció a la chica rubia con cara de comadreja -era la que no había lograba recordar esa mañana-, que se acercaba a rastras al campamento. Cuando por fin decidió que no hay peligro, corrió hacia la pirámide dando pasitos rápidos. Justo antes de llegar al círculo de suministros que había esparcidos alrededor, se detuvo, miró por el suelo y colocó los pies con cuidado en un punto. Después se acercó a la pirámide dando unos extraños saltos, a veces alzando un pie, otras balanceándose un poco y otras arriesgándose a dar unos cuantos pasos. En cierto momento, se lanzó en el aire por encima de un contenedor de agua y aterrizó de puntillas. Sin embargo, se había dado demasiado impulso y cayó hacia adelante, dando un chillido al tocar el suelo con las manos. Como vio que nada había pasado, se puso rápidamente de pie y siguió adelante hasta llegar a las cosas. Sasuke abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y prestó especial atención, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía razón con respecto a las trampas, aunque parecía algo más complicado de lo que se había imaginaba. También decidió que tenía razón acerca de la chica: debía ser muy astuta para haber descubierto el camino seguro hasta la comida y ser capaz de reproducirlo con tanta precisión.

La muchacha llenó su mochila sacando algunos artículos de varios contenedores: galletas saladas de una caja, un puñado de manzanas de un saco de arpillera colgado en el lateral de un cubo. Procuró no tomar demasiado, para que nadie notara que faltaba comida, para que nadie sospechase. Después repitió su extraño baile hasta abandonar el círculo y salió corriendo de nuevo por el bosque, sana y salva. Mientras la veía alejarse, el joven del Distrito 12 se dio cuenta de que tenía los dientes apretados por la frustración; la Comadreja había confirmado lo que ya suponía, pero ¿qué clase de trampa requería tanta destreza y tenía tantos puntos de disparo? ¿Por qué había chillado la chica cuando tocó el suelo con las manos? Entonces empezó a entenderlo… ella había pensado que iba a estallar.

—Está minado— susurró.

Eso lo explicaba todo: lo poco que les importaba a los profesionales dejar los suministros sin vigilancia, la reacción de la Comadreja, la participación del chico del Distrito 3, el distrito de las fábricas, donde producían televisores, automóviles y explosivos.

Frunció el ceño; si se trataba de minas, ¿de dónde los había sacado? ¿De las provisiones? No era el tipo de arma que solían proporcionar los Vigilantes, ya que preferían ver a los tributos destrozarse cara a cara. Salió de los arbustos y se acercó a las placas metálicas redondas que subían a los tributos al estadio. Era notable que habían escarbado el suelo a su alrededor para después volver a aplanarlo. Las minas se desactivaban después de los sesenta segundos que tenían que pasar encima de las plataformas, pero el chico del Distrito 3 debió haber conseguido reactivarlas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar asombrarse. Nunca había visto algo así en los juegos; estaba seguro que hasta los Vigilantes estaban sorprendidos.

—Bien, pues un hurra por el chico del Distrito 3— susurró, irónico; ese chico había sido capaz de superar a los Vigilantes, pero ¿qué hacía él? Estaba claro que no podía meterse en ese laberinto sin acabar volando por los aires. En cuanto a lanzar una flecha ardiendo, decidió que sería una tontería. Las minas se activaban con la presión, y no tenía que ser una presión muy grande. Recordaba que, en unos juegos anteriores, a una chica se le había caído su símbolo, una pequeña esfera de madera, cuando todavía estaba en la plataforma, y habían tenido que raspar sus restos del suelo, literalmente.

Regresó tras los arbustos y frunció los labios, pensativo. Tenía brazos fuertes, podía lanzar algunas piedras y luego... ¿qué? ¿Activar una mina, quizá? Eso iniciaría una reacción en cadena. ¿O no? ¿Habría puesto el chico del Distrito 3 las minas de forma que el estallido de una sola no afectara a las demás? Así se asegurarían de la muerte del invasor sin poner el peligro los suministros. Arrugó el entrecejo; aunque sólo hiciese estallar una mina, los profesionales volverían a toda velocidad por él. De todos modos, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Estaba la red, precisamente colocada para evitar un ataque por el estilo. Además, lo que de verdad necesitaba era lanzar unas treinta rocas a la vez, disparar una reacción en cadena y destruirlo todo. Volvió la vista atrás, hacia el bosque: el humo de la segunda fogata de Yota subía por el cielo. Los profesionales debían haber empezado a sospechar que se trataba de una trampa. Se le agotaba el tiempo.

Sabía que todo eso tenía solución, y que sólo tenía que concentrarse. Se quedó mirando la pirámide, los cubos y las cajas, todo era demasiado pesado como para derribarlo con una simple flecha. Pensó que quizá alguno contenía aceite para cocinar; a punto de revivir la idea de la flecha ardiendo, se percató de que podría acabar perdiendo las doce flechas sin darle a un contenedor de aceite, ya que estaría tirando a ciegas. También pensó en intentar recrear el camino de la Comadreja hacia la pirámide, con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas formas de destrucción, cuando se fijó en el saco de manzanas. Podría cortar la cuerda de un flechazo, como en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Era una bolsa grande, aunque era probable que sólo disparase una explosión. Si pudiera soltar todas las manzanas... Ya sabía qué hacer. Se puso en posición y estableció un límite de tres flechas para conseguirlo. Colocó los pies con cuidado, se aisló del resto del mundo y afinó la puntería. La primera flecha rasgó el lateral del saco, cerca de la parte de arriba, y dejó una raja en la arpillera. La segunda la convirtió en un agujero. Vio que una de las manzanas se tambaleaba justo cuando disparó la tercera flecha, acertó en el trozo rasgado de arpillera y lo arrancó de la bolsa.

Todo pareció paralizarse durante un segundo. Después, las manzanas se esparcieron por el suelo y Sasuke voló por los aires. El impacto contra la dura tierra de la llanura lo dejó sin aliento, y la mochila no hizo mucho por suavizar el golpe. Por suerte, el carcaj todavía estaba colgado en su codo, por lo que se libraron tanto él como su hombro; además, no había soltado el arco. El suelo siguió temblando por los estallidos, pero no podía oírlos, en esos momentos no oía nada. Sin embargo, las manzanas debían haber activado las minas suficientes y los escombros estaban disparando las demás. Sasuke consiguió protegerse la cara de una lluvia de trozos de materia con los brazos; algunos estaban ardiendo. Una espesa nube de humo lo llenó todo, lo que no resultaba muy adecuado para alguien que intentaba recuperar la respiración. Al cabo de un minuto, el suelo dejó de vibrar, así que Sasuke rodó su cuerpo y se permitió un momento de satisfacción ante las ruinas ardientes de lo que antes fuera la pirámide. Los profesionales no iban a conseguir salvar nada.

«_Será mejor que salga de aquí, de seguro están acercándose a toda velocidad_», pensó. Sin embargo, al pararse, se dio cuenta de que escapar no iba a ser tan fácil. Estaba mareado, no sólo algo tambaleante, sino que sentía que los árboles daban vueltas a su alrededor y la tierra parecía moverse bajo sus pies. Dio unos pasos y, de algún modo, acabó de rodillas. Esperó unos minutos a que se le pasase, pero no se le pasó. Comenzó a entrar en pánico. No podía quedarse ahí, la huida resultaba indispensable, pero no podía caminar, ni oír. Se llevó una mano a la oreja izquierda, la que estaba vuelta hacia la explosión, y notó que estaba cubierta de sangre. ¿Se había quedado sordo? La idea logró asustarlo porque, como cazador, dependía de sus oídos tanto como en sus ojos, quizá más algunas veces. En cualquier caso, no dejaría que se notase su miedo; estaba completa y absolutamente seguro de que lo estaban sacando en directo en todas las pantallas de televisión de Panem.

«_Nada de rastros de sangre»,_ se dijo, y consiguió cubrirse con la capucha y atarse el cordón bajo la barbilla con unos temblorosos dedos que no ayudaban mucho. Eso serviría para absorber un poco de sangre. Intentó avanzar, pero volvió a caer de rodillas. No podía caminar, pero ¿podía arrastrarse? Intentó hacerlo; sí, si avanzaba muy despacio, podía arrastrarse.

Casi todas las zonas del bosque resultarían insuficientes para ocultarse. Su única esperanza era llegar al bosquecillo de Yota y ocultarse entre la vegetación. Si se quedaba allí, a gatas, en campo abierto, no sólo lo matarían, sino que Jirōbō se aseguraría de que sufriera una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa. La mera idea de que su familia lo viera todo hizo que se dirigiera obstinadamente, centímetro a centímetro, a su escondite. Otro estallido lo hizo caer de bruces; era una mina alejada que se habría disparado al caerle encima una caja. Pasó otras dos veces más, lo que le recordó a los últimos granos que saltaban cuando Itachi y él hacían palomitas en la chimenea. Decir que lo consiguió en el último momento era decir poco: justo cuando llegó a rastras hasta el enredo de arbustos al pie de los árboles, Jirōbō apareció en el llano, seguido de sus compañeros. La rabia del gigante era tan exagerada que podría resultarle cómica -así que era cierto que la gente se tiraba de los pelos y golpeaba el suelo con los puños...-, si no supiera que iba dirigida a él, a lo que le había hecho. Si a ello le añadía que estaba cerca y que no era capaz de salir corriendo, ni de defenderse, lo cierto era que estaba aterrado. Se alegró de que su escondite no permitiera a las cámaras verlo de cerca, porque estaba mordiéndose las uñas con ansiedad, arrancándose los últimos trocitos de piel de alrededor para que no le castañearan los dientes. Cuando pudo normalizar el desbocado latido de su corazón, con recelo, volvió a llevar los ojos hacia el campamento. El chico del Distrito 3 estaba tirando piedras al destrozo y debió haber concluido que se habían activado todas las minas, porque los profesionales se acercaban al destrozo. Jirōbō parecía haber terminado con la primera fase de su rabieta, y descargaba su ira en los restos quemados, dándoles patadas a los contenedores. Los otros tributos examinaban el desastre en busca de algo que pudiera salvarse, pero no había nada. El chico del Distrito 3 había hecho su trabajo demasiado bien, y a Jirōbō pareció habérsele ocurrido la misma idea, porque se volvió hacia el chico y pareció gritarle. El pobre muchacho sólo tuvo tiempo de volverse y empezar a correr antes de que el gigante lo sujetara por el cuello desde atrás. Sasuke vio cómo se le hinchaban los músculos de los brazos mientras sacudía la cabeza del chico de un lado a otro. Así de rápida fue la muerte del chico del Distrito 3.

Los otros dos profesionales parecían intentar calmar a Jirōbō. El chico Uchiha se dio cuenta de que él quería regresar al bosque, pero sus compañeros no dejaban de señalar al cielo, lo que lo desconcertó, hasta que se dio cuenta.

«_Por supuesto, creen que el que provocó las explosiones está muerto.»_ Pensó. No sabían lo de las flechas y las manzanas. Parecían haber dado por supuesto que la trampa estaba mal y que el tributo que la activó había volado en pedazos. El cañonazo podría haberse perdido fácilmente entre los estallidos. Los restos destrozados del ladrón se los habría llevado un aerodeslizador.

Los profesionales se retiraron al otro lado del lago para dejar que los Vigilantes se llevaran el cadáver del chico del Distrito 3. Y esperaron. Sasuke supuso que se había oído un cañonazo, porque apareció un aerodeslizador y se llevó al chico muerto. Cuando los tributos profesionales regresaron, él se escondió entre los arbustos, sin atreverse siquiera a intentar huir, y esperó a recuperarse por una hora; dos. Pero nada. El sol se ponía en el horizonte. La noche caía poco a poco. En el cielo vio el sello y supo que debía haber empezado el himno. Un momento de oscuridad y después pusieron la imagen del chico del Distrito 3; también la del chico del Distrito 10, que debía haber muerto esa mañana. Después reapareció el sello.

El joven Uchiha tragó duro. Ya lo sabían, el saboteador había sobrevivido. A la luz del sello, vio que Jirōbō y su compañera de distrito se ponían las gafas de visión nocturna. El chico del Distrito 1 prendió una rama de árbol a modo de antorcha, lo que iluminó sus rostros lúgubres y decididos. Los profesionales volvían a los bosques para cazar.

El mareo de Sasuke había menguado un poco y, aunque su oído izquierdo seguía sordo, pudo oír un zumbido en el derecho; buena señal. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido salir de allí, en la escena del crimen estaba todo lo seguro que podía estar. Los profesionales debían pensar que el saboteador les llevaba dos o tres horas de ventaja. De todos modos, pasó un buen rato hasta que se arriesgó a moverse. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar sus gafas y ponérselas, lo que sirvió para relajarlo un poco; al menos, contaba con uno de sus sentidos de cazador. Bebió un poco de agua y se lavó la sangre de la oreja. Temeroso de que el olor a carne atrajera a depredadores no deseados -ya era bastante malo que pudieran olfatear la sangre fresca-, se alimentó con los vegetales, raíces y bayas que Yota y él habían recogido esa mañana. Entonces, mientras se alimentaba, lo recordó. ¿Dónde estaría su pequeño aliado? ¿Habría conseguido llegar al punto de encuentro? ¿Estaría preocupado por él? Al menos, el cielo había dejado claro que los dos seguían con vida.

Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y contó con los dedos los tributos que quedaban: el chico del 1, los dos del 2, la Comadreja, los dos del 11 y el 12. Sólo ocho. Sonrió de lado, sarcástico; las apuestas debían estar poniéndose interesantes en el Capitolio. Estaba seguro de que estarían emitiendo reportajes especiales sobre todos ellos, y probablemente entrevistarían a sus amigos y familiares. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había un tributo del Distrito 12 entre los ocho finalistas, y ahora había dos, aunque, por lo que había dicho Jirōbō, Ino no duraría. Tampoco era que le importase mucho lo que dijera ese gigante. ¿Acaso no acababa de perder toda su reserva de provisiones?

—Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, grandulón— murmuró—. Que empiecen de verdad.

Se levantó una brisa fría, así que se dispuso a sacar el saco de dormir, hasta que recordó que se lo había dejado a Yota. Se suponía que iba a tomar otro, pero, con todo el problema de las minas, se le había olvidado. Empezó a temblar; como, de todos modos, pasar la noche subido a un árbol no sería sensato, escarbó un agujero bajo los arbustos, y se cubrió con hojas y agujas de pino. Seguía congelándose; se cubrió con el trozo de plástico y colocó la mochila de forma que bloqueara el viento. La cosa mejoró un poco, pero comprendió a la chica del Distrito 8, la que había encendido la fogata la primera noche. No obstante, ahora era él quien tenía que apretar los dientes y aguantar hasta que se hiciera de día. Más hojas, más agujas de pino. Metió los brazos dentro de la chaqueta, se hizo un ovillo y, de algún modo, consiguió dormirse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el mundo seguía pareciéndole algo fracturado, y tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que el sol debía de estar muy alto; las gafas nocturnas habían hecho eso con su vista. Se sentó para quitárselas y, justo entonces, oyó unas risas en algún lugar cerca del lago; se quedó quieto. Las risas estaban distorsionadas, pero el hecho de que las oyera significaba que estaba recuperando la audición. Su oído derecho volvió a funcionar, aunque seguía zumbándole. En cuanto al izquierdo, al menos ya no sangraba. Se asomó entre los arbustos, temiendo que los profesionales hubiesen regresado y estuviera atrapado durante un tiempo indefinido. No, era la Comadreja, de pie entre los escombros y riendo a carcajadas.

Sasuke se acomodó y la observó fijamente. Era más lista que los profesionales; había logrado encontrar unos cuantos artículos útiles entre las cenizas: una olla metálica y un cuchillo. El chico se desconcertó por su alegría hasta que cayó en cuenta de que la eliminación de los profesionales le daba una posibilidad de supervivencia, igual que al resto de los tributos. Siguió contemplándola fijamente; por un momento, le pasó por la cabeza salir de su escondite y reclutarla como segunda aliada, pero lo descartó. Su sonrisa maliciosa tenía algo que le dejó claro que, si se hiciera amigo de la Comadreja, acabaría con un puñal clavado en la espalda. Si tuviera eso en cuenta, ése sería el momento perfecto para dispararle una flecha; sin embargo, la chica oyó algo que no era él, porque volvió la cabeza en dirección contraria, hacia el lugar donde los habían soltado, y regresó corriendo al bosque. Sasuke esperó. Nada; nadie apareció. Se puso en pie. Sea como fuere, si a ella le había parecido peligroso, quizás había llegado el momento de que se marchase él también. Además, estaba ansioso por contarle a Yota de su triunfo. Como no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban los profesionales, la ruta de regreso por el arroyo le pareció tan buena como cualquier otra. Se apresuró, con el arco preparado en una mano y un trozo de ganso frío en la otra; estaba muerto de hambre, y no le alcanzaba con hojas y bayas, sino que le hacían falta la grasa y las proteínas de la carne.

La excursión hasta el arroyo transcurrió sin incidentes. Una vez allí, recogió agua y se lavó, prestando especial atención a la oreja herida. Después avanzó colina arriba utilizando el arroyo como guía. En cierto momento, descubrió huellas de botas en el barro de la orilla; sin duda, los profesionales habían estado allí, aunque había pasado un buen tiempo. Las huellas eran profundas porque habían sido hechas en barro húmedo, pero estaban casi secas por el calor del sol. Sasuke no había tenido mucho cuidado con sus propias huellas, había creído que unas pisadas ligeras y la ayuda de las agujas de pino ayudarían a esconderlas. Por precaución se quitó las botas y los calcetines, y caminó descalzo por la orilla. El agua fresca tuvo un efecto revitalizante en él, tanto en su cuerpo como en su ánimo. Cazó dos peces fácilmente en las lentas aguas del arroyo y se comió uno crudo, aunque acababa de comerse el ganso. El segundo lo guardó para Yota. Poco a poco, sutilmente, el zumbido del oído derecho disminuyó hasta desaparecer por completo. Mientras caminaba, de vez en cuando se tocaba la oreja izquierda, intentando limpiar cualquier cosa que estuviera impidiéndole detectar sonidos, pero, si había mejoría, no la detectó.

No se adaptaba a la sordera de un oído; provocaba que se sintiera desequilibrado e indefenso por la izquierda, incluso ciego. No dejó de volver la cabeza hacia ese lado, mientras su oído derecho intentaba compensar el muro de vacío por el que el día anterior había entrado un flujo constante de información. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos esperanzas le quedaban de que la herida pudiera curarse. Cuando llegó al lugar del primer encuentro con Yota, estaba seguro de que no había llegado nadie. No había ni rastro del niño, ni en el suelo, ni en los árboles. Se sorprendió. Era extraño, Yota ya debería haber regresado: era mediodía. Estaba claro que había pasado la noche en un árbol de alguna otra parte. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho sin luz y con los profesionales recorriendo los bosques con sus gafas de visión nocturna? Además, la tercera fogata que tenía que encender era la que estaba más lejos de su pequeño campamento, aunque a Sasuke se le había olvidado comprobar si la había encendido.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó restarle importancia al asunto; estaba seguro de que Yota intentaría regresar con sigilo. Aun así, se sintió ansioso. Deseaba que se diera prisa; no quería quedarse demasiado tiempo ahí, quería pasar la tarde avanzando hacia un terreno más alto y cazar por el camino. Pero no tenía más remedio que esperar. Se lavó la sangre de la chaqueta y el cabello, y limpió su creciente lista de heridas. Las quemaduras estaban mucho mejor, pero, aun así, se untó un poco de pomada. Lo prioritario en ese momento era evitar una infección. Se comió el segundo pez; no iba a durar mucho en ése calor y no le resultaría difícil cazar algunos más para Yota... si aparecía de una vez.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a lanzar piedras pequeñas al arroyo, pero no tardó demasiado; se sentía demasiado vulnerable en el suelo, con un oído menos, así que subió a un árbol a esperar. Si aparecían los profesionales, sería un buen punto desde el cual dispararles. El sol se movía lentamente y Sasuke hizo lo que pudo por pasar el tiempo: masticó hojas y se las aplicó en las picaduras, que ya se habían desinflamado, pero seguían doliendo un poco; se peinó el alborotado cabello mojado con los dedos; se ató los cordones de las botas; comprobó el arco y las flechas que le quedaban; hizo pruebas con el oído izquierdo, agitando una hoja al lado de la oreja para ver si daba señales de vida, pero sin buenos resultados.

A pesar del ganso y los peces, su estómago empezó a rugir y supo que iba a tener lo que en el Distrito 12 llamaban un _día hueco_, esos días en los que daba igual lo mucho que se llenaran la barriga, porque nunca era suficiente. Como estar en el árbol sin hacer nada empeoraba las cosas, decidió rendirse. Al fin y al cabo, había perdido mucho peso en el estadio, necesitaba más calorías y tener el arco le daba confianza en sus posibilidades. Abrió lentamente un puñado de nueces y las comió; su última galleta; el cuello del ganso, que ayudó, porque tardó un buen rato en dejarlo limpio; después se tragó una ala y el pájaro fue historia. Sin embargo, como era un día hueco, a pesar de todo, soñaba despierto con más comida, sobre todo con las recetas decadentes que servían en el Capitolio: el pollo en salsa de naranja, las tartas y el pudin, el pan con mantequilla, los fideos en salsa verde, el estofado de cordero y ciruelas pasas. Masticó unas cuantas hojas de menta y se ordenó superarlo. Al menos, la menta era buena; a menudo, en su casa, bebían té con menta después de la cena, así que servían para engañar a su estómago y hacerle pensar que ya había terminado la hora de comer; más o menos.

Colgado del árbol, con el calor del sol, la boca llena de menta, el arco y las flechas a mano... era el momento más relajado que había tenido desde que había llegado al estadio. Si apareciese Yota y pudieran marcharse... Conforme crecían las sombras, también lo hacía su inquietud. A última hora de la tarde ya había decidido salir en su búsqueda; al menos, podía pasarse por el lugar en que debía encender la tercera hoguera y ver si encontraba pistas sobre su ubicación. Antes de irse, esparció algunas hojas de menta alrededor de su antigua fogata. Como las habían recogido a cierta distancia de allí, Yota entendería que había estado ahí, mientras que para los profesionales no significarían nada.

En menos de una hora, se encontraba en el lugar donde habían acordado hacer la tercera fogata y notó que algo andaba mal. La madera estaba bien armada, mezclada de forma experta con pastos secos, pero no se había encendido. Aunque Yota había preparado la hoguera, no había regresado para encenderla.

Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento posterior a la segunda columna de humo que había visto antes de la explosión, él se había metió en problemas. Tenía que recordarse que seguía vivo, ¿o no? A lo mejor el cañonazo que señalaba su muerte había sonado de madrugada, cuando su oído sano estaba demasiado dolorido para captarlo. ¿Aparecería esa noche en el cielo? No, se negaba a creerlo, podría haber un centenar de explicaciones diferentes: se había perdido, o se había encontrado con una jauría de depredadores o con otro tributo, como Mabui, y había tenido que esconderse. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba casi seguro de que estaba por alguna parte, en algún lugar entre la segunda fogata y la que tenía al lado; algo lo mantenía encaramado a un árbol.

Decidió ir por ese algo.

Era un alivio estar en movimiento después de pasar toda la tarde sentado. Se arrastró en silencio por las sombras, dejando que lo ocultasen, pero no vio nada sospechoso; no había signos de lucha, ni agujas rotas en el suelo. Paró un momento y lo oyó, aunque tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para asegurarse: ahí estaba otra vez, era la melodía de cuatro notas de Yota, cantada por un sinsajo. La melodía que le decía que seguía vivo.

Sonrió y avanzó hacia el pájaro. Otro repitió un puñado de notas unos metros más allá, lo que significaba que Yota había estado cantándoles hacía poco; si no, ya habrían pasado a otra canción. Levantó la mirada en busca del niño, tragó saliva y cantó la melodía en voz baja, esperando que él supiera que era seguro reunirse. Un sinsajo la repitió y, entonces, escuchó el grito. Un grito infantil, un grito de niño, y en el estadio no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Yota.

— ¡Yota!— Empezó a correr, sabiendo que podía ser una trampa, sabiendo que los tres profesionales podían estar preparados para atacarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Oyó otro grito agudo, aunque esa vez fue su nombre:

— ¡Sasuke, Sasuke!

— ¡Yota!— respondió, para que supiera que estaba cerca, para que ellos supieran que estaba cerca y, con suerte, la idea de que el chico que los había atacado con rastrevíspulas, y que había conseguido un once que todavía no se explicaban estaba acercándose, bastara para que dejaran en paz al niño— ¡Yota! ¡Ya voy!

Cuando llegó al claro, el pequeño estaba en el suelo, atrapado por una red. Yota tuvo el tiempo justo de sacar la mano a través de la malla y gritar su nombre antes de que lo atravesara una lanza.

El tiempo se detuvo de pronto, y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, llenos de terror.

El chico del Distrito 1 murió antes de poder sacar la lanza. La flecha de Sasuke se le había clavado en el centro del cuello; Zaku cayó de rodillas y redujo el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida al sacarse la flecha y ahogarse en su propia sangre. Sasuke había logrado recuperarse, había recargado y movía el arco de un lado a otro, mientras le gritaba a Yota:

— ¿Hay más? ¿Hay más?

El pequeño tuvo que repetirle varias veces que no antes de que lo oyera.

Yota había rodado por el suelo, con el cuerpo acurrucado sobre la lanza. Sasuke apartó de un empujón el cadáver de Zaku y sacó el cuchillo para liberar al niño de la red. Con sólo echarle un vistazo a la herida supo que estaba más allá de sus conocimientos de sanador, y seguramente estuviera más allá de los conocimientos de cualquiera. La punta de la lanza se había clavado hasta el fondo en su estómago. Desesperado, se arrodilló a su lado y miró el arma con impotencia; no tenía sentido consolarlo con palabras, decirle que se pondría bien, porque no era idiota. Alargó una mano y se aferró a él como si fuese un salvavidas, como si fuese él el que moría, y no Yota.

— ¿Volaste su comida en pedazos?— susurró el pequeño, con voz a penas audible.

Sasuke intentó sonreír, aunque no pudo reprimir un sollozo ahogado.

—Hasta el último trozo.

El pequeño sonrió también, más débil que antes.

—Vas a ganar.

—Lo haré. Ahora voy a ganar por los dos— le prometió. Oyó un cañonazo y levantó la vista; había sido por el chico del Distrito 1.

—No te vayas— le pidió Yota, apretándole la mano.

—Claro que no, me quedaré donde estoy.

Se acercó más a él y recargó la pequeña cabeza sobre su regazo. Después apartó unos tupidos mechones de cabello oscuro de su moreno rostro y los recogió detrás de la oreja.

—Sasuke…— murmuró su nombre, aunque apenas lo oyó.

— ¿Sí, Yota?— casi no podía contener las lágrimas, pero luchó por hacerlo.

—Quisiera… poder oírlos por última vez… avisarles que se acabó la cosecha…

Las lágrimas le habían hecho un nudo en la garganta, y estaba ronco por el humo y la fatiga, pero si era la última voluntad de Yota, tenía que hacerlo, por lo menos.

Tosió un poco, juntó sus labios e intentó silbar la melodía de cuatro notas de Yota, aunque el estremecimiento de su cuerpo no le permitió hacerlo bien. Todo quedó en silencio; entonces, de una manera que resultó casi inquietante, los sinsajos repitieron la melodía del niño maravillosamente. Yota cerró los ojos. Su pecho aún se elevaba ligeramente, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. El joven Uchiha dejó que se deshiciera el nudo de su garganta y fluyeran unas cuantas lágrimas, pero volvió a silbar para él, al igual que los sinsajos.

El pecho de Yota al fin se había detenido, y Sasuke cayó hacia atrás, impactado.

Se quedó sentado un momento, sintiendo cómo las cálidas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Sonó el cañonazo de Yota, y sólo entonces se inclinó sobre él y tocó su frente con dos dedos. Despacio, como si no quisiera despertarlo, dejó su cabeza en el suelo y le soltó la mano. De seguro, los Vigilantes querían que se fuera para poder recoger los cadáveres, y ya no había ninguna razón para que se quedara. Puso boca abajo el cadáver del chico del Distrito 1, le quitó la mochila y le arrancó la flecha que le había quitado la vida. Después cortó las correas de la mochila del niño; sabía que él habría querido que se la llevase, y le sacó la lanza del estómago. Se puso en pie e intentó alejarse, pero sus pies no le respondieron. No podía dejar de mirar a Yota. Parecía más pequeño que nunca, un cachorrito acurrucado en un nido de redes. Le resultaba imposible abandonarlo así; aunque ya no fuera a sufrir más daño, daba la impresión de estar completamente indefenso. El chico del Distrito 1 también parecía vulnerable, ahora que estaba muerto, así que Sasuke se negó a odiarlo; a quien odiaba era al Capitolio por hacerles todo eso.

De pronto, oyó la voz de Itachi; sus desvaríos sobre el Capitolio ya no le parecían inútiles, ya no podía hacerles caso omiso. La muerte de Yota lo había obligado a enfrentarse a su furia contra la crueldad, contra la injusticia a la que los sometían. Sin embargo, allí se sentía todavía más impotente que en su hogar, pues no había forma de vengarse del Capitolio, ¿verdad?

Entonces recordó las palabras de Ino en el tejado: «_… desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos»._

Por primera vez, entendió lo que significaba.

Quería hacer algo en ese mismo momento, ahí mismo, algo que los avergonzara, que los hiciera responsables, que les demostrara que daba igual lo que hicieran o lo que los obligaran a hacer, porque siempre habría una parte de cada uno de ellos que no sería suya. Tenían que saber que Yota era algo más que una pieza de sus juegos, igual que él mismo. A pocos pasos de donde estaban había un lecho de flores silvestres. En realidad, quizá fueran malas hierbas, pero tenían flores con unos bonitos tonos de violeta, amarillo y blanco. Recogió un puñado y regresó con Yota; poco a poco, tallo a tallo, decoró su cuerpo con las flores: cubrió la mortal herida, le rodeó la cara. Tendrían que emitirlo o, si decidían sacar otra cosa en ese preciso momento, tendrían que volver allí cuando recogieran los cadáveres, y así todos lo verían y sabrían que él lo había hecho. Dio un paso atrás y miró al niño por última vez; parecía estar dormido de verdad en ese prado.

—Adiós, Yota— susurró.

Sasuke se puso de pie, se llevó los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después lo apuntó con ellos. Se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Los pájaros guardaron silencio. En algún lugar, un sinsajo silbaba la advertencia que precedía a un aerodeslizador; no entendía cómo podía saberlo, debía oír cosas que los humanos no podían. Se detuvo y clavó la vista en lo que tenía delante, no en lo que sucedía detrás. No tardaron mucho; después continuó el canto de siempre de los pájaros y supo que él se había ido.

Otro sinsajo, con aspecto de ser joven, aterrizó en una rama delante de él y entonó la melodía de Yota. Parecía haber dominado el puñado de notas del pequeño, las que significan que estaba a salvo.

—Sano y salvo— dijo al pasar bajo su rama_—_. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él.

Sano y salvo.

Desvió la mirada, avanzando unos cuantos pasos más.

No tenía ni idea de qué dirección tomar. Ya se había desvanecido aquella vaga sensación de estar en su casa de la que había disfrutado la noche que pasó con Yota. Sus pies lo llevaban por donde querían hasta que se puso el sol, y no tuvo miedo, ni siquiera estaba alerta, lo que lo convertía en una presa fácil, salvo por el detalle de que mataría a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante. Sin emoción y sin que le temblasen las manos. El odio que sentía por el Capitolio no había templado en absoluto el odio que sentía por sus competidores, sobre todo por los profesionales. Al menos a ellos podía hacérselas pagar por la muerte de su pequeño amigo. Sin embargo, nadie apareció. Ya no quedaban muchos en el estadio y estaba seguro de que, en poco tiempo, los Vigilantes inventarían otro truco para juntarlos. No obstante, ya habrían tenido suficiente sangre por ése día, y quizá les permitiesen dormir. Cuando estuvo a punto de subir sus mochilas a un árbol para acampar, un paracaídas plateado aterrizó a sus pies. Un regalo de un patrocinador.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ahora? Le iba bastante bien con sus suministros; quizá Tsunade había notado su abatimiento e intentaba animarlo un poco. ¿O sería algo para su oído? Abrió el paracaídas y encontró una pequeña barra de pan, no del elegante pan blanco del Capitolio, sino hecho con las raciones de cereal oscuro, con forma de media luna y cubierto de semillas. Lo miró y recordó la lección de Ino en el Centro de Entrenamiento sobre los distintos panes de los distritos: ese pan era del Distrito 11. Lo sostuvo con cuidado: todavía estaba caliente. ¿Cuánto debió haberle costado a la gente del Distrito 11, que ni siquiera tenía con qué alimentarse? ¿Cuántas personas tendrían que pasar hambre por haber dado una moneda para la colecta en la que se había comprado ese pan? Intuyó que de seguro pensaban dárselo a Yota, pero, en vez de retirar el regalo con su muerte, le habían dado autorización a Tsunade para dárselo a él. ¿A modo de agradecimiento? ¿O porque, como a él, no les gustaba dejar deudas sin saldar? Fuera por lo que fuera, era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso: nunca antes un distrito le había dado un regalo a un tributo que no le pertenecía.

Alzó la cabeza y procuró colocarse en un punto iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol.

—Muchas gracias a la gente del Distrito 11— dijo— Muchas gracias a Yota, el niño más valiente que he conocido.

Quería que supieran que era consciente de quién le había hecho el regalo, que había entendido todo lo que significaba. Quería que supieran que en verdad había apreciado a Yota. Que en verdad sentía su muerte.

Subió a un árbol y trepó a una altura peligrosa, aunque no por seguridad, sino para alejarse todo lo posible de ese día. Su saco de dormir estaba bien doblado dentro de la mochila de Yota. Por la mañana ordenaría las provisiones; por la mañana decidiría un nuevo plan. Sin embargo, esa noche sólo era capaz de amarrarse con el cinturón y darle pequeños mordiscos al pan. Estaba bueno. Sabía a hogar.

El sello no tardó en aparecer, seguido del himno, que sólo oyó con el oído derecho. Vio a Zaku y a Yota; nadie más por ése día.

«_Quedamos seis_— pensó_—. Sólo seis.»_

Con el pan todavía entre las manos, se quedó dormido de inmediato.

·

* * *

A veces, cuando las cosas iban especialmente mal, su mente le regalaba un sueño feliz: una visita a Itachi en el bosque o una hora de sol y tarta con su madre. Esa noche le había enviado a Yota, todavía cubierto de flores, subido a un alto mar de árboles, intentando enseñarle a hablar con los sinsajos. No veía ni rastro de sus heridas, ni sangre; sólo un niño brillante y sonriente. Cantaba canciones que no había oído nunca con una voz clara y melódica, una y otra vez, durante toda la noche.

Sasuke pasó por un periodo intermedio de adormilamiento en el que podía oír las últimas notas de su música, aunque él ya se había perdido entre las hojas. Cuando despertó del todo, se sintió reconfortado durante un momento; intentó aferrarse a la sensación de tranquilidad del sueño, pero ésta se fue rápidamente, y lo dejó más triste y solo que nunca. Todo su cuerpo pesaba como si le corriese plomo líquido por las venas. Había perdido la voluntad necesaria hasta para las tareas más sencillas, así que sólo se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, contemplando sin parpadear el dosel de hojas. Pasó varias horas sin moverse y, como siempre, era la imagen de la cara de preocupación de su familia viéndolo en pantalla lo que lo sacó de su letargo. Empezó por una serie de órdenes fáciles, como: «Ahora tienes que sentarte, Sasuke. Ahora tienes que beber agua, Sasuke». Siguió las órdenes con lentos movimientos robóticos. «Ahora tienes que ordenar las provisiones, Sasuke.»

El saco de dormir estaba en la mochila de Yota. La bota de agua del pequeño estaba casi vacía; tenía un puñado de nueces y raíces, un poco de conejo, sus calcetines de recambio y su honda. El chico del Distrito 1 tenía varios cuchillos, dos cabezas de lanza de repuesto, una linterna, un saquito de cuero, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una botella llena de agua y una bolsa de fruta deshidratada. Sasuke ordenó todo y volvió a fruncir el ceño con molestia ¡Una bolsa de fruta deshidratada! De todas las cosas que podría haber llevado, se le había ocurrido llevarse eso. Para él era una señal de extrema arrogancia: ¿por qué molestarse en llevar comida cuando tenía todo un botín en el campamento, cuando mataba con tanta rapidez a sus enemigos que podía estar de regreso antes de que tuviera hambre? Bufó y dejó las frutas a un lado. Sólo esperaba que los demás profesionales viajasen igual de ligeros en cuanto a comida y en ese momento no tuvieran nada. Pero eso no era importante; sus suministros también empezaban a acabarse. Se había comido todo el pan del Distrito 11 y lo que quedaba del conejo. No podía creer la rapidez con la que desaparecía la comida; sólo le quedaban las raíces y nueces de Yota, la fruta deshidratada de Zaku y una tira de cecina.

—Ahora tienes que cazar, Sasuke— se dijo en un suspiro.

Obedeció a su cerebro y metió las provisiones que le interesaban en su mochila. Después, bajó del árbol, y escondió los cuchillos y una de las puntas de lanza del chico bajo una pila de rocas para que nadie más pudiera usarlas. Se había desorientado con todas las vueltas que había dado la noche anterior, pero intentó volver en la dirección aproximada del arroyo. Supo que iba por buen camino cuando se topó con la tercera fogata de Yota, la que no había llegado a encender. Poco después descubrió una bandada de gansos en un árbol y derribó a tres antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Regresó a la fogata de Yota y la encendió, sin preocuparse por el exceso de humo.

— ¿Dónde estás, Jirōbō?— murmuró, mientras asaba los pájaros y las raíces de Yota— Estoy esperándote.

Mientras comía, miraba compulsivamente hacia todos lados. ¿Quién podía saber dónde estaban los profesionales? Tal vez demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo, demasiado seguros de que les había preparado una trampa o... ¿Sería posible que les diera miedo? Sabían que tenía el arco y las flechas, claro, porque el gigante lo había visto quitárselas a Kin, pero ¿habría sabido unir los puntos? ¿Sabrían que él había echo volar las provisiones y mató a su compañero? Seguramente creerían que eso último había sido obra de Mabui, después de todo, creía más probable que pensaran que ella vengaría la muerte de Yota, y no él, ya que eran del mismo distrito. Aunque tampoco parecía muy interesada en él... ¿Y la Comadreja? ¿Se había quedado para ver cómo estallaban las provisiones? No lo creía; cuando la había encontrado riendo entre las cenizas, a la mañana siguiente, había sido como si alguien le hubiese dado una bonita sorpresa.

Dudaba que creyeran que Ino había encendido las hogueras, porque era evidente que para Jirōbō era como si estuviera muerta. Abrió mucho los ojos al pensar en su compañera de distrito. De repente, se le había ocurrido que le gustaría poder contarle a Ino sobre las flores que había colocado sobre Yota, que ya entendía lo que intentaba decirle en el tejado.

Suspiró.

Quizá, si Ino ganaba los juegos, podría verlo la noche de la victoria, cuando repusieran los mejores momentos de la competición en una pantalla sobre el escenario en el que habían hecho las entrevistas. El ganador siempre se sentaba en el lugar de honor de la plataforma, rodeado por su equipo de apoyo.

Pero le había dicho a Yota que él ganaría por los dos y, por algún motivo, esa promesa le pareció más importante que la que le había hecho a su hermano. Ahora creía en verdad que tenía la oportunidad de lograrlo, de ganar. No era sólo por las flechas, la lanza o por haber sido más listo que los profesionales unas cuantas veces, aunque eso ayudaba, sino porque pasó algo cuando sostenía la mano del pequeño, cuando veía cómo se le iba la vida. Estaba decidido a vengarlo, a impedir que olvidaran su muerte, y sólo podía conseguirlo si ganaba e impedía que se olvidaran de él.

Cocinó demasiado los pájaros, con la esperanza de que apareciera alguien a quien disparar, pero nada. Pensó que tal vez los demás tributos estaban demasiado ocupados matándose a golpes, lo que no sería malo para él. Tenía la sospecha de que, desde el baño de sangre, había aparecido en pantalla más veces de las que le gustaría. Al final, envolvió la comida y regresó al arroyo para recoger agua y algunas plantas, pero la pesadez de esa mañana lo atacó de nuevo y, aunque no era más que última hora de la tarde, se subió a un árbol y se preparó para dormir. Mientras reposaba, su cerebro empezó a revivir los acontecimientos del día anterior: vio a Yota atravesado por la lanza, y su flecha en el cuello de Zaku. No entendía por qué debía preocuparse por lo que le había hecho al chico del Distrito 1.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había sido su primer asesinato. Sabía que, junto con las otras estadísticas que se hacían públicas para ayudar a la gente con sus apuestas, cada tributo tenía una lista de asesinatos. Supuso que, técnicamente, le habrían apuntado el de Kin y el de la chica del Distrito 4, por haberles tirado el nido de avispas. Pero el chico del Distrito 1 había sido la primera persona a la que había matado concientemente. Numerosos animales habían muerto en sus manos, pero sólo una persona. Oyó decir a Itachi: «¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia?». El acto en sí se había parecido tanto que le resultaba sorprendente: sólo tensaba el arco y disparaba una flecha. Sin embargo, el resultado no era el mismo; había matado a un chico del que a penas sabía el nombre. Sus amigos debían estar clamando por su sangre; quizá tuviese una novia que realmente creyera que volvería a verlo... Pero cuando pensó en el cuerpo inmóvil de Yota, consiguió apartar al chico de su mente; al menos, por el momento. Se acomodó como pudo y esperó el himno. Según el cielo, ese día no había pasado nada importante, no había habido muertes. Eso no era bueno. Se preguntó cuánto tardarían en provocar la siguiente catástrofe para unirlos. Si iba a ser esa noche, quería dormir un poco primero, así que se tapó la oreja ilesa para no oír el sonido del himno, aunque después sí oyó las trompetas y se sentó tan deprisa como pudo, a la espera. Normalmente, la única información que recibían los tributos del exterior era el recuento diario de muertes. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tocaban las trompetas para hacer un anuncio; lo más común era que se tratase de una invitación a un banquete. Cuando la comida escaseaba, los Vigilantes llamaban a los jugadores para que participaran en un festín celebrado en un lugar conocido por todos, como la Cornucopia, animándolos así a que se reunieran y lucharan. A veces era un banquete de verdad, mientras que otras se trataba de una hogaza de pan rancio por la que competir. Sasuke no iría por comida, pero podría ser el momento ideal para acabar con unos cuantos rivales.

La voz de Hayate Gekkō retumbó en el cielo, felicitando a los seis que quedaban, pero no los invitó a un banquete, sino que dijo algo muy extraño: habían cambiado una regla de los juegos. Por sí solo, eso ya era alucinante para Sasuke, porque no tenían ninguna regla propiamente dicha, salvo que no podían salir del círculo inicial hasta pasados sesenta segundos y la regla implícita de no comerse entre ellos. Pero, según la nueva regla, los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararían vencedores si eran los últimos sobrevivientes. Hayate hizo una pausa, como si supiera que no lo estaban entendiendo, y repitió la regla otra vez.

Sasuke asimiló la noticia: ese año podían ganar dos tributos, siempre que fueran del mismo distrito. Los dos podía vivir; los dos iban vivir.

Antes de poder evitarlo, gritó el nombre de Ino.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**A menos que no obtenga reviews.**

**Están advertidos.**

**H.S.**


	9. Aliados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**_ 9 _**

**ALIADOS**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke se tapó la boca, pero ya se le había escapado el grito.

El cielo se oscureció y oyó un coro de ranas que empiezan a cantar.

— ¡Imbécil!— se dijo_—_. ¡Qué estupidez acabas de hacer!

Esperó, paralizado, a que los bosques se llenaran de atacantes, pero luego recordó que no quedaba casi nadie además de él.

Ino, que estaba herida, ahora era su aliada. Todas las dudas que pudiera haber tenido sobre ella se desvanecieron, porque, si alguno de los dos hubiese matado al otro, serían parias a su regreso al Distrito 12. De hecho, sabía que, de estar viendo los juegos por televisión, habría odiado a cualquier tributo que no intentase de inmediato aliarse con su compañero de distrito. Además, sabía que tenía sentido que se protegieran el uno al otro y, en su caso -al ser los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12-, era un requisito imprescindible si deseaba recibir más ayuda de patrocinadores comprensivos.

Los amantes trágicos... creían que Ino debía haber estado jugándose esa carta desde el principio. ¿Por qué si no habrían decidido los Vigilantes ese cambio sin precedentes en las reglas? Para que dos tributos tuvieran la oportunidad de ganar, su _'romance'_ debía ser tan popular entre la audiencia que condenarlo al fracaso pondría en peligro el éxito de los juegos. Y no era gracias a él, porque lo único que había hecho había sido conseguir no matar a Ino. No sabía qué habría hecho ella en el estadio, aunque le daba la impresión de que había convencido al público de que todo era para mantenerlo a él con vida. Había sacudido la cabeza para evitar que se metiese en la Cornucopia; había luchado contra la chica del Distrito 2 para permitirle escapar; incluso su unión con los profesionales tenía que haber sido una táctica para protegerlo. Sasuke bufó. Al final, parecía ser que Ino nunca había sido un peligro para él.

La idea lo hizo sonreír. Dejó caer las manos y levantó el rostro hacia la luna, para que las cámaras pudieran verlo bien. Entonces, ¿a quién debía temer? ¿A la Comadreja? El chico de su distrito estaba muerto y ella trabajaba sola, por la noche, y sabía que su estrategia hasta el momento había consistido en escabullirse, no en atacar. En realidad, aunque hubiese escuchado su voz, no creía que hiciera nada, salvo esperar a que otro lo asesinara. También estaba Mabui. Ella era una amenaza real, pero Sasuke no la había visto ni una vez desde que habían empezado los juegos. Recordaba que cuando Temari se había asustado con un ruido en el lugar de la explosión, no se había vuelto hacia el bosque, sino hacia lo que había al otro lado de él, la zona del estadio que se perdía de vista y llegaba a un lugar que él no conocía. Estaba casi seguro de que la persona de la que huía era Mabui y que ése era su dominio. Desde allí no podía haberlo escuchado y, aunque lo hiciera, estaba a demasiada altura para alguien de su tamaño.

Eso lo dejó con Jirōbō y la chica del Distrito 2, que, seguramente, estarían celebrando la nueva regla. Era la única pareja que quedaba, salvo Ino y él. Con eso en mente se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

¿Debería huir, por si lo habían oído llamarla?

_«No_— pensó—, _que vengan.»_ Quería que fueran por él con sus gafas de visión nocturna y sus pesados cuerpos ruidosos, que se pusieran al alcance de sus flechas. Sin embargo, sabía que no lo harían; si no habían ido hacia él a la luz del día guiados por su hoguera, no se arriesgarían a caer en una trampa nocturna. Cuando fueran, sería imponiendo sus condiciones, no porque supieran dónde estaba.

—Quédate aquí y duerme un poco, Sasuke— se ordenó, a pesar de que su cuerpo ardía en deseo por empezar a buscar a Ino—. Mañana, mañana la encontrarás.

Consiguió dormirse, pero, por la mañana, se comportó con un cuidado extremo; aunque los profesionales podrían dudar en atacarlo en un árbol, eran muy capaces de armar una emboscada. Se aseguró de estar completamente preparado para superar el día -tomó un buen desayuno, cerró bien la mochila y preparó las armas- antes de descender. Todo parecía tranquilo y sin cambios cuando llegó al suelo. Aun así no se confió demasiado.

Avanzó por el bosque, con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Debía tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Los profesionales sabrían que estaba intentando localizar a Ino y sabía que era probable que quisieran esperar a que lo hiciera antes de actuar. Eso lo hizo pensar. Si Ino estaba tan malherida como creía Jirōbō, se vería en la obligación de defenderlos a los dos sin ayuda. Sin embargo, si se encontraba tan incapacitada, ¿cómo habría conseguido seguir con vida? ¿Y cómo demonios iba a encontrarla?

Intentó pensar en algo que hubiese dicho y que pudiera servirle de pista para saber dónde se escondía. Pero nada se le ocurrió, así que repasó el último momento en que la había visto, brillando bajo la luz del sol, gritándole que corriera. Después aparecía Jirōbō junto a su compañera, con sus cuchillos en alto y, cuando él se había ido, ella había herido a Ino. Pero ¿cómo había escapado? Pensó que quizá había resistido mejor que los profesionales el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Que quizá fuera ésa la variable que le había permitido huir. Sin embargo, a ella también la habían picado. ¿Cuánto pudo alejarse, estando herida y llena de veneno? ¿Y cómo había permanecido viva todos esos días? Ino era hija de una sanadora, y su padre era un habilidoso boticario, además de florista, por lo que era probable que hubiese sabido cómo tratar sus lesiones. Sin embargo, si la herida y las picaduras no lo habían matado, la sed tendría que haberlo hecho. Comenzaba a desesperarse; entonces, se le ocurrió la primera pista sobre su ubicación: no podía haber sobrevivido sin agua, Sasuke lo sabía por sus primeros días en el campo de batalla. Ino tenía que estar escondida en un sitio cerca de una fuente de agua. Estaba el lago, pero era una opción poco probable, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba demasiada cerca del campamento base de los profesionales. ¡Agua! ¡Eso era! Sasuke comenzó a hacer un repaso mental de todas las fuentes posibles de la arena. Había unos cuantos estanques alimentados por el arroyo, pero allí sería presa fácil. Y estaba el arroyo, el que salía del campamento donde había estado con Yota, pasaba cerca del lago y seguía adelante. Si se había mantenido cerca del arroyo, habría podido moverse y estar siempre cerca del agua; podía caminar por la corriente y borrar sus huellas, e incluso pescar algo. Se detuvo un momento y analizó esa opción. En cualquier caso, era un buen lugar por donde empezar.

Decidido, encendió una fogata con mucha leña verde para confundir a sus enemigos. Aunque pensaran que era un truco, esperaba que supusieran que estaba escondido por allí, mientras que, en realidad, estaría buscando a Ino.

El sol quemaba la neblina de la mañana casi de inmediato, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ése día iba a hacer más calor de lo normal. Se detuvo un momento y se quitó las botas. El agua le resultó fresca y agradable cuando metió los pies descalzos dentro, arroyo abajo. Conforme avanzaba, sintió la tentación de llamar a Ino, pero decidió que no era buena idea. Tendría que encontrarla usando los ojos y el oído que le quedaba, pero ella sabría que la buscaba, estaba seguro. Sólo esperaba que su opinión sobre él no fuera tan mala como para pensar que no haría caso de la nueva regla y se quedaría solo, pero no podía estar seguro. Ino era una persona difícil de predecir, lo que resultaría interesante en otras circunstancias; en ése momento, sólo servía para añadir otro obstáculo.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al sitio desde el que había partido al campamento de los profesionales. No había ni rastro de Ino, aunque no se sorprendió, porque había recorrido ese lugar tres veces desde el incidente de las avispas. Si hubiera estado cerca, estaba seguro de que lo habría sospechado. El arroyo comenzó a doblarse hacia la izquierda para introducirse en una parte del bosque que no conocía. Una orilla embarrada y cubierta de plantas acuáticas enredadas llevaba a unas grandes rocas que aumentaban en tamaño hasta que el joven Uchiha empezó a sentirse algo atrapado. En esa situación, no le sería nada fácil escapar del arroyo, ni luchar contra Jirôbô o Mabui mientras subía por ese terreno rocoso. De hecho, cuando acababa de decidir que iba por el camino equivocado, que una chica herida no podría entrar y salir de esa fuente de agua, vio el reguero de sangre que rodeaba una roca. De inmediato se agachó y pasó los dedos sobre la mancha. Hacía tiempo que se había secado, pero las manchas que iban de un lado al otro sugerían que alguien -alguien que, quizá, no estuviese en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales- había intentado limpiarse la sangre.

Abrazado a las rocas, se movió lentamente entre ellas, buscando a Ino. Encontró más manchas, una con unos trozos de tela pegados, pero ni rastro de ella. Frustrado, se derrumbó y dijo su nombre en voz baja:

— ¡Ino, Ino!

Entonces, un sinsajo aterrizó en un árbol raquítico y empezó a imitarlo, así que lo dejó, se rindió y regresó al arroyo.

«_Tiene que haberse ido más abajo», _pensó.

Acababa de meter el pie en el agua cuando escuchó una voz.

— ¡Sasuke!

El joven se giró rápidamente; el grito llegaba desde su izquierda, así que no lo pudo oírlo muy bien, y la voz era ronca y débil, aunque tenía que ser Ino. ¿Qué otra persona gritaría su nombre con tanta desesperación? Recorrió la orilla con la mirada, pero nada, sólo barro, plantas y la base de las rocas.

— ¿Ino?— susurró—. ¿Dónde estás?— Nadie respondió, y se sintió más frustrado que antes. ¿Se lo había imaginado? No, estaba seguro de que era real y de que estaba cerca_—_. ¿Ino?— se arrastró por la orilla.

—Bueno, no me pises.

Retrocedió de un salto; la voz salía del suelo, pero seguía sin verla. Entonces, ella abrió los ojos, de un azul inconfundible entre el lodo marrón y las hojas verdes. Sasuke ahogó un grito y fue recompensado con la fugaz visión de los dientes blancos de Ino al reírse.

No pudo evitar mirarla, maravillado. Era lo último en camuflaje; Sasuke pensó que Ino tendría que haberse olvidado del lanzamiento de cuchillos y haberse dedicado a convertirse en árbol en plena sesión privada con los Vigilantes. O en canto rodado. O en una orilla embarrada llena de malas hierbas.

—Cierra otra vez los ojos— le ordenó. Ella lo hizo, y también la boca, y desapareció por completo. La mayor parte de lo que Sasuke creyó que era su cuerpo estaba debajo de una capa de lodo y plantas. La cara y los brazos estaban tan bien disfrazados que resultaban invisibles. Se arrodilló a su lado_—_. Supongo que todas esas horas decorando pasteles por fin dieron frutos.

—Sí, el glaseado, la última defensa de los moribundos.

—No te vas a morir.

— ¿Y quién lo dice?— Sasuke frunció el ceño. Su voz sonaba muy ronca.

—Yo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes.

—Eso escuché— respondió, abriendo los ojos_—_. Fue muy tierno de tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mí.

— ¿Te hirió la amiga del gigante?— le preguntó, sacando la botella para darle un poco de agua.

—Pierna izquierda, arriba.

Él le dirigió una mirada furtiva al lugar en donde se suponía debía estar su pierna izquierda.

—Voy a meterte en el arroyo para poder lavarte y ver qué tipo de heridas tienes.

—Primero, acércate un momento; tengo que decirte una cosa— Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y acercó el oído bueno a sus labios, que le hicieron cosquillas cuando le susurró: _—_ Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras.

—Claro— respondió, apartando la cabeza de golpe, pero sin poder evitar reír de lado_—_. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Al menos era capaz de bromear. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke empezó a ayudarla a llegar al arroyo, todo su buen ánimo desapareció. Estaba a poco más de medio metro. No podía ser tan difícil… Pero lo era, porque se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse ni un centímetro ella sola; estaba tan débil que su única ayuda consistía en dejarse llevar. Intentó hacerla caminar, pero, a pesar de que sabía que hacía todo lo posible por quedarse quieta, se le escapaban algunos gemidos de dolor. El lodo y las plantas parecían haberla atrapado y, al final, tuvo que alzarla entre sus brazos para arrancarla de sus garras. Ino ahogó un grito de dolor, apretó los dientes y gruesas lágrimas abrían surcos en la suciedad de su rostro.

—Adoro que seas tan delicado, _cielito._

Sasuke bufó.

—No te quejes. Voy a llevarte hasta el arroyo. Aquí es poco profundo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Fantástico— respondió.

Caminó con extremo cuidado, y ella en brazos, hacia el arroyo.

—A la de tres— le avisó, doblando las rodillas—. Una, dos, ¡tres!— casi resbaló al intentarlo y rodó por las rocas, llevándose a Ino con él. Ella emitió un fuerte alarido de dolor—. Bien, cambio de planes: no voy a meterte dentro del todo— le dijo, recomponiéndose con ella encima. Las rocas eran demasiado resbaladizas, y no quería arriesgarse a lastimarla, ni a lastimarse él.

— ¿No vas a intentar ahogarme?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y emitió un siseo.

—No, esa etapa de los juegos ya terminó. Voy a limpiarte. Vigila el bosque por mí, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo…pero no intentes pasarte de listo.

El joven la miró a los ojos y de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia el resto de su delgado cuerpo. No sabía por dónde empezar: estaba tan cubierta de lodo y hojas apelmazadas que ni siquiera podía ver su ropa..., si la llevaba puesta. La idea lo hizo vacilar un momento, pero después se continuó con su labor. Los cuerpos desnudos no importaban mucho en el estadio; o al menos, eso quería pensar.

Tenía dos botellas de agua y la bota de Yota; las apoyó en las rocas del arroyo para que, mientras dos se llenaban, pudiera vaciar la tercera sobre Ino. Tardó un rato, pero al final quitó el barro suficiente para encontrar su ropa. Le bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta con mucho cuidado, le desabrochó la camisa y le quito las dos cosas. La camiseta interior estaba tan pegada a las heridas que tuvo que cortarla con su cuchillo y volver a mojarla para soltarla. Evitando mirar directamente hacia sus turgentes pechos sólo cubiertos por un fino brasier, con desazón notó que Ino estaba muy lastimada, tenía una larga quemadura entre los pechos y cuatro picaduras de rastrevíspula, contando la de la mano. No obstante, se sintió un poco mejor al saberlo; esas cosas podía arreglarlas. Sin poder evitar desviar el rostro con vergüenza, decidió ocuparse primero de su torso, aliviar parte del dolor antes de encargarse de lo que le hubiese hecho la chica del Distrito 2 a su pierna.

Como tratar sus heridas no tenía mucho sentido si estaba tumbada en un charco de barro, la apoyó contra un montículo de rocas. Ino se quedó allí sentada, sin quejarse, mientras Sasuke le lavaba la tierra del cabello y la piel. Estaba muy pálida a la luz del sol y ya no parecía fuerte y rozagante. Le sacó los aguijones que quedaban en dos de las picaduras, lo que le arrancó una mueca de dolor, pero, en cuanto aplicó las hojas, suspiró con alivio. Mientras ella se secaba al sol, Sasuke lavó la camisa y la chaqueta, las cuales estaban demasiado sucias, y las colocó sobre las piedras. Después, volviendo a ignorar su evidente vergüenza, le aplicó un poco de ungüento para quemaduras entre los pechos. Nunca había visto a una mujer con tan poca ropa, ni mucho menos, tocado a alguna; pero resistió el impulso de mirar estoicamente, pensando que, en algún lugar del Distrito 12, tanto su madre como el padre de Ino estaban observando cada una de sus acciones. A penas terminó de aplicar la medicina, se dio cuenta de lo caliente que su compañera tenía la piel. La capa de lodo y las botellas de agua habían ocultado el hecho de que estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Rebuscó en el botiquín de primeros auxilios del chico del Distrito 1 y encontró píldoras para reducir la temperatura. Recordaba que su madre a veces cedía y las compraba cuando fallaban todos sus remedios caseros.

—Trágate esto— le dijo, y ella tomó la medicina como una niña obediente_—_. Debes tener hambre—. Intentó distraerla, pero Ino no parecía dispuesta a hacer caso esa vez.

—La verdad no. Es extraño, pero llevo días sin tener hambre— respondió. Cuando Sasuke le ofreció ganso, arrugó la nariz y volvió el rostro. Sólo entonces el joven Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo enferma que estaba.

—Ino, tienes que comer algo— contra toda su naturaleza, insistió. Ino sólo movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Sólo servirá para que lo devuelva— Sasuke frunció el ceño. Lo único que consiguió fue obligarla a comer unos trocitos de manzana deshidratada— Gracias. Estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. ¿Puedo dormir un poco, Sasuke?

—Dentro de un momento— le prometió, intentando suavizar el tono de su voz— Primero tengo que darle un vistazo a tu pierna. Ella asintió, resignada, dándole su aprobación.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Sasuke le quitó las botas, los calcetines y después, centímetro a centímetro, los pantalones. Vio el corte que había hecho la espada de la chica del Distrito 2 en la tela sobre el muslo, pero eso no lo preparó de ninguna manera para lo que había debajo. El profundo tajo inflamado supuraba sangre y algo de pus y la pierna estaba hinchada.

En ése momento quiso huir, desaparecer en el bosque como había hecho el día en que llevaron al hombre quemado a su casa, salir a cazar mientras Itachi y su madre se encargaban de algo que él no tenía ni el valor ni la habilidad de curar. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie más que él; sin más opciones, intentó imitar el comportamiento tranquilo de su madre cuando tenía un caso especialmente difícil.

—Bastante feo, ¿no?— dijo Ino, observándolo con atención—. Intenté curar la infección con plantas, pero, como verás, no podía desplazarme para buscarlas.

—Regular— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese gran cosa_—_. Deberías ver a algunas de las personas que le llevan a mi madre de las minas— se contuvo para no añadir que solía huir de su casa siempre que trataba algo más grave que un resfriado. Y se felicitó por ello, ni siquiera le gustaba estar cerca de la gente que tosía—. Lo primero que hay que hacer es limpiarla bien.

Le dejó puestas la ropa interior; no tenían mal aspecto, y no quería pasarlas por encima del muslo herido; y también la idea de verla desnuda seguía incomodándolo. Era otra de las habilidades de su madre e Itachi: la desnudez no tenía ningún efecto en ellos, no hacía que se avergonzaran. Lo más irónico era que, en ese momento de los juegos, su hermano le hubiera sido de más utilidad a Ino que él. Colocó su trozo de plástico debajo de ella para poder lavarla del todo. Con cada botella que le echaba encima, peor aspecto tenía la herida. El resto de su mitad inferior estaba bastante bien, sólo una picadura de rastrevíspula y unas cuantas quemaduras pequeñas que pudo tratarle rápidamente. Por otro lado, el corte de la pierna..., se desesperaba ante la idea ¿cómo demonios iba a curarlo?

— ¿Por qué no lo dejamos un momento al aire y...?— dejó la frase sin acabar.

— ¿Y después lo curas?— respondió Ino. Era como si sintiese pena por Sasuke, como si supiese lo perdido que estaba.

—Sí. Mientras tanto, cómete esto.

Le puso unas peras secas partidas por la mitad en la mano y regresó al arroyo a lavar el resto de su ropa.

Una vez que la había puesto toda a secar, examinó el contenido del botiquín; eran cosas bastante básicas: vendas, píldoras para la fiebre, medicinas para el dolor de estómago. Nada del calibre de lo que necesitaba para curar a Ino.

—Vamos a tener que experimentar— admitió, sacando las hojas que le había dado Yota. Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde las encontraste?— inquirió, incrédula. Sasuke la contempló de soslayo, deteniéndose antes de masticar las hojas.

—Por ahí— respondió, escueto; recordar a Yota aún le era doloroso. Finalmente, se metió las hierbas a la boca y las masticó. Sabía que las hojas para las rastrevíspulas acababan con la infección, así que empezó por ahí. A los pocos minutos de apretar la sustancia verde masticada en la herida, el pus empezaba a bajarle por la pierna. Sasuke se dijo que era buena señal y se mordió con fuerza el interior de la mejilla; estaba a punto de echar fuera el desayuno.

—Estuve buscándolas durante días…— murmuró Ino, suspirando con alivio— Son las que mamá usaba en casa…— el joven sólo gruñó como respuesta, concentrándose en drenar la herida_—_ ¿Sasuke?— lo llamó. Sasuke la miró a los ojos y supo que debía tener la cara verde a causa de la descompostura_—_. ¿Y ese beso?— le dijo moviendo los labios, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Él sólo rió; todo aquello era tan asqueroso que no pudo soportarlo_—_. ¿Todo está bien?— Le preguntó, en un tono más inocente de lo normal.

—Tsk. Es que..., es que no se me dan bien estas cosas. No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo y odio el pus— admitió mientras limpiaba la primera ronda de hojas y aplicaba la segunda_—_ Es realmente asqueroso.

— ¿Cómo puedes cazar?

—Créeme, matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto. Aunque, por lo que sé, podría estar matándote.

Ino frunció sus labios partidos.

— Descuida; conozco de plantas medicinales. ¿Puedes darte un poco más de prisa?

—No. Cierra la boca y cómete las peras.

Después de tres aplicaciones, y de lo que a Sasuke le pareció un cubo entero de pus, la herida tenía mejor aspecto. Como la inflamación había bajado un poco, pudo ver la profundidad del horrendo corte: llegaba casi hasta el hueso.

— ¿Y ahora qué, doctor Uchiha?— preguntó.

—Puedo ponerle un poco de ungüento para las quemaduras. Creo que ayudaría con la infección. ¿Lo vendo?— Lo hizo y todo le pareció mucho más manejable cuando estaba cubierto de algodón blanco y limpio, aunque, comparado con la venda estéril, el borde de la ropa interior rosada de Ino parecía sucia y llena de bacterias. Sasuke rodó los ojos y su rostro se puso tan rojo que casi dolía; sacó la mochila de Yota—. Toma, cúbrete con esto y lavaré tus…— carraspeó, indeciso— el…el resto de tu ropa.

Ino soltó una suave risita.

—Oh, no me importa que me veas desnuda.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

—Eres como el resto de mi familia. A mí sí me importa, ¿de acuerdo?

Se volvió y miró el arroyo hasta que las bragas y el sujetador de Ino cayeron en la corriente. De inmediato intuyó que ella debía sentirse un poco mejor si era capaz de lanzarlas.

— ¿Sabes? Para ser un cazador letal eres un poco aprensivo— dijo ellas mientras veía como, con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, Sasuke lavaba su diminuta ropa interior entre dos piedras_—_. Ojalá te hubiese dejado darle la ducha a Tsunade.

— ¿Qué te envió hasta ahora?— le preguntó, en un desesperado intento por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, arrugando la nariz al recordar la escena.

—Nada de nada— De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de algo e hizo una pausa_—_. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí?

—La medicina para las quemaduras— respondió, casi con timidez_—_. Ah, y pan.

Ino suspiró.

—Siempre supe que eras su favorito.

—Tsk, si ni siquiera soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo.

—Porque los dos se parecen— murmuró la muchacha, aunque Sasuke no le hizo caso; no era momento para ponerse a insultar a Tsunade, que era lo único que tenía en mente.

Había dejado que Ino se adormilase mientras se secaba su ropa, evitando acercarse demasiado a su cuerpo desnudo; pero, a última hora de la tarde, le dio miedo que siguiera, así que le sacudió un poco el hombro.

—Ino, tenemos que irnos ya.

— ¿Irnos?— preguntó, como si estuviese aturdida—. ¿Adónde?

—Lejos de aquí. Quizás arroyo abajo, a algún lugar en el que podamos escondernos hasta que te repongas— Suspirando con resignación, la ayudó a vestirse y a subir a su espalda, pese a sus protestas.

Recorrieron cincuenta metros aguas abajo, ella recargada en él, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que iba a desmayarse. Mala idea. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo debilitado que estaba él también; no podría cargar con el peso muerto de Ino sobre su espalda. Con cuidado, la sentó en la orilla, le puso la cabeza entre las rodillas y le dio unas palmaditas torpes mientras examinaba la zona. Aunque estaba claro que le hubiera encantado subir a un árbol, no podía hacerlo. Por otro lado, sabía que la cosa podría estar peor: había algunas rocas que formaban unas pequeñas estructuras similares a cuevas. Eligió una que estaba unos veinte metros por encima del arroyo. Cuando Ino pudo volver a levantarse, Sasuke volvió a alzarla entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cueva. Le hubiera gustado buscar un sitio mejor, pero tendría que conformarse con ése, porque no podría llegar mucho más lejos, mucho menos Ino: su cara estaba blanca como la cal, soltaba pesados jadeos y, aunque acababa de empezar a refrescar un poco, ella temblaba. Cubrió el suelo de la caverna con una capa de agujas de pino, desenrolló el saco de dormir y la metió dentro. Logró darle un par de píldoras mezcladas con agua cuando estaba despistada, pero se negaba a comer, ni siquiera ingería la fruta. Después se quedó tumbada y lo miró fijamente mientras Sasuke fabricaba una especie de cortina con vides para ocultar la entrada. El resultado no había sido satisfactorio para él; sabía que un animal no lo miraría dos veces, pero un humano notaría de inmediato que era artificial. La rompió en pedazos, frustrado.

—Sasuke_— _lo llamó. El joven se giró e Ino le apartó el cabello de los ojos_—_. Gracias por encontrarme.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí— respondió, esquivo.

La frente de Ino estaba ardiendo, como si la medicina no hubiese tenido efecto. Sasuke la contempló, y su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa. De repente, sin más, le asustaba la idea de que ella muriera.

—Sí. Mira, si no regreso...— empezó a decir la chica. Él frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso, no saqué todo ese pus para nada.

—Lo sé, pero, por si acaso...— intentó seguir.

—No, Ino, no quiero hablar de eso— insistió, poniéndole los dedos en los labios para callarla.

—Pero...

Sasuke dudó un segundo, pero, siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó y la besó para que dejara de hablar, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo, pero decidió olvidarse de toda duda. Estaba seguro de que, de todos modos, era algo que seguramente tendría que haber hecho ya, puesto que, como bien había dicho ella, se suponía que estaban locamente enamorados. Era la primera vez que besaba a una chica e imaginó que tendría que causarle alguna impresión, pero sólo notó que los labios de Ino tenían una temperatura poco natural por culpa de la fiebre. A los pocos segundos se apartó y arropó a Ino con el borde del saco.

—No te vas a morir. Te lo prohíbo, ¿escuchaste?

—De acuerdo— susurró ella, atónita.

Sasuke asintió, levantándose para darle la espalda a Ino y caminar fuera. Salió al fresco aire nocturno justo cuando un paracaídas caía del cielo. Deshizo rápidamente el nudo con la esperanza de que fuera una medicina de verdad para tratar la pierna de Ino. Sin embargo, se encontró con una olla de caldo caliente.

Enarcó una ceja y torció los labios. Tsunade no podía haberle enviado un mensaje más claro: un beso equivalía a una olla de caldo. Casi podía oírla gruñir: «_Se supone que estás enamorado, cielito, y la chica se está muriendo. ¡Dame algo con lo que pueda trabajar!»._

Y tenía razón: si quería mantener viva a Ino debía darle a la audiencia algo más por lo que preocuparse. Los amantes trágicos desesperados por volver juntos a casa..., dos corazones latiendo al ritmo de uno..., romance.

Se sintió aún más asqueado que con el pus.

Nunca había estado enamorado. Fingir que lo estaba iba a ser complicado. Pensó en sus padres, en que su padre siempre le llevaba regalos a su madre cuando iba al bosque; a su madre se le iluminaba la cara al oír sus botas llegando a la puerta, y había estado a punto de rendirse cuando él había muerto.

— ¡Ino!— exclamó, intentando poner aquel tono especial que usaba su padre con su madre. Ella se había dormido otra vez, pero la despertó con un beso, lo que pareció sorprenderla. Después sonrió, como si se alegrara de estar allí tumbada y poder mirarlo por los siglos de los siglos. Sasuke pensó que en verdad se le daban bien esas cosas. Sostenía la olla en alto_—_. Ino, mira lo que te envió Tsunade.

Se pasó una hora tratando de convencer a Ino para que tomara el caldo, suplicándole, amenazándola y, besándola, hasta que al final, sorbo a sorbo, vació la olla. Entonces, dejó que se quedara dormida y se ocupó de él; prácticamente engulló una cena de ganso y raíces mientras veía el informe diario en el cielo. No había habido muertes. Pero eso no importaba; estaba seguro de que Ino y él le habían ofrecido un día bastante interesante a la audiencia, así que, con algo de suerte, los Vigilantes les concederían una noche tranquila.

La costumbre hizo que empezara a buscar un buen árbol para acurrucarse, antes de caer en cuenta de que eso se había acabado, al menos por un tiempo. No podía dejar a Ino en el suelo sin protección, pero no quería quedarse quieto; andar siempre le había ayudado a pensar. En eso estaba cuando recordó que no había tocado nada en el lugar del último escondite de Ino junto al arroyo; aunque la idea de que pudiera ocultar algo allí le parecía ridícula.

Se puso las gafas, preparó las armas y se dispuso a montar guardia.

La temperatura bajó rápidamente y, en pocos minutos, estaba tan helada como un polo. Al final se dio por vencido y se metió en el saco de dormir con Ino. Era tan cálido dentro que sin darse cuenta se acurrucó con gusto, hasta que se percató de que estaba algo más que cálido: era un horno; el saco estaba reflejando la fiebre de Ino. Sobresaltado, puso una mano en su frente y comprobó que estaba ardiendo y seca. Comenzó a desesperarse. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía dejarla en el saco y esperar a que el exceso de calor le hiciera sudar la fiebre? ¿O sacarla y esperar a que el aire nocturno la refrescara? Acabó humedeciendo una venda y colocándosela en la cabeza. Parecía poca cosa, pero no se atrevía a tomar ninguna decisión drástica. Se pasó la noche medio sentado, medio recostado al lado de Ino, refrescando la venda e intentando no pensar en que era más vulnerable ahora que se había aliado con ella que cuando estaba solo, anclado en el suelo, en guardia, con una enferma a su cargo. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba herida y, a pesar de ello, había ido por ella. Mordiéndose el labio inferior decidió confiar en que el instinto que lo había hecho ir a buscarla había sido acertado.

Cuando el cielo adquirió un tinte rosado, vio la capa de sudor sobre el labio de Ino y descubrió que le había bajado la fiebre, no hasta la temperatura normal, pero sí varios grados. Como la noche anterior, cuando recogía vides, se había topado con uno de los arbustos de bayas que le había enseñado Yota, salió a recoger la fruta y la aplastó en la olla del caldo, mezclándola con agua fría.

—Me desperté y no estabas— le dijo Ino, intentando levantarse, cuando llegó a la cueva_—_. Estaba preocupada por ti.

— ¿Que tú estabas preocupada por mí?— preguntó, sin poder evitar la risa sarcástica, mientras la recostaba otra vez_—_. ¿Te viste en un espejo últimamente?

—Creía que Jirōbō y Tayuya te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche— siguió diciendo ella, todavía muy seria.

— ¿Tayuya? ¿Quién demonios es esa?

—La chica del Distrito 2. Sigue viva, ¿no?

—Oh. Sí. Estamos ellos, nosotros, Mabui y la Comadreja. Es el apodo de Temari, la chica del 5. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor que ayer. Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, un saco de dormir... y tú.

Sasuke suspiró, derrotado.

Volvían al tema del romance.

Con resignación, le tocó la mejilla, y ella sujetó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Recordaba que eso mismo hacía su madre con su padre, y se preguntó si todos los padres hacían lo mismo.

—Se acabaron los besos hasta que comas— le dijo.

La ayudó a apoyar la espalda en la pared y ella tomó obedientemente las cucharadas de papilla de bayas que le daba, aunque otra vez se negaba a probar el ganso.

—No dormiste— le dijo.

—Estoy bien— respondió él, a pesar de que realmente estaba agotado.

—Duerme un poco. Yo vigilaré. Te despierto si pasa algo. Sasuke— siguió diciendo, al verlo vacilar_—_, no puedes estar despierto para siempre.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y la observó. Debía admitir que en eso tenía razón, en algún momento tendría que dormir, y era mejor que lo hiciese ahora que Ino estaba relativamente alerta y tenían la luz del sol a su favor.

—Bien, pero sólo unas cuantas horas; después me despiertas.

Hacía demasiado calor para el saco de dormir, así que lo colocó sobre el suelo de la cueva y se echó encima, con el arco cargado en una mano, por si tenía que disparar en cuestión de segundos. Ino se sentó a su lado, apoyada en la pared, con la pierna herida estirada delante de su cuerpo y los ojos clavados en el mundo exterior.

—Duérmete— le dijo en voz baja, y le apartó los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente. A diferencia de los besos y caricias falsas que se habían dado hasta ese momento, ese gesto resultó natural y tranquilizador. Extrañamente, no quería que parara, y ella no lo hizo; siguió acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.

Demasiado, había dormido demasiado. Lo supo en cuanto abrió los ojos y notó que la tarde ya se había ido. Ino estaba a su lado, en la misma posición. Sasuke se incorporó, sintiéndose algo a la defensiva, aunque llevaba días sin encontrarse tan bien.

—Ino, se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas.

— ¿Para qué? Aquí no pasó nada. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora mucho tu aspecto.

Obviamente, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, y ella sonrió. Entonces, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo secos que tenía los labios. Le tocó la mejilla y estaba tan caliente como una estufa de carbón. Ella le aseguró que había estado bebiendo, pero a él le pareció que los contenedores estaban llenos. Le dio más píldoras para la fiebre y se quedó a su lado mientras bebía primero un litro de agua y después otro. Le curó las heridas leves, las quemaduras y las picaduras, que tenían mejor aspecto. A continuación, se preparó mentalmente y le quitó la venda a la pierna.

El alma se le cayó a los pies; estaba peor, mucho peor. Ya no había pus al aire, pero la herida se había hinchado más, y la piel, tirante y reluciente, estaba inflamada. Y, con horror, vio las líneas rojas que le empezaban a subir por la pierna: septicemia. El terror lo invadió. Si Ino no recibía atención médica, moriría; las hojas masticadas y la pomada no cambiarían nada en absoluto, necesitaba medicinas fuertes para la infección, medicinas del Capitolio. No tenía ni idea de cuánto podría costar algo tan potente; si Tsunade recogía las donaciones de todos los patrocinadores, ¿sería suficiente? Lo dudaba. Los regalos subían de precio cuanto más duraban los juegos; sabía que, lo que servía para comprar una comida completa en el primer día, sólo daba para una galleta salada en el decimosegundo. Y la clase de medicamentos que necesitaba Ino eran caros desde el principio.

—Bueno, está más hinchado, pero no hay pus— dijo, con voz temblorosa.

—Sé lo que es la septicemia, Sasuke. Recuerda que mi madre era sanadora.

El joven bufó, revolviéndose el cabello.

—Simplemente significa que vas a tener que sobrevivir a los otros, Ino. Te curarán en el Capitolio, cuando ganemos.

—Sí, buen plan— respondió, pero Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que lo hacía por él.

—Tienes que comer y mantenerte fuerte. Voy a hacerte una sopa.

—No enciendas una fogata, no merece la pena.

—Ya veremos.

Salió de la cueva a toda prisa. Cuando metió la olla en el arroyo, se asombró al notar el calor brutal que hacía. Frunció el ceño una vez más. Juraría que los Vigilantes estaban subiendo la temperatura poco a poco por el día y bajándola al máximo por la noche. Sin embargo, el calor de las piedras cocidas al sol junto al arroyo le dio una idea; quizá no hiciera falta encender una hoguera.

Se colocó sobre una gran roca plana, a medio camino entre el arroyo y la cueva. Después de purificar media olla de agua, la colocó al sol y añadió varias piedras calientes del tamaño de huevos. Era el primero en reconocer que no valía mucho como cocinero, pero, como hacer una sopa consistía, básicamente, en echarlo todo dentro de una olla y esperar, era una de sus especialidades. Picó el ganso hasta que era poco más que papilla y aplastó algunas de las raíces de Yota. Por suerte, las dos cosas se habían asado antes, así que sólo tenía que calentarlas. Gracias al sol y las rocas, el agua se calentó casi de inmediato. Echó dentro la carne y las raíces, cambió las rocas frías por otras calientes y fue en busca de alguna verdura que pudiera darle un poco de sabor. No tardó en descubrir unos cebollines que crecían en la base de unas rocas. Eran perfectos. Los picó y los metió en la olla, volvió a cambiar las rocas, le puso la tapa y dejó que todo se cocinara. No había visto muchas presas por allí, pero no se sentía cómodo dejando a Ino sola mientras cazaba, así que colocó una docena de trampas de lazo y esperó tener suerte. Mientras aguardaba, se preguntó cómo les estarían los demás tributos sin su principal fuente de alimentación. Al menos tres de ellos, Jirōbō, Tayuya y la Comadreja, dependían de ella, aunque estaba casi seguro de que Mabui no. Tenía la sensación de que compartía algunos de los conocimientos de Yota sobre cómo alimentarse de la tierra. ¿Estarían luchando entre ellos? ¿Buscándolos? Quizá uno los hubiera localizado y estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. La idea hizo que regresara casi corriendo a la cueva. Ino estaba recostada sobre el saco de dormir, a la sombra de las rocas. Aunque se animó un poco cuando Sasuke entró, estaba claro para él que se sentía fatal. Le puso una tela fresca en la cabeza, pero se calentó en cuanto le tocó la piel.

— ¿Quieres algo?— le preguntó.

—No, gracias. Espera, sí: cuéntame un cuento.

Sasuke se horrorizó.

— ¿Un cuento? ¿Sobre qué?

No era un gran Cuentacuentos, se parecía mucho a cantar. Sin embargo, tenía miles de cuentos que Itachi le había contado desde niño en la cabeza.

—Uno que sea alegre. Cuéntame el día más feliz que puedas recordar.

Dejó escapar un sonido, mezcla de suspiro y exasperación. ¿Que le contara algo alegre? Le iba a costar más trabajo que hacer la sopa. Removió su cerebro en busca de buenos recuerdos, pero la mayoría eran sobre Itachi y él cazando en el bosque, y, por algún motivo, tuvo la impresión de que no les gustarían ni a Ino ni a la audiencia. Eso le dejó sólo a su madre.

— ¿Te conté alguna vez cómo conseguimos la cabra de mamá?— preguntó; ella sacudió la cabeza y esperó, ilusionada, así que empezó, aunque con precaución, porque sus palabras se iban a oír por todo Panem.

Estaba claro que la gente había sumado dos más dos y sabía que se dedicaba a la caza furtiva, pero no quería buscarles problemas a Itachi, Sae la Grasienta, la carnicera y los agentes de la paz de su casa que le compraban la carne, y sabía que eso era justamente lo que haría si anunciase públicamente que ellos también infringían la ley.

La verdadera historia de cómo consiguieron el dinero para la cabra de su familia no la contaría para las cámaras del Capitolio_._

Sonrió de lado mientras negaba en silencio. Lo recordaba todo como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

Itachi y él habían ido al bosque en cuanto acabó la escuela; querían recoger lo suficiente para comprarle un regalo a su madre. Pensaban en una tela nueva para un vestido o en un cepillo para el cabello. Sus trampas habían funcionado bien y el bosque estaba repleto de verduras, pero no más que cualquier otra noche de viernes. Decepcionados, regresaron a su casa, aunque Itachi no se cansaba de repetir que les iría mejor al día siguiente. Estaban descansando un momento junto a un arroyo cuando lo vieron: un joven ciervo, probablemente de un año, por su aspecto; empezaban a salirle los cuernos, pequeños y cubiertos de terciopelo. Estaba preparado para huir, pero dudaba de ellos; a ojos de Sasuke, parecía no estar acostumbrado a los humanos. Era precioso. Aunque él creyó que quizá dejó de ser tan precioso cuando recibió los dos flechazos, uno en el cuello y el otro en el pecho: Itachi y él habían disparado a la vez. El ciervo intentó correr, pero tropezó y el cuchillo de Itachi le cortó el cuello antes de que el animal supiese lo que pasaba. Por un momento, Sasuke había sentido una punzada de dolor ante la muerte de algo tan joven y tierno, aunque después le gruñó el estómago al pensar en toda aquella carne joven y tierna. ¡Un ciervo! Sólo habían cazado tres en total. El primero había sido una hembra que tenía una pata herida, así que para ellos casi no contaba. Sin embargo, de aquella experiencia habían aprendido a no llevar la presa a rastras hasta el Quemador, porque había sido el caos: compradores pujando por las piezas e intentando arrancarlas ellos mismos. Sae la Grasienta había intervenido y las había enviado con la cierva a la carnicera, pero el animal estaba destrozado, le habían quitado trozos de carne y tenía la piel llena de agujeros. Aunque todos habían pagado lo justo, la presa había perdido valor. Por eso, cuando cazaron el ciervo, esperaron a que oscureciese para meterse por el agujero de la alambrada que estaba más cerca de la carnicera. A pesar de que todos supieran que cazaban, no era bueno que los vieran arrastrar un ciervo de sesenta y ocho kilos por las calles del Distrito 12 a plena luz del día, como si se lo restregaran en las narices a los funcionarios.

La carnicera, una mujer bajita y regordeta, abrió la puerta trasera cuando llamaron. Los hermanos Uchiha sabían que con ella no se regateaba: les daba un precio y lo tomaban o lo dejaban; pero era un precio justo. Aceptaron su oferta por el ciervo y ella había añadido un par de filetes de venado que podrían recoger después de que lo despiezase. Incluso dividiendo el dinero entre los dos, nunca habían tenido tanto junto en su vida. Decidieron guardarlo en secreto y sorprender a su madre con la carne y el dinero a la noche siguiente.

En realidad, así era como había conseguido el dinero para la cabra, pero a Ino le dijo que vendió un antiguo medallón de plata de su padre. Eso no le hacía mal a nadie; después siguió con la historia a partir de la tarde del cumpleaños de su madre:

— Itachi y yo fuimos al mercado de la plaza a comprar telas para el vestido de mamá. Mientras acariciaba un trozo de grueso algodón azul, algo me llamó la atención— vaciló un momento— No sé si lo conoces… Al otro lado de la Veta vive un anciano con un pequeño rebaño de cabras; no sé su verdadero nombre, pero todos lo llaman el hombre de las cabras. Tiene las articulaciones hinchadas y retorcidas en extraños ángulos, además de una tos seca que demuestra que trabajó muchos años en las minas. Pero es un tipo con suerte: en algún momento consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar las cabras, y ahora tiene algo que hacer en su vejez, en vez de morirse de hambre poco a poco. Aunque es sucio e impaciente, sus cabras están limpias y su leche es buena, si tienes dinero para pagarla—. Ino dejó escapar una suave risila— En fin, una de las cabras, una blanca con manchas negras, estaba tirada en un carro y no resultaba difícil averiguar por qué: algo, probablemente un perro, le había mordido la pata, y se le había infectado. Estaba mal, el hombre de las cabras tenía que levantarla para ordeñar, pero se me ocurrió que conocía a la persona perfecta para curarla. _Hermano_ susurré,_ quiero esa cabra para mamá._ Tú sabes; tener una cabra puede cambiarte la vida en el Distrito; esos animales se alimentan de casi cualquier cosa, la Pradera es un lugar perfecto para darles de comer, y pueden proporcionar casi cuatro litros de leche al día: para beber, para hacer queso y para vender. Ni siquiera va contra la ley. Pero mi hermano no estaba muy convencido.

___«_Está malherida_»_ dijo Itachi. _«__Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo más de cerca__»_. Nos acercamos y compré una taza de leche para compartir; después nos pusimos delante de la cabra, como si sintiésemos curiosidad y no tuviésemos nada mejor que hacer. ¿Sabes? Fue bastante gracioso. _«__Déjenla en paz__»_, nos dijo el hombre. _«__Sólo estamos mirando__»_, respondió mi hermano. _«__Bueno, pues miren rápido. Va directo a la carnicería. Casi nadie compra su leche y, si la compran, pagan la mitad__»_. _«__ ¿Cuánto te da la carnicera por ella?__»__,_ le pregunté. _«__Espera y verás__»_ me contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Me di la vuelta y vi que la carnicera se acercaba a nosotros.

___«_Qué bien que aparezcas_»_ le dijo el hombre de las cabras cuando llegó. _«É__ste chico le echó el ojo a tu cabra»._

___«_No, si ya está vendida_»_, repuse, intentando sonar despreocupado. _«__No lo está__»_ dijo ella, mirándome de arriba abajo; después miró hacia la cabra con el ceño fruncido. _«__Mira esa pata, seguro que la mitad del bicho estará tan podrido que no me servirá ni para salchichas__»_, exclamó.

Sasuke hizo una pequeña pausa para dejar escapar una risa sibilante.

—Debiste ver la cara del sujeto.

___«_¿Qué? Teníamos un trato_»_. Gritó, y ella frunció el ceño. ___«_Teníamos un trato por un animal con unas cuantas marcas de dientes, no por esto. Véndesela al chico, si es lo bastante tonto para comprarla_»_.

—Antes de alejarse, vi que la carnicera me guiñaba un ojo. El hombre de las cabras estaba enfadado, pero seguía queriendo quitarse la cabra de encima. Tardamos media hora en acordar un precio, y ya teníamos a nuestro alrededor a una multitud de espectadores deseosos de dar su opinión. Era un trato excelente si la cabra vivía, pero un robo si se moría. Todos querían llevar razón, mientras yo me limitaba a llevarme la cabra. Mi hermano me dejó comprar un lazo rosa y se lo até al cuello, y después corrimos a casa. La reacción de mamá cuando entramos con la cabra fue memorable. Estaba tan emocionada que empezó a llorar y a reír a la vez; Itachi seguía sin estar muy seguro, al ver la herida, pero los dos se pusieron a trabajar con ella, aplicándole hierbas y engatusando al animal para que se tragase sus brebajes.

—Suenan como tú— dijo Ino. Sasuke casi se había olvidado de que estaba con él.

—No, Ino, ellos saben hacer magia. Esa cosa no podría haberse muerto ni queriendo—respondió, aunque se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que le parecería su afirmación a ella, que moría en sus incompetentes manos.

—No te preocupes, que no quiero— bromeó ella—. Termina la historia.

Él frunció los labios antes de lanzar un profundo resoplido.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Sólo que recuerdo que aquella noche mamá insistió en dormir con su cabra en una manta junto al fuego, parecía una niña pequeña, y que, justo antes de dormirse las dos, la cabra le lamió la mejilla, como si le diese un beso de buenas noches o algo así. Ya estaba loca por ella.

— ¿Todavía llevaba puesto el lazo rosa?

—Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?

—Intento imaginármelo— respondió, pensativa—. Ahora entiendo por qué fue un día feliz.

—Bueno, sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro.

—Sí, claro que me refería a eso, no a la inmensa alegría que le diste a tu mamá. Es lindo saber que la amas tanto— dijo Ino, ligeramente conmocionada.

—La cabra prácticamente se pagó sola— insistió, con aire de superioridad.

—Bueno, no se atrevería a lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que le salvaste la vida. Yo pretendo hacer lo mismo.

— ¿De verdad?— respondió, ligeramente divertido— ¿Y cuánto crees que me has costado?

—Muchos problemas. No te preocupes, te lo pagaré con intereses.

—No dices más que tonterías— respondió, y le tocó la frente. La fiebre no hacía más que subir_—_. Aunque estás un poco más fría.

El sonido de las trompetas los sorprendió; Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto y se asomó corriendo a la entrada de la cueva; no quería perderme ni una sílaba. Era su nuevo mejor amigo, Hayate Gekkō, y, como esperaba, los invitaba a un banquete. Sasuke bufó con decepción; no estaban tan desesperados por comida, y, literalmente, descartó su propuesta moviendo la mano con indiferencia, hasta que dijo:

—Una cosa más: puede que algunos estén ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita una cosa desesperadamente_— _Sasuke regresó toda su atención al cielo; ¡claro que necesitaba algo desesperadamente!, algo para curar la pierna de Ino_—_. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontrarán lo que necesitan en una mochila marcada con el número de su distrito. Piénsenlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será su última oportunidad.

Y sin más, se acabó; sólo quedaron sus palabras, flotando en el aire. Ino sujetó sus hombros por detrás e hizo que se sobresaltara.

—No_— _le dijo_—_. No vas a arriesgar la vida por mí.

Sasuke la miró por un segundo y frunció el ceño, enfurruñado.

— ¿Y quién dijo que pensaba hacerlo?

—Entonces, ¿no vas?

—Claro que no voy, ¿piensas que soy tan idiota? ¿Crees que voy a meterme en una barra libre con Jirōbō, Tayuya y Mabui? No seas estúpida— respondió, ayudándola a volver a la improvisada cama—. Dejaré que luchen entre ellos y veremos quién sale en el cielo mañana por la noche; después pensaremos en un plan.

—Qué mal mientes, Sasuke, no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo— Ino frunció los labios y empezó a imitarlo—. 'Sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro. Estás un poco más fría. Claro que no voy'— Sacudió la cabeza—. Será mejor que no te dediques a las cartas, porque perderías hasta los pantalones.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y entornó la mirada.

—Al demonio, sí voy a ir, ¡y no puedes detenerme!— exclamó, con la cara roja de rabia. Ino le devolvió una mirada igual de molesta.

—Puedo seguirte, al menos un tramo. Quizá no llegue a la Cornucopia, pero, si voy detrás de ti gritando tu nombre, de seguro alguien me encontrará. Así moriré, y punto.

Él la contempló, horrorizado.

—No podrías recorrer ni cien metros con esa pierna.

—Entonces, me arrastraré. Si tú vas, yo voy.

Suspiró. Ino era lo bastante cabeza dura y, quizá, lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo, para salir aullando por el bosque detrás de él. Sasuke sabía que, aunque no la encontrara un tributo, podría hacerlo otra cosa, y ella no podría defenderse. Así que, si quería ir solo, iba a tener que atarla y amordazarla allí dentro. Además, ¿quién sabía el daño que podía hacerle el esfuerzo?

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme a verte morir?— dijo, ligeramente exaltado; quería hacerle entender que no era una opción, que la audiencia lo odiaría y, sinceramente, él también se odiaría si ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—No voy a morir, te lo prometo, si tú me prometes que no irás.

Estaban en un callejón sin salida. Sasuke sabía que no podría convencerla, así que no lo intentó y fingió aceptar sus condiciones a regañadientes.

—Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, beber el agua, despertarme cuando te lo pida y comerte toda la sopa, aunque esté asquerosa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Estamos bien ya?

—Espera aquí.

El aire era frío, aunque el sol no se había puesto. Sasuke tuvo la certeza de que tenía razón, los Vigilantes estaban jugando con la temperatura. Se preguntó si alguno de los tributos necesitaba desesperadamente una manta. La sopa seguía caliente en su olla de hierro y, de hecho, no estaba tan asquerosa. Ino comió sin quejarse, e incluso sorbió la sopa para demostrar su entusiasmo. Divagó sobre lo deliciosa que estaba, cosa que Sasuke creyó que debería animarlo, de no ser porque sabía lo que la fiebre hacia con las personas. Era como escuchar a Tsunade antes de que el alcohol la dejara del todo incoherente. Le dio otra dosis de medicina para la fiebre antes de se le fuera por completo la cabeza.

Cuando se acercó al arroyo para lavarse, sólo pudo pensar en que Ino moriría si no acudía al banquete. Podía mantenerla con vida un par de días, pero después la infección llegaría al corazón, al cerebro o a los pulmones y acabaría con ella. Y Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo, otra vez, esperando a los demás.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi perdió el paracaídas, aunque flotaba delante de sus narices. Saltó a recogerlo, lo sacó del agua y arrancó la tela plateada para conseguir el frasco, casi dando tumbos de alegría. ¡Tsunade lo había conseguido! Había conseguido la medicina; no sabía cómo, habría convencido a un grupo de románticos idiotas para que vendieran sus joyas. Eso no le importaba. Podía salvar a Ino. Sin embargo, era un frasco muy pequeño, debía ser muy fuerte para curar a alguien tan enfermo. La duda comenzaba a carcomerle el cerebro, así que destapó el frasco y olió; sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba cuando el aroma dulce llegó a sus fosas nasales. Para asegurarse, echó una gota en la punta de la lengua: no cabía duda, era jarabe somnífero; una medicina común en el Distrito 12, barata para ser medicina, aunque muy adictiva. Casi todos habían tomado una dosis en algún momento. Su familia tenía un poco en su casa, y su madre se la daba a los pacientes histéricos para que se durmieran y ella pudiera coser una herida grave, tranquilizarlos o sólo mitigar su dolor durante la noche. Sólo hacía falta un poco; sabía que un frasco de ese tamaño podía derrumbar a Ino durante un día entero, pero ¿de qué le servía eso? De nada, claro.

Se enfureció tanto que estuvo a punto de tirar al arroyo el último regalo de su mentora, hasta que cayó en la cuenta: ¿un día entero? Era más de lo que necesitaba.

Satisfecho, aplastó un puñado de bayas para que no se notara tanto el sabor y añadió algunas hojas de menta, por si acaso. Después, regresó a la cueva.

—Te traje un regalo. Encontré otro arbusto de bayas un poco más abajo.

Ino abrió la boca sin vacilar para tragarse el primer bocado, pero, acto seguido, frunció un poco el ceño.

—Están muy dulces.

—Sí, son almezas; mi madre las utiliza para hacer jalea. ¿No las habías probado antes?— preguntó, metiéndole la siguiente cucharada en la boca.

—No— respondió ella, casi perpleja—, pero conozco el sabor. ¿Almezas?

—Bueno, no es fácil encontrarlas en el mercado, son silvestres— repuso, dándole otra cucharada; sólo le quedaba una.

—Son tan dulces como el somnífero— dijo ella, tomándose la última cucharada que Sasuke le ofrecía— ¡Somnífero!— Ino abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad, pero Sasuke le tapó con fuerza la boca y la nariz, obligándola a tragar en vez de a escupir. Ella intentó vomitar la mezcla, pero era demasiado tarde: empezaba a perder la conciencia. Mientras se iba, Sasuke leyó en sus ojos que no lo perdonaría nunca.

Se echó hacia atrás, en cuchillas, y la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción. Se había manchado la barbilla con una de las bayas, así que se la limpió.

— ¿Quién era el que no podía mentir, Ino?— dijo, aunque sabía que no había podido oírlo.

Daba igual: estaba seguro de que el resto de Panem sí pudo.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_N de A:_ **noté que las amenazas son muy eficaces a la hora de conseguir reviews, así que me ahorro el decirles qué pasará si no los obtengo.**

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? Ya estamos cerca del final.**

**Espero sus reseñas.**

**H.S.**


	10. Banquete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje...o dos; no lo recuerdo.**

* * *

**.**

**_ 10 _**

**BANQUETE**

**.**

* * *

En las horas que faltaban para que anocheciera se dedicó a recoger rocas y hacer todo lo posible por camuflar la abertura de la cueva. Fue un proceso lento y arduo, pero, después de mucho sudar y mover cosas de sitio, se sintió satisfecho: la cueva parecía formar parte de una pila de rocas de mayor tamaño, como muchas de las que tenían cerca. Todavía podía llegar hasta Ino a través de una pequeña abertura, pero no podía verse desde el exterior. Eso era bueno, pues esa noche tendrían que compartir saco de nuevo. Además, si no regresaba del banquete, quería que Ino estuviera escondida, aunque no del todo atrapada. En cualquier caso, dudó que pudiera resistir mucho más sin medicinas. Sabía que, si él moría en el banquete, era muy probable que el Distrito 12 no tuviera un vencedor ese año.

Comió unos cuantos pececillos de esa parte del arroyo, los cuales estaban llenos de espinas, llenó todos los contenedores de agua y la purificó, y limpió sus armas. Tenía nueve flechas en total y su cuchillo. Meditó sobre si debía dejarle a Ino la lanza para que tuviera alguna protección mientras no estaba con ella, pero acabó decidiendo que no tenía sentido. La chica estaba en lo cierto: su última defensa era el camuflaje. Sin embargo, la lanza podría serle de mucha utilidad a él. ¿Quién sabía con qué podría encontrarse?

Estaba bastante seguro de algunas cosas; por ejemplo, de que Jirōbō, Tayuya y Mabui, como mínimo, estarían cerca cuando comenzara el banquete. No estaba seguro de qué haría Temari, ya que sabía que la confrontación directa no era ni su estilo, ni su punto fuerte. No era una chica muy fuerte y, por lo que sabía, estaba desarmada, a no ser que hubiera conseguido alguna arma después. En cualquier caso, ella no representaba una amenaza real para Sasuke. Intuía que, probablemente, se quedaría en algún lugar cercano y esperaría a ver qué podía rescatar. Sin embargo, los otros tres... La habilidad para matar desde lejos era su mayor ventaja, pero sabía que tendría que entrar en la batalla para conseguir esa mochila, la que tendría el número 12, según había dicho Hayate Gekkō.

Observó el cielo con la esperanza de contar con un adversario menos al alba, pero nadie apareció. Era decepcionante, pero sabía que al día siguiente sí habría rostros allí arriba; los banquetes siempre tenían víctimas.

Se arrastró hasta el interior de la cueva, se puso las gafas de visión nocturna y se acurrucó al lado de Ino. Por suerte, ése día había descansado lo suficiente; debía quedarse despierto. Aunque en realidad no creía probable que los atacaran esa noche, tenía que estar despierto al alba.

Temblando ligeramente, intentó concentrarse en un punto específico entre las rocas. Hacía frío, demasiado, como si los Vigilantes hubiesen introducido una corriente de aire helado en el estadio, suposición que creyó correcta. Se dejó caer junto a Ino dentro del saco e intentó absorber todo el calor que le provocaba la fiebre. Le resultó extraño estar tan cerca de forma física de alguien que estaba mentalmente tan lejos. En ése mismo momento, la chica podría estar en el Capitolio o en el Distrito 12, incluso en la luna, por lo que a él respectaba. Para su sorpresa, no se había sentido tan solo desde que habían comenzado los juegos.

«_Tienes que aceptar que será una mala noche, y ya_», se dijo.

Pese a que intentó no hacerlo, no pudo evitar pensar en su madre e Itachi, preguntarse si lograrían dormir un poco esa noche. Estaba seguro de que, a esas alturas de los juegos, con un acontecimiento tan importante como el banquete, habrían cancelado las clases. Su familia podía verlo en ese cacharro lleno de estática que tenían en su casa o unirse a la multitud en la plaza, para verlo en las nítidas pantallas gigantes. En su casa, tendrían intimidad, pero en la plaza recibirían apoyo, los vecinos les dedicarían palabras amables y les darían algo de comida, si podían. Sasuke se preguntó si el padre de Ino los habría buscado, sobre todo desde que Ino y él formaban equipo, y habría cumplido su promesa de procurar velar por el bienestar de su hermano.

Sabía que en el Distrito 12 debían estar bastante contentos, pues casi nunca les quedaban participantes cuando el juego estaba tan avanzado. Creía que de seguro todos estaban emocionados con Ino y él, sobre todo desde el reencuentro. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse cómo le gritaban a las pantallas, animándolos; veía sus caras vitoreándolos, la de Sae la Grasienta, la de Naruto e incluso las de los agentes de la paz que le compraban carne.

Y su hermano… Lo conocía, él no estaría gritando y lanzando vítores, sino que observaría cada momento y cada detalle, e intentaría hacerlo volver a casa a fuerza de voluntad. Se detuvo a pensar en él.

¿Estaría enojado? Itachi no era el ser más demostrativo del mundo, pero Sasuke conocía sus sentimientos. Lo había hecho desde siempre, aunque intentaba no pensar en eso la mayor parte del tiempo. Itachi e Ino no eran novios, ni nada, pero, ¿lo serían si se abriese esa puerta entre ellos? Su hermano había hablado de huir juntos, pero Sasuke intuía que no sólo se refería a él y su madre. ¿Era una idea práctica para aumentar sus probabilidades de supervivencia fuera del distrito? ¿O era algo más? Sabía que su hermano anhelaba la idea de una familia, ¿acaso esa familia se la imaginaba con Ino?

Se preguntó qué pensaría de tanto besuqueo, y se estremeció ante la idea de poder dañarlo, pero, soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro, decidió dejar de pensar en ello.

A través de una grieta en las rocas vio la luna avanzar por el cielo. Cuando calculó que faltaban unas tres horas para el alba, comenzó a prepararse. Procuró dejar cerca de Ino el agua y el botiquín de primeros auxilios; lo demás no le serviría de nada si no regresaba, y era conciente de que ni siquiera esas cosas podrían mantenerla viva mucho tiempo. Después de pensarlo un poco, le quitó la chaqueta y se la puso debajo de la suya. Ella no la necesitaba, ya que estaba dentro del saco y con la fiebre muy alta; además, durante el día, si no estaba ahí para quitársela, se asaría viva con ella. Sasuke ya tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío, así que además tomó el par de calcetines de reserva de Yota, les hizo agujeros para los dedos y se los puso. Ayudaba un poco. Llenó su mochila de comida, una botella de agua y vendas, acomodó el cuchillo en su cinturón, y tomó el arco y las flechas, dejando la lanza a un lado. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, recordó la importancia de mantener la rutina de amantes trágicos y se inclinó sobre Ino para acariciar su rostro y darle un largo beso. Se imaginó los suspiros llorosos del Capitolio y fingió contener unas lágrimas inexistentes. Después se metió por la abertura de las rocas y salió a la noche.

Su aliento formaba nubes blancas al entrar en contacto con el aire; hacía tanto frío como en una noche de noviembre en el Distrito 12, una noche en los bosques, linterna en mano, en la que corría junto a su hermano hacia un lugar previamente acordado para acurrucarse juntos bebiendo una infusión, envueltos en mantas, con la esperanza de que pasara por allí alguna presa conforme se acercara la mañana.

«_Hermano…_— pensó—, _si estuvieras aquí para cuidarme la espalda.._.»

Se movió todo lo deprisa que se atrevía. Las gafas eran extraordinarias, aunque seguía echando mucho de menos el uso de su oído izquierdo. No sabía qué había hecho la explosión exactamente, pero creía que había estropeado algo de forma permanente. Aunque eso le daba igual; si volvía a su hogar sería tan asquerosamente rico que podría pagarle a alguien para que oyera por él.

Se detuvo al creer oír algo, pero no pudo distinguir ningún peligro. El bosque siempre parecía distinto por la noche; incluso con las gafas, todo tenía un ángulo desconocido, como si los árboles, flores y piedras del día se hubiesen ido a dormir y hubiesen enviado como sustitutos a unas versiones más siniestras. No intentó nada peligroso, como escoger una nueva ruta, sino que regresó al arroyo y siguió el mismo recorrido de vuelta al escondite de Yota, cerca del lago. Por el camino no encontró rastro alguno de los demás tributos, ni una nube de vaho, ni una rama moviéndose. Algo turbado, decidió que, o era el primero o los otros se habían buscado un sitio la noche anterior. Cuando se adentró en la maleza para esperar a que empezara a correr sangre, todavía faltaba más de una hora, quizá dos, para que amaneciera.

Masticó un par de hojas de menta: su estómago no resistiría mucho más. Por suerte, tenía la chaqueta de Ino además de la propia; si no, habría tenido que moverse para entrar en calor. El cielo comenzaba a adquirir un tono de mañana gris brumosa y seguía sin haber rastro de los demás. Aun así no se sorprendió, ya que todos habían destacado por su fuerza, capacidad asesina o astucia. ¿Supondrían que llevaba a Ino con él? Dudó que Temari y Mabui supieran que estaba herida, lo que Sasuke creyó que le daba cierta ventaja, quizá, así creerían que ella lo cubría cuando fuera por las medicinas. Ese era un problema menos, pero ¿en dónde estaba la mochila?

El estadio ya estaba lo bastante iluminado para quitarse las gafas. Escuchó los cantos diurnos de los pájaros y se sobresaltó; ¿no era aún la hora? Durante un segundo entró en pánico, creyendo estar en el sitio equivocado. Sin embargo, recordaba bien que Hayate Gekkō había hablado de la Cornucopia, y allí estaba. Y ahí estaba él también. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba su banquete?

Justo cuando el primer rayo de sol se reflejaba en la Cornucopia de oro, notó movimiento en el llano. El suelo delante de la boca del cuerno se dividió en dos y de él surgió una mesa redonda de un mantel blanco como la nieve. En la mesa había cuatro mochilas, dos negras grandes con los números 2 y 11, una mediana verde con el número 5, y una diminuta naranja, la cual Sasuke podría llevar colgada de la muñeca, que tenía un 12.

A los pocos segundos de oír el clic de la mesa al encajar en el suelo, una figura salió corriendo de la Cornucopia, tomó la mochila verde y se alejó a toda prisa.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos ¡Era Temari, la Comadreja! Ella era la única capaz de salir con una idea tan impresionante y arriesgada. Los demás seguían escondidos alrededor del llano, analizando la situación, y ella ya tenía su mochila. Además, los había atrapado, porque nadie parecía desear perseguirla, no con las otras mochilas sobre la mesa, vulnerables. Sasuke entornó la mirada y analizó la situación. La Comadreja debía haber dejado allí las otras a propósito, sabiendo que robar una con otro número haría que alguien la persiguiese. Frunció el ceño de inmediato, molesto. ¡Ésa tendría que haber sido su estrategia! Mientras él experimentaba sorpresa, admiración, rabia, celos y, por último, frustración, la mata de cabello rubio ya había desaparecido entre los árboles, fuera del alcance de su arco. Y él sólo se quedó allí, pensativo. Siempre temía a los otros, pero comenzó a creer que quizá fuera Temari la verdadera contrincante. No podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Además de todo, había perdido tiempo, porque ahora tenía claro que debía ser el siguiente. Si alguien llegaba a la mesa antes que él, no le costaría llevarse su paquete y largarse, así que, sin vacilar, corrió hacia la mesa y notó el peligro antes de verlo. Por fortuna, el primer cuchillo se dirigía a su lado derecho, así que lo oyó y fue capaz de desviarlo con el arco. Tensó la cuerda y lanzó una flecha directamente al corazón de Tayuya. Ella giró lo justo a tiempo para evitar un blanco mortal, pero la punta le agujereó el antebrazo izquierdo. Aunque para Sasuke fue desafortunado que no fuera zurda, le bastó para frenarla durante unos segundos, ya que tuvo que sacarse la flecha del brazo y examinar la gravedad de la herida. Él siguió moviéndose y colocó otra flecha de forma automática, como sólo sabría hacer alguien que llevaba muchos años cazando.

Ya había llegado a la mesa, tomó la mochila naranja, metió la mano entre las correas y la acomodó en su brazo; era demasiado pequeña para encajar en cualquier otra parte de su anatomía. Volteó para disparar de nuevo cuando el segundo cuchillo fue lanzado, dándole el tiempo justo para evadirlo. Aunque no del todo, ya que alcanzó a tocar su frente, haciéndole un corte encima de la ceja derecha que le cegó un ojo y llenó su boca de sangre. Sasuke se tambaleó y retrocedió, pero consiguió lanzar la flecha que tenía preparada hacia su atacante, más o menos. En cuanto disparó, supo que no había acertado; entonces Tayuya se le echó encima, lo derribó boca arriba y sujetó sus hombros contra el suelo con las rodillas.

«_Se acabó_», pensó, y, por el bien de su familia, esperó que fuera rápido.

Sin embargo, la chica del Distrito 2 parecía querer saborear el momento, incluso, parecía creer tener tiempo. Sasuke de inmediato supo que, sin duda, Jirōbō estaba cerca, protegiéndola, esperando a Mabui y, posiblemente, a Ino.

— ¿Dónde está tu novia, 12? ¿Sigue viva?— inquirió la chica pelirroja en tono irónico.

—Está aquí al lado, cazando a Jirōbō. No olvides que ella es tan buena como tú con los cuchillos— respondió; mientras hablaran, seguiría vivo, así que gritó a todo pulmón—: ¡Ino!

Tayuya le dio un golpe a la altura de la tráquea, lo que sirvió a la perfección para callarlo. No obstante, movía la cabeza de uno a otro lado, por lo que Sasuke entendió que, durante un instante, había pensado que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero como no apareció ninguna Ino para salvarlo, se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—Mentiroso— dijo, sonriendo—. Está casi muerta; sé bien dónde corté. Seguramente la tienes atada a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón—. Comentó con aire triunfal— ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan linda? ¿La medicina para tu chica enamorada? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver— Tayuya abrió su chaqueta y Sasuke vio que estaba forrada con una impresionante colección de cuchillos. Ella seleccionó pacientemente uno de aspecto casi delicado, con una cruel hoja curva—. Le prometí a Jirōbō que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo— el joven se retorció para intentar desequilibrarla, pero no lo consiguió. Pesaba demasiado y lo tenía bien sujeto—. Olvídalo, 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu estúpido aliado..., ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿El que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Yota? Bueno, primero Yota, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue de la chica enamorada. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Le limpió la sangre de la herida con la manga de la chaqueta, sin mucha delicadeza. Observó su cara durante un momento, moviéndola a un lado y otro, como si fuese un bloque de madera y estuviese decidiendo qué diseño tallar. Sasuke intentó morderle la mano, pero ella le jaló el cabello y lo obligó a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo.

—Creo...— Parecía tan contenta que Sasuke creyó que sólo le faltaba ronronear—. Creo que empezaré con tu linda boca.

El joven Uchiha apretó los dientes mientras ella trazaba, burlona, el perfil de sus labios con la punta del cuchillo.

No iba a cerrar los ojos. El comentario sobre Yota lo había enfurecido; estaba lo bastante furioso como para morir con alguna dignidad. O eso quería creer. Su último acto de desafío sería mirarla a los ojos hasta que no pudiera seguir viendo, lo cual estaba conciente de que no sería mucho, pero lo haría. No gritaría; moriría invicto, a su discreta manera.

—Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso a tu novia?— le preguntó. Sasuke reunió sangre y saliva en la boca, y se lo escupió todo a la cara. Ella se puso roja de rabia—. De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

Inspiró profundamente, preparándose para el atroz dolor que se avecinaba, pero, cuando sintió que la punta del cuchillo hacía el primer corte en el labio, una fuerza tan inesperada como potente quitó a Tayuya de encima de su cuerpo.

Sasuke la escuchó gritar. Al principio, estaba demasiado aturdido para entender qué había pasado. ¿Había ido Ino a salvarlo, de algún modo? ¿Acaso los Vigilantes habían enviado un animal salvaje para aumentar la diversión? ¿Era un aerodeslizador que se la había llevado por los aires?

Entonces, se apoyó en los brazos dormidos para levantarse y descubrió que no era nada de eso: Tayuya colgaba de los brazos de Mabui, a unos treinta centímetros del suelo, retorciéndose como si luchara por respirar. El joven Uchiha dejó escapar un grito ahogado al verla a la compañera de Yota así, sosteniendo a la chica del Distrito 2 como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Recordaba que Mabui era grande, pero era enorme, mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. Incluso parecía haber ganado peso en el estadio. La chica del 11 le dio la vuelta a Tayuya y la tiró al suelo. Cuando gritó, Sasuke no pudo evitar sobresaltarse; nunca la había oído levantar la voz, siempre hablaba en susurros.

— ¿Qué le hiciste al niño? ¿Lo mataste?

Tayuya retrocedía a rastras, como un insecto desesperado, demasiado atónita para acordarse de llamar a Jirōbō.

— ¡No! ¡No, no fui yo!— se excusó, completamente aterrada.

— ¡Dijiste su nombre!— le espetó la del Distrito 11— Lo escuché perfectamente. ¿Lo mataste?— Otra idea hizo que se le retorciera la cara de rabia—. ¿Lo cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a éste chico?

— ¡No! No, yo no...— Tanto Tayuya como Sasuke notaron la roca que Mabui tenía en la mano, del tamaño de una pequeña barra de pan, y la chica perdió el control— ¡Jirōbō!— chilló—. ¡Jirōbō!

— ¡Tayuya!— Sasuke escuchó gritar a Jirōbō, pero calculó que estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Intentaba atrapar a Temari o a Ino? ¿O esperaba a que apareciese Mabui y se había equivocado por completo con su ubicación?

La tributo del Distrito 11 estrelló con fuerza la roca en la sien de Tayuya. No sangró, pero Sasuke pudo ver la marca en el cráneo y supo que estaba perdida; sin embargo, notó que le quedaba algo de vida, porque su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos.

Cuando Mabui se volvió hacia él con la roca en alto, supo que no le serviría de nada correr; además, no tenía ninguna flecha preparada en el arco, puesto que la última había salido volando en dirección a Tayuya. Estaba atrapado en la ira de sus expresivos ojos azules.

— ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué era eso de que Yota era tu aliado?

Él pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, impulsándose lentamente hacia atrás con los pies. Sin embargo, en ningún momento intentó correr.

—Yo... nosotros formamos un equipo. Volamos en pedazos las provisiones de los profesionales. Intenté salvarlo, de verdad, pero él llegó primero. Distrito 1— respondió, convencido de que, quizá, si Mabui sabía que había ayudado a Yota, decidiría utilizar un método menos lento y sádico para asesinarlo.

— ¿Y lo mataste?

—Sí, lo maté, y a él lo cubrí de flores. Y silbé su canción hasta que se durmió.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas; lo abrumaban Yota, el dolor de cabeza, el miedo a Mabui y los gemidos de la agonizante Tayuya que estaba a solo unos metros de él.

— ¿Hasta que se durmió?— preguntó la chica, con voz áspera.

—Hasta que murió, silbé hasta que murió. Tu distrito... me envió pan— Levantó la mano con lentitud, pero no para tomar la flecha que nunca alcanzaría, sino para limpiarse la nariz—. Hazlo deprisa, por favor, Mabui.

Vio emociones contradictorias en el rostro moreno de Mabui, que bajó la roca y lo apuntó con el dedo, casi de forma acusadora.

—Te dejo ir sólo esta vez, 12; por Yota. Tú y yo estamos en paz. No nos debemos nada, ¿entiendes?

Atónito, Sasuke logró asentir con la cabeza; entendía lo de las deudas, lo de odiar tenerlas. Entendía que, si Mabui ganaba, tendría que volver a su casa y enfrentarse a un distrito que ya había roto todas las reglas para darle las gracias, y ella ahora rompía las reglas para dárselas también. Y entendía que, por el momento, Mabui no le iba a aplastar el cráneo.

— ¡Tayuya!

La voz de Jirōbō se oía mucho más cerca; Sasuke supo, por el dolor que reflejaba, que ya había visto a la chica en el suelo.

—Será mejor que corras, chico de fuego— dijo Mabui. Y no hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces: se levantó de suelo y huyó de Mabui, Tayuya y el sonido de la voz de Jirōbō.

Cuando llegó al bosque, miró hacia atrás durante un segundo; Mabui y las dos mochilas grandes desaparecían por el llano hacia la zona que Sasuke todavía no había explorado. Jirōbō se había arrodillado al lado de Tayuya, con la lanza en la mano, suplicándole que se quedara con él. El joven Uchiha no vaciló; no tardaría demasiado para que el chico del Distrito 2 se diera cuenta de que era inútil estar con su compañera, de que no podía salvarla. Se metió entre los árboles, limpiándose sin parar la sangre que le tapaba el ojo, huyendo como la criatura salvaje y herida que era. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó el cañonazo y supo que Tayuya había muerto y que Jirōbō estaría siguiéndoles la pista a Mabui o a él. Estaba aterrado, débil por la herida en la cabeza y aturdido. Cargó una flecha en el arco, pero sabía que Jirōbō podía alcanzar la misma distancia con la lanza que él con la flecha.

Lo único que ayudaba a calmarlo era la idea de que Mabui tenía la mochila de Jirōbō con la cosa que necesita desesperadamente. Si tuviese que apostar por alguien, Sasuke aseguraba que Jirōbō iría por la joven del Distrito 11, no por él. De todos modos, no se detuvo cuando llegó al arroyo, se metió dentro con las botas puestas y avanzó corriente abajo. Se quitó los calcetines de Yota que estaba usando como guantes y se los puso en la frente para intentar cortar el flujo de sangre; sin embargo, se empaparon en pocos minutos.

Cuando creyó que no podría avanzar mucho más, sin saber cómo, consiguió llegar a la cueva; se deslizó entre las rocas y, a la escasa luz, se quitó la pequeña mochila naranja del brazo, cortó el cierre y tiró el contenido al suelo: una caja delgada con una aguja hipodérmica y un diminuto bote plateado. Sin vacilar, metió la aguja en el brazo de Ino y presionó el émbolo poco a poco. Luego, destapó el pequeño bote; era ungüento. Sin dudarlo, aplicó todo en la pierna herida de Ino, rogando porque surtiera algún efecto.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las dejó caer sobre el regazo, resbaladizas por la sangre.

Lo último que vio fue una polilla verde y plateada, de belleza exquisita, que aterrizó en la curva de su muñeca.

.

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado de la casa le devolvió el conocimiento. No obstante, luchó por volver a dormirse, envuelto en un cálido capullo de mantas, a salvo en su hogar.

Era vagamente consciente de que le dolía la cabeza, quizá tuviera gripe y por eso lo dejaban quedarse en la cama, aunque tuvo la impresión de que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido. La mano de su madre le acarició la mejilla y él no la apartó, como hubiese hecho de estar despierto, porque quería que supiera lo mucho que necesitaba ese contacto, lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Entonces oyó una voz, la voz equivocada, no la de su madre, y se asustó.

—Sasuke— decía—. Sasuke, ¿me oyes?

Abrió los ojos y se desvaneció la sensación de seguridad. No estaba en su casa, no estaba con su madre; estaba en una cueva oscura y fría, con los pies descalzos helados a pesar del saco, y en el aire notó un inconfundible olor a sangre. La cara demacrada y pálida de una chica entró en su campo de visión y, después de un sobresalto inicial, se sintió mejor.

—Ino.

—Hola. Me alegro de volver a verte los ojos.

Él parpadeó, algo confuso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—No estoy segura. Desperté anoche y estabas acostado a mi lado, en medio de un aterrador charco de sangre. Creo que por fin dejaste de sangrar, aunque será mejor que no te sientes ni nada.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza con precaución: Ino se la había vendado. Ese gesto tan simple lo hizo sentir débil y mareado. Ino le acercó una botella a los labios y él bebió con ansias.

— ¿Estás mejor?— le preguntó tras vaciar una botella y limpiarse la boca con una manga.

—Mucho mejor— respondió ella, sonriendo— Lo que me inyectaste en el brazo hizo efecto. Esta mañana ya no tenía la pierna hinchada. Y mira— le enseñó su pierna. Asombrosamente, la herida se había cerrado, e Ino no parecía enfadada con él por haberla engañado, drogado e ido al banquete. Pensó que tal vez estaba demasiado destrozado y esperaba a después para enojarse con él, cuando se hubiera recuperado un poco. Sin embargo, por el momento era toda amabilidad.

— ¿Comiste?— le preguntó, intentando olvidarse del dolor de cabeza que lo aturdía.

—Siento decir que me tragué los tres trozos de ganso antes de darme cuenta de que podríamos necesitarlo para después. Pero no te preocupes, vuelvo a seguir una dieta estricta…

Sasuke rió de lado.

—No, está bien. Tienes que comer. Iré a cazar pronto.

—No demasiado pronto, ¿sí? Deja que tu herida sane un poco.

Asintió, derrotado. En verdad no tenía otra opción. Ino le dio trocitos de ganso y pasas, y le hizo beber mucha agua. Luego, le restregó los pies para calentarlos y los envolvió en su chaqueta antes de subirle el saco de dormir hasta la barbilla.

—Todavía tienes las botas y los calcetines mojados, y el tiempo no ayuda— dijo.

Oyeron un trueno y vieron varios relámpagos iluminar el cielo a través de una abertura en las rocas. La lluvia entraba en la cueva por varios agujeros en el techo, aunque Ino había construido una especie de toldo sobre su cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo metiendo el cuadrado de plástico entre las rocas que tenía encima.

— ¿Qué habrá provocado la tormenta? Es decir, ¿quién es el objetivo?— preguntó la chica después de un rato, dubitativa.

—Jirōbō y Mabui— dijo, sin pensar—. La Comadreja estará en su guarida, donde sea, y Tayuya... ella me hirió y después...— No pudo terminar la frase.

Ino suspiró.

—Sé que Tayuya está muerta, la vi en el cielo por la noche— hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿La mataste tú?

—No, Mabui le aplastó el cráneo con una roca.

—Oh… Qué suerte que no te atrapara a ti también.

—Lo hizo, pero me dejó ir— respondió.

Se le revolvió el estómago al recordar lo sucedido durante el banquete. Por supuesto, no le quedaba más remedio que contárselo todo, las cosas que había callado porque ella estaba demasiado enferma para preguntarlas y las que no estaba listo para revivir, como la explosión, su oído, la muerte de Yota, el chico del Distrito 1 y el pan. Todo eso lo llevó a lo que había pasado con Mabui y en cómo había pagado su deuda, por así llamarla.

— ¿Te dejó ir porque no quería deberte nada?— preguntó Ino, sin poder creérselo.

—Sí. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre tuviste lo necesario, pero, si vivieras en la Veta, no tendría que explicártelo.

—Y no lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonta para entenderlo.

Sasuke hizo un vago ademán con la mano, ignorando su comentario.

—Es como contigo. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo.

— ¿Lo que me debes?— inquirió—. Creo que podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, acabas de revivirme.

—Pero no es lo mismo. Tú no me conocías. Prácticamente no habíamos hablado nunca. Ni siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si tú no me hubieses ayudado entonces—. Admitió, guardando silencio un momento mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo lluvioso; luego suspiró, cansino— De todos modos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes— contestó Ino, y él sacudió un poco la cabeza, aunque el pequeño movimiento le resultó terriblemente doloroso—. Tsunade decía que costaría mucho convencerte.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Tsunade? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Nada. Entonces, Jirōbō y Mabui, ¿eh? Supongo que sería mucho pedir que se matasen el uno al otro.

Sasuke sonrió; sin embargo, esa idea sólo sirvió para entristecerlo.

—Creo que Mabui nos hubiese caído bien, y que en el Distrito 12 podríamos haber sido amigos.

—Entonces, esperemos que Jirōbō la mate, para no tener que hacerlo nosotros— respondió Ino, en tono lúgubre.

Él asintió. No le gustaría que Jirōbō matase a Mabui; de hecho, no quería que nadie más muriera, pero comprendía que no era el tipo de cosa que los vencedores iban diciendo por el estadio. A pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo, notó que sus ojos se humedecían.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Ino, mirándolo con preocupación—. ¿Te duele mucho?

Sasuke le dio otra respuesta que, aun siendo cierta, podía interpretarse como un breve momento de debilidad, en vez de algo más radical.

—Quiero irme a casa, Ino— le dijo en tono lastimero, como si fuera un niño pequeño y cansado.

Ino acarició su rostro con suavidad.

—Te irás, lo prometo— respondió, y se inclinó para darle un beso.

—Quiero irme ahora.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa; antes de que te des cuenta, estarás allí de verdad, ¿está bien?

—Está bien— susurró—. Despiértame si necesitas que monte guardia.

Ella negó y le dio otro beso fugaz.

—Yo estoy bien y descansada, gracias a Tsunade y a ti. Además, ¿quién sabe cuánto durará esto?

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y contempló a su compañera con curiosidad. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A la tormenta? ¿Al breve respiro que les daba? ¿A los juegos en sí? No lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado cansado y triste para preguntar.

Cuando Ino lo despertó, ya era de noche. La lluvia se había convertido en un aguacero que convertía las goteras de antes en auténticos ríos. Su compañera había colocado la olla del caldo para recoger lo peor y había cambiado de posición el plástico para evitar que le cayera demasiada agua.

Se sintió un poco mejor; podía sentarse sin marearse mucho y estaba hambriento, igual que Ino. Era claro para él que esperaba a que despertase para comer, por lo que estaba deseando hacerlo cuanto antes.

No quedaba mucho: dos trozos de ganso, un pequeño revoltijo de raíces y un puñado de fruta seca.

— ¿Deberíamos racionarlo?

—No, mejor nos lo terminamos. De todos modos, el ganso está echándose a perder, y sólo nos faltaría acabar enfermos por comer carne en mal estado.

Dividieron la comida en dos pilas iguales e intentaron comérsela despacio, pero tenían tanta hambre que acabaron en un par de minutos y el estómago de Sasuke no se sentía muy satisfecho.

—Mañana será día de caza— dijo. Ella lo miró y pestañeó varias veces.

—No podré serte de mucha ayuda. Nunca he cazado.

Sasuke frunció los labios con gesto pensativo.

—Yo cazaré y tú cocinarás. También puedes recolectar verduras.

Ino suspiró.

—Ojalá hubiese una especie de arbusto del pan por aquí.

—El pan que me enviaron del Distrito 11 todavía estaba caliente— respondió él, suspirando—. Toma, mastica esto— añadió, pasándole un par de hojas de menta y metiéndose unas cuantas en la boca él también.

Resultaba difícil ver la proyección en el cielo con la tormenta, pero era lo bastante clara para saber que no había muertos ése día, por lo que Sasuke dedujo que Jirōbō y Mabui todavía no se habían encontrado.

— ¿Adónde fue Mabui? Es decir, ¿qué hay al otro lado del círculo?— interrogó a Ino.

— Campo; hasta donde alcanza la vista no hay más que hierbas que llegan a la altura de los hombros. No lo sé, quizás algunas tengan grano. Hay zonas de distintos colores, pero no se ven caminos.

—De seguro que algunas tienen grano y de seguro Mabui sabe cuáles. ¿Entraste?

—No, nadie tenía muchas ganas de perseguir a Mabui por la hierba. Ese sitio tenía un aire siniestro. Cada vez que miraba al campo no hacía más que pensar en cosas escondidas: serpientes, animales rabiosos y arenas movedizas. Ahí podría haber cualquier cosa.

Él la oyó en silencio, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. No se lo dijo, pero las palabras de Ino le recordaban a cuando les advertían que no fuesen más allá de las alambradas del Distrito 12. Durante un instante no puedo evitar la comparación con Itachi, que vería el campo como una posible fuente de comida, además de como una amenaza. Mabui también debía verlo así, no cabía duda. No era que Ino fuera lo que se decía blanda, y había demostrado que no era una cobarde; sin embargo, Sasuke supuso que había cosas que no se ponían en duda cuando la casa de uno siempre huele a pan recién hecho, mientras que Itachi se lo cuestionaba todo. ¿Qué pensaría Ino de las irreverentes bromas que hacían todos los días mientras infringían la ley? ¿Se asombraría de las cosas que decían sobre Panem? ¿De las diatribas de Itachi contra el Capitolio? Suspiró y se deshizo de esos pensamientos.

—Quizás haya un arbusto del pan en ese campo— dijo—. Quizá por eso Mabui parece mejor alimentada ahora que cuando empezaron los juegos.

—Eso, o tiene unos patrocinadores muy generosos— acotó Ino—. Me pregunto qué tendríamos que hacer para que Tsunade nos enviase un poco de pan.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas antes de recordar que ella no sabía nada del mensaje que les había enviado su mentora hacía sólo un par de noches: un beso equivalía a una olla de caldo. Tampoco era algo que podía soltar sin más, porque decirlo en voz alta haría que el público sospechara que habían inventado su romance para ganarse su simpatía, y eso no les daría nada de comer. Tuvo que volver a poner las cosas en su sitio de un modo que resultara creíble. Algo sencillo, para empezar. Le estrechó una mano.

—Bueno, probablemente gastó muchos recursos para ayudarme a dejarte fuera de combate— comentó, en tono travieso. Ino entornó la mirada.

—Sí, en cuanto a eso— respondió, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos—, no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

— ¿O qué?

—O..., o...— parecía no ocurrírsele nada bueno—. Espera, dame un minuto.

— ¿Hay algún problema?— preguntó él, sonriendo de lado una vez más.

—El problema es que los dos seguimos vivos, lo que, en tu cabeza, refuerza la idea de que hiciste lo correcto.

—Sí que hice lo correcto.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Sasuke!— le apretó la mano con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño, y notó por su voz que estaba enfadada de verdad—. No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quizá también lo hice por mí, Ino— respondió; aunque se sorprendió por la intensidad de sus palabras, entendió que era una oportunidad excelente para conseguir comida, así que intentó seguirle el juego—. Quizá lo hice por mí, Ino, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizá no eres la única que..., que se preocupa por... qué pasaría si...— Estaba mascullando sin quererlo; las palabras no se le daban tan bien como a ella, y, mientras hablaba, la idea de perderla de verdad volvió a golpearlo y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolería su muerte. No era sólo por los patrocinadores, no era por lo que pasaría al volver a su hogar y no era que no quisiera estar solo; era ella, no quería perder a la hija del florista.

— ¿Qué pasaría si qué, Sasuke?— le preguntó ella, en voz baja.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro nervioso y se despeinó el cabello. Hubiera deseado poder cerrar las compuertas, bloquear ese momento y ponerlo fuera del alcance de los entrometidos ojos de Panem, aunque significara perder comida. Lo que él sintiera era asunto suyo y de nadie más.

—Ésa es la clase de tema que Tsunade me dijo que evitara— respondió, a la evasiva, aunque Tsunade nunca le hubiese dicho nada parecido. De hecho, tenía la sospecha de que, seguramente, su mentora estaba maldiciéndolo a voces por soltar la bola en un momento con tanta carga emotiva. Pero, de algún modo, Ino la recogió.

—Entonces tendré que rellenar los huecos yo sola— dijo, acercándose a él.

Ese fue primer beso del que ambos eran plenamente conscientes. Ninguno estaba debilitado por la enfermedad o el dolor, ni tampoco desmayado; no les ardían los labios de fiebre ni de frío. Era el primer beso que de verdad hacía que algo se agitara en el pecho de Sasuke, algo cálido y curioso. Era el primer beso que le hacia desear un segundo. Sin embargo, el segundo beso no llegó. En realidad sí, pero no fue más que un beso en la punta de la nariz, porque Ino se había distraído con algo.

—Creo que tu herida vuelve a sangrar. Ven, acuéstate. De todos modos, es hora de dormir.

Algo turbado, asintió en silencio. Sus calcetines estaban bastante secos, así que se los puso y obligó a Ino a ponerse de nuevo la chaqueta; el frío húmedo se le metía en los huesos y adivinó que ella debía estar congelándose también. Además, insistió en hacer el primer turno de guardia, aunque ninguno de los dos creía posible que alguien apareciera con ese tiempo. No obstante, ella sólo aceptó con la condición de que él también se metiera en el saco, y Sasuke temblaba tanto que decidió que no tendría sentido negarse. A diferencia de hacía dos noches, cuando notaba que Ino estaba a varios kilómetros de él, ahora mismo lo abrumaba su proximidad. Cuando se recostaron, ella lo ayudó a acomodar la cabeza sobre su pecho para que lo usara de almohada, mientras que acariciaba su cabello son sus finos dedos, como si deseara protegerlo, incluso dormido. Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo reconfortaba de esa forma; lo que sentía con la cercanía de Ino era distinto a lo que sentía con su madre o su hermano. Era difícil de explicar, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse bien. Con la ayuda de las gafas, se quedó mirando las gotas de agua caer en el suelo de la caverna. Eran rítmicas y tranquilizadoras, y dio unas cuantas cabezadas que lo hicieron despertar de sopetón, con sentimiento de culpa y enfadado por su debilidad. Después de tres o cuatro horas no pudo resistirlo más y despertó a Ino; se le cerraban los ojos. A ella no pareció importarle.

—Mañana, cuando todo esté más seco, buscaré un lugar muy alto en los árboles para que los dos podamos dormir en paz— le prometió justo antes de quedarse dormido.

·

* * *

Sin embargo, el tiempo no mejoró. El diluvio continuaba, como si los Vigilantes intentaran ahogarlos a todos. Los truenos eran tan fuertes que parecían sacudir el suelo, e Ino contemplaba la idea de salir a buscar comida de todos modos, pero Sasuke pudo convencerla de que, con esa tormenta, no tenía sentido. No podría ver lo que tenía delante de sus narices y podría acabar atrapada en cualquier lado como recompensa. Sabía que tenía razón, aunque empezaba a dolerles el estómago.

El día se arrastró hasta convertirse en noche y el tiempo seguía igual.

Tsunade era su única esperanza, pero no nada les llegaba, ya fuera por falta de dinero -Sasuke sospechaba que todo costaría ya una suma exorbitante- o porque no estaba satisfecha con su actuación. Muy probablemente era lo segundo. Él era el primero que reconocía que ése día no habían estado lo que se decía _fascinantes_: muertos de hambre, débiles por las heridas, intentando no reabrirlas. Estaban acurrucados juntos, envueltos en el saco, sí, pero sobre todo para calentarse. Lo más emocionante que habían hecho era dormir.

Bufó.

No sabía bien cómo darle un 'empujoncito' al romance. Aunque el beso de la noche anterior había estado bien, tenía que pensar con detenimiento qué hacer para conseguir el siguiente. En la Veta, y también entre los comerciantes, había personas que sabían cómo manejarse en esos temas, pero Sasuke nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para eso, ni tampoco ganas. En cualquier caso, un solo beso ya no bastaba; de ser así, ya habrían conseguido comida. Su instinto le decía que Tsunade no buscaba sólo afecto físico, que quería algo más personal, el tipo de cosas que intentaba que contase sobre su vida en las prácticas para la entrevista. Él era un verdadero desastre en ese asunto, pero Ino no. Frunció el ceño. Quizás el mejor enfoque era hacer que hablara ella.

—Ino— dijo, como si nada—, en la entrevista dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí desde que tienes uso de razón. ¿Cuándo empezó esa razón?— se sintió extrañamente confuso e incómodo tras soltar esa frase; sin embargo, decidió ignorar esas sensaciones.

Ino, por su parte, pareció perderse en sus cavilaciones durante unos segundos.

—Bueno, a ver... Supongo que el primer día de clase. Teníamos cinco años y tú llevabas una camiseta azul con el dibujo de un extraño abanico, y el cabello...— sonrió— exactamente igual a como lo tienes ahora. Mi padre te señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila.

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué?

—Me dijo: «¿Ves a ese niño? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella se casó con un minero».

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? Lo estás inventando…

—No, es completamente cierto. Y yo respondí: «¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?». Y él respondió: «Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar».

—Eso es verdad, lo hacen. Es decir, lo hacían— dijo.

Pensar en Inoichi diciéndole eso a su hija lo desconcertó y, ante su sorpresa, se emocionó. Todo parecía tener sentido de pronto; su renuencia a cantar, la forma en que rechazaba la música no se debía en realidad a que lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Tal vez era porque le recordaba demasiado a su padre.

—Así que, ese día, en la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle. Tú levantaste la mano como una bala. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros de fuera se callaron.

Sasuke se ruborizó al recordar su infancia.

— Cállate. Quiero olvidar esa etapa tan vergonzosa de mi infancia— repuso, riendo.

—No, de verdad. Y, justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdida, igual que tu madre. Después, durante los diez años siguientes, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo.

—Sin mucho éxito.

—Bueno, tampoco tú ayudabas demasiado con esa actitud hostil y huraña— rió—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te obsequié una flor en el segundo año? ¿Tú que hiciste?

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

—La tiré.

— ¡La tiraste!— exclamó Ino, con triunfo— Todas las niñas de la escuela estaban locas por ti… aún lo están; pero tú nunca le hacías caso a ninguna. Así que, en cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte.

Durante un instante, Sasuke sintió una alegría casi absurda y después no entendió nada, porque se suponía que estaban inventando esas cosas, fingiendo estar enamorados, no estándolo de verdad. Pero lo que Ino contaba le sonaba a verdad: la parte sobre su padre y los pájaros, y era cierto que había cantado el primer día de escuela, aunque no recordaba la canción. Y esa camiseta azul con el abanico... existía, la había heredado de Itachi y había acabado tan desgastada que quedó hecha trizas después de la muerte de su padre.

Eso también explicaría otra cosa: por qué Ino se había arriesgado a una muerte segura al ayudarlo después del ataque de las rastrevíspulas. Entonces, si todos los detalles eran ciertos..., ¿podría serlo lo demás?

—Tienes una... memoria asombrosa— comentó, vacilante.

—Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti— respondió ella, acariciando su mejilla derecha—. Eras el único que no se daba cuenta.

El joven Uchiha tragó duro. _«Al parecer, sí», _pensó, irónico, pero repuso algo que le pareció más apropiado:

—Ahora sí.

Ino suspiró.

—Bueno, aquí no tengo mucha competencia.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido, aunque intentó disimularlo. Quería retirarse, cerrar de nuevo las compuestas, pero sabía que era imposible; era como si oyese a Tsunade susurrándole al oído_: «¡Dilo, dilo!». _Así que tragó saliva y prácticamente se arrancó las palabras.

—No tienes competencia en ninguna parte.

Esa vez fue él el que se inclinó para besarla.

Apenas se habían tocado sus labios cuando el estruendo del exterior los sobresaltó. Sasuke sacó el arco, con la flecha lista para disparar, pero no se oyó nada más. Ino se asomó entre las rocas y dio un salto; antes de que Sasuke pudiera detenerla, salió a la lluvia y le pasó algo, un paracaídas plateado atado a una cesta. La abrió de inmediato y descubrió que dentro había un banquete: panecillos recién hechos, queso de cabra, manzanas y, lo mejor, una sopera llena de aquel increíble estofado de cordero con arroz silvestre, el mismo plato del que le había hablado a Maito Gai cuando le preguntó por lo que más le había impresionado del Capitolio.

—Supongo que Tsunade por fin se hartó de vernos morir de hambre— comentó Ino al meterse en la cueva, con el rostro iluminado como el sol.

—Supongo.

Sin embargo, en su cabeza podía oír las palabras engreídas, aunque ligeramente exasperadas, de su mentora:

_«Sí, eso es lo que busco, cielito_».

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Sólo 5 reviews? Ustedes sí que saben como hacer feliz a un autor; y no lo digo por todos, solo por aquellos a quienes en sus cabezas me presionan para actualizar y nunca dejan sus comentarios. Pues bien, a la mierda todos ustedes.**

**Respecto a las personas que siguen esta historia y publican sus opiniones: gracias por todos sus reviews, realmente me ayuda e inspira saber lo que piensan; Naoko, yo sé que siempre puedo contar con el tuyo. **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, y ya estoy en condiciones de decirles que sólo faltan tres, los cuales ya escribí, edité y tengo listos para publicar; pero, ustedes saben lo que quiero a cambio.**

**Otra cosa; no sé si fue en este fic, pero alguien me dejo un review que decía algo así como: 'suerte _chica' _pues, aclaro una vez más que NO SOY UNA CHICA. Soy el chico de mi foto de perfil. Así que, aunque les parezca algo amanerado (o marica, si se quiere), ni modo, soy así, pero SOY UN CHICO. Y, por cierto, me gustan las mujeres. Sólo como dato adicional.**

**En fin, sin más que decir, me retiro a vagabundear por ahí. Si tienen tele, ahí se ven.**

**Gracias mil por leer!**

**H.S.**


	11. Posibilidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre. Esta historia básicamente se basa en el contenido de los libros, ya todos lo saben, así que, si no te gusta la idea, simplemente no leas.**

**.**

* * *

**_ 11 _**

**POSIBILIDAD**

**.**

* * *

—Será mejor que tomemos el estofado con calma— aconsejó Ino—, ¿recuerdas la primera noche en el tren? La comida me hizo vomitar, y ni siquiera estaba muriéndome de hambre como ahora.

—Tienes razón. Podría tragármelo entero de un bocado— comentó, pesaroso, aunque no lo hizo. Ambos se comportaron con bastante sensatez; tomaron un panecillo cada uno, media manzana, y una ración de estofado y arroz del tamaño de un huevo. Sasuke se obligó a comer el estofado en cucharadas diminutas -incluso les habían enviado hasta cubiertos y platos-, saboreando cada bocado. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron mirando el plato con anhelo—. Quiero más.

—Yo también. Vamos a hacer una cosa: esperamos una hora y, si no lo echamos, nos servimos más.

—De acuerdo. Pero va a ser una hora muy larga.

—Quizá no tanto— murmuró Ino, haciendo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando— Por cierto, ¿qué estabas diciendo justo antes de que llegase la comida? Algo sobre no tener... competencia..., que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado...

—Nunca dije eso último— dijo él, rogando porque la cueva estuviese demasiado oscura para que las cámaras pudieran captar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Ah, es verdad, eso era lo que estaba pensando yo. Ven aquí, me estoy helando.

Le hizo un lugar dentro del saco y los dos se sentaron con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cueva, Ino con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke, él rodeándola con los brazos. De pronto, el chico sintió cómo si Tsunade le diese un codazo para que siguiera con la actuación.

—Entonces, ¿no te fijaste en otros chicos desde que teníamos cinco años?— preguntó de forma casual, casi como si comentara el clima. Ino se giró a verlo.

—Me fijaba en casi todos, pero tú eras el único a quien no podía quitar de mi mente.

Él chasqueó la lengua mientras sonreía de lado.

—De seguro a tus padres les encantaba que te gustase un chico de la Veta.

—No mucho, pero no me importaba. De todos modos, si regresamos, ya no serás un chico de la Veta, serás un chico de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Sasuke torció la boca. Era cierto, si ganaban les darían una casa a cada uno en la parte de la ciudad reservada para los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre. Hacía tiempo, cuando habían comenzado los juegos, el Capitolio construyó una docena de casas elegantes en cada distrito. En el 12, obviamente, sólo una estaba ocupada; en la mayoría nunca había vivido nadie. En ese momento, una idea inquietante cruzó por la mente del joven Uchiha.

—Entonces... nuestra única vecina será Tsunade.

—Ah, será maravilloso— respondió Ino, abrazándolo con fuerza—: Tsunade, tú y yo. Y muy acogedor: picnics, cumpleaños, largas noches de invierno junto al fuego recordando viejas historias de los Juegos del Hambre...

—Hmp. Tal vez ustedes dos. Te lo dije, me odia— exclamó con seguridad, pero no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse a Tsunade Senju convertida en su nueva mejor amiga.

—Sólo a veces—. Sonrió Ino— Cuando está sobria, no la he oído decir ni una cosa negativa sobre ti.

Sasuke bufó.

— Nunca está sobria.

—Es cierto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí, es Hotaru la que te quiere, más que nada porque no intentaste huir cuando te prendió fuego. Por otro lado, Tsunade... Bueno, si fuera tú, la evitaría en todo momento. Te aborrece.

—Creía que habías dicho que yo era su favorito.

—A mí me odia todavía más. No creo que la gente, en general, sea de su agrado.

Sasuke rió discretamente. Sabía que al público le gustaría que Ino y él se divirtieran a costa de Tsunade. Ella llevaba tanto tiempo en los juegos que era casi como una vieja amiga para algunos espectadores y, después de su caída del escenario durante la cosecha, todos la conocían. Estaba seguro de que ya la habían sacado de la sala de control para entrevistarla sobre ellos. No tenía idea de qué mentiras habría inventado, aunque era claro para Sasuke que su mentora estaba en desventaja, porque casi todos los mentores tenían un compañero, otro vencedor para ayudarlos, mientras que ella tenía que estar lista para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Más o menos como él cuando estaba solo en el estadio.

Se preguntó cómo llevaría todo el asunto con la bebida, la atención y la tensión de intentar mantenerlos con vida. Era curioso: Tsunade y él no se llevaban bien en persona, pero quizá Ino tuviera razón en que eran parecidos, pues ella parecía capaz de comunicarse con él mediante los regalos. Como cuando supo que estaba cerca del agua porque ella no se la enviaba, que el somnífero no era sólo para aliviar el dolor de Ino, y ahora, que tenían que vivir el romance. En realidad, no se había esforzado mucho por conectar con Ino. Quizá creyera que un cuenco de caldo no era más que un cuenco de caldo para Ino, mientras que él vería lo que en realidad conllevaba.

Repentinamente se le ocurrió algo, y le asombró que hubiese tardado tanto en surgir, aunque pensó que quizá fuera porque, hasta el momento, Tsunade no le había provocado ninguna curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo crees que lo hizo?— soltó de pronto.

— ¿Quién? ¿El qué?

—Tsunade. ¿Cómo crees que ganó los juegos?

Ino vaciló un rato antes de responder. Tsunade era fuerte, pero no una maravilla física como Tayuya o Mabui. Era una mujer voluptuosa, pero no era especialmente atractiva, no tanto como para que le lloviesen los regalos; y era tan tosca que a Sasuke le resultaba difícil imaginar que alguien formase equipo con ella. Intuía que sólo pudo haber ganado de una forma, e Ino lo dijo justo cuando él había llegado a la misma conclusión:

—Fue más lista que los demás.

Asintió y dejó el tema, pero, en secreto, se preguntó si Tsunade había permanecido sobria lo bastante para ayudarlos porque pensaba que quizá tuvieran el ingenio suficiente para poder sobrevivir. Sasuke imaginó que tal vez no siempre fuera una alcohólica; que quizá, al principio, intentara ayudar a los tributos, pero al final le había resultado insoportable. Comprendía que debía ser horrible guiar a dos niños y verlos morir, año tras año. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, si salía de allí, ése sería su trabajo, convertirse en mentor del tributo masculino del Distrito 12. La idea se le hizo tan repulsiva que de inmediato se la quitó de la cabeza.

Pasó media hora y decidió que tenía que comer otra vez. Ino estaba tan hambrienta que no resistió. Mientras Sasuke servía dos raciones más de estofado de cordero y arroz, oyeron el himno. La chica se asomó a la grieta de las rocas para mirar el cielo.

—Esta noche no habrá nada— le dijo, más interesado en el estofado que en el cielo—. Si hubiera pasado algo, habría sonado un cañonazo.

—Sasuke— dijo Ino en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que compartamos también un panecillo?

— Sasuke— repitió ella, pero él no quiso hacerle caso.

— Voy a partir uno, y guardaré el queso para mañana— insistió; notó que Ino lo miraba—. ¿Qué?

— Mabui está muerta.

Tardó sólo un segundo en deshacerse del impacto de aquella afirmación:

— ¿Qué? Es imposible.

—Lo está. De seguro dispararon el cañón durante los truenos y no lo oímos.

— ¿Estás segura? Es decir, está lloviendo a cántaros, no sé cómo puedes ver algo.

La apartó de las rocas y se asomó al oscuro y lluvioso cielo. Durante diez segundos vio de reojo la imagen de Mabui y después nada. Así de simple.

Se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado junto a las rocas, olvidando por un momento su objetivo. Mabui estaba muerta. Debería alegrarse, ¿no? Un tributo menos al que enfrentarse, y uno poderoso. Sin embargo, no lo estaba, sólo podía pensar en que Mabui lo había dejado ir, lo había dejado huir por Yota, el niño al que ambos apreciaban en verdad.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ino.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, evasivo, y se sujetó los codos con las manos para pegárselos más al cuerpo. Tenía que enterrar el verdadero dolor, porque ¿quién apostaría por un tributo que no dejaba de lloriquear cuando moría uno de sus contrincantes? Lo de Yota era distinto: eran aliados y él era tan joven..., pero nadie entendería su pena por el asesinato de Mabui. La palabra lo hizo parar en seco: asesinato. Por suerte, no lo había dicho en voz alta, eso no ganaría ningún punto en el estadio. En vez de eso, dijo:

—Es que..., si no hubiésemos ganado nosotros..., quería que lo hiciese Mabui... Ya sabes; me dejó vivir… y por Yota…

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca del Distrito 12— Ino le puso un plato de comida en las manos—. Come, todavía está caliente.

Le dio un mordisco al estofado para que todos vieran que de verdad no le importaba, pero era como comer pegamento para él, y le costaba mucho tragar.

—También significa que Jirōbō estará buscándonos— comentó sin tapujos, manteniendo la vista en las rocas.

—Y que vuelve a tener provisiones— añadió la chica.

Sasuke pareció sopesar la información un momento.

—De seguro está herido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Mabui no se habría rendido sin luchar. A pesar de ser una chica es muy fuerte...; es decir, era muy fuerte. Y estaban en su territorio.

—Bien. Cuanto más herido esté Jirōbō, mejor. Me pregunto cómo le irá a Temari.

—Hmp, de seguro le va bien— dijo, malhumorado. Seguía molesto por no haber sido él a quien se le ocurriera la idea de esconderse en la Cornucopia—. Es probable que nos cueste menos encontrar al gigante que a ella.

Ino suspiró.

—Quizá se cacen entre ellos y nosotros podamos irnos a casa— dijo—, aunque será mejor que pongamos especial cuidado en las guardias. Me quedé dormida unas cuantas veces.

—También yo, pero esta noche no.

Terminaron de comer en silencio e Ino se ofreció para la primera guardia. Sasuke se escondió en el saco de dormir a su lado y se cubrió la cara con la capucha para que las cámaras no la vieran. Sólo necesitaba unos momentos de intimidad para poder sentir lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo supiera. Bajo la capucha le dijo adiós en silencio a Mabui y le agradeció que lo hubiese dejado seguir con vida; le prometió recordarla y, si podía, hacer algo por ayudar a su familia y a la de Yota, en caso de que ganara. Después se escapó al mundo de los sueños con la tranquilidad que le daban el estómago lleno y la cálida presencia de Ino a su lado.

·

* * *

Cuando despertó más tarde, lo primero que notó era el olor a queso de cabra. Ino tenía en la mano medio panecillo untado con el queso cremoso y cubierto de rodajas de manzana.

—No te enfades— le dijo— Es que tenía que comer otra vez. Toma tu mitad.

—Está bien— respondió de inmediato, dándole un gran bocado. El fuerte queso grasiento sabía igual que el que hacía su hermano, y las manzanas eran dulces y crujientes—. Ummm.

—En la panadería, a veces ayudaba a mis tíos a hacer tarta de queso de cabra y manzana.

Sasuke torció la boca.

—De seguro es muy costosa.

—Demasiado para que se la coma la familia, a no ser que se haya puesto muy rancia. Casi todo lo que comen o nos regalan está rancio, claro— añadió la joven, arropándose con el saco de dormir. En menos de un minuto estaba dormida.

El joven Uchiha la contempló, un tanto atónito; siempre había supuesto que los comerciantes vivían la buena vida, y era cierto que la familia de Ino nunca había tenido problemas para comer, pero le resultaba deprimente que tuvieran que vivir de pan rancio, de las barras duras y secas que nadie quería. Como él e Itachi llevaban la comida a su casa todos los días, casi siempre comían cosas frescas, tanto que, a veces, había que asegurarse de que no salieran corriendo.

En algún momento de su turno dejó de llover, pero no poco a poco, sino de pronto. El aguacero terminó y sólo quedaban las gotas residuales del agua de las ramas y el torrente del arroyo que tenían debajo, que estaba a rebosar. Una inmensa luna llena se asomó por el firmamento y Sasuke vio el exterior sin necesidad de ponerse las gafas. No sabía si la luna era real o una proyección de los Vigilantes; recordaba que había habido luna llena justo antes de irse del Distrito 12, porque Itachi y él la habían visto salir mientras cazaban hasta entrada la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera? Supuso que habían estado unas dos semanas en el estadio, además de la semana de preparación en el Capitolio. Quizá la luna ya había completado su ciclo. Por alguna razón, deseó desesperadamente que fuera _su_ luna, la misma que veía desde el bosque del Distrito 12; sabía que eso le daría algo a lo que aferrarse en el surrealista mundo del campo de batalla, donde había que dudar de la autenticidad de todo. Desviando el rostro, decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

Quedaban cuatro.

Por primera vez se permitió pensar en serio en la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar, de volver rico y famoso a su propia casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Su madre y su hermano irían a vivir con él -claro, después de curar la enfermedad de Itachi-, y ya no tendrían que temer al hambre. Un nuevo tipo de libertad, pero, después... ¿qué? ¿Cómo sería su vida cotidiana? Antes dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a conseguir comida; si le quitaban eso, no estaba muy seguro de quién era, ni de cuál era su identidad. La idea lo asustaba un poco. Pensó en Tsunade y en todo su dinero. ¿En qué se había convertido su vida? Vivía sola, sin familia, sin esposo ni hijos, y se pasaba la mayor parte del día ebria. No quería acabar así.

—Pero no estarás solo— susurró para sus adentros.

Tenía a su madre y a Itachi. Al menos, por el momento. Y después... No quería pensar en después, cuando Itachi formara su propia familia y su madre muriera. Sabía que nunca se casaría, no pensaba arriesgarse a traer un hijo al mundo, porque si había algo que no le garantizaban como vencedor era la seguridad de sus hijos. Los nombres de sus hijos entrarían en las urnas de la cosecha con los de todo el mundo, y juró que no dejaría que eso sucediera.

El sol salió al fin, y su luz entró por las grietas, iluminando el rostro de Ino. El chico se permitió observarla fijamente durante un momento, sin poder evitar preguntarse en quién se transformaría si regresaban a su casa; ¿quién sería realmente esa asombrosa chica que mentía tan bien que todo Panem creía que estaba loca de amor por él? Sasuke reconocía que había momentos en que él también se lo creía. En otras circunstancias, se habría alejado de ella sin dudarlo; pero, después de todo lo que estaban viviendo, debía admitir que Ino Yamanaka tal vez no era tan molesta e inútil como había creído. Alejarse de ella ahora le parecía casi imposible, pero permanecer a su lado como algo más que su compañero de distrito le parecía más imposible aún. _«Al menos, podremos ser amigos_», pensó. Nada cambiaría el hecho de que se habían salvado la vida el uno al otro. Buenos amigos. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que fuera más allá de eso... Sentía cómo los oscuros ojos de Itachi lo observaban desde el Distrito 12 mientras contemplaba a Ino.

Incómodo, tuvo que moverse; se acercó a la chica y le sacudió el hombro. Ella abrió los ojos con aire somnoliento y, cuando se fijaron en él, se acercó para darle un largo beso.

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo de caza— dijo cuando al fin pudo soltarse.

—Yo no diría que esto sea perder el tiempo— aseguró ella con una sonrisa pícara; se levantó y se estiró los músculos con ganas—. Entonces, ¿cazamos con el estómago vacío para estar más alerta?

— ¿Estás loca? Nos indigestaremos con comida para tener más energía.

—Cuenta conmigo— respondió ella, aunque Sasuke notó que le sorprendía que dividiera el resto del estofado con arroz y le pasara un plato lleno—. ¿Todo esto?

—Lo repondremos hoy— le aseguró, y los dos se lanzaron sobre la comida. Aunque estuviera fría, seguía siendo una de las mejores recetas que habían probado. Dejó el tenedor y apuró las últimas gotas de salsa con el dedo—. Es como si viese a Jiraiya escandalizándose por mis modales.

— ¡Jiraiya, mira esto!— exclamó Ino. Tiró el tenedor por encima del hombro y, literalmente, limpió el plato con la lengua, dejando escapar ruiditos de satisfacción. Después le sopló un beso y gritó: — ¡Te echamos de menos, Jiraiya!

— ¡Cierra la boca!— protestó Sasuke, aunque sonriendo—. Jirōbō podría estar ahí fuera.

— ¿Qué más da?— repuso Ino, sujetando su mano y acercándolo a ella—. Te tengo a ti para protegerme.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua, impaciente, librándose de su abrazo, pero no sin antes ganarse otro beso.

Después de guardarlo todo y salir de la cueva, le dieron verdadera seriedad al asunto. Sasuke sentía como si los últimos días, bajo el cobijo de las rocas, la lluvia y la obsesión de Jirōbō con Mabui, hubiesen sido un respiro, una especie de vacaciones. Ahora, aunque el día era soleado y hacia calor, los dos sentían que habían regresado a los juegos. Le dio a Ino su lanza, ya que ella había perdido las armas que tenía. Las últimas siete flechas de Sasuke estaban demasiado solas en el carcaj. No podía permitirse perder más.

—Ya debe estar buscándonos— musitó ella—. Jirōbō no es de los que se sientan a esperar a que aparezca la presa.

—Si está herido...

—Da igual. Si puede moverse, estará en camino.

Con la lluvia, el arroyo se había desbordado varios metros por ambas orillas. Sasuke e Ino se detuvieron a reponer agua y el chico revisó las trampas que había dejado días atrás: vacías. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había hecho. Sin contar que no había visto muchos animales ni huellas de ellos en ese lugar.

—Si queremos comida, será mejor que regresemos a mi anterior territorio de caza.

—Tú decides, sólo tienes que decirme qué debo hacer.

—Mantente alerta— le dijo—. Quédate en las rocas todo lo posible, no tiene sentido dejar un rastro. Y escucha por los dos.

En ese punto, estaba claro que la explosión lo había dejado sordo del oído izquierdo.

Caminaron por el agua para borrar del todo sus huellas, pero Sasuke intentó ser cuidadoso; no sabía si la pierna de Ino podría soportar la corriente. Aunque las medicinas habían curado la infección y la piel se había regenerado casi por completo, seguía estando bastante débil. Él, a pesar del dolor en la frente por culpa del corte del cuchillo, había dejado de sangrar después de tres días. Llevaba una venda en la cabeza, por si el ejercicio físico abría la herida de nuevo.

Al avanzar arroyo arriba, pasaron por el lugar en que Ino se había camuflado entre las hierbas y el lodo. Lo bueno era que, entre el aguacero y las orillas inundadas, no quedaba nada de su escondite. Eso significaba que, en caso de necesidad, podían volver a la cueva; de lo contrario, no se arriesgarían, con Jirōbō buscándolos.

Los cantos rodados se convertían en rocas que, poco a poco, pasaban a ser guijarros y después, para alivio de Sasuke, llegaron a las agujas de pino y la suave inclinación de la tierra del bosque. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenían un problema: caminar por terrenos rocosos con una pierna herida... era lógico que hiciera ruido; pero Ino hacía ruido incluso en el blando lecho de agujas de pino, como si fuese dando pisotones. Él se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó.

—Tienes que hacer menos ruido. Olvídate de Jirōbō; estás espantando a todos los conejos en quince kilómetros a la redonda.

— ¿De verdad? Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Empezaron otra vez, e Ino lo hizo un poco mejor, pero, incluso con una sola oreja funcionando, era capaz de sobresaltar a Sasuke.

— ¿Puedes quitarte las botas?— le sugirió en el tono más amable que fue capaz de evocar.

— ¿Aquí?— inquirió ella, sin poder creérselo, como si Sasuke le hubiese pedido que caminase descalza sobre brasas.

El chico suspiró pesadamente. Tuvo que recordarse que ella no estaba acostumbrada al bosque, que era un lugar aterrador y prohibido al otro lado de las alambradas del Distrito 12. Pensó en Itachi y sus pies de terciopelo. Era espeluznante lo silencioso que llega a ser, incluso cuando estaba todo lleno de hojas caídas y resultaba complicado moverse sin espantar a los animales. Sasuke estaba seguro de que su hermano estaría riendo a carcajadas en su casa.

—Sí— le explicó con paciencia—. Yo también me las voy a quitar, así iremos los dos en silencio— aseguró, como si él también estuviese haciendo ruido.

Así que los dos se quitaron las botas y los calcetines y, aunque la cosa mejoró un poco, Sasuke hubiese jurado que ella se esforzaba por partir todas las ramas con las que se encontraban.

A pesar de que tardaron varias horas en llegar al viejo campamento de Yota, Sasuke no había disparado ni una flecha. La corriente del arroyo seguía siendo demasiado fuerte, así que tampoco podía pescar. Cuando se detuvieron a descansar y beber agua, intentó pensar en una solución, decidiendo que lo ideal sería dejar a Ino con la sencilla tarea de recoger raíces mientras él cazaba, aunque así se quedaría sola y con solo una lanza para defenderse, contra la superioridad física y las armas de Jirōbō. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Lo que en realidad le hubiera gustado hacer era intentar esconderla en algún lugar seguro, irse de caza y volver para recogerla, pero tenía la sensación de que el ego de la muchacha no iba a aceptar la sugerencia.

—Sasuke, tenemos que separarnos. Sé que estoy espantando a los animales.

—Sólo porque tu pierna está herida— respondió él con generosidad, aunque en realidad eso no era más que parte del problema.

—Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no sigues tú? Enséñame qué plantas tengo que recoger y así los dos resultaremos útiles.

—No, si Jirōbō te encuentra…

Intentó decirlo en tono amable, pero cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios supo que había sonado como si pensara que era una debilucha.

—Puedo manejar a Jirōbō— contestó ella, sorprendiéndolo con su risa—. Ya luché contra un profesional antes, ¿no?

«_Sí, y salió estupendamente, acabaste medio muerta en el lodo.»_ Fue lo que quiso decirle, pero no pudo; al fin y al cabo, ella había arriesgado su vida por salvarlo de Jirōbō. Probó otra táctica.

— ¿Y si trepas a un árbol y haces de vigía mientras cazo?— preguntó, intentando que pareciera un trabajo muy importante.

— ¿Y si me enseñas qué puede comerse por aquí y tú vas a conseguir un poco de carne?— repuso, imitándolo—. Pero no te alejes mucho, por si necesitas ayuda.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación y le enseñó qué raíces podía desenterrar. Estaba claro para él que necesitaban comida, porque una manzana, dos panecillos y un trozo de queso del tamaño de una ciruela no les iba a durar mucho. Se quedaría cerca y rezaría por que Jirōbō estuviera muy lejos de ellos.

Le enseñó a silbar -no una melodía, como la de Yota, sino un silbido sencillo de dos notas- para que pudieran decirse que seguían vivos. Por suerte, Ino pudo imitarlo a la perfección, así que Sasuke la dejó con la mochila y se alejó.

Se sintió como si volviera a tener diez años y estuviese atado no sólo a la seguridad de la alambrada, sino también a Ino; se permitió delimitar entre seis y diez metros de zona de caza. Sin embargo, al alejarse de Ino, los bosques se llenaron de sonidos de animales. Con la tranquilidad de oírla silbar de vez en cuando, se alejo un poco más y pronto tenía dos conejos y una ardilla gorda. Decidió que con eso bastaba; concluyó que podía poner algunas trampas y quizá pescar algo, lo que, sumado a las raíces de Ino, bastaría por el momento.

Al regresar sobre sus pasos se dio cuenta de que Ino y él llevaban un rato sin intercambiar señales. Cuando silbó y no recibió respuesta, corrió y llegó a la mochila y el montón de raíces en un segundo. Ella había a puesto el trozo de plástico en el suelo y, encima, bajo el sol, una capa de bayas. Pero ¿dónde estaba?

— ¡Ino!— gritó, completamente en pánico—. ¡Ino!

Volteó al oír un movimiento en los arbustos y estuvo a punto de lanzar una flecha. Por suerte, apartó el arco en el último segundo y la flecha se clavó en el tronco de un roble, a la izquierda de Ino. Ella retrocedió de un salto y lanzó por los aires un puñado de bayas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— exclamó; todo el miedo se había convertido en rabia—. ¡Se supone que tienes que estar aquí, no corriendo por el bosque!

—Encontré unas bayas arroyo abajo— contestó ella; estaba claro que no entendía el enfado de Sasuke, quien movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Silbé. ¿Por qué no respondiste?

—No lo oí, supongo que el agua hace demasiado ruido.

Se acercó y puso sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Sasuke. Entonces, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

— ¡Creí que Jirōbō te había matado!— le gritó, apartándose de ella.

—No, estoy bien— volvió a acercarse y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, pero él no respondió—. ¿Sasuke?

—Si dos personas acuerdan una señal, tienen que quedarse dentro de su alcance— insistió, apartándola una vez más, intentando ordenar sus alborotados sentimientos—. Porque si uno de los dos no responde, es que tiene problemas, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Claro que entiendo!

—Bien, porque eso es lo que le pasó a Yota... y lo vi morir— Le dio la espalda, se acercó a la mochila y abrió una botella de agua nueva, aunque la suya estaba casi llena. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para perdonarla. Miró la comida: no habían tocado los panecillos y las manzanas, pero alguien había estado comiendo el queso—. Comiste sin mí— le espetó de forma acusadora. No era que en verdad le importara, sólo quería tener otra excusa para enfadarse con ella.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? No, yo no fui.

—De acuerdo, entonces supongo que las manzanas se comieron el queso.

—No sé qué se comió el queso— respondió Ino, pronunciando las palabras despacio y con cuidado, como si intentase no perder la compostura—, pero no fui yo. Estuve en el arroyo, recogiendo bayas. ¿Quieres algunas?

No le hubiera importado, aunque no quería rendirse tan pronto. En todo caso, se acercó a mirarlas. Frunció el ceño casi de inmediato; no las había visto nunca... Sí, sí las había visto antes, pero no en el estadio. No eran las bayas de Yota, por mucho que se le parecieran; tampoco coincidían con las que les habían enseñado en el entrenamiento. Se inclinó, recogió unas pocas y las movió entre sus dedos.

De pronto, recordó la voz de su hermano: «_Ésas no, Sasuke, nunca. Son jaulas de noche, estarías muerto antes de que te llegaran al estómago_».

Justo en ese instante, sonó el cañonazo. Sasuke se giró rápidamente, temiendo ver a Ino en el suelo, pero ella sólo se limitó a arquear las cejas. El aerodeslizador apareció a unos noventa metros: estaba llevándose lo que quedaba del demacrado cuerpo de Temari, la Comadreja. Sasuke vio un destello del cabello rubio a la luz del sol y suspiró.

—Tendría que haberlo supuesto en cuanto vi que faltaba queso...— murmuró para sí mismo. Ino lo tomó del brazo y empujó de él hacia un árbol.

—Trepa, llegará en un segundo. Tendremos más posibilidades luchando desde arriba.

—No, Ino. Fuiste tú quien la mató, no Jirōbō— la detuvo, sintiéndose muy tranquilo de repente. Ino abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

— ¿Qué? Ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desde el primer día. ¿Cómo iba a matarla?

Sasuke le enseñó las bayas a modo de respuesta, pero, aun así, ella pareció no entender.

Tardó un buen rato en explicarle la situación a Ino; que Temari había estado robando de la pila de suministros de los profesionales antes de que él la hiciese estallar, que había intentado llevarse lo suficiente para sobrevivir sin llamar la atención, que no se habría planteado la seguridad de comerse unas bayas que estaban preparando para ellos.

—Me pregunto cómo nos encontró— comentó ella, algo turbada—. Es culpa mía, supongo, si soy tan ruidosa como dices.

Sasuke iba a confirmar sus palabras, después de todo, eran tan difíciles de seguir como una manada de reses, pero, recordando las cámaras, procuró ser amable.

—Temari es muy lista, Ino. Bueno, lo era, hasta que tú la superaste.

—No fue a propósito. No me parece justo. Es decir, si ella no se hubiese comido primero las bayas, nosotros dos estaríamos muertos— Entonces, se corrigió—. No, claro; tú las reconociste, ¿verdad?

—Las llamamos jaulas de noche— respondió, asintiendo.

—Hasta el nombre suena peligroso. Lo siento, Sasuke, creía que eran las mismas que recogiste tú.

—No te disculpes. Esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca de casa, ¿no?— intentó sonreír, pero Ino no lo acompañó.

—Me desharé del resto— dijo. Recogió el plástico procurando que quedaran todas dentro y las tiró en el bosque.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó él. Buscó el saquito de cuero del chico del Distrito 1 y lo llenó de bayas—. Si engañaron a la Comadreja, quizá engañen a Jirōbō— razonó— Si nos está persiguiendo o algo, podemos hacer como si se nos cayera la bolsa y, si se las come...

—Estaríamos de regreso en el Distrito 12.

—Eso es— respondió, colgándose el saquito del cinturón.

—Ahora sabrá dónde estamos. Si estaba cerca y vio el aerodeslizador, sabrá que la matamos y vendrá por nosotros.

Sasuke entornó la mirada; Ino tenía razón: ésa podría ser la oportunidad que esperaba el chico del Distrito 2. Sin embargo, aunque huyeran en ese instante, tenían que cocinar la carne y si hacían una hoguera sería otro indicio de su paradero.

—Vamos a hacer una fogata ahora mismo— dijo, empezando a recoger ramas y arbustos. Ino lo contempló, azorada.

— ¿Estás listo para enfrentarte a él?

—Estoy listo para comer. Será mejor que cocinemos mientras podamos. Sí, sabe que estamos aquí, pues lo sabe, pero también sabe que somos dos y seguramente supone que cazamos a Temari— razonó— Eso significa que te recuperaste, y la fogata le dice que no nos escondemos, que lo invitamos a venir. ¿Tú vendrías?

—Quizá no.

Ino asintió, convencida. Consiguió hacer prender madera húmeda e hizo una fogata. En un momento tenían los conejos y la ardilla asándose, y las raíces envueltas en hojas cociéndose en las brasas. Se turnaron para recoger vegetales y estar pendientes de la aparición de Jirōbō, aunque, como Sasuke supuso, no apareció. Cuando se terminó de hacer la comida, la empaquetaron casi toda y se quedaron con una pata de conejo cada uno para comérselas por el camino.

Sasuke quiso quedarse más tiempo en el bosque, trepar a un árbol y acampar, pero Ino se resistió.

—No soy capaz de trepar como tú, Sasuke, sobre todo con mi pierna, y no creo que pudiera quedarme dormida a quince metros del suelo.

—No es seguro quedarse en campo abierto, Ino.

Ella resopló un mechón de cabello rubio que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿No podemos volver a la cueva? Está cerca del agua y es fácil defenderla.

El joven Uchiha suspiró. Una caminata de varias horas por el bosque para llegar a una zona que habían tenido que abandonar por la mañana para cazar no le resultaba muy tentadora. Por otro lado, era conciente de que Ino no pedía mucho; había obedecido sus instrucciones durante todo el día y estaba seguro de que, si la situación fuese la inversa, no le habría hecho pasar la noche en un árbol. Cayó en cuenta de que ése día no había sido muy amable con ella: se había quejado porque hacía mucho ruido y le había gritado por desaparecer. El romance de la cueva había desaparecido al salir al exterior, bajo el sol caliente, con la amenaza de Jirōbō acechándolos. Estaba seguro de que Tsunade estaba hartándose de él y, en cuanto a la audiencia...

Se acercó e inesperadamente, la besó.

—Claro, vamos a la cueva.

—Bueno, no fue tan difícil— respondió ella, contenta y aliviada.

Sasuke sacó su flecha del roble procurando no estropearla. Esas flechas significaban comida, seguridad y la vida misma. Echaron un puñado de leña al fuego, de modo que siguiera echando humo unas cuantas horas, aunque dudaban que Jirōbō supusiera nada a esas alturas. Cuando llegaron al arroyo, notaron que el agua había bajado mucho y se movía a su pausado ritmo habitual, así que sugirió caminar por ella. Ino accedió encantada y, como hacia mucho menos ruido dentro del agua que en tierra, para Sasuke, acabó siendo una buena idea por partida doble. No obstante, el camino de regreso a la cueva era largo. A pesar de ir cuesta abajo, a pesar de que habían comido el conejo, los dos estaban agotados después de la excursión de ése día y todavía les faltaba alimento. Él mantuvo el arco cargado, tanto por Jirōbō como por los peces que pudiera ver, aunque, curiosamente, el arroyo parecía vacío.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, estaban arrastrando los pies y el sol había bajado mucho en el horizonte. Llenaron las botellas de agua y subieron la pequeña cuesta hasta su guarida. Sasuke sabia que no era la gran cosa, pero allí, en la naturaleza, era lo más parecido que tenían a un hogar. Además, estaba seguro de que haría más calor que subidos en un árbol, porque las rocas los protegerían del viento que había empezado a soplar con fuerza desde el oeste. Preparó una buena cena, pero, a la mitad, Ino comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Después de varios días de inactividad, la caza se había cobrado su precio, así que Sasuke le ordenó que se metiera en el saco de dormir y apartó el resto de su comida para cuando despertara. Ella se durmió en un segundo, y él la tapó hasta la barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente, no para el público, sino para ella, porque se sentía muy agradecido de que siguiera allí y no muerta junto al arroyo, como había creído. Se sintió muy agradecido por no tener que enfrentar a Jirōbō él solo.

El brutal y sanguinario Jirōbō, que podía partir cuellos con un movimiento de su brazo, que contaba con la fuerza necesaria para acabar con Mabui, que quería matarlo desde el principio. Sasuke intuía que, probablemente, lo odiaba desde que lo había superado en la puntuación del entrenamiento. Un chico como él podría haberlo asimilarlo sin problemas, pero tenía la impresión de que a Jirōbō lo obsesionaba, lo que no era tan difícil. Pensó en su ridícula reacción al descubrir que sus provisiones habían volado por los aires. Los demás estaban enfadados, pero él estaba completamente desquiciado. Se preguntó si Jirōbō no estaría un poco loco.

El cielo se iluminó con el sello, y vio a Temari brillar y desaparecer del mundo para siempre. Aunque no lo había dicho, creía que Ino no se sentía bien por haberla matado, por muy esencial que fuese. Sasuke no pudo fingir que la echaría de menos, pero sí la admiraba. Imaginó que si les hubiesen impuesto algún tipo de examen, ella habría demostrado ser la más lista de todos los tributos. De hecho, estaba convencido de que si le hubiesen puesto una trampa la habría intuido y no se habría comido las bayas. Había sido la ignorancia de Ino lo que finalmente acabó con ella.

Él se había pasado tanto tiempo asegurándose de no subestimar a sus contrincantes que se le había olvidado que sobrestimarlos era igual de peligroso. Eso le recordó de nuevo a Jirōbō, pero, aunque creía que comprendía a Temari, quién era y cómo funcionaba, ese chico le resultaba más escurridizo. Era fuerte y estaba bien entrenado, pero ¿era listo? No lo sabía. No era tan listo como él y le faltaba el autocontrol que había demostrado Temari. Creía que Jirōbō podría perder el juicio en un arranque de ira. En ese punto no se sentía superior, porque recordaba el momento en que había atravesado la manzana del cerdo con una flecha por culpa de la rabia que sentía. Quizá entendía a Jirōbō mejor de lo que pensaba.

A pesar del cansancio, su mente estaba despierta, así que dejó que Ino durmiera un poco más de lo que le correspondía. De hecho, el cielo había empezado a teñirse de un gris suave cuando le sacudió el hombro. Ella se despertó, casi sobresaltada.

—Dormí toda la noche. No es justo, Sasuke, debiste haberme despertado.

—Dormiré ahora. Despiértame si pasa algo interesante— respondió, estirándose y metiéndose en el saco.

·

* * *

Al parecer, no había sucedido nada interesante, porque, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, la ardiente luz de la tarde entraba a través de las rocas.

— ¿Alguna señal de nuestro amigo?— preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

—No, no se está dejando ver, y eso resulta inquietante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda hasta que los Vigilantes nos obliguen a juntarnos?

—Bueno, Temari murió hace casi un día, así que la audiencia tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacer apuestas y aburrirse. Supongo que podría suceder en cualquier momento.

Torció los labios.

—Sí, tengo la sensación de que será hoy— respondió con voz cansada; después se sentó y contempló el pacífico paisaje—. Me pregunto cómo lo harán— Ino guardó silencio. Ambos sabían que no había respuesta posible—. Bueno, hasta que lo hagan, no tiene sentido desperdiciar un día de caza, aunque deberíamos comer todo lo posible, por si nos metemos en problemas.

Sasuke recogió el equipo mientras Ino preparaba una comida: el resto de los conejos, raíces, verduras, los panecillos con el último trozo de queso. Lo único que dejó en reserva fue la ardilla y la manzana.

Cuando terminaron, sólo quedaba una pila de huesos de conejo. Tenían las manos grasientas, lo que no hizo más que añadirse a la sensación general de suciedad de Sasuke. Podía ser que en la Veta no se bañaran todos los días, pero solían estar más limpios de lo que él había estado en las últimas semanas. Una gruesa capa de suciedad le cubría todo el cuerpo, salvo los pies, que habían caminado por el arroyo.

Dejar la cueva era como cerrar un capítulo; él no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no pasarían otra noche en el estadio. De una forma u otra, vivos o muertos, presentía que saldría de allí ése mismo día. Se despidió de las rocas con una palmadita y ambos caminaron hacia el arroyo para lavarse. La piel le picaba, deseando meterse en el agua fresca; incluso estaba considerando la idea de peinarse el cabello. Algo adormilado aún, se preguntó si podrían fregar rápidamente sus ropas cuando llegaran al arroyo... o a lo que antes era el arroyo. Ahora era un lecho completamente seco. Lo tocó.

—Ni siquiera un poco húmedo, tienen que haberlo drenado mientras dormíamos— dijo.

Empezó a asustarse al pensar en la lengua agrietada, el cuerpo adolorido y la mente embotada de su anterior deshidratación. Tenían bastante llenas las botellas y la bota, aunque, al ser dos personas y hacer tanto calor, no tardarían en vaciarlas.

—El lago— dijo Ino—. Quieren que vayamos allí.

—Quizá en los estanques tengan algo de agua.

—Podemos mirar— respondió ella, pero Sasuke supo que solo lo hacia para darle esperanzas. Él también lo hacia por eso, porque sabía lo que encontraría cuando regresaran a los estanques: un agujero polvoriento y vacío. Sin embargo, fueron hasta allí de todos modos, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabían.

—Tienes razón, nos llevan al lago— reconoció. Un sitio donde no se podían esconder, donde tendrían garantizada una lucha sangrienta a muerte sin nada que les obstruyera la vista—. ¿Quieres ir directamente o esperar a que nos quedemos sin agua?

—Vámonos ahora que no estamos cansados y comimos. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Sasuke asintió. Tenía gracia, era como si volviese a ser el primer día de los juegos, como si estuviese en la misma posición. A pesar de que ya habían muerto veintiún tributos, seguía teniendo que matar a Jirōbō y, a decir verdad, ¿no había sido él siempre el objetivo? Ahora los otros tributos le parecían sólo obstáculos menores, distracciones que los apartaban de la verdadera batalla de los juegos: Jirōbō y él. Sin embargo, también estaba la chica que esperaba a su lado, la que lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Dos contra uno. Debería estar loco— le dijo.

—La próxima vez que comamos, será en el Capitolio.

—Seguro que sí.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, abrazados, sintiendo sus cuerpos, el sol y el murmullo de las hojas a sus pies. Después, sin decir palabra, se separaron y se dirigieron al lago.

A Sasuke ya no le importaba que las pisadas de Ino hicieran correr a los roedores y volar a los pájaros; tenían que luchar contra Jirōbō y le daba igual hacerlo allí o en la llanura. Por otro lado, dudaba que tuvieran alternativa: si los Vigilantes los querían en campo abierto, allí los tendrían.

Se detuvieron unos momentos bajo el mismo árbol en el que los profesionales habían atrapado a Sasuke. El cascarón vacío del nido de rastrevíspulas, hecho trizas por las lluvias y secado después al ardiente sol, confirmaba su situación. El joven lo tocó con la punta de la bota y se disolvió en un polvo que la brisa se llevó rápidamente. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia el árbol en el que se había ocultado Yota, esperando para salvarle la vida. Rastrevíspulas; el cuerpo hinchado de Kin, las terroríficas alucinaciones...

—Sigamos— dijo, deseando huir de la oscuridad que rodeaba ese lugar.

Ino no puso objeciones.

Llegaron a la llanura a primera hora de la noche, pero no había rastro de Jirōbō, ni de nada que no fuera la Cornucopia dorada brillando bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Por si el gigante decidía imitar el truco de Temari, rodearon la Cornucopia para asegurarse de que estaba vacía. Después, obedientes, como si siguieran instrucciones, se acercaron al lago y llenaron los contenedores de agua.

—No nos ayudará luchar contra él a oscuras— comentó, el chico, frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo tenemos un par de gafas.

—Quizá esté esperando por eso— repuso Ino, echando con cuidado las gotas de yodo en el agua—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Volver a la cueva?

—Eso o subirnos a un árbol, pero vamos a darle otra media hora. Después, nos escondemos.

Se sentaron junto al lago, a plena vista, decidiendo que ya no tenía sentido ocultarse. En los árboles a la orilla de la llanura vieron revolotear a los sinsajos, que se lanzaban melodías los unos a los otros como si fueran pelotas de colores. Sasuke abrió la boca y entonó la melodía de cuatro notas de Yota. Notó que las aves callaban, curiosas al oír su voz, y esperaban a que cantara algo más. Repitió las notas. Un primer sinsajo imitó la melodía, después otro y, finalmente, todo el bosque se llenó del mismo sonido.

—Igual que tu padre— dijo Ino.

—Es la canción de Yota— contestó, palpando la insignia que llevaba prendida a la camisa—. Creo que la recuerdan.

La música subió de volumen y Sasuke reconoció su genialidad; al solaparse las notas, se complementaban entre sí formando una armonía celestial y encantadora. Gracias a Yota, aquél era el sonido que enviaba a casa a los trabajadores de los huertos del Distrito 11 cada noche. ¿Repetiría alguien ese sonido después de su muerte? Durante un momento, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y escuchar, hipnotizado por la belleza de la canción. Entonces, algo interrumpió la música, la melodía se rompió en líneas irregulares e imperfectas, y unas notas discordantes se entremezclaron con ella. Las voces de los sinsajos se convirtieron en un chillido de advertencia.

Los jóvenes del Distrito 12 se pusieron en pie de un salto, Ino con la lanza en la mano y Sasuke preparado para disparar. Jirōbō salió de los árboles y corrió hacia donde estaban. Sasuke notó de inmediato que no tenía su lanza; de hecho, llevaba las manos vacías, pero se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Su primera flecha le dio en el pecho e, inexplicablemente, rebotó en él.

— ¡Tiene alguna clase de armadura!— le gritó a su compañera justo a tiempo; tenían a Jirōbō encima. Sasuke se preparó, pero él se estrelló contra ellos sin intentar frenar antes. Por los jadeos y el sudor que le caía de la cara amoratada, supo que llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, pero no hacia ellos, sino huyendo de algo. ¿De qué?

Examinó el bosque justo a tiempo para ver cómo la primera criatura entraba en la llanura de un salto. Mientras volvió el rostro, vio que se le unían otras seis. Después corrió a ciegas detrás de Jirōbō sin pensar en nada que no fuera salvar su pellejo.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Para quienes tenían dudas, me gustaría aclarar que pienso seguir con la trilogía, y también voy a publicar 'En llamas' y 'Sinsajo'; sólo que esos dos libros sí tendrán modificaciones notables.**

**En fin, éste capítulo fue dedicado a Mrs. Bipolar. Espero que te haya gustado ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a quienes me brindaron su apoyo. Sí es cierto que soy algo sensible, pero las críticas son parte de la vida y uno tiene que aprender a vivir con ello... o quedarse todo el día en la cama, en posición fetal xD**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Lux Havsanglar. Nena, te ganaste un lugar especial en mi corazón ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Su buen vecino,**

**H.S.**


	12. Los Vencedores (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_ 12 _**

**LOS VENCEDORES**

**.**

* * *

Mutaciones, no cabía duda.

Sasuke nunca había visto a esos _mutos_, pero estaba seguro de que no eran animales de la naturaleza. Aunque parecían lobos enormes, ¿qué lobo aterrizaba de un salto sobre las patas traseras y se quedaba sobre ellas? ¿Qué lobo llamaba al resto de la manada agitando la pata delantera, como si tuviese muñeca? Notó todo eso a pesar de la distancia; estaba seguro de que encontraría otras características más amenazadoras cuando estuvieran cerca.

Jirōbō había salido corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la Cornucopia, así que el joven Uchiha lo siguió sin planteárselo. Si el gigante creía que ése era el lugar más seguro, ¿quién era él para decir lo contrario? Además, aunque hubiese podido llegar a los árboles, Ino no podía correr más que ellos con la pierna herida... ¡Ino! Acababa de tocar el metal del extremo puntiagudo de la Cornucopia cuando recordó que formaba parte de un equipo. Ino se encontraba a unos catorce metros detrás de él, corriendo lo más deprisa que podía; los mutos la estaban alcanzando. Sasuke lanzó una flecha hacía la manada y uno cayó, pero había muchos para ocupar su lugar.

— ¡Vete, Sasuke, vete!— le gritó ella, señalando el cuerno.

Sasuke vaciló, pero decidió que Ino tenía razón, no podía protegerlos desde el suelo. Empezó a trepar, a escalar la Cornucopia con pies y manos. La superficie de oro puro había sido diseñada para parecer un cuerno tejido, así que había pequeñas crestas y costuras de los que agarrarse, pero, después de un día bajo el sol del campo de batalla, el metal estaba tan caliente que le salían ampollas en las manos.

Jirōbō estaba echado de lado en lo alto del cuerno, unos seis metros por encima del suelo, jadeando para recuperar el aliento mientras se asomaba al borde, sintiendo arcadas. Era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con él; si Sasuke se detenía a media subida y cargaba otra flecha... Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Ino gritó. Giró y vio que acababa de llegar a la punta del cuerno, aunque los mutos le pisaban los talones.

— ¡Trepa!— le gritó, olvidándose del chico del Distrito 2.

Ella comenzó a subir con dificultad, no sólo por culpa de la pierna, sino del cuchillo que llevaba en la mano. Sasuke disparó una flecha que le dio en el cuello al primer muto que puso las patas sobre el metal. Al morir, la criatura se estremeció y, sin querer, hirió a varios de sus compañeros. Entonces, el chico le pudo echar un vistazo a las uñas: diez centímetros y afiladas como cuchillas.

Ino llegó a sus pies, así que la sujetó del brazo y la subió. Casi de inmediato recordó que Jirōbō estaba esperando arriba y se volvió rápidamente, pero él seguía tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose y, al parecer, más preocupado por los mutos que por ellos. Mascullaba algo ininteligible; los ruidos de bufidos y gruñidos de las mutaciones no ayudaban para que Sasuke pudiera oír bien.

— ¿Qué?— le gritó.

—Pregunté si pueden trepar— respondió Ino, haciendo que le prestara atención de nuevo a la base del cuerno.

Los mutos empezaban a reagruparse. Al unirse, se levantaban y se erguían fácilmente sobre las patas traseras, lo que les daba un aspecto humano. Todos tenían un grueso pelaje, algunos de pelo liso y suave, y otros, rizado; los colores variaban del negro azabache a algo que sólo podría describirse como rubio. Había algo más en ellos, algo que hizo que a Sasuke se le erizara el vello de la nuca, aunque no logró identificarlo.

Las criaturas metían el hocico en el cuerno, olfateando y lamiendo el metal, arañando la superficie con las patas y lanzándose gruñidos agudos entre ellos. Sasuke dedujo que debía ser su medio de comunicación, porque la manada retrocedía, como si quisiera dejar espacio; entonces, uno de ellos, un muto de buen tamaño con sedosos rizos de vello negro, tomó carrera y saltó sobre el cuerno. Sus patas traseras tenían una fuerza increíble, porque aterrizó a tres metros escasos de ellos y estiraba los rosados labios para enseñarles los dientes. Se quedó ahí un momento y, en ese preciso instante, Sasuke se dio cuenta de qué era lo que lo inquietaba de los mutos: los ojos negros que lo observaban con rabia no eran como los de los lobos o los perros, no se parecían a los de ningún canino que conociera; eran humanos, sin lugar a dudas. Justo cuando empezaba a asimilarlo, vio el collar con el número 1 grabado en joyas y entendió toda esa horrible situación: el cabello y los ojos oscuros, el número 1... Era Kin.

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado y le costaba sostener la flecha en su sitio.

Estaba esperando para disparar, muy consciente de su menguante reserva de flechas; esperaba a ver si las criaturas podían trepar. Sin embargo, aunque el perro había empezado a resbalarse hacia atrás, incapaz de sostenerse del metal, aunque oyó el lento chirrido de las garras como si fuesen uñas en una pizarra, disparó al cuello. El animal se retorció y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

— ¿Sasuke?— sintió que Ino lo tomaba del brazo

— ¡Es él!— gritó, completamente aterrado.

— ¿Quién?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para examinar la manada, tomando nota de tamaños y colores. La pequeña de cabello rubio y los ojos verdes..., ¡Temari! ¡Y allí estaba el cabello ceniza y los ojos color avellana del chico del Distrito 9 que había muerto luchando por la mochila! Y, lo peor de todo, vio al muto más pequeño, el de reluciente pelaje oscuro, enormes ojos verdes y un collar de paja trenzada que decía 11; enseñaba los dientes, rabioso. Yota...

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?— insistió Ino, tomándolo por el rostro.

—Son ellos, todos ellos. Los otros. Yota, la Comadreja y... todos los demás tributos— respondió, con voz ahogada.

— ¿Qué les han hecho?— preguntó Ino al reconocerlos, horrorizada—. ¿Crees..., crees que son sus ojos de verdad?

Sus ojos eran la menor de las preocupaciones de Sasuke. ¿Y sus cerebros? ¿Tendrían algún recuerdo de los tributos originales? ¿Los habían programado para odiar especialmente sus caras porque habían sobrevivido y ellos habían muerto asesinados sin piedad? Y los que habían matado de verdad..., ¿creían que estaban vengando sus propias muertes?

Antes de poder decir nada, los mutos iniciaron un nuevo asalto al cuerno. Se habían dividido en dos grupos en los laterales y estaban usando sus fuertes patas traseras para lanzarse sobre ellos. Un par de dientes se cerraron a pocos centímetros de la mano de Sasuke y oyó gritar a Ino; sintió el tirón de su cuerpo, el peso de chica y muto arrastrándolo hacia el borde. De no ser por su brazo, ella habría acabado en el suelo, pero, tal como estaba la cosa, necesitó toda su fuerza para mantenerlos a los dos en el extremo curvo del cuerno; y llegaban más tributos.

— ¡Mátalo, Ino, mátalo!— le gritó y, aunque no pudo ver qué pasó exactamente, supo que tuvo que haber atravesado a la criatura, porque el peso que tiraba de él disminuyó considerablemente.

Logró subir de nuevo a Ino al cuerno y ambos se arrastraron a la parte alta, donde los esperaba el menor de sus problemas.

Jirōbō todavía no se había puesto en pie, aunque respiraba con más calma y pronto estaría lo bastante recuperado para atacarlos y lanzarlos al suelo para que los matasen. Sasuke cargó una flecha en el arco, pero acabó derribando a un animal que sólo podía ser Mabui. ¿Quién si no iba a saltar tan alto? Sintió alivio por un instante; parecía que por fin estaban fuera del alcance de los mutos. Iba a volverse para enfrentarse a Jirōbō cuando alguien apartó bruscamente a Ino de su lado; estaba convencido de que la manada la había capturado, hasta que su sangre le salpicó la cara.

El chico del Distrito 2 estaba delante de él, casi al borde del cuerno, y tenía a Ino sujeta con una llave por el cuello, ahogándola. Ino le arañó el brazo, pero sin fuerzas, intentando desesperadamente coger un poco de aire.

Sasuke apuntó con una de sus últimas dos flechas a la cabeza de Jirōbō, sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto ni en el tronco ni en las extremidades; ahora veía que llevaba encima unas mallas ajustada de color carne, algún tipo de armadura de gran calidad del Capitolio. Frunció el ceño. ¿Era eso lo que contenía su mochila en el banquete? ¿Una armadura para defenderse de sus flechas? Se les había olvidado incluir una máscara blindada...

—Dispárame y ella cae conmigo— dijo Jirōbō, riéndose.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. Tenía razón; si lo derribaba y caía sobre los mutos, Ino moriría con él. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones: no podía disparar a Jirōbō sin matar también a Ino; él no podía matar a Ino sin ganarse una flecha en el cerebro. Se quedaron quietos como estatuas, buscando una salida. El joven Uchiha tenía los músculos tan tensos que sentía que podrían saltar en cualquier momento, y los dientes tan apretados que podrían romperse. Las criaturas guardaron silencio y lo único que podía por era la sangre que le latía en la oreja sana.

Los labios de Ino se habían puesto azules; Sasuke supo que, si no hacia algo pronto, moriría ahogada y la perdería, y entonces Jirōbō usaría su cadáver como arma contra él. Estaba seguro de que ése era el plan del gigante, porque, aunque había dejado de reír, esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal.

Como si se tratase de un último esfuerzo, Ino levantó los dedos, que chorreaban sangre, hacia el brazo de Jirōbō. En vez de intentar liberarse, desvió el índice y dibujó una equis en el dorso de la mano del chico. El otro se dio cuenta de lo que significaba un segundo después que Sasuke, lo supo por la forma en que había perdido su sonrisa. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde porque, para entonces, el joven Uchiha ya le había atravesado la mano con una flecha. Jirōbō gritó y soltó a Ino, que se lanzó sobre él. Durante un horrible instante Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que ambos caerían al suelo; saltó y sujetó a Ino justo antes de que Jirōbō resbalara sobre el cuerno lleno de sangre y acabara en el llano.

Oyeron el golpe, el aire al salirle del cuerpo con el impacto y el ruido del ataque de las criaturas. Ino y él se abrazaron, esperando a que sonara el cañón, esperando a que acabaran los Jugos, esperando a que los liberaran, pero no pasó nada. Sasuke alzó la mirada un momento y frunció el ceño. Ése era el punto culminante de los Juegos del Hambre y la audiencia quería espectáculo.

Aunque no miró, sí escuchó los gruñidos, los ladridos, y los aullidos de humanos y animales mientras Jirōbō se enfrentaba a la manada. Sasuke no entendía cómo podía seguir con vida hasta que recordó la armadura que lo protegía de los tobillos al cuello y se dio cuenta de que esa noche podría ser muy larga. Jirōbō debía tener también un cuchillo, una espada o lo que fuera, algo más escondido en la ropa, porque, de vez en cuando, Ino y él podían escuchar el último lamento de un muto o el sonido de metal contra metal que producía la hoja al dar en el cuerno dorado. El combate se movió alrededor de la Cornucopia y entonces el joven Uchiha supo que Jirōbō estaba intentando la única maniobra que podría salvarle la vida: volver al extremo puntiagudo del cuerno y unirse a ellos de nuevo. Sin embargo, al final, a pesar de lo notables que resultaron su fuerza y sus habilidades, fueron demasiados para él.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Jirōbō cayó al suelo y oyeron cómo los mutos lo arrastraban al interior de la Cornucopia.

«_Ahora lo rematarán_», pensó, pero no se oyó ningún cañonazo.

Cayó la noche y sonó el himno, y la imagen de Jirōbō no apareció en el cielo; a ellos llegaban los débiles gemidos a través del metal que tenían debajo. El aire helado que soplaba por la llanura le recordaba que los juegos no habían terminado y que podían tardar mucho tiempo en acabar; seguían sin tener garantizada la victoria.

Se volvió hacia Ino y notó que su pierna había vuelto a sangrar. Los mutos habían herido su tobillo. Todos sus suministros y mochilas seguían junto al lago, donde las habían dejado cuando huyeron de la manada. No tenía vendas, ni nada con lo que atender sus heridas. Aunque estaba temblando de frío, se quitó la chaqueta, se quitó la camisa y se volvió a colocar la chaqueta lo antes posible. Habían sido unos segundos, pero el frío hizo que le castañearan los dientes sin que pudiera controlarlos.

Ino tenía la cara gris a la pálida luz de la luna, pero era capaz de permanecer de pie. Sasuke la obligó a tumbarse antes de tocarle la herida, y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que sólo habían sido unos cuantos rasguños, pero no quería arriesgarse. Cortó una manga de su camisa, se la enrolló dos veces justo por debajo de la rodilla y ató un medio nudo. Vendó el tobillo con el resto de su camisa y se echó a su lado.

—No te duermas— le dijo. Aunque sabía que sus heridas no eran demasiado graves, lo aterrorizaba la idea de que Ino se durmiera y no volviera a despertar— ¿Tienes frío?— le preguntó, antes de bajarse la cremallera de la chaqueta y meterla dentro con él. Compartieron el calor de sus cuerpos dentro de la doble capa de chaquetas, pero la noche apenas comenzaba y la temperatura seguía descendiendo. Sasuke podía sentir cómo la Cornucopia se congelaba, a pesar de que ardía cuando habían subido.

—Puede que Jirōbō acabe ganando— le susurró a Ino.

—No digas eso— respondió, subiéndole la capucha, aunque temblaba aún más que él.

Las horas siguientes fueron las peores de la vida de Sasuke. El frío de por sí ya era bastante tortura, pero la verdadera tortura es oír a Jirōbō gemir, suplicar y, por último, gimotear mientras los mutos se divertían con él. Al cabo de un rato ya no le importaba quién era o qué había hecho, sólo quería que dejara de sufrir.

— ¿Por qué no lo matan y ya?— le preguntó a Ino.

—Ya sabes por qué— respondió, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Y era cierto: ningún espectador podría despegarse de la pantalla en ese momento. Sasuke sabía que, desde el punto de vista de los Vigilantes, eso era lo último en espectáculos.

La cosa siguió y siguió, y, al final, la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a borrar recuerdos y esperanzas de sobrevivir, borrándolo todo salvo el presente, que empezaba a parecerle eterno. Nunca existiría otra cosa que no fuera ese frío, ese miedo y los atroces sonidos del chico que agonizaba dentro del cuerno. Ino empezó a adormecerse y, cuando cabeceó, Sasuke la llamó a gritos cada vez más altos. Si ella moría y lo dejaba solo, sabía que se volvería completamente loco. Notó que Ino se esforzaba, seguramente más por él que por ella, y le resultaba difícil, porque desmayarse sería su forma de huir. Sin embargo, la adrenalina que corría por el cuerpo de Sasuke le impediría dormirse, así que no podía dejar que lo hiciese ella. No podía.

La única señal del paso del tiempo estaba en el cielo, en el sutil movimiento de la luna. Ino se la señalaba e insistía en que observara su avance y, a veces, por un momento, Sasuke sentía una chispa de esperanza antes de que la desesperación de la noche lo envolviera de nuevo.

Al final, la oyó susurrar que el sol estaba saliendo. Abrió los ojos y vio que las estrellas se difuminaban a la pálida luz del alba.

No se había oído el cañonazo aún. Sasuke pegó la oreja al cuerno y distinguió la débil voz de Jirōbō.

—Creo que está más cerca. Sasuke, ¿puedes dispararle?

Él asintió, algo inseguro. Si estaba cerca de la entrada, quizá lo conseguiría; sabía que llegados a ese punto, sería un acto de piedad.

—Sólo tengo una flecha.

—Pues úsala bien— contestó ella, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle apartarse.

Sasuke se frotó las manos para intentar recuperar la circulación. Cuando se arrastró hasta el borde del cuerno y se asomó, notó que Ino lo sujetaba para que no cayera.

Tardó unos segundos en encontrar a Jirōbō en la penumbra, en la sangre. Después, el desollado pedazo de carne que antes era su enemigo emitió un sonido y Sasuke vio dónde tenía la boca. Le pareció que las palabras que intentaba decir eran _por favor. _

La compasión y no la venganza fue lo que guió la flecha a su cabeza. Ino lo ayudó a subir de nuevo al cuerno y allí se quedó, con el arco en la mano y el carcaj vacío.

— ¿Le diste?— le susurró la chica. El cañonazo le respondió—. Entonces, ganamos, Sasuke— añadió, sin emoción.

—Bien por nosotros— consiguió decir Sasuke, aunque en su voz no se notaba la alegría por la victoria.

En ese momento, se abrió un agujero en la llanura y, como si siguieran órdenes, los mutos que quedaban vivos saltaron en él, desapareciendo en el interior, y la tierra volvió a cerrarse.

Esperaron a que llegara el aerodeslizador para llevarse los restos de Jirōbō, a que sonaran las trompetas de la victoria, pero nada.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— gritó Ino al aire. La única respuesta fue el parloteo de los pájaros al despertarse—. Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos.

Sasuke intentó recordar si había que apartarse del último tributo muerto. Tenía el cerebro demasiado embrollado para estar seguro, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Bien, ¿crees que puedes llegar hasta el lago?— le preguntó. Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que será mejor que lo intente.

Bajaron poco a poco por el extremo del cuerno y cayeron al suelo. Sasuke tenía las extremidades tan rígidas que apenas podía moverlas, e Ino parecía estar en igualdad de condiciones, ya que no se movía demasiado. El joven Uchiha fue el primero en levantarse; movió las piernas y dobló y agitó brazos y piernas hasta encontrarse en condiciones de ayudarla a levantarse. Consiguieron llegar al lago, aunque ninguno supo cómo, y bebieron del agua fría.

Un sinsajo emitió un largo silbido bajo y se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando apareció el aerodeslizador y se llevó al chico del Distrito 2.

—Ahora vendrán por nosotros, y podremos irnos a casa—. Susurró Sasuke, abrazándose a Ino con fuerza.

Sin embargo, siguió sin haber respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que están esperando?— preguntó ella débilmente. Su tobillo había comenzado a sangrar a través del improvisado vendaje.

—No lo sé.

Realmente no sabía a qué se debía el retraso, pero no soportó seguir viéndola perder sangre. Se quitó la chaqueta e iba atarla alrededor de la herida de Ino, cuando la voz de Hayate Gekkō retumbó en el estadio.

—Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las reglas ha sido revocada. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Un pequeño estallido de estática y se acabó.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Ino con cara de incredulidad hasta que asimiló la verdad: nunca habían tenido intención de dejarlos vivir a los dos. Los Vigilantes lo habían planeado todo para garantizar el final más dramático de la historia, y ellos, como idiotas, se lo habían tragado.

—Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente— musitó Ino en voz baja.

Él la observó ponerse en pie con algo de dificultad. Se movía hacia él, como en cámara lenta, sacándose un cuchillo del cinturón...

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacia, tenía el arco cargado y apuntándole al corazón. Ella arqueó las finas cejas y Sasuke vio que su mano ya estaba a punto de tirar el cuchillo al suelo. Entonces, soltó las armas y dio un paso atrás, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

—No— lo detuvo ella—, hazlo.

Ino se acercó y, conteniendo un sollozo, le puso las armas de nuevo en las manos. Sasuke la contempló con ojos muy abiertos, horrorizado.

—No puedo. No voy a hacerlo.

—Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Jirōbō.

—Entonces dispárame— respondió, furioso, devolviéndole las armas con un empujón—. ¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello!

Mientras lo decía, supo que la muerte allí, en ese preciso momento, sería más fácil que seguir viviendo.

—Sabes que no puedo— repuso ella, tirando las armas—. Está bien, de todos modos yo seré la primera en morir.

Se inclinó y tomó el cuchillo, dejándose caer de rodillas con la hoja peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

— ¡No!

Sasuke se arrodilló junto a ella, quitándole el cuchillo de un brusco manotazo, abrazándola y enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su pálido cuello con febril desesperación.

Ino sollozó, sin corresponder el abrazo.

—Sasuke, es lo que quiero.

—No vas a dejarme solo— insistió. Sentía que, si ella moría, nunca volvería a casa, se pasaría el resto de su vida en ese campo de batalla, intentando encontrar la salida.

—Escucha— le dijo Ino, apartándolo con suavidad para ponerse en pie—. Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo; hazlo por mí.

Y siguió hablando sobre lo mucho que lo amaba, sobre cómo sería su vida sin él, pero Sasuke ya no la escuchaba, porque sus anteriores palabras habían quedado atrapadas dentro de su cabeza y estaban allí, dando vueltas.

«_Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor_.»

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto, cayendo en cuenta de todo. Sí, lo necesitaban. Sin vencedor, a los Vigilantes les estallaría todo en la cara: fallarían al Capitolio, incluso, tal vez, los ejecutarían de alguna forma lenta y dolorosa, en directo para todas las pantallas del país.

Si Ino y él morían, o si pensaran que iban a...

Se llevó las manos al saquito del cinturón y lo desprendió. Ino lo vio y lo sujetó por la muñeca.

—No, no te dejaré.

—Confía en mí— susurró. Ella lo miró a los ojos durante un buen rato, pero acabó cediendo. Sasuke abrió el saquito y le echó un puñado de bayas en la mano; después tomó unas cuantas para él—. ¿A la de tres?

—A la de tres— respondió Ino, hecha un mar de lágrimas, inclinándose para darle un dulce beso. Se pusieron de pie, uno frente al otro, tomados con fuerza de la otra mano—. Enséñalas, quiero que todos lo vean.

Abrieron los dedos y las oscuras bayas relucieron al sol. Sasuke le dio un último apretón de manos a Ino para indicarle que había llegado el momento, para despedirse, y empezaron a contar.

—Uno— Quizá se equivocaba—. Dos— Quizá no les importaba que murieran los dos—. ¡Tres!

Era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Se llevó la mano a los labios y le echó un último vistazo al mundo. Justo cuando las bayas entraron en su boca, las trompetas empezaron a sonar.

La voz frenética de Hayate Gekkō gritaba sobre ellos:

— ¡Paren! ¡Paren! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

Tan pronto como escuchó eso, escupió las bayas y se limpió la lengua con el borde de la camisa para asegurarse de que no quedase nada. Tiró de Ino hacia el lago, donde los dos se enjuagaron la boca y se abrazamos, sin fuerzas.

— ¿No tragaste ninguna?— le preguntó.

— ¿Y tú?— responde ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Supongo que no, porque sigo vivo.

Vio que Ino se sujetó la garganta y movió los labios para contestar, pero no pudo oírla por el rugido de la multitud del Capitolio, que salía en directo por los altavoces.

El aerodeslizador apareció sobre ellos y de él cayeron dos escaleras, sólo que Sasuke no quisp soltar a Ino, de ninguna manera. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para ayudarla a subir, y los dos pusieron un pie en el primer escalón. La corriente eléctrica los paralizó, de lo cual se alegró, porque no estaba seguro de que Ino pudiese quedarse colgada todo el viaje. Al subir estaba mirando hacia abajo, así que Sasuke notó que, aunque los músculos de ambos estaban inmóviles, Ino casi no podía sostenerse. Como era de esperar, se desmayó en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y la corriente eléctrica se detuvo.

Todavía tenía sujeta su cintura con tanta fuerza que, cuando se la llevaron, su chaqueta se rompió, y lo dejó con un puñado de tela negra. Unos médicos vestidos con batas, máscaras y guantes blancos y esterilizados ya estaban preparados para trabajar, para entrar en acción. Ino estaba tan pálida y quieta sobre una mesa plateada, llena de tubos y cables por todas partes, que, por un momento, Sasuke olvidó que habían salido de

los juegos y vio a los médicos como una amenaza más, otra manada de mutos diseñados para matarla. Petrificado, se lanzó a salvarla, pero unas manos desconocidas lo retuvieron y lo empujaron al interior de otro cuarto, con una puerta de cristal entre los dos. Nadie le hacía caso, salvo un ayudante del Capitolio que apareció detrás de él y le ofreció una bebida.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la cara contra la puerta, mirando el vaso de cristal que tenía en la mano sin entender nada. Estaba helado, lleno de jugo de naranja, con un sorbete de borde decorado. Parecía completamente fuera de lugar en su mano sucia y ensangrentada, al lado de las cicatrices y las uñas llenas de tierra. Se le hizo agua la boca con el aroma, pero lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, sin confiar en nada tan limpio y bonito.

A través del cristal vio cómo los médicos trabajaban sin parar en Ino; fruncían el ceño, concentrados. Vio el flujo de líquidos que bombeaban por los tubos, y una pared llena de cuadrantes y luces que no significan nada para él. No estaba seguro, pero creyó que se le había parado el corazón dos veces.

Era como estar en su casa cuando llevaban a una persona destrozada sin remedio en el estallido de una mina, a una mujer en su tercer día de parto o a un niño mal nutrido que luchaba contra la neumonía; en esas ocasiones, su madre e Itachi solían tener la misma expresión que los médicos. Había llegado el momento de huir al bosque y esconderse entre los árboles hasta que el paciente hubiese desaparecido y, en otra parte de la Veta, los martillos se encargaran del ataúd. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, atrapado no sólo por las paredes del aerodeslizador, sino también por la misma fuerza que ataba a los seres queridos de las personas a punto de morir. A menudo los había visto reunidos en torno a la mesa de su cocina y había pensado: _«¿Por qué no se van? ¿Por qué se quedan a mirar?»._

Y ahora lo sabía: porque no les quedaba otra alternativa.

Dio un salto cuando notó que alguien lo miraba a pocos centímetros, y se dio cuenta de que era su reflejo en el cristal: ojos enloquecidos, mejillas huecas, cabello enredado; rabioso, salvaje, loco. No era de extrañar que todos se mantuvieran a una distancia prudencial de él.

Lo siguiente que supo era que habían aterrizado en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento y que se llevaban a Ino, aunque a él lo dejaron donde estaba. Se lanzó contra el cristal, gritando, y creyó distinguir un atisbo de cabello gris cuando alguien lo pinchó por detrás con una aguja.

·

* * *

Cuando despertó le daba miedo moverse. Todo el techo brillaba con una suave luz amarilla, lo que le permitió ver que estaba en una habitación en la que sólo estaba su cama; ni puertas, ni ventanas a la vista. El aire olía a algo fuerte y antiséptico. Del brazo derecho le salían varios tubos que se metían en la pared que tenía detrás. Estaba desnudo, pero la ropa de cama lo reconfortaba. Sacó con precaución la mano derecha de la colcha: no sólo estaba limpia, sino que habían arreglado sus maltrechas uñas y las cicatrices de las quemaduras se notaban menos. Se tocó la mejilla, los labios, la cicatriz arrugada sobre la ceja y, cuando empezó a pasarse los dedos por el sedoso cabello, se quedó atónito. Removió las hebras con aprensión por encima de la oreja izquierda; no, no se lo había imaginado: podía oír de nuevo.

Intentó sentarse, pero algún tipo de correa aseguradora le rodeaba la cintura y sólo le permitió levantarse unos centímetros. La restricción física hizo que entrara en pánico, y comenzara a tirar y a retorcer las caderas para librarse de la correa; entonces se deslizó una parte de la pared, como si fuese una puerta, y por ella entra la chica avox de cabello color berenjena con una bandeja. Al verla se calmó y dejó de forcejear. Quiso hacerle un millón de preguntas, aunque tenía miedo de que un exceso de confianza le causase problemas, porque estaba claro que lo vigilaban de cerca. Ella dejó la bandeja sobre sus muslos y presionó algo que lo ayudó a sentarse. Mientras le arreglaba las almohadas, se atrevió a preguntarle algo; lo dijo en voz alta, tan claro como se lo permitió su voz oxidada, para que no pareciera que le contaba algún secreto.

— ¿Ino está bien?

Ella asintió y, cuando le puso una cuchara en la mano, Sasuke notó que se la apretó como una amiga.

Algo turbado, supuso que, al fin y al cabo, no quería verlo muerto. E Ino lo había logrado; claro que lo había logrado, con todo el equipo caro que tenían en el Capitolio. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro hasta ese momento.

Cuando la chica se fue, la puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido detrás de ella y Sasuke se volvió, hambriento, hacia la bandeja: un cuenco de caldo claro, una pequeña ración de puré de manzana y un vaso de agua. _«¿Ya está?_», pensó, enfurruñado. ¿No debía ser su comida de bienvenida un poco más espectacular? Al final descubrió que apenas era capaz de terminar lo poco que le habían puesto. Era como si el estómago se le hubiese reducido al tamaño de una castaña, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, porque la última mañana que había pasado en el estadio no le había costado nada comer un desayuno considerable. Normalmente pasaban unos días entre el final de la competición y la presentación del vencedor, de modo que pudieran volver a convertir a un tributo muerto de hambre, herido y destrozado en una persona.

Sabía que Hotaru y Sai andarían por ahí, creando su vestuario para las apariciones públicas. Tsunade y Jiraiya estarían organizando el banquete para los patrocinadores y revisando las preguntas de las últimas entrevistas. En su casa, en el Distrito 12, estarían inmersos en el caos de organizar las celebraciones de bienvenida para Ino y para él, sobre todo porque la última celebración había sido hacía casi treinta años.

Su casa… Itachi y su madre… Naruto… Incluso la imagen del viejo gato zarrapastroso de Itachi le hizo sonreír. Pronto estaría en casa.

Quiso salir de esa cama, ver a Ino y a Hotaru, descubrir qué había estado pasando. ¿Y por qué no? Se sentía bien. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a salir de la correa, notó que un líquido frío salía de uno de los tubos y se introducía por una de sus venas; perdió la conciencia de forma casi inmediata.

Lo mismo sucedió una y otra vez durante un periodo indefinido: se despertaba, lo alimentaban y, aunque resistía el impulso de intentar escapar de la cama, lo volvían a dejar sin sentido. Era como estar en un extraño crepúsculo continuo. Sólo tomó nota de unas cuantas cosas: la chica avox no había vuelto desde que le dio de comer la primera vez, sus cicatrices desaparecían y... ¿se lo había imaginado o había oído de verdad los gritos de una mujer? No con el acento del Capitolio, sino con la tosca cadencia de su distrito. No pudo evitar tener la vaga sensación de que alguien cuidaba de él, y eso lo tranquilizó.

Finalmente, llegó el momento en que despertó y no tenía nada clavado en el brazo derecho. También le habían quitado la correa de la cintura y era libre para moverse a su gusto. Empezó a levantarse, pero lo detuvo la visión de sus manos: la piel era perfecta, suave y reluciente. No sólo habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro las cicatrices del campo de batalla, sino también las que había acumulado con los años de cazador. Se tocó la frente y parecía de satén; cuando intentó buscar la quemadura de la pantorrilla, no encontró nada.

Sacó las piernas de la cama, con el nerviosismo de no saber si soportarían todo su peso, y comprobó que estaban fuertes y preparadas. Al pie de la cama encontró un traje que lo hizo estremecer, el mismo que llevaban todos los tributos en el estadio. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que recordó que, obviamente, era lo que tenía que ponerse para saludar a su equipo.

Se vistió en menos de un minuto y tanteó la pared, donde sabía que estaba la puerta aunque no podía verla, hasta que, de repente, se abrió. Sasuke salió a un pasillo amplio y vacío que no parecía tener más puertas. No obstante, estaba seguro de que debía haberlas, y detrás de una de ellas tenía que estar Ino. Ahora que estaba consciente y en movimiento, la preocupación por ella aumentaba por segundos. Si no estuviera bien, la avox se lo habría dicho, pero necesitaba verla por sí mismo.

— ¡Ino!— la llamó, ya que no había nadie a quien preguntar.

Oyó que alguien respondía gritando su nombre, aunque no era su voz, sino una que le provocó primero irritación y después impaciencia: Jiraiya.

Dio la vuelta y vio a todos esperando en una gran sala al final del pasillo: Jiraiya, Tsunade y Hotaru. Corrió hacia ellos sin vacilar. Era posible que los vencedores debieran ser más comedidos, más arrogantes, sobre todo cuando sabían que los estaban mirando, pero no le importó. Corrió hacia ellos y se sorprendió a sí mismo abrazando primero a Tsunade. Cuando le susurró al oído «_buen trabajo, cielito_», no sonó sarcástica. Jiraiya estaba algo sollozante y no dejaba de darle palmaditas en la espalda, de hablar sobre cómo le decía a todo el mundo que Ino y él eran perlas. Hotaru se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y no dijo nada. Entonces notó la ausencia de Sai y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Dónde está Sai? ¿Con Ino? Ino está bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, que está viva, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, pero quieren que se encuentren en directo durante la ceremonia— respondió Tsunade.

—Ah, está bien— contestó él, y el horrible momento de temer que Ino estuviese muerta pasó de nuevo—. Supongo que es lo que yo querría ver.

—Ve con Hotaru. Tiene que arreglarte para la ocasión— dijo su mentora.

Un poco pasmado, asintió con la cabeza. Era un alivio para Sasuke estar a solas con Hotaru, sentir su brazo protector sobre sus hombros y alejarse de las cámaras, recorrer algunos pasillos y llegar a un ascensor que los condujo al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento. Eso solo quería decir que el hospital estaba en el sótano, incluso debajo del gimnasio en el que los tributos practicaban haciendo nudos y tirando lanzas. Las ventanas del vestíbulo estaban oscurecidas y un puñado de guardias lo vigilaban todo. Nadie más los vio llegar al ascensor de los tributos. Podía oírse el eco de sus pisadas en el vacío. Cuando subieron a la duodécima planta, por la cabeza de Sasuke pasaron los rostros de todos los tributos que nunca regresarían y notó un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas, y Fū, Rōshi y Fuku lo asaltaron hablando tan deprisa y con tanta alegría que Sasuke no consiguió entender nada de lo que decían, aunque el sentido estaba claro: estaban realmente encantados de verlo, y lo mismo le pasaba a él con ellos, aunque se emocionó mucho más al ver a Hotaru. Sintió que era más como alegrarse de ver a un trío de mascotas cariñosas al final de un día muy difícil. Lo guiaron al comedor y le sirvieron una comida de verdad -rosbif con guisantes y panecillos-, aunque las raciones seguían estando controladas, porque, cuando pidió repetir, le dijeron que no.

—No, no y no. No quieren que lo eches todo en el escenario— respondió Fuku, pero le dio un panecillo más sin que nadie la viera, por debajo de la mesa, para hacerle saber que estaba de su parte.

Regresaron a su habitación y Hotaru desapareció durante un rato mientras el equipo de preparación lo preparaba.

—Oh, te han hecho un buen trabajo de pulido— dijo Rōshi con envidia—. No tienes ni solo un defecto en la piel.

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke se miró desnudo en el espejo sólo vio lo delgado que estaba. Estaba seguro de que era mucho peor cuando había salido del campo de batalla, porque podía contarse las costillas sin ningún problema.

Su equipo seleccionó los ajustes de la ducha por él y empezaron a arreglarle el cabello y las uñas cuando terminó. Charlaban sin parar, así que Sasuke apenas tenía que decir algo; eso estaba bien para él, porque no se sentía muy hablador; aunque nunca lo había sido realmente. Aun así, tenía gracia porque, aunque el equipo parloteaba sobre los juegos, sus comentarios versaban acerca de dónde estaban, qué hacían o cómo se sentían cuando había sucedido algo en concreto: «¡Todavía estaba en la cama!», «¡Acababa de teñirme las cejas!», «¡Les juro que estuve a punto de desmayarme!». Todo giraba en torno a ellos, no tenía nada que ver con los chicos que morían en el estadio.

En el Distrito 12 no se regodeaban así en los juegos, sino que apretaban los dientes, miraban por obligación e intentaban volver a sus cosas lo antes posible en cuanto acababan. Realmente no era algo que quisieran recordar; así que, para no odiar al equipo de preparación, Sasuke consiguió bloquear la mayor parte de su charla.

Hotaru entró con lo que parece ser una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros muy simples.

— ¿Ya te aburriste del tema de los «chicos en llamas»?

—Dímelo tú— respondió, y se acercó a él con una especie de camiseta gruesa; luego, le ayudó a ponerse la camisa. Al instante, Sasuke notó que la camiseta realmente era como una clase de disfraz para añadir la musculatura que el hambre le había robado del cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y miró a su estilista—. Ya lo sé— contestó ella antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa—, pero no es tan malo. Fue mucho peor con Ino. Los Vigilantes querían modificarla quirúrgicamente. Tsunade tuvo una gran pelea con ellos y ésta fue la mejor solución que encontraron para ambos— Lo detuvo antes de que pudiera mirarse en el espejo—. Espera, no te olvides de los zapatos.

Fū lo ayudó a ponerse un par de mocasines de cuero y se volvió hacia el espejo.

Seguía siendo el «chico en llamas»: la fina tela de la camisa despedía un ligero brillo; el más leve movimiento del aire creaba ondas. En comparación con ése, el traje del carro parecía estridente, y el de la entrevista, demasiado artificial; ahora daba la impresión de haberse vestido con la luz de una vela.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que es el mejor que has hecho hasta ahora. Aunque odio el amarillo.

Hotaru rió.

Cuando Sasuke consiguió apartar la mirada de los destellos de la tela, se encontró con una sorpresa: llevaba el cabello tal y como solía usarlo en su casa, cuidadosamente desordenado, y ya no peinado hacia atrás; el maquillaje -que se había vuelto necesario- redondeaba y rellena sus ahora angulosas facciones; sus uñas brillaban, por lo que supuso que le habían puesto alguna clase de esmalte transparente; al usar mocasines tenía su estatura real. En resumidas cuentas, parecía un chico, un chico joven, de trece años como mucho, inocente e inofensivo. Sí, le sorprendió que Hotaru hubiese decidido sacar eso, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ganar los juegos. Aunque sabía que realmente se trataba de una imagen muy estudiada, porque Hotaru nunca dejaba nada al azar. Torció los labios, intentando averiguar sus motivos.

—Creía que sería algo más... sofisticado— le dijo.

—Supuse que a Ino le gustaría más esto— respondió ella, con precaución.

¿Ino? No, no era por Ino. Era por el Capitolio, los Vigilantes y la audiencia. Aunque todavía no entendía el diseño de Hotaru, le recordaba que los juegos no habían terminado por completo aún. Además, notó una advertencia debajo de su benévola respuesta. Le advertía sobre algo que no podía mencionar ni siquiera delante de su propio equipo.

Bajaron en el ascensor hasta la planta donde él y los otros tributos de habían entrenado. Sasuke sabía que la costumbre era que el vencedor y su equipo de preparación salieran al escenario en una plataforma elevada. Primero el equipo de preparación, seguido por el acompañante, el estilista, el mentor y, finalmente, el vencedor. Como ese año eran dos los vencedores que compartían acompañante y mentor, intuía que habían tenido que reorganizarlo todo.

Se encontraba en una parte mal iluminada bajo el escenario. Habían instalado una nueva plataforma de metal para elevarlo; todavía se veían pequeños montoncitos de aserrín y olía a pintura fresca. Hotaru y el equipo de preparación se alejaron para ponerse sus trajes y colocarse en su sitio, así que Sasuke se quedó solo. En la penumbra vio una pared improvisada a unos nueve metros de él; supuso que Ino estaría detrás.

El rugido de la multitud fue tan ensordecedor que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Tsunade hasta que le tocó el hombro y dio un brinco, sobresaltado; supuso que parte de él seguía en el estadio.

—Tranquilo, soy yo. Deja que te eche un vistazo— le dijo. Sasuke levantó los brazos y dio una vuelta—. No está mal.

— ¿Pero?— preguntó, seguro de que no había sido un gran cumplido.

—Pero nada. ¿Qué tal un abrazo de buena suerte?— contestó ella, después de examinar su mohoso lugar de espera y tomar una decisión.

Bien, era una petición extraña viniendo de ella, pero, al fin y al cabo, habían ganado; Sasuke creyó que quizás un abrazo fuera lo más apropiado. Sin embargo, cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se encontró atrapado por los suyos y Tsunade le empezó a hablar muy deprisa y muy bajito al oído, con los labios ocultos por su largo y suelto cabello rubio.

—Escucha, tienes problemas. Se dice que el Capitolio está furioso por la manera en que los dejaste en ridículo en el estadio. Si hay algo que no soportan es que se rían de ellos, y ahora son el hazmerreír de Panem— le dijo Tsunade.

Sasuke sintió que el miedo le corría por las venas, pero se rió como si Tsunade le hubiese dicho algo encantador, porque no tenía nada que ocultara su boca.

— ¿Y qué?

—Tu única defensa sería que estuvieses tan loco de amor que no fueses responsable de tus acciones— la mentora se apartó y le arregló un mechón de cabello—. ¿De acuerdo, cielito?

Sasuke parpadeó, conciente de que podría estar hablando de cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Se lo dijiste a Ino?

—No hace falta. Ella lo tiene claro.

— ¿Y crees que yo no?

— ¿Y desde cuándo importa lo que yo crea? Será mejor que ocupemos nuestros puestos— lo condujo al círculo de metal—. Es tu noche, cielito, disfrútala.

Le dio un cálido y maternal beso en la frente y desapareció en la penumbra.

Sasuke se removió el cabello con nerviosismo, intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido, porque todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Con suerte, lo atribuirían a la emoción. Al fin y al cabo, era _su_ noche.

El olor a humedad y moho que había debajo del escenario amenazaba con ahogarlo. Notó un sudor frío y pegajoso en la piel y no pudo evitar la sensación de que las tablas que tenía encima estaban a punto de derrumbarse, de enterrarlo vivo debajo de los escombros. Después de salir del campo de batalla, después de las trompetas, se suponía que estaría a salvo para siempre, para el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, si lo que decía Tsunade había sido cierto -y sabía que ella no tenía razones para mentir-, nunca había corrido tanto peligro como ahora.

Era mucho peor que la caza del estadio, porque allí podía morir y todo terminaba, fin de la historia. En el mundo real podían castigar a Itachi, a su madre, a su familia y amigos de la Veta, a la gente del Distrito 12, a todas las personas que le importasen, si no conseguía hacer creíble el escenario de chico-loco-de-amor que Tsunade había sugerido.

Pero, aún tenía una oportunidad.

Era curioso; cuando había sacado las bayas en el estadio sólo pensaba en ser más listo que los Vigilantes, no en lo mal que haría quedar al Capitolio con sus acciones. Pero los Juegos del Hambre eran su arma y se suponía que nadie podía vencerlos, así que ahora el Capitolio actuaría como si hubiese controlado la situación desde el principio, como si lo dirigiese todo, suicidio doble incluido. Claro que, para que eso funcionara, él tenía que seguirles el juego.

E Ino... Ino también sufriría si la actuación no salía bien. Pero ¿qué había respondido Tsunade cuando le había preguntado si se lo había explicado a ella, que tenía que fingir estar loca de amor por él?

«_No hace falta, ella lo tiene claro_.»

¿Tenía claro lo que estaba pasando, como siempre, y era muy consciente del peligro que corrían? ¿O... tenía claro que estaba loca de amor por él? No lo sabía, ni siquiera había empezado a ordenar lo que sentía por ella, era demasiado complicado. No sabía qué había hecho como parte de los juegos, qué había hecho por odio al Capitolio, qué había hecho para que lo vieran en el Distrito 12, qué había hecho porque era lo correcto y qué había hecho porque esa chica le importaba.

Eran preguntas que debía resolver en casa, en la tranquilidad y el sosiego del bosque, cuando nadie pudiera verlo, pero no ahí, con todos los ojos del país clavados en él. Sin embargo, no disfrutaría de ese lujo durante un tiempo indefinido y, en ese momento, la parte más peligrosa de los Juegos del Hambre estaba a punto de comenzar.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**H.S.**


	13. Los Vencedores (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_ 13 _**

**LOS VENCEDORES**

**(Parte 2)**

**.**

* * *

El himno le retumbaba en los oídos y después oyó a Maito Gai saludando a la audiencia.

Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse si el presentador sabría lo crucial que era decir la palabra correcta a partir de ése momento, aunque estaba convencido de que el excéntrico hombre querría ayudarlos. La multitud estalló en aplausos cuando Gai presentó al equipo de preparación, y el joven Uchiha de inmediato se imaginó a Rōshi, Fū y Fuku dando saltos y haciendo reverencias ridículas; sin temor a equivocarse, podía asegurar que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Después presentó a Jiraiya, y Sasuke sonrió de lado. Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando ése momento; esperó que lo disfrutara, porque, por muy despistado que fuera, tenía un buen instinto para algunas cosas y, por lo menos, debía intuir que algo andaba mal. Sai y Hotaru recibieron grandes vítores, tal y como él lo esperaba después de un debut tan deslumbrante. Ahora entendía por qué Hotaru le había elegido ese vestuario: tenía que parecer todo lo inocente e infantil que pudiera. Tsunade saludó con grandes pisotones en el suelo durante cinco minutos, como mínimo. Sasuke la entendió, pues había conseguido lo nunca visto al mantener vivos no sólo a un tributo, sino a dos. Entonces, disimuladamente frunció el ceño, pensativo. ¿Y si no se lo hubiese advertido a tiempo? ¿Habría actuado de otra forma? ¿Le habría restregado al Capitolio por la cara el momento de las bayas? No, no lo creía, pero sí que podría haber resultado mucho menos convincente de lo necesario en esos momentos..., en ése preciso momento, porque notó que la plataforma se elevaba hacia el escenario.

Luces cegadoras. Un rugido ensordecedor que hizo vibrar el metal que tenía bajo los pies. Entonces vio a Ino a pocos metros de él. Parecía tan aseada, sana y hermosa que apenas lo reconoció. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era la misma, estuviera cubierta de barro o en el Capitolio, y, al verlo, ella dio unos tres pasos y se lanzó a sus brazos. Sasuke se tambaleó hacia atrás, a punto de perder el equilibrio, y entonces se enderezó y se abrazaron mientras la audiencia se ponía histérica. Ella lo besó y él no pudo dejar de pensar: _« ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes el peligro que corremos?»._

Después de diez minutos así, Maito Gai le dio un suave golpe en el hombro para poder seguir con el espectáculo, pero Ino lo apartó sin mirarlo siquiera. El público perdió la cabeza. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que, lo supiera o no, Ino, como siempre, sabía cómo manejar a la audiencia.

Al final, Tsunade los interrumpió y les dio un empujón cariñoso hacia el sillón de los vencedores. Lo normal era que hubiera un solo sillón muy recargado desde donde el tributo ganador observaba la película de los mejores momentos de los juegos, pero, como eran dos, los Vigilantes habían puesto un lujoso sofá de terciopelo rojo. Era pequeño. Ino se sentó tan cerca de él que estaba prácticamente sobre su regazo, aunque bastaba echarle un vistazo a Tsunade para saber que no era suficiente, así que Sasuke acomodó el cuerpo de Ino sobre el suyo; ella se quitó las sandalias que usaba, subió los pies al sofá y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Él la rodeó con un brazo automáticamente, sintiéndose como si estuviera de nuevo en la cueva, con ella acurrucada a su lado, intentando entrar en calor. Su vestido estaba hecho con la misma tela amarilla que su camisa, y su cabello dorado caía como una cascada por su pequeña espalda, sujeto con una delicada cinta del mismo color. También llevaba unas sandalias de color plateado. Se veía muy vulnerable con ese vestido tan ligero, y también aparentaba ser solo una niña, aunque eso no le restaba belleza. Sasuke supuso que ésa era la idea.

Maito Gai hizo algunos chistes y pasó al espectáculo. Duraría exactamente tres horas y era de visión obligatoria para todo el país. Cuando redujeron la intensidad de las luces y apareció el sello en la pantalla, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado para eso, de que no quería ver morir a sus veintidós compañeros. Ya había visto bastante la primer vez. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió el impulso de huir. ¿Cómo se habían podido enfrentar a eso solos los otros vencedores? Durante los mejores momentos solían mostrar la reacción del ganador en un recuadro en una esquina de la pantalla. Pensó en los años anteriores... Algunos parecían encantados, alzaban los puños y se golpeaban el pecho. Casi todos parecían aturdidos. Sasuke sólo sabía que lo único que lo mantenía en ese sillón era Ino: su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus manos entre las suyas. Por supuesto, los anteriores ganadores no tenían al Capitolio planeando cómo destruirlos.

Aunque estaba algo aturdido, el joven Uchiha debía admitir que resumir varias semanas en tres horas era toda una hazaña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cámaras que funcionaban a la vez. Estaba seguro de que el encargado del montaje debía tener claro qué historia deseaba contar. Ese año, por primera vez, contaba una historia de amor.

Sabía que Ino y él habían ganado, pero les dedicaban una cantidad de tiempo desproporcionada desde el principio. De todos modos, eso lo alegró, porque apoyaba la excusa de la locura de amor como defensa por el desafío al Capitolio, además de evitarle el regodeo en las muertes.

La primera hora se centró en los sucesos anteriores al estadio: la cosecha, el paseo en coche por el Capitolio, las clasificaciones del entrenamiento y las entrevistas. Una banda sonora animada hacia que pareciera el doble de horrible para Sasuke, pues casi todos los que aparecían en pantalla estaban muertos.

Una vez en el campo de batalla, se ofreció una detallada cobertura del baño de sangre y después, básicamente, los realizadores alternaban imágenes de los tributos muriendo e imágenes suyas. Sobre todo, imágenes de Ino, en realidad; estaba claro que era ella quien llevaba el peso del romance sobre sus hombros. Ahora Sasuke podía ver lo que había visto la audiencia, cómo había engañado a los tributos profesionales sobre él, cómo se había quedado despierta toda la noche bajo el árbol de las rastrevíspulas, cómo había luchado contra Tayuya para dejarlo escapar e, incluso tirada en la orilla embarrada, cómo susurraba su nombre en sueños. En comparación, él parecía un témpano de hielo, esquivando bolas de fuego, dejando caer nidos y haciendo estallar las provisiones de los profesionales; hasta que fue por Yota.

Enseñaban su muerte por completo, la lanza, su frustrado intento de rescate, su flecha en el cuello del chico del Distrito 1, el último aliento de Yota en sus brazos y la canción. Silbaba todas y cada una de las notas de la canción.

Algo dentro de él se cerró y se quedó demasiado entumecido para sentir nada. Era como ver a unos completos desconocidos en otros Juegos del Hambre, aunque notó que omitían la parte en la que lo había cubierto de flores.

Claro, porque hasta eso apestaba a rebelión.

Las cosas mejoraban para él cuando anunciaban que los dos tributos del mismo distrito podían sobrevivir, y gritó el nombre de Ino y se tapó la boca. Si hasta entonces se había mostrado indiferente con ella, a partir de ese momento lo compensaba al buscarla, devolverle la salud con sus atenciones, ir al banquete por la medicina y repartir besos con mucha generosidad. Vio a los mutos y la muerte de Jirōbō desde un punto de vista objetivo; supo que eran tan horribles como siempre, pero, de nuevo, fue como si les sucediese a personas que no conocía.

Entonces llegó el momento de las bayas. Se oyó que el público pedía silencio: no querían perderse nada. Sasuke se sintió lleno de gratitud hacia los realizadores cuando descubrió que no acabaron con el anuncio de su victoria, sino con él golpeando desesperadamente la puerta de cristal del aerodeslizador, gritando el nombre de Ino mientras los médicos intentaban reanimarla.

En términos de supervivencia, ese fue su mejor momento de toda la noche.

El himno volvió a sonar y todos se levantaron cuando el presidente Shimura en persona salió a escena, seguido de una niña con el cojín que sostenía la corona. Sin embargo, sólo había una corona, y la perplejidad de la multitud era palpable, hasta que el presidente Shimura la giró y la dividió en dos. La primera mitad la colocó sobre la frente de Ino con una sonrisa. Siguió sonriendo cuando le colocó la segunda a Sasuke, pero él notó en sus ojos, que estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos, que sería implacable como una serpiente.

En ese momento supo que, aunque los dos se hubiesen comido las bayas, era él el culpable, porque él había tenido la idea. Era el instigador, el que debía recibir el castigo.

Después de eso, hubo muchas reverencias y vítores. Sasuke tenía el brazo a punto de caérsele de tanto saludar cuando Maito Gai por fin se despidió de los espectadores y les recordó que regresaran al día siguiente para las últimas entrevistas. Como si les quedase alternativa.

A Ino y a él los llevaron a la mansión del presidente para el banquete de la victoria, donde tuvieron muy poco tiempo para comer mientras los funcionarios del Capitolio y los patrocinadores más generosos peleaban por sacarse una fotografía con ellos. Por su lado pasaban una cara sonriente tras otra, cada vez más ebrias conforme avanzaba la noche. De vez en cuando, Sasuke le echaba un vistazo a Tsunade, que le resultaba reconfortante, o al presidente Shimura, que le resultaba aterrador, pero seguía riendo, dando las gracias a todos y sonriendo hasta el punto de que le dolieran las mejillas para que lo fotografiaran. Lo único que no hizo en ningún momento fue soltar la mano de Ino.

El sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte cuando volvieron muy lentamente a la duodécima planta del Centro de Entrenamiento. Sólo entonces Sasuke se permitió suspirar, aliviado, creyendo que al fin podría hablar a solas con Ino, pero Tsunade lo detuvo, ordenándole a ella que fuera a ver a Sai para escoger algo apropiado para la entrevista y acompañó a Sasuke en persona hasta la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con ella?— le preguntó el joven Uchiha, completamente molesto.

Tsunade frunció sus rosados labios, escéptica.

—Tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar cuando volvamos a casa. Vete a la cama. Saldrás en televisión a las dos.

El joven Uchiha le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio -que no incomodó en lo más mínimo la mujer-, pero acabó obedeciendo, entrando a su habitación y arrastrando los pies por la alfombra como si estuviera resignado. Pero, a pesar de las continuas interferencias de su mentora, estaba decidido a ver a Ino en privado.

Después de dar vueltas en la cama durante unas cuantas horas, salió al pasillo. Lo primero que pensó fue mirar en el tejado, pero estaba vacío. Incluso las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas después de la celebración de la noche anterior. Frustrado, regresó a la cama un rato y después decidió ir directamente al dormitorio de Ino. Sin embargo, cuando intentó girar la manija, descubrió que habían cerrado su puerta con pestillo desde afuera. Molesto, al principio sospechó de Tsunade, aunque después tuvo el insidioso temor de que el Capitolio pudiera estar vigilándolo y encerrándolo. No había podido escapar desde el inicio de los Juegos del Hambre, pero eso le parecía distinto, mucho más personal, como si lo hubiesen encarcelado por un delito y estuviese esperando su sentencia. Volvió corriendo a la cama y fingió dormir hasta que llegó Jiraiya a avisarle que ya había empezado otro día _«¡muy, muy, muy importante!»_.

Le dieron unos cinco minutos para comer un cuenco de cereales calientes y estofado antes de que bajara el equipo de preparación. Lo único que Sasuke necesitó decir para no tener que volver a hablar durante las siguientes dos horas fue: _«¡El público los adora!_». Cuando entró Hotaru, los echó y vistió a Sasuke con una pulcra camisa blanca y un traje de color rojo a la medida, además de un poco de maquillaje para darle un poco de color a su piel mortalmente pálida, que él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar con resignación. Charlaron de todo un poco, pero el chico temió preguntarle cosas importantes después del incidente de la puerta, incapaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de que era vigilado constantemente.

La entrevista se realizó bajando un poco por el corredor, en el salón. Habían vaciado un espacio y colocado el pequeño sillón rojo, rodeado de jarrones de rosas rojas y rosas. Sólo había un puñado de cámaras para grabar el acontecimiento, cosa que agradó a Sasuke; al menos, no tendría público delante.

Maito Gai le dio un efusivo y cálido abrazo cuando entró.

—Felicitaciones, Sasuke, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. Algo nervioso por la entrevista.

—No lo estés, joven amigo, vamos a pasarlo maravillosamente— respondió, dándole una palmadita tranquilizadora en la espalda.

Sasuke suspiró e intentó sonreír tímidamente.

—No soy muy bueno hablando sobre mí.

—Nada de lo que digas puede estar mal.

_«Quisiera que fuese cierto. Sin embargo, el presidente Shimura puede estar planeando algún tipo de "accidente" para mí mientras hablamos_». Pensó con ironía, ampliando su falsa y condescendiente sonrisa.

Entonces, Ino entró en la habitación, usando un vestido de gasa blanca y zapatos de color rosado. Sasuke la contempló, cautivado; no podía negar que lucía muy bella, e incluso parecía irradiar un brillo suave y sonrosado.

—Apenas pude verte. Tsunade parece decidida a mantenernos separados—. Le dijo ella tras darle un largo abrazo y un profundo beso en los labios.

Él tardó un segundo en corresponder, demasiado pensativo como para reaccionar de inmediato. De hecho, sabía que su mentora estaba decidida a mantenerlos con vida, pero había demasiadas personas escuchándolos, así que se limitó a decir:

—Sí, está muy responsable últimamente.

Ino sonrió, tomándolo de la mano.

—Bueno, sólo queda esto antes de irnos a casa. Después no podrá vigilarnos todo el tiempo.

Asintió con una extraña expresión en el rostro, notando un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, pero no tuvo tiempo para analizarlo, porque ya todos estaban preparados para atenderlos.

Se sentaron de manera algo formal en el sillón rojo, pero Gai dijo:

—Oh, adelante, acurrúcate a su lado si quieres. Es muy dulce como dejan que flameé su arda de la juventud.

Ino le sonrió con agradecimiento, subiendo los pies en el asiento, a un lado, y Sasuke la acercó a él.

Alguien inició la cuenta regresiva y, sin más, salieron en directo para todo el país.

Debía admitir que Maito Gai estuvo estupendo; hacía bromas, lanzaba cientos de sentimentales exclamaciones y se ahogaba de risa cuando se presentaba la ocasión. Ino y él ya tenían su dinámica desde la noche de la primera entrevista, aquellas bromas fáciles, así que Sasuke sólo sonrió e intentó hablar lo menos posible mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de la chica. Aun así, tuvo que hablar un poco, pero, en cuanto podía, dirigía la conversación a Ino. Sin embargo, al final Gai comenzó a plantear preguntas que exigían respuestas más completas.

—Bueno, Ino, por sus días en la cueva ya sabemos que para ti fue amor a primera vista desde los... ¿cinco años?— preguntó.

—Desde el momento en que lo vi—. Respondió ella, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Pero, Sasuke, fue toda una experiencia para ti. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de ella. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la amabas?

El joven Uchiha abrió mucho los ojos, impactado primero, y horrorizado después.

—Oh, es una pregunta difícil...— Dejó escapar una risita débil y entrecortada, y se miró las manos, rogando por ayuda.

—Bueno, yo sé cuándo me di cuenta: la noche que gritaste su nombre desde aquel árbol— dijo el presentador.

Sasuke lo miró rápidamente, aliviado. _«¡Gracias, Gai!»_, pensó, y siguió con su idea.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Es decir, hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en los sentimientos que Ino despertaba en mí, la verdad, porque era muy confuso, y sentir algo por ella sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pero, entonces, en el árbol, todo cambió.

Todos los presentes detrás de cámara lanzaron un mismo suspiro sentimental.

— ¿Por qué crees que fue?— preguntó Gai, igual de conmocionado que el resto.

Sasuke dudó un segundo, intentando recordar alguna de las todas las palabras que había leído en esos tontos libros que los obligaban a estudiar en la escuela. Entonces surgió algo.

—Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado sin el temor de perderla.

Vio que Tsunade resoplaba con alivio detrás de una cámara y supo que había dicho lo correcto. Gai sacó un pañuelo y se tomó un momento; estaba realmente conmovido. Sasuke notó que Ino apoyó la frente en su cabeza y le preguntó:

—Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño— respondió, volviéndose hacia ella. Cuando Ino lo besó, la gente del cuarto dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, completamente conmovidos.

Gai aprovechó el momento para pasar al daño sufrido en el estadio, desde quemaduras hasta picaduras, pasando por heridas. Sin embargo, hasta que no llegaron a los mutos Sasuke no olvidó de que estaban delante de las cámaras. Gai le preguntó a Ino cómo se sentía después de casi morir envenenada.

— ¿Casi morir?— preguntó Sasuke, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, abriendo mucho los ojos— Oh, no— susurró al recordar las bayas.

— ¿No te lo había dicho nadie?— pregunta Gai con amabilidad, y él sacudió la cabeza.

—No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo— dijo Ino, encogiéndose de hombros.

—La culpa es mía, por darte aquellas bayas.

—No, por tu culpa sigo viva— respondió ella.

—Tiene razón— asegura Gai—. Sólo ingirió una pequeña cantidad de su jugo. Si tú no la hubieras ayudado a deshacerse del resto y lavarse la boca, habría muerto sin remedio.

Sasuke supuso que era cierto, pero no puedo evitar sentirse culpable por ello hasta el punto de sentir ganas de golpear algo; entonces recordó que todo el país estaba mirándolo, así que abrazó a Ino con fuerza y ocultó el rostro en su cabello. Ella tardó un par de minutos en convencerlo de que saliera, pues se sentía mejor en su cabello, donde nadie podía verlo. Cuando levantó la cabeza al fin, Gai dejó de preguntarle hasta que se recuperó. De hecho, lo dejó bastante en paz hasta que surgió el tema de las bayas nuevamente.

—Sasuke, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

Hizo una larga pausa antes de responder, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Era el momento crucial en el que se decidía si había retado al Capitolio o se había vuelto tan ciego de amor ante la idea de perder a Ino que no se lo podía culpar por sus acciones. Estaba convencido de que debería dar un discurso largo y dramático, pero sólo consiguió articular una frase casi inaudible:

—No lo sé, es que... no podía soportar la idea de... vivir sin ella.

—Ino, ¿algo que añadir?

—No, creo que eso vale para los dos.

Gai finalmente se despidió y todo terminó. La gente reía, lloraba y se abrazaba, aunque Sasuke seguía sin sentirse seguro hasta que Tsunade se reunió con ellos.

— ¿Estuvo bien?— preguntó, susurrando.

—Perfecto.

Minutos después, regresó a su cuarto para recoger algunas cosas y descubrió que lo único que quería llevarse era la insignia de sinsajo que le había dado Naruto. Alguien la había vuelto a poner en su dormitorio después de los juegos.

Los llevaron por las calles en un coche con ventanillas blindadas y el tren los esperaba. Apenas pudieron despedirse de Sai y Hotaru, aunque ambos sabían que los verían en unos meses, cuando comenzara la gira por los distritos para una ronda de ceremonias triunfales. Así el Capitolio recordaba al pueblo que los Juegos del Hambre nunca desaparecían del todo. Les darían un montón de placas inútiles y el pueblo tendría que fingir que los adoraba.

El tren empezaba a moverse y se introdujeron en la noche hasta salir del túnel, momento en que Sasuke respiró libre por primera vez desde la cosecha. Jiraiya los acompañaba, al igual que Tsunade, por supuesto. Comieron una enorme cena y guardaron silencio delante del televisor para ver la repetición de la entrevista. Conforme se alejaban del Capitolio, el joven Uchiha comenzaba a pensar en su hogar, en Itachi y en su madre. Se disculpó para ir a quitarse la elegante ropa, y ponerse una camisa y unos pantalones más sencillos. Mientras se limpiaba con esmero el maquillaje de la cara y se despeinaba el cabello, empezaba a transformarme de nuevo en él, en Sasuke Uchiha, un chico que vivía en la Veta, que cazaba en los bosques, que comerciaba en el Quemador. Se miró en el espejo intentando recordar quién era y quién no. Cuando se unió a los demás, la presión del brazo de Ino sobre el suyo le resultaba extraña.

El tren hizo una breve pausa para cargar suministros, y los dejaron salir a respirar aire fresco. Ino y Sasuke caminaron por el andén de la mano, y él no supo qué decir mientras estaban solos. Se detuvo a recoger un ramo de flores silvestres para ella; estaba seguro de que Ino sabría identificar que esas flores rosas y blancas eran la parte superior de las cebollas silvestres, pero aun así pareció fascinada; pero lo que ella no sabía era que a Sasuke le recordaban las horas que había pasado recogiéndolas con su hermano.

Itachi. La idea de que vería a su hermano apenas dentro de unas horas hacia que una gran culpa lo invadiera. ¿Por qué? No podía explicárselo del todo; sólo sabía que se sentía como si hubiese estado engañando a una persona que confiaba en él. O, para ser más exacto, a dos personas. Se había librado hasta el momento por los juegos, pero no habría juegos en los que esconderse cuando llegaran a casa.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó Ino.

—Nada.

Siguieron caminando hasta dejar atrás la cola del tren, en un punto en el que él creyó que no había cámaras escondidas detrás de los arbustos del andén. Sin embargo, seguía sin encontrar las palabras.

Tsunade lo sorprendió poniéndole una mano en la espalda. Incluso allí, en medio de ninguna parte, bajaba la voz.

—Gran trabajo, chicos. Sigan así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien.

Sasuke la vio volver al tren, evitando mirar a Ino a los ojos.

— ¿De qué habla?— inquirió ella, confusa.

—Del Capitolio. No les gustó nuestro truco de las bayas— le soltó sin más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Parecía un claro acto de rebeldía, así que Tsunade estuvo ayudándome estos días para que no lo empeorase.

Ino pareció realmente molesta por primera vez desde el inicio de los juegos.

— ¿Ayudándote? Pero… no me dijo nada sobre eso...

—Ella sabía que eras lo bastante lista para hacerlo bien.

—No sabía que hubiese que hacer bien algo. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de estos últimos días y, supongo..., lo del estadio..., no era más que una estrategia que ustedes diseñaron?— su voz había dejado de lado el enojo, y ahora sonaba estremecida por el dolor.

—No. Es decir, ni siquiera podía hablar con ella en el estadio, ¿no?— balbuceó.

—Pero sabías lo que quería que hicieses, ¿verdad?— le preguntó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada plagada de tristeza; y Sasuke se removió el cabello con nerviosismo—. ¿Sasuke?— Soltó su mano y él dio un paso para recuperar el equilibrio—. Fue todo por los juegos. Una actuación.

—No todo— respondió, cerrando lo puños con fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto? No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es qué quedará cuando lleguemos a casa.

—No lo sé. Cuanto más nos acercamos al Distrito 12, más desconcertado me siento— optó por hablar con toda sinceridad, pues, aunque ellos no eran nada, sentía gran aprecio y una deuda impagable con Ino.

Ella esperó a que explicara algo más, pero no lo hizo.

—Bueno, pues házmelo saber cuando lo sepas.

El dolor que desprendía su voz era palpable. Sasuke sintió como si una daga invisible atravesara su pecho, pero una gran rabia a la vez.

—¡Oye! No te debo ninguna explicación. Tú y yo no somos nada; nunca lo fuimos.

Dejó escapar las palabras de sus labios antes de poder pensarlo, arrepintiéndose al instante. Ino lo contempló por un segundo, con ojos bien abiertos y completamente impactada.

Sasuke supo que sus oídos habían sanado porque, incluso con el ruido del motor, escuchó todos y cada uno de los pasos que Ino daba hacia el tren antes de que arrojara las flores que él le había dado al suelo.

—Ino, espera...no quise...— ella no hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia el tren.

Cuando él subió a bordo, Ino ya se había acostado, y tampoco la vio a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, no apareció hasta que estaban entrando en el Distrito 12. Entonces, sólo lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza, inexpresiva.

Sasuke quiso decirle que lo sentía; que no estaba siendo justa; que eran desconocidos; que había hecho lo necesario para seguir con vida, para que los dos siguieran con vida en el estadio; que no podía explicarle cómo eran las cosas con su hermano porque no lo sabía ni él mismo; que no era bueno amarlo porque, de todos modos, no pensaba casarse y ella acabaría odiándolo tarde o temprano; que, aunque sintiera algo por ella, daba igual, porque nunca podría permitirse la clase de amor que daba lugar a una familia, a hijos. ¿Y cómo podría permitírselo Ino? ¿Cómo podía después de lo que acababan de pasar?

También quería decirle lo mucho que ya la echaba de menos, pero sabía que no sería justo de su parte.

Así que se quedaron de pie, en silencio, observando cómo el tren entraba en la derruida y vieja estación del Distrito 12. A través de la ventanilla, Sasuke vio que el andén estaba hasta el tope de cámaras. Todos parecían estar deseando presenciar su regreso a casa.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Ino le ofrecía la mano y la miró, vacilante.

— ¿Una última vez? Para la audiencia— le dijo, no en tono enfadado, sino hueco, lo que para él fue mucho peor.

Aceptó su mano, pero ella no lo miró; sólo se mantuvo con la mirada hacia el frente, fría y muda.

Sasuke no pudo deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al pensar que la chica de las flores comenzaba a alejarse de él.

Sujetó su mano con fuerza, preparándose para las cámaras y temiendo el momento en que no tuviera más remedio que dejarla partir.

**.**

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte.**

**.**

* * *

**Terminado al fin.**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Dos capítulos juntos... nada mal, eh! xD**

**Si quieren que siga la trilogía sólo tiene que decírmelo en sus reseñas; si recibo las suficientes, v****olveremos a leernos en "En llamas"**

**Gracias por leer, en especial a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus reviews.**

**Un abrazo,**

**H.S.**


End file.
